Quand tout recommence
by Antares2
Summary: Fic Terminée! Harry a finalement vaincu Voldemort au cours de sa septième année, mais à la suite d'événements dramatiques il a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie. Cinq ans plus tard, son passé le rattrappe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora qui prend le temps de relire cette histoire.  
Prologue.  
  
Juin 1998.  
  
Le chaud soleil de juin inondait les pelouses de Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione remontaient gaiement vers le château. Ils venaient de passer la dernière épreuve des ASPIC, qui marquaient la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que nous en ayons définitivement fini avec les examens, fit Ron.  
  
- Celui-ci était facile, remarqua Hermione. Hagrid est beaucoup trop indulgent.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ! Est-ce que tu aurais préféré une deuxième épreuve comme celle de Rogue, ce matin ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr. Simplement, je remarquais que l'examen de Hagrid était facile. Je suppose que les tests que je passerai l'année prochaine seront bien plus difficiles.  
  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu éprouves le besoin de continuer tes études, Hermignone. Tu en sais déjà plus que tout le reste de la promotion réunie. Sauf peut-être Harry. »  
  
Hermione s'était en effet inscrite pour la rentrée suivante à l'université de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, afin d'y poursuivre des études d'Arithmancie.  
  
« Nous en avons déjà discuté, Ron. Je veux faire une carrière universitaire.  
  
- Tu es vraiment bizarre. Certains jours, je me demande pourquoi je t'aime. »  
  
Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis le début de leur sixième année. Cette relation ne les avait pas empêchés de continuer à se quereller constamment et à tous propos, mais leurs disputes étaient maintenant suivies de réconciliations presque immédiates, il ne leur arrivait plus de passer des semaines sans se parler comme les années précédentes. Harry écoutait d'un air distrait la conversation de ses amis. Ce soir, les septièmes années avaient droit à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et Harry devait y retrouver la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Cho ayant un an de plus que lui, elle n'était plus à Poudlard, et passer cette année sans la voir avait été un supplice pour Harry.  
  
Ils arrivèrent aux marches du château, et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
« Ca va être bizarre de ne plus revenir ici, » remarqua Harry.  
  
Au fil des années, Poudlard était devenu bien plus qu'une école pour lui. C'était le seul endroit où il s'était jamais senti chez lui. Mais à présent, il était presque un adulte, et il allait commencer une nouvelle vie. En septembre, il commencerait un entraînement d'Auror. Quand il serait diplômé, il s'installerait avec Cho, qui était devenue l'assistante de Mr Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques le plus réputé de Grande Bretagne. En attendant, pendant les vacances, le jeune homme allait habiter avec son parrain, enfin innocenté.  
  
Harry n'avait pas choisi de devenir Auror. C'était la seule option qui s'offrait à lui. Deux ans après sa renaissance, Voldemort était plus actif que jamais, et Harry était toujours une de ses principales cibles. Hors de l'abri que représentait Poudlard, il devait s'armer pour lutter contre le mage noir. Harry savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait affronter de nouveau Lord Voldemort. Il en avait peur, bien sûr, mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé quelques années auparavant. Il était bien mieux armé que les autres fois où il avait affronté le mage noir. A l'adolescence, ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés d'une manière presque inimaginable. Il était devenu, sans se donner le moindre mal, un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe, rivalisant avec Hermione. Si son destin était de mourir de la main de Voldemort, il ne se laisserait pas abattre sans opposer une sérieuse résistance.  
  
Harry monta avec Ron dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Ils revêtirent leurs robes de soirée. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, Ron était de plus en plus nerveux. Ce soir, il voulait demander la main d'Hermione.  
  
« T'inquiète pas, essaya de le rassurer Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte.  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas sûr ! » s'exclama Ron. Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, et l'ouvrit.  
  
- C'est la bague ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui. Je l'ai reçue tout à l'heure par courrier. Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?» Il s'agissait de trois petites émeraudes montées sur un anneau d'or. L'ensemble était simple et discret, tout à fait du goût d'Hermione. Harry savait que Ron avait mis dans ce cadeau tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné en travaillant l'été précédent.  
  
« Elle va adorer, ne t'en fais pas. Finis de t'habiller. Ce soir, tu seras fiancé. »  
  
A huit heures, ce soir-là, Harry atteignit seul Pré-au-lard. Il avait laissé le couple partir main dans la main, prétextant un oubli de dernière minute. Il retrouva Cho devant la taverne des Trois Balais. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe rouge, qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs. Ils échangèrent un baiser en guise de bonjour.  
  
« Alors, demanda Cho. Comment se sont passés tes examens ?  
  
- Bien, répondit Harry. En tout cas, ils sont finis. N'en parlons plus. Que veux-tu faire ce soir ?  
  
- Ce soir, répondit Cho, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Pour fêter ton entrée dans le monde adulte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise. Il faut que nous montions un peu dans les collines. Suis-moi. »  
  
Elle le mena à l'écart du village, et ils montèrent sur des sentiers déserts jusqu'à une petite clairière.  
  
« Voilà, nous sommes arrivés, » dit alors la jeune femme. Elle consulta sa montre. « Nous avons exactement une minute trente d'avance. Mais un avant- goût de la surprise t'attend là-bas. »  
  
Elle désigna un arbre à une vingtaine de mètres, puis éclata de rire, un rire énorme, bruyant, si différent de celui qu'on lui connaissait habituellement. Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Harry. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'autre bout de la clairière.  
  
En s'approchant de l'arbre, il distingua clairement malgré l'obscurité croissante une forme noire qui y était attachée. Puis il comprit : il s'agissait d'un corps. Ou du moins, ça avait la forme d'un homme, avec une cagoule sur la tête. Harry avait atteint la forme. Cho était toujours derrière lui.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Cho ? Une mauvaise blague ?  
  
- Enlève la cagoule, tu vas comprendre. » répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry entreprit d'enlever le morceau de tissu. En dessous, ses doigts rencontrèrent de la peau froide. Il s'agissait bien d'un corps. Mais pourquoi ? Harry ferma les yeux en tirant complètement la cagoule par-dessus la tête. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Cho riait. C'était une farce, il était stupide d'y croire. Il rouvrit les yeux.  
  
Son regard plongea dans les yeux morts de son parrain.  
  
« Sirius ! NON ! » hurla Harry. Il tomba à genoux, la tête dans ses mains. « Non, murmura-t-il. C'est un cauchemar. .. » Le rire glacial de Cho continuait à résonner dans ses oreilles.  
  
« Relève-toi. » dit la jeune femme. « Ce n'est que le début. La véritable surprise arrive dans quelques secondes. Ceci n'était qu'un avant goût. »  
  
Une vague de fureur envahit le jeune homme. « Tais-toi ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant et en sortant sa baguette. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête mais tu vas payer pour ça. »  
  
Mais à ce moment il sentit une intense douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler mais il parvint à ne pas tomber. Lorsque la douleur redevint supportable, Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.  
  
« Laisse donc cette jeune femme tranquille, elle n'a fait qu'exécuter mes ordres, et d'une manière admirable, je dois dire. Tu as été si facile à tromper, Harry.  
  
- Vous allez payer pour Sirius.  
  
- Enervé ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tu iras bientôt le rejoindre. »  
  
Il brandit sa baguette. Mais Harry l'avait devancé.  
  
« Stupéfix ! » cria-t-il.  
  
Le mage noir se mit à rire. « Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir venir à bout de moi avec des sorts aussi minables ? Endoloris ! »  
  
Harry plongea et le sort lui passa au-dessus de la tête. La bataille dura des heures. Harry avait perdu le compte des sorts qu'il avait lancés, et de ceux qu'il avait esquivés ou qui l'avaient frappé. Il était arrivé aux limites de sa résistance. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. C'était la fin. Voldemort sourit et leva sa baguette. Dans ses yeux rouges, Harry lut le nom du sortilège qu'il allait lancer. Il tenta une ultime défense.  
  
« Réflectioni totali ! » cria-t-il en rassemblant ses dernières forces. Il revit le corps sans vie de Sirius, si peu de temps après sa réhabilitation, et toute la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait à cet instant se concentrèrent dans la main qui tenait la baguette. Un bouclier réfléchissant se forma autour de lui, d'une puissance telle qu'on aurait dit qu'un épais mur d'argent pur protégeait le jeune homme.  
  
Au même instant, la lumière verte tant redoutée sortit de la baguette de son ennemi. Comme au ralenti, Harry la vit s'enfoncer dans son armure d'argent, et s'arrêter, juste avant d'en ressortir pour aller frapper le jeune homme. Sous la puissance du sort, le bouclier explosa, comme un brillant feu d'artifice. Et la lumière verte repartit, à une vitesse fulgurante, à l'endroit d'où elle était venue.  
  
Frappé de plein fouet, Lord Voldemort s'effondra.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis un cri perçant d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Cho se précipita sur le corps de son maître, en larmes. Elle se releva, et se jeta sur Harry. Comme anesthésié par l'horreur, et l'épuisement, celui-ci ne se défendit pas quand des ongles lui labourèrent le visage, quand des mains vengeresses cherchèrent sa gorge.  
  
Un cri d'horreur, des pas précipités. « Stupéfix ».  
  
Les voix de Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? »  
  
La distance. Il ne peut pas leur répondre. Il tombe à genoux.  
  
« Hermione, c'est Voldemort. Il est. il est mort. Harry l'a tué.  
  
- Cho. Sirius. c'était un piège.  
  
- Ça va aller, Harry. On va chercher de l'aide. »  
  
Des étincelles. D'autres personnes. La joie. Il n'est pas joyeux. Il ne sera plus jamais joyeux. Une haute silhouette devant lui. Des mains qui l'allongent sur une civière. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
« Somniferus. »  
  
Nuit.  
  
Harry s'était réveillé, tard dans l'après-midi du lendemain, à l'infirmerie. Il avait reçu tant de lettres de félicitations et de souhaits de rétablissement, tant de fleurs qu'on avait dû annexer une petite salle à côté de l'infirmerie. Tous les journaux du monde sorcier exigeaient des interviews. Personne ne lui avait envoyé le moindre mot de condoléances pour la mort de Sirius.  
  
Seuls Ron et Hermione avaient compris. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas quitté son chevet, et leur visage était sombre. Et Dumbledore, probablement, puisqu'il avait interdit toute réjouissance en l'honneur de Harry dans le château. Il tenait les autres élèves à distance du garçon à la cicatrice.  
  
Harry avait insisté pour quitter l'infirmerie et se rendre à l'enterrement de Sirius, quelques jours après la terrible bataille. Ses deux amis l'avaient accompagné, de même que la plupart des professeur de Poudlard. Même Rogue était venu, et il avait exprimé sa compassion envers Harry. Jamais celui-ci n'aurait imaginé recevoir un soutien du professeur de potions en de telles circonstances.  
  
Le groupe de Poudlard constituait la plus grande partie des occupants de l'église, qui était à moitié vide. En plus des quelques journalistes, Harry reconnut son ancien professeur, Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami encore en vie de Sirius, ainsi que quelques uns de leurs autres amis d'enfance. Il y avait également les parents de Ron, venus sans doute plus pour apporter leur soutien à Harry, que pour toute autre raison. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas envie d'assister à un enterrement pendant cette période de fête, ce qui expliquait sans doute la désertion de l'office. Cela ne gêna pas vraiment Harry. Il savait que tous ceux à qui Sirius aurait aimé dire adieu s'étaient déplacés, et c'était cela l'important. Les autres n'avaient pas d'importance. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme suivit à peine l'oraison funèbre. Il entendit vaguement l'éloge de son parrain. Malgré douze ans d'un enfermement injuste, et quatre ans de fuite, il n'avait pas perdu la foi. Et si peu de temps après que son innocence ait enfin été reconnue, il était mort. Comme ça. Pour rien.  
  
Le groupe se dirigea vers le cimetière. Le cercueil lévita doucement et vint se placer dans la tombe. Harry jeta une rose sur ce qui contenait son parrain.  
  
« Adieu, Patmol » murmura-t-il. « J'espère que là où tu es tu les as enfin retrouvés. »  
  
Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et il se détourna. Les autres rendirent à leur tour un dernier hommage au disparu. Puis, petit à petit, ils s'éloignèrent. Ron et Hermione saisirent chacun un bras de Harry et l'entraînèrent. Il les suivit sans protester. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie du cimetière, ils furent surpris par une lumière aveuglante. Plusieurs autres suivirent.  
  
« Mr Potter, » fit une voix, pour la gazette du sorcier, « qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Comment vous sentez-vous depuis que Voldemort est mort ?  
  
- Harry, Sorcière Hebdo, le ministère vient de vous octroyer l'ordre de Merlin première classe et une récompense spéciale pour services rendus à la nation, quelles sont vos réactions ?  
  
- Mr Potter, un sondage montre que quatre-vingt dix pour cent des sorciers de Grande Bretagne souhaitent vous voir devenir ministre de la magie, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Etes-vous heureux ?  
  
- PAS DE COMMENTAIRES » hurla Ron alors que Hermione tentait d'entraîner Harry en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule des journalistes et photographes. « Ne les écoute pas, murmura-t-elle. Rentrons à Poudlard. »  
  
Mais Harry sentait une rage irrépressible monter en lui. Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte d'Hermione et fit face à la meute des journalistes, fermement campé sur ses jambes. Tous se turent lorsqu'il se mit à parler.  
  
« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ? Il y a moins d'une semaine, ma petite amie m'a trahi, et la seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimé comme un père est morte cruellement alors que nous allions enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Et vous osez me demander si je suis heureux ! Seriez vous heureux à ma place ? J'ai tout perdu. Est-ce que vous êtes trop stupides ou trop insensibles pour penser à ça? Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire. Adieu. »  
  
Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette magique, et, la tenant par les deux extrémités, la brisa contre son genou levé. Le craquement du bois résonna dans un silence absolu. 


	2. chapitre1

Disclaimer : si les personnages et l'univers de Harry m'appartenaient, je ne mettrais pas mes histoires sur ff.net.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora de relire et de corriger ce texte.  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Juillet 2003.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Le radioréveil lumineux indiquait cinq heures quinze. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa femme, il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Une douche brûlante aida à dissiper le sentiment d'irréalité que provoquaient toujours ses cauchemars. Harry s'habilla d'une tenue de cheval. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et quitté le monde des sorciers, les terribles moments de sa vie avaient hanté ses nuits. Avec les années, les cauchemars étaient devenus moins fréquents, mais ils n'avaient jamais cessé totalement. La plupart du temps, ils concernaient cette terrible nuit où il avait découvert la trahison de Cho et le corps de son parrain.  
  
Mais ce matin là, c'était différent. Il avait revu la mort de Cédric, et la renaissance du mage noir, à l'aide du sang de Harry qui était alors âgé de quatorze ans. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas repensé à cette scène.  
  
En passant sur le pallier, Harry entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre d'enfants et écouta la respiration tranquille de son fils. James allait avoir un an en septembre. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.  
  
Harry referma doucement la porte et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se chaussa de grosses bottes en caoutchouc, sortit de la maison dans la froide lueur de l'aube et se dirigea vers l'écurie. C'était Sylvie qui lui avait appris à aimer les chevaux, et à les monter.  
  
Les bêtes le saluèrent de joyeux hennissements.  
  
« Bonjour, leur dit Harry. Oui, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir. »  
  
Il se dirigea vers la stalle de Starlette, une jument noire, avec une crinière un peu plus claire. C'était le premier cheval qu'il avait eu, et elle était restée sa préférée. Après avoir brossé la robe de la jument, il la sella, et la monta. Le soleil s'était levé, la journée promettait d'être chaude. Harry fit partir la jument au pas, dans les bois qui entouraient sa propriété. Il chevaucha pendant près d'une heure, sans rencontrer personne.  
  
Ses pensées vagabondaient librement, il ne faisait pas attention à la direction prise par sa monture. La jument continuait à avancer. Elle était habituée à ces promenades matinales, au cours desquelles son maître et elle prenaient toujours le même chemin.  
  
Harry pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le jour où il avait remporté le tournoi des trois sorciers. Les trois années qui avaient suivi avaient été sombres, remplies de crimes odieux perpétrés par les serviteurs de Voldemort. L'adolescent avait vécu relativement protégé, à Poudlard. Quelques uns de ses condisciples avaient subi de terribles pertes. Les parents de Seamus étaient morts quand ils étaient en septième année, le jour de Noël. Mais la vie à l'intérieur du château avait peu changé malgré tout. Il y avait continué à y avoir des fêtes, peut-être même plus qu'avant, comme si tous avaient conscience qu'à la fin de leur scolarité ils seraient lâchés dans un monde qui n'aurait rien d'agréable.  
  
A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry avait commencé à sortir avec Cho. Juste avant que la sorcière ne quitte l'école. Ils s'étaient beaucoup écrits pendant l'année où ils avaient été séparés, et s'étaient vus à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Jamais Harry n'avait soupçonné les véritables intentions de Cho. Il ignorait à quel moment elle avait basculé du côté des forces de l'ombre. Est-ce que cela avait toujours été en elle ? Est-ce que la mort de Cédric avait été un choc qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à surmonter ? Etait-ce venu plus tard ?  
  
En tout cas, les lettres et la présence de la jeune femme avaient contribué à illuminer la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard. Malgré les horribles nouvelles qui arrivaient du monde extérieur, et même qu'il savait qu'il lui fallait se préparer à affronter de nouveau Lord Voldemort. En avril, cette année là, Queudver avait été arrêté en tentant de lancer une attaque contre le ministère de la magie. L'innocence de Sirius avait été prouvée. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux.  
  
Jusqu'à ce jour où tout avait basculé. Avec le recul, Harry comprenait mieux les réactions du reste du monde. Il avait pardonné aux journalistes, et à tous ceux qui s'étaient réjouis. Ce soir là, il les avait débarrassés du pire fléau qu'ils aient jamais connu. Le corps de Celui Dont On Osait Pas Prononcer le Nom avait été brûlé, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revenir, et les gens avaient enfin eu la paix. Ils avaient fêté l'événement, tout comme ils avaient fêté la disparition du mage noir seize ans auparavant. Une victime de plus n'avait pas d'importance en face de la délivrance représentée par la mort de Lord Voldemort. Et une fois de plus, Harry avait été porté au statut de héros.  
  
Mais Harry n'était qu'un jeune garçon en deuil, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être un héros. Alors, il avait rejeté tous ceux qui l'adulaient. Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de le retenir. Mais sa décision était déjà prise. Et ses amis avaient fini par comprendre son besoin de solitude. Après que Harry eut cassé sa baguette, Dumbledore était apparu dans le cimetière. Avec colère, il avait chassé les journalistes, et ramené ses élèves à Poudlard.  
  
Il avait emmené Harry dans son bureau, et le jeune homme se souviendrait toujours de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce jour-là. Jamais le vieil homme n'avait paru aussi fatigué, jamais son regard n'avait été aussi terne, sans cette étincelle qui brillait généralement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Tu as pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
- Je n'essaierai pas de te retenir, mais il y a beaucoup de gens à qui tu vas manquer.  
  
- Ron et Hermione, sans doute. Mais ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, ils s'en remettront. Et je pense qu'ils comprendront. Dites-leur que je les regretterai. Je n'ai pas le courage de leur dire adieu.  
  
- Où vas tu aller ? Tu ne retournes pas chez ton oncle et ta tante ?  
  
- Non. - Harry eut un petit rire amer. - De toute façon, ils ne voudraient pas me garder. J'ai de l'argent à ne savoir qu'en faire. Je trouverai à me loger. Loin de tout le monde, là où même Rita Skeeter ne me retrouvera pas.  
  
- Bonne chance, Harry. Quelle que soit la voie que tu choisisses. J'aurais voulu que tout cela se termine autrement. Prends garde, tout ne sera pas facile pour toi. Il n'est jamais bon de se retrouver seul dans les moments de deuil. Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi. Rappelle-toi que la peine n'est que passagère. Jure-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais tu ne renonceras à vivre.»  
  
Harry avait juré. Le vieux sorcier s'était levé et l'avait étreint, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, puis, après lui avoir rappelé qu'il aurait toujours une place à Poudlard s'il décidait de revenir, il lui avait remis un portoloin. Le jeune homme avait atterri sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Il avait changé en argent moldu la quasi totalité du contenu de sa chambre forte à Gringotts, et tout fait verser sur un compte en banque à son nom. Puis, il avait pris le train jusqu'au fin fond de l'Angleterre, et avait acheté une maison dans les bois.  
  
Harry avait enfermé au grenier la malle contenant toutes ses affaires de Poudlard, les souvenirs de ses parents et de ses amis. Il voulait tout oublier de ce qu'il avait été, tout oublier de la sorcellerie. Il avait occupé ses journées à réparer et à meubler sa maison. Il faisait de longues promenades en solitaire dans la forêt. Souvent la journée s'écoulait sans qu'il parle à personne. La vie s'était écoulée, morne, petit à petit Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la dépression. Plusieurs fois, au cours de cette période, il avait envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours, plusieurs fois. Seul le souvenir des paroles de Dumbledore, et de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, l'avaient retenu.  
  
Puis, il avait rencontré Sylvie. Elle l'avait aidé à sortir de sa déprime, lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Et un an exactement après sa fuite, il l'avait demandé en mariage.  
  
Ils s'étaient mariés au printemps suivant. Les bans avaient été publiés dans un journal moldu, et un jour Harry avait reçu une lettre de félicitations, signée par Ron et Hermione Weasley. Ils avaient visiblement lu l'annonce et trouvé son adresse. A la suite de ça, Harry écrit une ou deux fois à ses amis, pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il envoyait ses lettres chez les parents d'Hermione, les réponses arrivaient par la poste moldue. Ron et Hermione avaient une petite fille, Cassandre, qui avait quelques mois de plus que James. Ron était devenu Auror, Hermione avait obtenu le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard après le départ à la retraite du professeur Vector. Parfois, Harry brûlait du désir de les revoir. Mais, dans sa nouvelle vie, il avait trouvé le bonheur. Et Sylvie ne savait rien de son passé.  
  
La jument atteignit la route. Harry la lança au galop en direction de sa propriété, pour aller retrouver sa femme et ses enfants.  
  
Sylvie fut réveillée par des cris. Il était sept heures et demi. Elle se leva, mit ses pantoufles et se rendit dans la chambre de James. L'enfant s'était redressé et se tenait debout dans son petit lit, agrippé aux barreaux. En apercevant sa mère, il cessa de crier, et tendit les bras dans sa direction.  
  
« Bonjour mon Jamsie », dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux noirs déjà épais du bébé. Il gazouilla gaiement en réponse.  
  
Sylvie descendit avec son fils dans la cuisine, et déposa l'enfant sur sa chaise de bébé. Puis, elle mit du lait à chauffer. Quand il fut à la température souhaitée, elle le versa dans un biberon qu'elle tendit à James. Il le prit de ses petites mains potelées, en gazouillant gaiement.  
  
« Bonjour vous deux, fit une voix derrière elle. Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il sentait le savon, et portait un jean et un tee-shirt, signe qu'il était revenu se changer après sa promenade.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, sans donner plus de détails. Il se tourna vers son fils, qui avait lâché son biberon et gesticulait bruyamment dans la direction de son père.  
  
« Alors, Jamsie, demanda-t-il en le sortant de sa chaise, bien dormi ?» Le bébé gigota de plaisir dans ses bras, et se mit à glousser quand son père le chatouilla.  
  
« Harry, dit Sylvie d'un ton réprobateur, James était en train de déjeuner.  
  
- Désolé, » s'excusa Harry en reposant l'enfant, qui n'eut pas l'air satisfait du changement et fit une grimace. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ramassa le biberon tombé à terre et le remit dans les mains du bébé. « Jamsie, finis ton biberon sinon maman ne va pas être contente et elle va frapper papa.  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama Sylvie, tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles à notre bébé ! Je suis sûre qu'il comprend tout.  
  
- J'espère bien. Ce ne serait pas efficace sinon. Regarde, il boit, maintenant. »  
  
En effet, l'enfant avalait goulûment le lait chaud. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Je plaisantais, Jamsie. Tu sais que maman ne frapperait pas papa, n'est-ce pas ? » Le bébé jeta un coup d'?il à son père, puis il retira la tétine de sa bouche et se mit à rire. Sylvie soupira, puis sourit en voyant le regard ironique que lui lançait Harry.  
  
« Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle. Tu dois avoir faim.  
  
- Je vais faire les ?ufs et surveiller Jamsie, rétorqua-t-il. Assieds toi, toi.  
  
- D'accord, si tu veux jouer à l'homme de maison, je vais m'habiller. Des fois que tu fasses tout brûler, je préfère ne pas voir ça. » Elle avait dit cela en plaisantant. Harry savait parfaitement comment faire cuire des ?ufs. Il avait vécu tout seul pendant un an, et depuis leur mariage les tâches ménagères étaient partagées de manière à peu près équitables.  
  
Sylvie remonta l'escalier jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle remarqua que les couvertures, du côté de Harry, étaient complètement débordées. Comme presque à chaque fois qu'il avait un cauchemar. Au début, plusieurs fois, il avait crié dans son sommeil. Elle avait essayé de le calmer, de le rassurer, mais il semblait que rien de ce qu'elle faisait dans ces moments- là n'avait d'effet sur lui. Petit à petit, il avait appris à assumer ses cauchemars en silence, et ne réveillait plus Sylvie.  
  
Il y avait longtemps que la jeune femme avait cessé de se poser des questions sur son mari. Il était apparu un jour, avait acheté la propriété voisine de celle de ses parents. Comme la plupart des habitants de la région, elle avait très vite été intriguée par lui. D'abord, parce que c'était le seul jeune homme des environs, et qu'il était particulièrement mignon. Ensuite, parce que sa situation n'était pas banale. Il avait son âge, mais il vivait seul dans une grande maison qu'il avait achetée. Et nul ne savait d'où il sortait, il ne parlait à personne. On pouvait le rencontrer errant dans la forêt aux heures les plus étranges du jour et de la nuit. Beaucoup avaient fini par le considérer comme un fou.  
  
A l'époque, Sylvie venait de terminer ses études secondaires, et elle était revenue aider ses parents. Ceux-ci tenaient un centre de vacances, dont le principal attrait était une écurie bien remplie. La jeune femme s'occupait des bêtes, organisait des promenades à cheval et donnait des leçons d'équitation.  
  
Un jour qu'elle montait, seule, une jeune jument un peu trop fougueuse, la bête s'était emballée à la vue d'un serpent. Sylvie avait tenté de la calmer, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était mise à ruer et à sauter. La jeune femme avait crié quand l'animal l'avait désarçonnée, et qu'elle était tombée plutôt rudement sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un accourir, et avait été surprise quand une voix d'homme avait demandé :  
  
« Ça va, vous n'avez rien ? ».  
  
C'était Harry. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de près. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle ce jour-là, et ils avaient un peu parlé. Elle avait été frappée par l'éclat de ses yeux verts, si proche du désespoir. Le lendemain, il avait sonné chez ses parents et avait ramené la jument, en la tenant par la bride. Elle avait proposé de lui apprendre à monter, et ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement. Jamais elle n'avait vu un élève aussi doué. Il avait affirmé n'être jamais monté à cheval, pourtant son assiette avait été impeccable dès la première leçon. Sylvie ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était la pratique du balai volant qui lui donnait une telle aisance.  
  
A quel moment elle en était tombée amoureuse, elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Petit à petit, il s'était intégré dans la famille, ses parents l'invitaient à dîner presque tous les soirs. Puis, il l'avait demandée en mariage, et elle avait accepté. Son père s'était montré plutôt réticent, au début, parce qu'ils étaient très jeunes tous les deux, à peine dix-neuf ans, et que nul ne savait rien de Harry. Mais parce que Harry était déjà installé, qu'il avait semblait-il une bonne source de revenus, et que les jeunes gens habiteraient la maison voisine de la leur, il avait fini par accepter, à condition qu'ils respectent un délai d'un an de fiançailles.  
  
Trois ans après leur mariage, Sylvie n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de le regretter. Harry était aimant, doux, mais aussi vif, et souvent drôle. Et il lui avait donné Jamsie. Ensemble, ils avaient monté un élevage de chevaux de selle. Ils avaient peu de pensionnaires, préférant attacher plus d'attention à chacune de leurs bêtes, que d'en avoir beaucoup. Le petit nombre de poulains qu'ils mettaient au monde et élevaient chaque année ne leur rapportait que peu d'argent à la vente, mais Harry avait suffisamment d'argent pour vivre. Elle ignorait d'où il le tenait. Probablement d'un héritage.  
  
La tristesse avait progressivement disparu des yeux verts de Harry. Mais Sylvie savait qu'elle était toujours là, enfouie au plus profond de lui. Elle resurgissait parfois, quand il ne se savait pas observé. Ou quand il faisait ces terribles cauchemars. Après tous ces mois de vie commune, elle n'avait réussi à découvrir que peu de choses sur son passé. Harry restait un être mystérieux. Il n'y avait pas une seule photo dans la maison avant qu'elle ne s'installe. Ni de lui, ni de ses parents, ou d'un membre de sa famille.  
  
D'après certaines remarques qu'il avait faites, elle avait conclu qu'il avait eu une enfance malheureuse. Elle savait que ses parents étaient morts. A la naissance de leur fils, il avait insisté pour le nommer James Sirius Potter. Il lui avait alors dit que James était le prénom de son père, et Sirius celui de son parrain. Elle ne s'y était pas opposée, James était un prénom qu'elle aimait bien. Sirius était plutôt étrange, mais c'était joli, et de toute façon ce n'était qu'un deuxième prénom qui serait très peu utilisé.  
  
Sylvie finit d'enfiler une robe de coton bleu, et descendit rejoindre son mari et son fils. L'odeur du café et du bacon arriva à ses narines. Harry avait installé James sur une couverture sur la pelouse, à côté de la table, au milieu de jouets et de peluches. Le bébé jouait avec un petit lionceau en peluche, qui avait toujours été son préféré. Curieusement, ce choix avait empli son père de fierté.  
  
Harry arriva derrière elle, et posa la cafetière sur la table. Il avait déjà disposé les plats d'?ufs au bacon et les tranches de pain grillé. Ils s'attablèrent. Aussitôt, James trouva ses jouets beaucoup moins intéressants. A quatre pattes, il vint voir ses parents.  
  
« James ! protesta sa mère . L'herbe est pleine de rosée, tu vas être tout mouillé ! » Harry se leva, attrapa le bébé et l'installa sur ses genoux. Satisfait, celui-ci se mit à gazouiller.  
  
Une voiture s'arrêta devant chez eux. « Ce doit être le facteur, » dit Harry.  
  
Sylvie alla saluer le facteur qui était un vieil ami. Il lui remit le courrier du jour. Au milieu des lettres de clients et des publicités, qu'elle jeta sans même les regarder, il y avait une lettre pour Harry, dont l'adresse avait été tracée d'une écriture féminine, bien dessinée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, écrivait à son mari. C'était d'ailleurs les seules lettres personnelles qu'il ait jamais reçues depuis leur mariage. Il ne les lui avait jamais montrées, ne lui en avait pas parlé, et elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, et que cela ne servirait qu'à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
S'agissait-il d'une s?ur ou d'une amie, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un qui comptait pour Harry. Une expression nostalgique se lisait toujours sur son visage quand il voyait les lettres.  
  
Ce jour là, quand elle lui remit le pli, il le prit avec une expression à la fois surprise et ravie. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste nerveux, et commença à lire. Soudain, son visage changea. Il apparut inquiet, à la limite de la peur, voire de l'horreur.  
  
« Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Plutôt », répondit-il d'une voix basse, en repliant la lettre.  
  
Harry s'empressa de ranger la lettre d'Hermione en voyant l'expression curieuse sur le visage de Sylvie. Il détestait devoir lui cacher tant de choses, il savait que ce devait être extrêmement difficile pour elle de vivre avec un homme dont elle savait si peu de choses. Et il lui était reconnaissant de lui faire confiance malgré tout. Ce qu'écrivait Hermione n'était pas rassurant. Les mangemorts avaient repris du service et, bien sûr, ils le recherchaient. Même si Ron, dans le petit mot gribouillé à la fin, lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il n'était plus seul, comme à l'époque où il était à Poudlard et où Voldemort le pourchassait. Il avait maintenant charge de famille. Si quelque chose devait arriver à Sylvie ou Jamsie par sa faute, il savait que cette fois il ne s'en remettrait pas.  
  
Bien sûr, Harry savait que les chances pour que des mangemorts le retrouvent étaient faibles : les mages noirs méprisaient les moldus, ils n'utiliseraient pas leurs moyens de recherche. Et Harry n'avait pas de signature magique, vivant sans baguette depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une possibilité. Ron et Hermione avaient son adresse, ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls à avoir lu les faire-part du mariage.  
  
« Tu seras là cet après-midi ? demanda Sylvie, ramenant brusquement Harry à la réalité.  
  
- Pardon ? Oui, je crois, pourquoi ?  
  
- Je vais aider mes parents, tu te rappelles ? C'est la pleine saison, et ils ont beaucoup de monde. Je me demandais si tu pouvais garder James, ou si je devais le laisser à la garderie du centre.  
  
- Je le garde, répondit Harry. Pas de problème.  
  
- Et tu n'oublieras pas qu'après nous sommes invités chez mes parents pour dîner ?  
  
- Non, je n'oublierai pas. Beau papa et belle maman, fit-il en mimant une expression de dégoût. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'épouser la fille de mes voisins ?  
  
- Tu ne vois vraiment aucune raison ?  
  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Peut-être que je n'ai pas su résister au ragoût de mouton de ma future belle-mère. Attends, peut-être qu'en voisin serviable je n'ai pas pu résister quand ils m'ont demandé de leur rendre ce petit service. » Sylvie lui tira la langue, aussitôt imitée par James. Harry éclata de rire. « Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient fait la plus merveilleuse fille du pays », conclut-il finalement.  
  
Harry passa la matinée à s'occuper des écuries. En début d'après-midi, il lut un peu, renvoya quelques papiers administratifs, puis son fils s'éveilla de sa sieste, et il joua avec lui jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il avait relégué la lettre d'Hermione dans un coin de son esprit et n'y pensait plus quand vint l'heure de préparer Jamsie pour la visite à ses grand-parents. Il mit dans un sac quelques jouets et un biberon. Nadine, sa belle-mère, aurait sûrement préparé une purée ou autre chose pour le bébé, et Harry n'emporta pas de nourriture. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu le matin, Harry adorait ses beaux-parents, et était toujours heureux de leur rendre visite. Ils l'avaient adopté comme le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.  
  
Sans prendre la peine de sortir la poussette, Harry prit le sac sur une épaule, son fils sur l'autre, et parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la propriété de ses voisins. L'enfant s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux, et Harry dût le chatouiller pour lui faire lâcher prise, et le déplacer dans ses bras.  
  
Il entra dans l'hôtel, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, et les pensionnaires n'avaient pas encore commencé à dîner. Il était sûr de trouver sa belle-mère aux fourneaux.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement en venant l'embrasser. C'était une petite femme rondelette d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux bruns grisonnants.  
  
« Oh ! Et est-ce que ce n'est pas mon petit Jamsie ? Tu as été bien sage, James ? Mamie a un cadeau pour toi, attends. » Elle disparut dans une autre pièce. L'enfant s'agita dans les bras de son père, apparemment désireux d'être posé à terre. Mais Harry ne le lâcha pas, la cuisine n'était pas vraiment le terrain de jeux idéal pour un bébé. Nadine revint peu après. Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite voiture en plastique, qu'elle tendit à James. Celui-ci la prit et se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces en riant.  
  
« Attends, dit sa grand-mère, ça n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu vas voir. » Harry lui passa le bébé, et ils se rendirent dans un petit salon adjacent, qui était réservé à la famille. A son grand bonheur, James fut enfin déposé par terre. Nadine lui montra comment, s'il appuyait sur la voiture, celle-ci démarrait toute seule, et on put bientôt voir l'enfant à quatre pattes essayant de rattraper son jouet.  
  
« Sylvie ne devrait pas tarder, dit alors Nadine, ni Marc. » Marc était le beau-père de Harry, un homme grand et large, qui avait une épaisse chevelure grise et que l'on voyait rarement sans sa pipe.  
  
A ce moment, on entendit du bruit dans le hall. Les pensionnaires rentraient de leur excursion. Peu après, Sylvie arriva. James se précipita sur elle, et elle l'embrassa.  
  
« A-t-il dîné ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
  
- Non, pas encore.  
  
- Je m'en occupe, s'écria Nadine. J'ai fait une purée de carottes pour lui. Elle emmena l'enfant dans ses bras, laissant Harry et Sylvie amusés par son enthousiasme.  
  
Après que Marc soit rentré et que James ait été couché dans un des lits d'enfants pliants que possédait l'hôtel, dans une pièce munie d'un dispositif de talkie-walkie permettant à ses parent d'entendre s'il se réveillait, le reste de la famille passa à table, en même temps que les clients de l'hôtel. Ceux-ci lançaient de temps en temps un mot aimable aux beaux-parents de Harry, et à Sylvie qu'ils connaissaient bien puisqu'elle était souvent là en période de vacances. Les employés de l'hôtel les servirent avec un soin tout particulier.  
  
Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère joyeuse, Marc n'avait pas son pareil pour raconter des histoires drôles. Harry avait presque oublié les nouvelles reçues le matin. Le dessert arriva. Il s'agissait d'une superbe tarte aux prunes, ?uvre de la maîtresse de maison.  
  
« Alors, Harry, demanda soudain Nadine, que comptes-tu faire pour ton anniversaire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.  
  
- Si vous voulez sortir, on est là pour garder Jamsie.  
  
- Je sais, mère. »  
  
Une des choses qui avaient frappé Harry, quand il avait commencé à vivre avec cette famille, c'était qu'ils s'étaient très rapidement arrangés pour connaître sa date de naissance et lui fêter son anniversaire. La première fois, il en aurait presque pleuré de gratitude. Il s'attendait à une carte de Ron et Hermione, pas à la superbe surprise qu'ils avaient organisée pour lui. Depuis, tous les ans, une soirée était organisée en son honneur, le plus souvent avec les vacanciers. Bien sûr, la même chose se faisait pour Sylvie, et pour ses parents, mais Harry était toujours sensible à cette attention, lui qui avait fêté seize anniversaires chez les Dursley, et un tout seul dans sa propriété peu après son départ de Poudlard.  
  
« Pardon ? demanda Harry en s'apercevant que beau-père lui parlait.  
  
- Je disais que nous aurions pu organiser un grand campement et faire cuire le dîner au feu de bois. Tu pourrais écouter quand nous parlons de ton anniversaire.  
  
- Désolé. J'étais un peu ailleurs. Mais de toute façon, tout ce que vous ferez sera superbe. Déjà, le seul fait que vous y pensiez. »  
  
Il s'interrompit. Soudain, il se sentait extrêmement fatigué, il avait envie de poser sa tête sur la table et de dormir.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Oui, merci. J'ai simplement dû me lever trop tôt. »  
  
A cet instant, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante, au niveau de sa cicatrice. Instinctivement, il poussa un cri et porta la main à son front.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? "  
  
Trois regards inquiets se fixèrent sur lui. Harry ne répondit pas, la douleur était trop intense. Il ferma les yeux. Pendant ce qui parut une éternité, il resta là, les deux mains plaquées sur son front comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser. Et, lentement, la douleur s'estompa, et Harry reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'aperçut que Sylvie s'était levée et était venue à son côté, elle le regardait avec impuissance. L'attention de toutes les tables de la salle était à présent fixée sur eux.  
  
« Je vais appeler le médecin, dit Nadine en se levant.  
  
- Non ! s'écria Harry. Je veux dire, je vais bien, je vous assure. C'est passé.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout. Tu es tout pâle. »  
  
Elle aussi s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur son front. Elle la retira aussitôt. « Tu es brûlant, tu as de la fièvre. Sylvie, emmène-le dans une chambre, je reviens. »  
  
Malgré les protestations de Harry, sa femme l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis de ses parents, et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Harry se sentait étrangement faible, et sa cicatrice irradiait toujours d'une douleur sourde, mais il savait que ce ne serait que très passager. Si seulement sa belle-mère pouvait avoir raison ! Si seulement il pouvait avoir juste un peu de fièvre, qui aurait provoqué des douleurs à la tête qu'il aurait mal interprétées !  
  
Mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il connaissait trop bien les douleurs de sa cicatrice pour les confondre avec d'autres. Il savait que son front paraissait chaud parce que sa cicatrice était brûlante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible. Voldemort était mort. Il l'avait tué, cinq ans auparavant. Et il n'avait pas fait de rêve, pas pendant la douleur, en tout cas.  
  
Sylvie s'assit au bord du lit. Elle était pâle, il avait dû lui faire très peur.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. Je vais bien.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as déjà eu des crises comme cela ?  
  
- Oui, soupira-t-il. Mais j'espérais ne plus jamais en avoir.  
  
- Ça fait très mal, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vraiment crû que tu allais tomber.  
  
- Oui, admit Harry. Ca fait horriblement mal. »  
  
On frappa à la porte, et Nadine entra dans la chambre, un verre à la main.  
  
« C'est de l'aspirine, dit-elle. J'ai eu le médecin, il arrive. Il est très inquiet, il dit que de telles douleurs sans signes avant-coureurs ne sont absolument pas normales et ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Vous restez dormir ici cette nuit, tous les trois. »  
  
Harry but le liquide incolore qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'en avait pas besoin, la douleur avait presque totalement disparu, mais il préféra ne pas faire d'histoires. Sa belle-mère redescendit pour s'occuper de la soirée de ses hôtes. Peu après, Marc arriva à son tour.  
  
« Eh bien, Harry, lança-t-il, tu n'as pas honte de faire de telles frayeurs à ma fille ?  
  
- Papa ! protesta Sylvie. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.  
  
- Ça va, fit son père en lançant un pyjama propre sur le lit. Je lui pardonne puisque grâce à lui tu passes la nuit ici comme au bon vieux temps. Ainsi que Jamsie. Bien, je vous laisse. Il paraît qu'on a besoin de moi en bas. » Il disparut. Harry s'assit.  
  
« Je crois que je ferais aussi bien de passer à la salle de bains, dit-il en s'emparant du pyjama.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?  
  
- Je vais bien, Sylvie. C'est complètement passé, maintenant. »  
  
Il se leva. Sylvie le regarda. C'était vrai qu'il avait de nouveau l'air normal. Un peu pâle, peut-être, mais en forme. Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Un mystère de plus qui s'attachait à son mari. Cependant, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour leur donner l'impression qu'il n'attachait aucune importance à son malaise, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Depuis sa crise, il n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de son air inquiet. Ces douleurs étaient liées aux secrets de son passé.  
  
Harry revint peu après et s'assit dans le lit. Il ne parla pas, mais prit la main de sa femme. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, puis son regard s'éclaira quand il lui sourit.  
  
« Je me demande bien ce que tu as dans la tête, toi, dit-elle. Peut-être j'aurais dû vérifier avant de t'épouser.  
  
- Si je te le disais, répondit Harry, plus sérieusement que ne l'exigeait la boutade, tu ne me croirais pas. Mais la seule chose qui ait véritablement de l'importance, c'est toi, et James. Quoi qu'il arrive dans les jours qui viennent, n'oublie pas cela.  
  
- Harry ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Tu me fais peur ! Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Peut-être rien du tout. »  
  
Elle fut soudain paniquée. Ça ressemblait presque à un adieu. Allait-il les quitter, allait-il repartir là où il était venu, disparaître comme il était un jour apparu ? La lettre de ce matin, déjà, avait semblé le ramener dans son mystérieux passé, maintenant il se préparait à quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle sache.  
  
- Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Partir ? Pourquoi donc partirais-je ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu y retourneras, mais tu t'en iras. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su. » Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il la serra contre lui.  
  
- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, répondit-il. Vous êtes toute ma vie. »  
  
Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte. Nadine entra, accompagnée d'un homme d'un certain âge, que Harry reconnut comme étant le docteur Drummond. C'était le médecin de la famille depuis de nombreuses années. Harry l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois, il avait soigné Sylvie pendant sa grossesse et s'occupait maintenant de James, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le consulter. Puis la belle-mère de Harry s'excusa et sortit.  
  
« Alors, dit l'homme d'un ton sérieux, on me dit que vous avez eu un malaise, Monsieur Potter ?  
  
- Rien de sérieux, répondit le jeune homme.  
  
- Vous me permettrez d'en juger. Mme Grass m'a parlé de douleurs à la tête. Où exactement aviez vous mal ?» Harry se sentait comme pris au piège. Il savait que le médecin ne trouverait rien, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le lui faire comprendre.  
  
« Au front, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.  
  
Sans s'offenser de la mauvaise humeur de Harry, le docteur Drummond s'approcha, et releva les cheveux de Harry.  
  
« C'est une bien étrange cicatrice que vous avez là, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne crois pas en avoir jamais vu de pareille, pourtant j'ai soigné toutes sortes de blessures et de lésions post-opératoires.  
  
- Effectivement, répondit Harry, toujours aussi rudement. Elle est assez particulière. »  
  
L'autre n'insista pas et palpa de ses mains expertes le front du jeune homme.  
  
« Est-ce que je vous fais mal ? demanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises.  
  
- Non.  
  
Les doigts s'attardèrent sur la marque en forme d'éclair.  
  
- C'est étrange, remarqua le médecin. Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, mais la cicatrice est un peu chaude. »  
  
Il appuya légèrement, et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un visage impassible.  
  
« De plus en plus étrange, murmura l'homme. On dirait que la marque plonge dans le crâne. » Il se redressa et regarda son patient. « Puis-je vous demander d'où vous vient cette cicatrice ?  
  
- Un accident de voiture, répondit Harry. Il avait ressorti pour les moldus le vieux mensonge des Dursley.  
  
- Vraiment ? Quel objet a bien pu vous frapper, pour laisser une telle marque ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'avais un an à l'époque.  
  
- Vous vous êtes ouvert le crâne, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande comment ils s'y sont pris pour le refermer de cette manière. »  
  
Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucun moyen de satisfaire la curiosité de l'homme. Un moment, il se demanda comment celui- ci réagirait s'il lui apprenait que cette cicatrice était la trace d'un sortilège mortel auquel il était le seul être connu à avoir résisté. Heureusement, l'inquiétude de Sylvie détourna la conversation.  
  
« Et pour ces douleurs, Docteur, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Le médecin s'assombrit aussitôt.  
  
« J'avoue que je suis perplexe, admit-il. Et que cela m'inquiète. Dans un premier temps, j'ai crains une méningite, mais la fièvre ne serait pas tombée avec une simple aspirine. Et le fait que ça se soit arrêté si brutalement.  
  
- Harry m'a dit qu'il avait déjà eu des crises comme celle-ci.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Oui. C'est toujours passé rapidement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas bon signe du tout. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour un scanner. » Sylvie s'alarma.  
  
« Un scanner ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Peut-être rien, mais de telles douleurs peuvent être associées à une tumeur. Je préfère m'assurer qu'il n'en est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Bonne nuit, tous les deux.  
  
- Je vous raccompagne », dit Sylvie.  
  
Harry resta seul. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à rassurer Sylvie. Mais l'inquiétude de sa femme n'était pas son principal sujet de préoccupation. Que signifiait tout cela ? Etait-ce en rapport avec les mouvements des mangemorts qu'Hermione avait mentionnés dans sa lettre ? Est- ce que des mangemorts pouvaient suffire à réveiller sa cicatrice ? Mais, dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'il devait y avoir des mangemorts tout près d'ici. Ou qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de vraiment diabolique.  
  
Le retour de Sylvie, totalement paniquée, le détourna de ses réflexions.  
  
« Harry, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Le docteur a dit que ta cicatrice aurait aussi bien pu être provoquée par une opération que par un accident de voiture. Et que, au contraire, cela en expliquerait mieux la netteté. Tu as déjà eu une douleur au cerveau, qui a été opérée, et maintenant, ça recommence, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que tu savais que la douleur allait passer. - Sa voix se chargea de larmes. - C'est ça le passé que tu n'as jamais voulu me confier, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette femme qui t'a écrit ce matin, c'était un médecin ? Elle te donnait de mauvaises nouvelles ? »  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer, complètement abasourdi par l'interprétation qu'elle faisait de tout ce qui se passait.  
  
« Chut, dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je te jure que je vais bien. Hermione serait très vexée si tu lui disais qu'elle a une écriture de médecin. »  
  
Elle leva les yeux. « Hermione ? »demanda-t-elle. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé ce nom. Il lui devait quelques explications.  
  
« C'est une vielle amie à moi, dit-il. C'est elle qui m'écrit ces lettres.  
  
- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais téléphoné ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas invitée à notre mariage ?  
  
- Elle habite loin.  
  
- Et ta cicatrice provient vraiment d'un accident de voiture ? »  
  
Il hésita un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa femme.  
  
« Je l'ai réellement depuis l'âge d'un an, répondit-il. Et je n'ai jamais subi aucune opération. »  
  
A moitié rassurée, elle s'allongea contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry la berça doucement, comme il faisait avec James, et bientôt elle s'endormit, toute habillée, dans ses bras.  
  
Harry dormit très peu cette nuit là. L'idée que des mangemorts, ou pire, se trouvaient près de lui tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Et pour protéger sa femme et son fils, il était désarmé. Il n'avait pas de baguette, et même s'il était un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas grand chose les mains vides.  
  
Et il n'y avait pas que sa propre sécurité, ni même celle de sa famille, qui était en jeu. Les avertissements de sa cicatrice, il le savait, avaient toujours eu un sens. Il possédait un des systèmes d'alarme les plus élaborés de tout le monde magique. Il envisagea un moment d'écrire à Hermione. Mais leur système de communication n'était pas très rapide. Tant de choses pouvaient survenir entre le moment où il enverrait sa lettre, et celui où les Weasley la recevrait ! Si seulement il avait eu un hibou, il aurait pu écrire à Dumbledore, malheureusement s'il envoyait une lettre au collège Poudlard par la poste moldue, elle avait peu de chances d'arriver.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'endormit, peu avant l'aube, Harry avait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pas le droit de garder pour lui de qu'il savait, tout comme il n'avait pas le droit de risquer la vie de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec cette menace au dessus de sa tête. Il devait avertir celui qui trouverait une explication. Il fallait qu'il parle à Albus Dumbledore. Le plus tôt possible.  
Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à reviewer le prologue. On m'a fait remarqué que c'était extrêmement (trop ? ) triste, mais il fallait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de vraiment grave pour que Harry quitte le monde des sorciers. De même, le manque de détail était volontaire : cette scène servait essentiellement à expliquer la suite.  
  
Rapidement, voici les réponses aux questions :  
  
Pam Phénixia Potter : Je crois que tes réponses se trouvaient pour la plupart dans ce chapitre. En dehors de la nouvelle famille de Harry, il y aura quelques nouveaux perso mais d'importance mineure : un nouveau ministre de la magie, une nouvelle génération de Weasley, et des étudiants de Poudlard.  
  
Mystical : J'adore quand Harry est chez les moldus. Et il y sera souvent dans cette fic : il va retourner vivre avec les sorciers assez vite, mais il se rendra régulièrement dans la communauté non magique, notamment parce qu'il va reprendre contact avec les Dursley.  
  
Bisous à tous. 


	3. chapitre2

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, les autres chapitres devraient normalement arriver plus rapidement.  
  
Une fois de plus, je ne fais qu'emprunter des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture de ce texte.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry fut éveillé par un mouvement dans la pièce. Il remarqua aussitôt que Sylvie n'était plus dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux, et tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes.  
  
« Désolée, dit sa femme. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Elle s'était changée, et ses cheveux étaient humides. « Comment vas-tu ? demanda- t-elle.  
  
- Bien. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Huit heures et demi. »  
  
Harry sauta à bas du lit et prit ses affaires. « Où est Jamsie ? demanda-t- il soudain.  
  
- Avec ma mère. Elle a gardé le talkie-walkie hier soir. Tu es bien pressé ce matin. Tu avais un rendez-vous?  
  
- Non. Mais il faut que j'aille quelque part. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Je te rejoins en bas. »  
  
Il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain. Sylvie commençait à s'énerver des secrets de son mari. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Pendant des années, elle s'était efforcée de respecter son silence, parce que son passé était visiblement douloureux et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas raviver cette douleur. Aujourd'hui, ce passé semblait le rattraper, d'une manière terrible, et elle n'en savait pas plus. Quand elle avait cru comprendre, la veille, que tout s'expliquait par de graves problèmes de santé qu'il aurait eus, elle avait été terrifiée, et en même temps, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagée, parce que l'attitude de Harry s'expliquait d'une manière qu'elle pouvait comprendre.  
  
Mais elle l'avait cru quand il avait dit que ce n'était pas cela. Elle savait toujours quand il lui mentait. Il avait admis que cette cicatrice qui avait tant intrigué le médecin ne lui était pas venue dans un accident de voiture. Mais il ne lui avait pas révélé sa provenance.  
  
Et, aujourd'hui, il partait. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas où. Mais ce n'était pas pour le plaisir. Il avait l'air plus que préoccupé ce matin. Elle descendit dans la salle à manger. Les clients de l'hôtel finissaient de déjeuner, et sa mère parlait à une famille de touristes. James était assis dans un coin et jouait avec son lion en peluche. Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il lui tendit ses jouets.  
  
« Merci, chéri. » Elle approcha le petit lui du bébé. « grrr » grogna-t- elle en essayant de prendre un air menaçant.  
  
James éclata de rire et battit des mains. « Grrr, reprit-elle. Explique-moi un peu ce que je dois faire avec ton papa », ajouta-t-elle comme si l'enfant pouvait comprendre ses problèmes. Mais il se contenta de continuer à rire, et reprit la peluche.  
  
« rrr » essaya-t-il à son tour.  
  
« Oh ! J'ai peur ! fit une voix derrière eux. Tu ne vas pas mordre mamie, quand même ! »  
  
Le bébé se remit à rire. Nadine se tourna vers Sylvie.  
  
« Comment va Harry ?  
  
- Il se porte comme un charme. Il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre.  
  
- Qu'a dit le docteur ? Je ne l'ai pas vu partir hier soir.  
  
- Oh, pas grand chose. Il a passé presque tout son temps à admirer la superbe cicatrice que Harry a sur le front. Et il a ordonné des examens complémentaires.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde », lança Harry en arrivant. Il essayait d'être aussi gai que d'habitude, mais cela ne trompa pas Sylvie. Il était terriblement inquiet.  
  
« Bonjour, répondit sa belle-mère. Tu viens déjeuner ?  
  
- J'arrive, dit Harry. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de tracas hier soir.  
  
- Aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien. »  
  
Après un rapide petit déjeuner, les Potter prirent leur fils et rentrèrent chez eux. « Tu as toujours l'intention de partir ? demanda Sylvie à son mari.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même.  
  
- Quand rentreras-tu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit. Probablement ce soir, mais tard. C'est assez compliqué, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais.  
  
- Je ne comprends rien à tes histoires. Tu veux un plan ?  
  
- Non, merci. »  
  
Un plan ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour se rendre à Poudlard. S'il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait pu transplaner à Pré-au-lard. C'était le seul endroit d'où il savait qu'il pourrait rejoindre le château. Mais le village sorcier ne figurait pas sur les cartes moldues, et Harry ignorait à quel endroit il se trouvait exactement.  
  
« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?  
  
- Non. Je suis désolé, mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. »  
  
Puis, soudain, il sut comment faire. Pour entrer à Poudlard, il lui fallait l'aide de sorciers. « Je veux bien un plan, finalement, si tu crois que tu possèdes ça.  
  
- Je dois avoir une carte routière, mais après tu devras te débrouiller. »  
  
Elle disparut quelques instants, et revint avec le plan promis. Harry le prit.  
  
« Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Rester à la maison, avec James, je suppose.  
  
- Ferme bien la porte quand je serai parti.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu t'absentes.  
  
- Je sais. Mais je tiens à vous. »  
  
Sur ce, Harry l'embrassa et monta dans la voiture familiale. Il avait passé le permis de conduire peu après son arrivée dans le monde moldu. Il attacha sa ceinture et démarra. La carte lui permis de se rendre en quelques heures dans la ville la plus proche du village où habitait les Weasley. Heureusement ce n'était pas à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre.  
  
Ensuite, il demanda son chemin aux passants, et il ne tarda pas à en rencontrer un qui connaissait Ottery Ste Chapelle. En début d'après-midi, Harry reconnut enfin le village familier où il avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Il s'engagea sur le chemin de terre, à la sortie du village. Enfin, la vieille maison se dressa devant lui. Le Terrier n'avait pas changé. La bâtisse donnait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, et le jardin ressemblait de plus en plus à une forêt vierge.  
  
Un peu intimidé, ne sachant pas trop à quel accueil s'attendre, Harry sortit lentement de la voiture. Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans jouait dans le jardin. Ses cheveux roux ne laissaient aucune place au doute : il s'agissait d'un Weasley. Il s'approcha de l'arrivant.  
  
« Bonjour, lui dit Harry.  
  
- Bonjour. Si vous venez voir mamie, elle n'est pas là. Elle fait les courses.  
  
- C'est bien dommage, dit Harry. Et ton papi n'est pas là non plus ?  
  
- Non. Il est au travail. Avec papa.  
  
- Tu es tout seul à la maison ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Non. Il y a tatie Mione et Cassie. Mais c'est encore un bébé.  
  
- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
- Archibald Weasley. Mais on m'appelle Archie. »  
  
A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix cria : « Archie, où es-tu ?  
  
- Ici, tatie Mione. Il y a un Monsieur qui voulait parler à mamie.  
  
- Tu aurais pu m'appeler ! »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme avec d'épais cheveux bruns sortit de la maison en courant. Elle se figea en reconnaissant le visiteur.  
  
« Harry ! »s'écria-t-elle. Puis elle se précipita et le serra dans ses bras. Une bouffée de nostalgie envahit Harry. « C'est bon de te revoir, dit Hermione. Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Viens à l'intérieur. »  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Une fillette était assise sur une petite chaise, en train de tourner les pages d'un livre d'images. A chaque page, elle plaçait son doigt sur l'image, et prononçait d'une voix claire le nom de l'objet qui y était représenté.  
  
« Je te présente Cassie, dit Hermione avec une once de fierté dans la voix. Cassie, dis bonjour à Harry.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, dit la fillette en tendant la joue pour qu'il l'embrasse.  
  
- Elle est adorable, dit celui-ci en se relevant. Et déjà la fille de sa mère, à ce que je vois. Tu la mets quand à l'Arithmancie ?  
  
- Ne commence pas à te moquer de moi, fit Hermione d'un ton menaçant, qui ne dura pas. Tu as déjà fait la connaissance d'Archie, je crois. C'est le fils de Percy. Je suis venue le garder pendant que Molly est sortie.  
  
- Je me souviens que Pénélope était enceinte, à l'époque. » Il se fit sérieux.  
  
« Hermione, dit-il. J'ai reçu ta lettre hier.  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? »  
  
Elle s'assit sur le canapé. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais il y a réellement eu plusieurs attaques contre des moldus, récemment. Et les journaux ont reçu des lettres de menace anonymes. Contre toi. Je voulais juste que tu t'assures que tu ne risques rien. Les attaques n'ont pas fait de victimes, ils se sont seulement amusés. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'une bande de mauvais plaisants.  
  
- J'aimerais que ce soit cela. Mais je crains que ce ne soit beaucoup plus sérieux que ça.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Ma cicatrice s'est remise à me faire mal, hier soir. »  
  
Hermione pâlit. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas confondu. tu aurais pu te faire des idées. je ne sais pas. Il était réellement mort, non ?  
  
- Je ne comprends pas non plus, dit Harry. Mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je voulais me rendre à Poudlard. Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore.  
  
- Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard. Il s'est rendu à Londres. Au ministère.  
  
- Quand rentrera-t-il ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. C'est les vacances, et je ne suis pas tellement de ce qui se passe à Poudlard pendant cette période. Si tu lui écris, nous pouvons lui envoyer Pig, si tu veux. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. Il sortit de sa poche un stylo, et demanda à Hermione un papier. Celle-ci rit doucement. « Eh, Harry, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es parti ! Tu n'as pas déjà tout oublié ! » Harry rougit, et prit le parchemin, la plume et la bouteille qu'elle avait fait venir d'un sortilège d'attraction.  
  
Il écrivit rapidement quelques lignes à l'intention du directeur, puis roula le parchemin, et le confia à Hermione.  
  
« Harry, demanda celle-ci d'une voix blanche, tu crois qu'ils peuvent te retrouver ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit son ami.  
  
- Que feras tu dans ce cas ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ça n'arrivera pas.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une menace à prendre à la légère.  
  
- Bien sûr que je le sais ! explosa Harry. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis hier soir ! Je suis malade à l'idée qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à Sylvie ou James. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sylvie ne sait rien de moi.  
  
- Peut-être est-il temps de la mettre au courant.  
  
- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec tout cela. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr.  
  
- tu sais, tu seras forcément obligé de lui parler, un jour. James est probablement un sorcier. Dans dix ans il ira à Poudlard. Et il sera presque autant une célébrité que tu l'as été à l'époque.  
  
- Je le sais bien. Mais j'aimerais mieux lui dire tout cela à un moment où nous ne serons pas menacés. »  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. « Si tu le dis. J'espère que nous nous inquiétons pour rien. Ou que Dumbledore va arriver avec la solution miracle, comme à son habitude. »  
  
- Je suppose que c'est ce qui va se passer. Tant qu'il est là, rien de grave ne peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- C'est ce que nous pouvions penser quand nous étions étudiants, Harry. Mais ce n'est qu'un homme. Même s'il semble extraordinaire, il n'a pas la solution à tout.  
  
- Il n'a pas changé, au moins ? s'inquiéta Harry. Je veux dire, il n'est pas devenu sénile, il n'a pas diminué ?  
  
- Non, sourit Hermione. C'est toujours le même. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Poudlard deviendrait s'il commençait à vieillir et devait céder sa place.  
  
- Ron doit être vert d'être obligé de revenir à Poudlard.  
  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Surtout que nous habitons là-bas en dehors des vacances.  
  
- Il a réellement accepté ça ?  
  
- Oh, je crois qu'au fond il était plutôt content. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu dire à l'époque où nous étions étudiants, il aimait le château. Et nous avons un véritable appartement, ce n'est pas comme si nous devions prendre nos repas dans le hall, et tout. la seule chose qui pourrait gêner Ron, c'est qu'on ne peut pas transplaner. Il est obligé de faire le chemin de Pré-au-Lard deux fois par jour.  
  
- Où êtes-vous tous ? demanda quelqu'un depuis l'entrée.  
  
- au salon, Molly. Nous avons un invité surprise. »  
  
Harry se leva pour accueillir Molly, qui poussa un cri en le voyant.  
  
« Harry chéri ! Enfin ! J'ai toujours dit à Artur que tu finirais par revenir. La place de Harry Potter n'est pas chez les moldus. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point nous avons tous été inquiets quand tu es parti, comme ça, sans un mot ! Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione nous apprenne que tu t'étais marié. Et il paraît que tu es père, maintenant. Laisse moi te regarder, Harry. »  
  
Elle l'examina attentivement. « tu es toujours trop maigre, mais tu as bonne mine. Et tu as bronzé, ça te va plutôt bien. Alors, quand nous présentes tu ta famille ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, Molly, je ne peux pas rester. J'ai été content de vous revoir.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça ? Tu reviendras au moins ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
- Ron sera tellement désolé de t'avoir manqué ! ton départ a été un choc pour lui. »  
  
Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé rester chez les Weasley. Maintenant qu'il était là, il était pris par une terrible nostalgie de tous ceux qu'il avait abandonnés. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de revenir, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur. Pendant cinq ans, il s'était interdit de penser à Ron, à Hermione, et à tous les autres. Il n'avait vu que l'horreur des derniers jours. Maintenant, il avait envie de revoir Poudlard, de remonter sur un balai, et surtout de voir Ron. C'était devenu au fil des aventures bien plus qu'un ami, presque un frère. Mais il savait que plus il attendait, plus ce serait dur de repartir. Et Sylvie attendait.  
  
« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Dites à Ron que je lui écrirai. »  
  
Après qu'il eut embrassé Molly Weasley, qui tentait sans succès de dissimuler sa déception, Harry se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il allait repartir quand Hermione sortit en courant de la maison. Elle tenait à la main un objet volumineux, qui émettait des cris réprobateurs, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être secoué.  
  
« Hedwidge ! s'écria Harry en reconnaissant sa chouette dans sa cage.  
  
- Nous l'avons gardée depuis ton départ, » dit Hermione. La chouette se mit soudain à hululer frénétiquement.  
  
- On dirait qu'elle reconnaît son vieux maître, fit Harry en ouvrant la porte de la cage pour caresser l'oiseau, qui lui mordilla la main.  
  
- J'aimerais que tu l'emmène avec toi. Au moins, tu pourras nous prévenir en cas de problème. Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas, tout seul, sans baguette. Tu devrais passer à Londres t'en faire faire une autre.  
  
- J'y penserais. Mais je risque d'être de nouveau l'attraction du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Harry, demanda doucement Hermione, tu nous en veux encore ?  
  
- De quoi parles tu ? Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu ! Vous étiez la seule chose qui m'ait fait hésiter à partir.  
  
- Je ne veux pas dire à moi, ou aux Weasley, personnellement. Je parle des sorciers en général.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton las. J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi ils avaient besoin de se réjouir. J'ai même pardonné aux journalistes. Mais je n'ai pas envie de redevenir un héros. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'apprécie d'être comme tout le monde.  
  
- Tu sais, ta disparition a provoqué un sacré tollé dans le monde de la presse. Beaucoup ignoraient tes liens avec Sirius. Ou la trahison de Cho.  
  
- Je t'ai dit, je leur ai pardonné cela. Mais j'ai refait ma vie ailleurs . - Mais tu fais toujours partie de nos vies. Et ça te coûte de repartir, avoue le.  
  
- Bien sûr. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte à quel point vous m'aviez manqué. J'ai une idée. Tu crois que Ron peut se comporter comme un moldu le temps d'une soirée ?  
  
- Ce sera dur, mais on doit pouvoir y arriver.  
  
- Venez manger à la maison tous les deux demain soir. Vous avez l'adresse.  
  
- C'est loin d'ici. Et nous ne pouvons pas transplaner avec Cassie.  
  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Dans ce cas, au revoir.  
  
- Attends ! tu as bien une cheminée, chez toi ?  
  
- Oui. » Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. « Vous pouvez venir par la poudre de Cheminette ! Mais il faut faire très attention pour que Sylvie ne s'aperçoive de rien. Et je ne suis pas sur le réseau.  
  
- Arthur peut nous arranger ça. Et, Harry, nous te laisserons de la poudre. En cas d'attaque, tu auras toujours un moyen de fuite, comme ça.  
  
- Tu as raison ! Un poids sembla tomber des épaules de Harry à cette idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je me sentirais beaucoup plus en sécurité avec un moyen de faire partir Sylvie et Jamsie en cas de besoin. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée ?  
  
- Il me semble. Mais il doit bien y avoir cinq ans que je ne te l'avais pas entendu dire.  
  
- Tu n'as pas changé. Essayez de venir à sept heures tapantes, et je m'arrangerai pour que Sylvie ne soit pas au salon. A demain.  
  
- A demain, Harry. Ron va être complètement fou de bonheur. »  
  
Après le départ de Harry, Sylvie s'était installée dans un fauteuil, James à côté d'elle. Puis, elle avait repris ses activités habituelles : le ménage avait grand besoin d'être fait, et l'enfant réclamait son attention. Mais ses pensées restaient sur Harry. Où était-il, que faisait-il à ce moment ?  
  
Vers la fin de la matinée, Vincent, le jeune homme qu'ils employaient à temps partiel, sonna à la porte, étonné de ne pas avoir vu son patron. Quand il fut reparti, elle fit manger le bébé et le coucha. Puis elle alla s'étendre sur son propre lit. L'envie de savoir, de comprendre, la tenaillait, plus forte que jamais. D'autant plus forte qu'elle savait où se trouvait la réponse à ses questions. Elle avait remarqué la vieille malle en rangeant le grenier, l'année précédente. Elle était pleine, et Sylvie se doutait que c'était là que son mari avait rangé les vestiges de sa vie d'avant. La malle était fermée, Sylvie n'avait pas insisté et avait presque oublié l'objet. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus seulement pour satisfaire une curiosité plus ou moins saine, qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose les menaçait, Harry, James et elle. Si elle crochetait la serrure de la malle, qui ne devait pas être bien résistante, Harry ne s'apercevrait jamais de rien.  
  
Elle s'approcha de sa boite à couture, pour y trouver une grosse aiguille. Puis, au dernier moment, elle se retint. Harry ne méritait pas cela. A part les mystères de son passé, il avait toujours été le mari parfait. Et elle savait avant de l'épouser qu'il ne lui révélerait pas ses secrets. Et il s'était toujours montré responsable, un peu trop sérieux même compte tenu de son âge. Il lui dirait tout s'il estimait qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.  
  
Sylvie rangea l'aiguille et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, où elle se mit à lire le journal en attendant le réveil de son fils.  
  
Harry rentra plus tôt qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Il semblait fatigué, mais content. Il tenait à la main une grosse cage, contenant un volatile particulièrement excité.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Je te présente Hedwidge, ma chouette. Hedwidge, c'est Sylvie, avec qui tu seras bien gentille.  
  
- Harry, je croyais que tu devais parler à des gens, pas acheter des oiseaux ! » Elle eut soudain peur. Etait-il devenu complètement fou pour ramener des oiseaux à la maison, sans même lui demander son avis?  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas achetée. On me l'a offerte pour mon onzième anniversaire, et elle était en pension chez des amis depuis quelques années.  
  
- On te l'a offerte ? C'est un drôle de cadeau à faire à un enfant, tu ne crois pas ? Un chien ou un chat, j'aurais compris mais une chouette.  
  
- La personne qui me l'a offerte était d'un genre assez particulier. Mais il se trouve que c'est un excellent compagnon. Hedwidge est bien plus intelligente que la plupart des chiens et chats, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? »  
  
Elle hulula d'un air digne. Sylvie rit. « D'accord, dit-elle. Hedwidge, tu es adoptée. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ?  
  
- N'importe quoi. Et si on la laisse sortir la nuit, elle va chasser pour se nourrir.  
  
- Et elle revient ?  
  
- Bien sûr. C'est un animal apprivoisé. »  
  
Il posa la cage sur la table, l'ouvrit et la chouette vint se placer sur son épaule. Harry la caressa gentiment.  
  
« Impressionnant, dit Sylvie. Elle avança la main. Je peux ?  
  
- Bien sûr, vas-y » Elle caressa la tête soyeuse de la chouette, puis celle- ci s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
« Sylvie, dit alors Harry, j'ai invité des amis pour demain soir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr. J'ai toujours été étonnée que tu ne reçoives personne. Combien de personnes as-tu invitées ?  
  
- Juste Hermione, tu sais, l'auteur des lettres, son mari, Ron, et leur petite fille, Cassandre.  
  
- D'accord. Je suis curieuse de connaître tes amis. C'est bien que tu aies renoué avec eux après tant de temps. Et tu as réglé tes problèmes ?  
  
- Presque. » Mais une ombre passa dans son regard.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry partit de bonne heure, il avait des travaux à effectuer, et la journée promettait d'être très chaude.  
  
Quand il rentra, Sylvie était au premier étage avec James. Ils descendirent peu après.  
  
« Alors, tu as avancé ? demanda sa femme.  
  
- Ca peut aller.  
  
- J'ai acheté de quoi faire un barbecue, pour ce soir. J'ai pensé qu'on serait bien mieux dehors. Ça te va ?  
  
- C'est parfait. Juste ce dont j'avais envie.  
  
- Oh ! et tu as du courrier, j'allais oublier. Paul m'a donné ça pour toi. »  
  
Paul était le facteur avec qui elle était allée à l'école. Elle tendit à Harry un paquet allongé. Il l'observa un instant, réellement surpris. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer cela ?  
  
« Le tampon est de Londres, remarqua-t-il. C'est curieux, je ne connais personne là-bas. »  
  
Pendant que Sylvie était occupée à la cuisine, Harry entreprit de déchirer le papier kraft qui recouvrait le paquet. A l'intérieur, il trouva une boîte en bois. La forme lui était familière. Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Une lettre accompagnait la boite. Harry la prit et lut :  
  
Harry,  
  
Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant des derniers événements. Hermione m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait parfois de tes nouvelles, et que tu avais refait ta vie dans le monde moldu. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as réussi à t'en sortir, et que tu as tenu la promesse que tu m'as faite le dernier jour.  
  
Malheureusement, la reprise des activités des mages noirs, et les menaces formulées à ton égard, me remplissent de crainte pour toi et ta famille. Je crains que ta tranquillité ne soit dérangée très bientôt. Bien que personne n'ait encore été tué, ces mages noirs, qui se disent mangemorts, ont utilisé à plusieurs reprises des sortilèges impardonnables, c'est pourquoi je n'accorde aucun crédit à la thèse selon laquelle il s'agirait de simples plaisantins.  
  
Quand tu les as laissés tomber à terre, j'ai récupéré les morceaux de ta baguette, que j'ai fait réparer. La plume de fumsek n'était pas lésée, elle devrait marcher comme avant. Garde là avec toi, Harry, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire. Fais bien attention à toi.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ouvrit la boite, et reconnut sans peine sa baguette. Il y avait à peine une petite cicatrice sur le bois à l'endroit où la cassure s'était produite. Il la glissa dans sa poche au moment où Sylvie revenait dans le salon.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il curieux à la boite qui était restée sur la table, mais, voyant que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui en dire davantage, ne posa pas de questions. Elle attendait impatiemment le repas qui devait avoir lieu le soir, non sans ressentir en même temps une certaine appréhension. A quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les anciens amis de Harry ? Et comment allaient-ils se comporter tous les trois ? Comment allait-elle réussir à s'intégrer à leur groupe, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de leur histoire commune, et qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas envie de la lui faire partager ?  
  
A sept heures moins cinq, Harry attendait dans le salon, impatiemment. Il n'avait pas allumé de feu, celui-ci n'étant nécessaire que pour les départs. Toutes les dix secondes environ, il consultait sa montre, dont les aiguilles lui semblaient avancer trop lentement. Enfin, la grosse horloge du salon sonna sept heures. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête rousse, pleine de taches de rousseurs, apparaissait dans la cheminée.  
  
D'un même mouvement, les deux amis s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent chaleureusement.  
  
« Harry, s'écria Ron d'une voix chargée d'émotion, ne refais jamais une chose pareille ! Ou je te jure que je te jette un sort dont tu te souviendras longtemps.  
  
- Chut, Ron ! s'écria Hermione, en apparaissant à son tour, sa fille dans les bras. Tu ne peux pas parler de ça ici.  
  
- Je sais, fit Ron d'un ton énervé. Tu me l'as déjà rappelé au moins trente fois.  
  
- Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant. »  
  
Elle s'adoucit. « Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
- Bonjour toutes les deux.  
  
- Alors, demanda Ron, tu nous présentes ta famille ? Je suis impatient de connaître l'héritier des Potter. »  
  
A ce moment, Sylvie sortit de la cuisine, James dans les bras.  
  
« Il m'avait bien semblé entendre des voix, dit-elle. Désolée, je n'avais pas entendu sonner.  
  
- Sylvie, je te présente Ron, Hermione et Cassandre. Ron, Hermione, voici Sylvie et James.  
  
- Enchantée », dit Sylvie.  
  
Ron lui tendit un pot contenant une superbe orchidée. « Oh, c'est magnifique, s'écria-t-elle en le posant sur un buffet. Merci beaucoup.  
  
- Merci à vous de nous recevoir », dit Hermione.  
  
Harry se mit à rire. « Peut-être pourrions nous arrêter là les civilités. Et vous pourriez vous tutoyer, suggéra-t-il. Nous sommes un peu jeunes pour le vouvoiement systématique, non ? »  
  
Tous allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse. Cassandre se montra très intéressée par James.  
  
« Bébé, dit-elle en le montrant. Bertie.  
  
- Non, chérie, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas Bertie, c'est James. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas Bertie.  
  
- Qui est Bertie ? demanda Harry.  
  
- C'est la fille de Fred, répondit Georges. Il l'a nommée d'après les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. La pauvre, je n'aimerais pas avoir à porter un tel prénom.  
  
- C'est tout à fait Fred, rit Harry. Alors comme ça il a fini par trouver une femme qui le supporte ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Il a épousé Angelina quelques mois après ton départ. Dommage que tu n'aies pas assisté au mariage. Jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle. Par contre je me demande comment il a fait pour lui faire accepter le prénom de leur fille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ? demanda alors Sylvie. Hermione lança à Ron un regard incendiaire.  
  
« Ce sont des bonbons, répondit-elle. Pas très répandus, mais nous en étions tous friands à l'époque où nous étions à l'école.  
  
- Et que devient le reste de ta fratrie ? demanda Harry à Ron. Ron a six frères et s?urs, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sylvie.  
  
- Voyons, commença le rouquin. Bill travaille toujours à la banque, et sa famille s'est agrandie. Il a deux fils et deux filles, maintenant. »  
  
Bill s'était marié pendant la sixième année de Harry. Quand celui-ci était parti, il avait déjà un fils, et sa femme était de nouveau enceinte.  
  
« Charlie est toujours dans les forêts roumaines, reprit Ron, et il semble bien décidé à rester célibataire. Percy a un fils, Archie que tu as vu hier, et une fille, Rosalind, ou Rosa. Et il est chef de département au ministère, maintenant, et bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là.  
  
- Il finira ministre, commenta Harry.  
  
- Probablement. La boutique de Fred et Georges s'est considérablement développée. D'ailleurs ils se désolent tous les jours de ne pas avoir pu te rembourser.  
  
- C'était un don, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu leur diras quand tu les verras. En tout cas, Fred, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, a épousé Angelina. Georges est encore célibataire, mais plus pour très longtemps. Il compte se marier au prochain Halloween. Encore une idée typique des jumeaux, ça. En tout cas, ça promet d'être une sacrée fête.  
  
- Quelqu'un que je connais ?  
  
- Non. Une moldue. » De nouveau, Hermione lança un regard sévère à son mari. Mais Sylvie ne releva pas le terme, trop occupée à écouter ce que disait Ron. Harry et lui devaient avoir été très proches, cela se voyait à la façon dont ils avaient aussitôt renoué les liens, même après une si longue absence.  
  
« Voilà, reprit Ron. C'est à peu près tout pour les nouvelles de la famille.  
  
- Et Ginny ? demanda Harry. Ron se renferma aussitôt. Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et aussitôt une vague d'angoisse monta en lui. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune s?ur de Ron, bien que le béguin qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui n'ait jamais été réciproque. De plus, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il s'était créé comme un lien entre eux deux, il était en quelque sorte responsable d'elle.  
  
- Ron ! demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Il n'est rien arrivé à Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ginny ne fait plus partie de la famille, » répondit son ami d'un ton sombre. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci soupira.  
  
« Ginny s'est enfuie à la fin de sa septième année, dit-elle doucement. Avec Drago Malefoy. »  
  
Harry en resta sans voix. Comment la petite fille timide qu'il connaissait avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Malefoy n'avait jamais semblé montré le moindre intérêt pour elle quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ni elle pour lui. Pourtant, quelque chose devait déjà couver à cette époque, puisque le blond avait quitté Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.  
  
« Mais personne n'a rien vu ? Personne n'a essayé d'empêcher ça ?  
  
- Quand elle est revenue au terrier pour les vacances de Pâques, pendant sa septième année, elle a annoncé qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ça a provoqué une sacrée scène. Finalement, Arthur et ses frères se sont ligués pour lui interdire de le revoir. Et quand nous sommes allés l'attendre à la gare, à la fin du mois de juin, elle n'est jamais descendue du train. Le lendemain, nous avons reçu une lettre d'elle disant qu'elle était désolée, mais que Drago et elle s'aimaient, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre loin de l'autre. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles depuis. Molly a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Déjà ton départ, Harry, l'avait énormément affectée. Et sa seule fille l'année suivante.  
  
- Tu peux dire que cette petite égoïste sans cervelle a failli faire mourir maman de chagrin, oui.  
  
- Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle était amoureuse. Peut-être que si vous aviez manifesté plus de compréhension quand elle a essayé de vous en parler on n'en serait pas arrivé là.  
  
- Parce qu'à l'époque tu as compris, toi ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu beaucoup la soutenir.  
  
- Vraiment ? Je crois me rappeler avoir dit que ça ne servait à rien de la braquer comme vous l'avez fait. Et elle m'a parlé à l'époque, figure-toi. Vous l'avez traitée comme une gamine, alors qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.  
  
- Et tu t'es bien gardée de nous en parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je n'avais aucune raison de répéter ce qu'elle me confiait !  
  
- Aucune raison ? Hermione, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy ! Tu étais peut- être d'accord pour qu'elle se marie avec lui ?  
  
- S'ils s'aimaient vraiment, j'aurais été prête à considérer la question. » Ron sembla s'étrangler avec son verre de whisky.  
  
« Après tout ce qu'il a dit sur nous pendant sept ans ? Et tu te rappelles qui était son père ? Si Harry n'avait pas été là, il aurait tué Ginny sans aucun état d'âme ! »  
  
Sylvie regardait le ton monter, mal à l'aise. Elle fit un geste pour intervenir, mais Harry la retint.  
  
« Laisse, dit-il. Une bonne querelle made in Ronald Weasley&Hermione Granger. Ça m'a manqué.  
  
- Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ?  
  
- Presque.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce si grave que la s?ur de Ron soit tombée amoureuse de ce Drago Malefoy ?  
  
- Drago était dans la même classe que nous, expliqua Harry. C'était un type vraiment odieux. Et le père de Ron et celui de Drago n'ont jamais pu se sentir. Un jour ils en sont venus aux mains dans une librairie.  
  
- Et le fils et la fille s'enfuient ensemble. On dirait l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette.  
  
- Peut-être un peu », répondit Harry d'un ton songeur. Sauf que le père de Roméo ne supportait pas le seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir remarqué que leur attitude n'était pas très polie vis à vis de leurs hôtes, et maintenant ils se taisaient, gênés.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas changé, fit remarquer Harry pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione. Chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de Ginny ça finit comme ça.  
  
- Je suis sûr que Harry est d'accord avec moi, affirma Ron, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! protesta celui-ci, éludant la question.  
  
- Et si nous passions à table ? proposa Sylvie. Les saucisses doivent être presque cuites. »  
  
Tous furent d'accord, et ils s'installèrent. Harry installa James sur sa chaise de bébé, à côté d'eux, et Ron prit sa fille sur ses genoux.  
  
Ils commencèrent à manger. Très vite, James commença à s'agiter et à grogner.  
  
« Je vais le coucher, dit Sylvie.  
  
- Non, attends, je vais y aller, proposa Harry. Tu n'as encore rien mangé !  
  
- Reste avec tes amis. Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire. » Elle prit le bébé, et rentra avec lui dans la maison. Aussitôt, les autres redevinrent sérieux.  
  
« J'ai envoyé ta lettre à Dumbledore, dit Hermione. Il devrait bientôt te contacter.  
  
- Il l'a déjà fait, répondit Harry. Et avant de recevoir mon mot. J'ai reçu ma baguette ce matin.  
  
- C'est superbe, dit Ron. J'étais sûr que Dumbledore trouverait une solution à tes problèmes. Après tout, tu es le sorcier qui a réussi à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Personne n'osera rien tenter contre toi avec ta baguette.  
  
- Je l'espère, dit Harry. Mais si Dumbledore aussi s'inquiète, c'est que nos craintes étaient fondées.  
  
- Harry, fit Hermione d'un ton sérieux, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais tout dire à Sylvie avant qu'elle ne le découvre d'une manière plus. » elle hésita. « plus dramatique. Elle t'aime, ça se voit. Elle comprendra.  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours. Je le ferai un jour prochain. Mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas retarder indéfiniment. Et tu la mets en danger en ne lui disant rien.  
  
- J'ai dit que je le ferai, d'accord ? Mais pas maintenant. »  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, comme si elle ne le croyait pas, mais n'insista pas.  
  
« Je me demande qui est derrière tout cela, dit Ron. La purge a été draconienne après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien plus que la première fois, vu que presque tous ceux qui avaient été innocentés à l'époque ont de nouveau été convaincus de magie noire.  
  
- Il y en a probablement qui y ont échappé, commenta Hermione. Qui n'ont jamais été soupçonnés. Ou c'est une nouvelle génération.  
  
- Il y a eu beaucoup d'arrestations ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Enormément, répondit Ron. En particulier notre cher ami Lucius Malefoy, qui a fini par se pendre dans sa cellule. Ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle seniors, et bien d'autres.  
  
- Ne repars pas sur ce sujet, Ron, l'avertit Hermione.  
  
- Le ministère a fini par trouver des preuves contre Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que Fudge le soutenait à fond.  
  
- C'est Narcissa qui a fini par le livrer. Et Fudge n'est plus ministre de la magie. Il a été révoqué quand on a appris qu'il avait essayé de cacher la renaissance de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est Charles Pierson qui l'a remplacé. Et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a assuré un procès équitable à tous les mangemorts.  
  
- Tu l'aimes surtout bien parce qu'il a pris des mesures en faveur des elfes, dit Ron.  
  
- Et après ? Ça prouve que c'est quelqu'un de courageux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le soutenir, au départ. Ce n'est pas Fudge qui aurait fait une chose pareille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Harry. Il les a libérés ?  
  
- Non, malheureusement, répondit Hermione. Mais il a interdit les punitions corporelles, et il a imposé un jour de congé par mois. C'est un début.  
  
- Il a donné de l'avancement à papa, ajouta Ron. Enfin. »  
  
Sylvie revint, avec à la main le talkie-walkie qui la reliait à James, qu'elle posa sur la table.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda étourdiment Ron.  
  
- Tu ne connais pas ? s'étonna Sylvie. Vous n'avez pas cela pour Cassie ?  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas très branchés technologie, dit Hermione. Mais tu dois bien connaître, Ron. C'est un simple talkie-walkie. » Bien qu'il n'eut probablement pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, Ron s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative. Puis les deux femmes se mirent à parler bébés pendant que les hommes évoquaient, avec plus ou moins de prudence, leurs camarades d'écoles.  
  
« Tu as le bonjour de Seamus et Lavande, dit Ron. Seamus travaille avec moi, et il était inquiet pour toi après les menaces.  
  
- Tu pourras le rassurer. Alors comme ça il est toujours avec Lavande ?  
  
- Plus que jamais. Je me demande comment il réussit à la supporter. Elle s'est installée comme voyante, et s'est spécialisée dans la communication avec les morts. Il paraît que c'est la meilleure, et qu'elle peut entrer en contact avec à peu près n'importe qui. Mais elle est devenue encore plus mystique que Trelawney l'était à l'époque. Chez eux, tout a été disposé de manière à ne pas troubler le troisième ?il de Madame.  
  
- Pauvre Seamus !  
  
- Il a dû finir par s'habituer. Et au moins, Lavande ne réalise pas de prédictions.  
  
- Oh si ! Elle fait cela aussi. Il paraît qu'elle a prédit qu'elle n'atteindrait pas son prochain anniversaire, et elle est en train de tout préparer pour le jour de sa disparition. Il y a des semaines qu'elle n'est plus sortie de chez elle. Même Parvati ne la voit plus. Remarque, elle n'est pas beaucoup en Angleterre.  
  
- Dans le temps, j'aurais cru que c'était Parvati la plus atteinte des deux.  
  
- Parvati s'est calmée. Elle s'est lancée dans l'aide humanitaire. En Afrique. Bien sûr, elle vient régulièrement consulter Lavande ou Trelawney, mais elle a décidé qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose de plus constructif de sa vie. Hermione l'admire beaucoup pour ça.  
  
- Je m'en doute. Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait des problèmes de ce genre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver de quoi se nourrir.  
  
- Non. Il n'y en a pas. Elle travaille pour la baguette rouge, une organisation de sorciers qui aident les moldus. C'est subventionné par le ministère, surtout depuis le départ de Fudge.  
  
- Et que deviennent Dean et Neville ?  
  
- Dean s'est lancé dans les affaires. Quant à Neville, il a été embauché dans un atelier de botanique. Ils fournissent des plantes décoratives, et des ingrédients pour les potions. Il a pris énormément d'assurance. »  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber. « Nous devrions rentrer », dit Harry.  
  
Ils se levèrent, Ron portant sa fille qui s'était endormie sur ses genoux. Hermione commença à empiler les assiettes.  
  
« Laisse ça, je le ferai plus tard, dit Sylvie.  
  
- Non, répondit Hermione. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » Ensemble, elles débarrassèrent la table et commencèrent à charger le lave-vaisselle.  
  
Sylvie trouvait l'amie de Harry de plus en plus sympathique. Elle n'avait pas prévu de la questionner, mais pendant ce moment d'intimité, elle ne put s'en empêcher.  
  
« Hermione, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais c'est toi que Harry est allé voir, hier, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je l'ai vu hier, en effet, répondit l'autre, gênée. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il venait voir.  
  
- Peu importe. Mais les problèmes qu'il avait avec sa tête. et ce que tu avais pis dans cette lettre, quoi que ce soit, c'était vraiment très grave ?  
  
- Personne ne sait avec certitude ce qui se cache derrière tout cela.  
  
- C'est un terrible secret que me cache Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout cela si Harry ne l'a pas encore fait. Je comprends que tu te poses énormément de questions. C'est admirable que tu ne lui aies pas encore sauté à la gorge pour qu'il te raconte tout.  
  
- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui. Il avait l'air vraiment perturbé. Et il m'a tenu des propos si définitifs. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en aille, qu'il reparte là d'où il est venu. ou pire. En même temps, je continue de lui faire confiance, parce que jamais en quatre ans il ne m'a trahie. » La jeune femme était grandement soulagée de pouvoir confier ses craintes à quelqu'un qui semblait comprendre, et dont le visage reflétait la même expression inquiète.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'arrivera rien, dit Hermione, parce que je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis persuadée qu'Harry ne t'abandonnera pas, pas plus qu'il n'abandonnera James. Même pour ceux qui connaissent tout de son passé, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à comprendre. Mais la droiture a toujours été une caractéristique essentielle de son caractère. Malgré tout ce qu'il a enduré.  
  
- Quand il est arrivé ici, il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Quelqu'un qui en a déjà trop vu. Pourtant, il avait à peine dix-huit ans. C'est ça qui m'a émue chez lui au début. J'ai tout fait pour dissiper cette tristesse. Et j'espérais y être arrivée. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais posé de questions sur son passé. Je savais qu'il était douloureux, et je ne voulais pas le lui rappeler si Harry ne le désirait pas. Pourtant, quand je vous vois, Ron et toi, avec lui, je me dis qu'il a du y avoir aussi de bons moments.  
  
- Il y a eu des bons moments, dit Hermione avec un regard nostalgique. Ce sont les meilleures années de ma vie. Mais Harry. Rien n'a jamais été facile pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il surmontait une épreuve, une autre se présentait. Et un jour, quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup l'a trahi, et il a perdu un autre être qu'il aimait comme un père. A cette époque, nous avions tous des raisons de nous réjouir, et beaucoup ne se sont pas rendus compte qu'il allait mal. Alors il en a eu assez, et il est parti. Il ne nous a même pas dit au revoir. »  
  
Sylvie resta songeuse. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Mais elle comprenait que ce que son mari lui cachait n'était pas un secret coupable. Non qu'elle en ait jamais douté. Jamais Harry ne serait capable de quelque chose de vraiment mal.  
  
« J'espère qu'il te parlera de tout cela un de ces jours, reprit Hermione. Il m'a promis qu'il le ferait. »  
  
Elles rejoignirent les hommes au salon. Harry et Ron étaient pliés en deux sur le canapé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je donnais à Harry des nouvelles de Lockhart. Depuis qu'il est sorti de Ste Mangouste..."  
  
Hermione rit à son tour. « Lockhart était un de nos profs, expliqua-t-elle. Il a perdu la mémoire à la fin de l'année, et a été envoyé à l'hôpital. Depuis qu'il en est sorti, il n'est pas tout à fait guéri. Avant, il était complètement imbu de lui-même, il passait son temps à se recoiffer et à se faire prendre en photo. Maintenant il ne supporte plus qu'on le regarde, il ne reconnaît plus les photos de lui qui ont été prises avant son accident, et il passe ses journées à s'admirer, sauf qu'il ne sait pas que c'est lui qu'il admire.  
  
La conversation roula sur divers sujets jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Finalement, Ron et Hermione prirent congé.  
  
« Où êtes-vous garés ? demanda Sylvie en les raccompagnant à la porte. Je ne vois pas de voiture.  
  
- Oh, nous sommes un peu plus loin, répondit Ron. Nous avions envie de marcher.  
  
- Le bois est superbe, ajouta Hermione en calant Cassandre dans sa poussette sans la réveiller.  
  
- Mais il fait nuit, maintenant, remarqua Sylvie. Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez vous y retrouver ?  
  
- Pas de problèmes, dit Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des super dons de détection de voitures garées la nuit.  
  
- Bien sûr, se moqua Harry. Dis plutôt que tu as des super sons pour suivre Hermione pendant qu'elle retrouve votre véhicule. De toutes façons, je vous raccompagne. Avec une lampe de poche."  
  
Il s'empara d'une torche accrochée près de la porte. Ron la regarda d'un air intéressé. Les Weasley saluèrent Sylvie, et partirent dans la nuit avec Harry.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
« Il faut qu'on retourne chez toi prendre la poudre de Cheminette, dit Hermione.  
  
- Je sais. Je vais rentrer. Suivez-moi dans cinq minutes, on sera en haut.  
  
- Je n'aime pas rentrer comme ça chez toi à l'insu de ta femme. Comme si nous étions des voleurs.  
  
- J'ai dit que je lui dirai, Hermione. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir sur le sujet.  
  
- Laisse-le tranquille, Mione, intervint Ron. C'est sa famille, et c'est sa vie. Il a le droit de choisir le moment où il va tout leur raconter.  
  
- J'essayais juste d'aider.  
  
- Je vais le faire, répéta Harry. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous revoir, tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas changé.  
  
- Il y a plus de cinq ans que j'attendais ce moment, dit Ron. N'oublie pas que tu as récupéré Hedwidge. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas donner de nouvelles.  
  
- Ron ! Hedwidge est là pour que Harry puisse communiquer en cas d'urgence !  
  
- C'est toi qui l'as décidé ainsi, Hermione. Et maintenant que Harry a récupéré sa baguette, il n'en a plus besoin.  
  
- Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer à mon sujet, tous les deux ! Et Cassandre va finir par prendre froid, si vous la laissez trop longtemps dormir dehors. J'y vais. N'oubliez pas d'arrêter de vous crier dessus dans cinq minutes. Salut ! » Il tourna les talons.  
  
« A bientôt Harry ! » crièrent Ron et Hermione avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée.  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva chez lui, il trouva Sylvie à moitié endormie sur le canapé.  
  
« Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Allons nous coucher. »  
  
Elle le suivi au premier étage.  
  
« Je suis contente que tu les aies invités, dit-elle. Tes amis sont très sympathiques. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez perdu le contact pendant si longtemps.  
  
- C'est la vie, dit Harry.  
  
- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi gai. On aurait dit que tu avais de nouveau quinze ans.  
  
- Ron et Hermione sont associés à mes meilleurs souvenirs. A l'exception bien sûr des années que j'ai passé avec toi. »  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
  
« Sylvie, demanda soudain Harry, tu dors ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une promenade en amoureux, rien que tous les deux... demain, nous pourrions laisser James à ta mère, et partir à cheval.  
  
- C'est une super idée, dit Sylvie d'un ton ensommeillé, mais maman a beaucoup à faire en ce moment.  
  
- Nous pouvons mettre Jamsie à la garderie, alors... » Mais Sylvie ne répondit pas. Elle dormait.  
  
Harry attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr de ne pas la réveiller, puis il enleva doucement le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa femme. Elle murmura quelque chose d'instinct et se retourna vers le mur avant de se rendormir. Le plus silencieusement possible, Harry le releva et redescendit. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée, signe que Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés chez eux. Il l'éteignit, et nettoya les quelques cendres, avant de remonter se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé de bonne heure par les cris de son fils. Il se leva à contrec?ur et alla prendre l'enfant. Il l'emmena au salon, et lui donna son biberon matinal. Après avoir bu, le bébé se mit à jouer avec son petit lion. Il vint le déposer aux pieds de son père, dans l'espoir que celui-ci partagerait ses jeux. Harry prit la peluche, et se mit à gronder, comme pour effrayer l'enfant. Mais alors qu'il grondait gentiment, il eut soudain envie de se transformer. Depuis sa dernière année d'école, Harry était un animagus, il était capable de se changer en lion. Mais après si longtemps sans avoir réalisé sa métamorphose, il se demanda s'il en était encore capable. Bien sûr, ici, devant James, il était hors de question de se transformer.  
  
Le bébé poussa des petits cris. Harry réalisa qu'il avait cessé de jouer et que James attendait. Pris d'un élan soudain, il déposa le lion, empoigna son fils et le fit sauter en l'air. Après un bref instant de stupeur, le bébé poussa des cris de joie. Harry le serra contre lui. Il se demanda dans quel monde James grandirait. Il espérait de tout son c?ur que le destin de son fils serait plus facile que le sien. Mais quand James aurait l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il serait aussi célèbre que Harry l'avait été à l'époque. Et, s'il restait des mangemorts, ils seraient prêts à tout pour s'en prendre à lui, ne serait ce que pour atteindre son père.  
  
« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, dit Harry au bébé. Même si je dois renoncer à la tranquillité de cette vie ».  
  
Merci à tous pour avoir lu, et pour avoir reviewé si vous l'avez fait (sinon continuez à lire, je comprends tout à fait ). Comme y a pas trop de questions ( sauf celles pour lesquelles on ne peut que répondre : « attendez les prochains chapitre »), je ne répondrai personnellement à personne, mais tous vos mots ont été appréciés.  
  
A bientôt 


	4. chapitre3

Voila enfin la suite ! Désolée pour le retard.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la correction.  
  
Disclaimer : Harry and co ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JK Rowling (sans blague, vous en doutiez ?).  
Chapitre trois  
  
Plus tard ce jour là, Harry et Sylvie laissèrent James à la garderie du centre de vacances tenu par les parents de la jeune femme. Le Survivant avait décidé de tenir la promesse faite à Hermione le plus tôt possible, avant que sa résolution ne s'effrite. Il savait que la sécurité de sa femme et son fils était menacée par son silence. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter ce moment. Et si Sylvie ne comprenait pas son anormalité, comme disaient les Dursley ? Et si elle lui en voulait de lui avoir caché sa véritable nature pendant toutes ces années ?  
  
C'est avec une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge que Harry revêtit sa tenue de cheval. Sylvie devina à son air sérieux qu'il ne l'avait pas simplement invitée à une promenade en amoureux comme il le lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il avait des choses à lui dire, et espérait qu'après toutes ces années il allait enfin lui révéler ses secrets. Mais, elle aussi, elle était anxieuse. Quels événements avaient pu être suffisamment horribles pour pousser Harry à tout quitter laissant derrière lui des amis aussi proches que Ron et Hermione ?  
  
C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie. Ils sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas avant de pousser la porte. Aucun hennissement joyeux n'accueillit le bruit de leurs pas sur le gravier. Harry franchit le premier le seuil du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta net. Puis il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une baguette en bois clair.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Sylvie en posant une main sur son épaule, et en essayant de le contourner pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Harry l'empêcha d'entrer.  
  
« Ne regarde pas, dit-il. Rentre à la maison et allume un feu.  
  
- Un feu ? Harry, il fait plus de trente degrés dehors ! » Une voix venue de l'intérieur de l'écurie empêcha Harry de répondre.  
  
« Content de te voir, Potter. On peut dire que ça fait un bail que nous t'attendions. » Par dessus l'épaule de Harry, Sylvie parvint enfin à voir ce qui ce passait. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Les chevaux étaient étendus dans leurs boxes, immobiles. Quatre hommes vêtus de robes noires, la tête recouverte de cagoules, sortirent d'un coin sombre. Ils tenaient à la main des baguettes de bois, identiques à celle de Harry.  
  
« J'espère que tu aimes la petite surprise que nous t'avons préparée, reprit l'un des hommes.  
  
- Partez d'ici, dit Harry. Immédiatement. Ou vous irez très vite rejoindre Voldemort.  
  
- Je croyais qu'il était aussi désarmé qu'un moldu ! fit un des hommes d'une voix paniquée.  
  
- Tais-toi idiot, fit la première voix. Potter, si tu lâches ton arme, nous épargnerons la charmante moldue que tu appelles ta femme. Ne fais pas l'imbécile, nous sommes quatre, et tu n'as pas jeté le moindre sort depuis cinq ans. Tu n'as pas une chance.  
  
- Vous ne toucherez pas à Sylvie, dit Harry. Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière, manquant de renverser Sylvie au passage, et sortit de l'écurie. « Clausus ! » lança-t-il en levant sa baguette en direction du bâtiment. Aussitôt la porte se referma. Harry saisit la main de Sylvie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » balbutia celle-ci. Mais déjà Harry l'entraînait vers la maison.  
  
« Viens vite, ça ne va pas les retenir longtemps !  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Il faut partir d'ici ! »  
  
Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon. Harry se précipita vers la cheminée. Complètement abasourdie, Sylvie le regarda lever de nouveau sa baguette.  
  
« Incendio ! » cria-t-il. Aussitôt, de grosses flammes se mirent à danser dans la cheminée. Harry prit un petit pot posé sur la cheminée, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Ils entendirent des cris et des bruits de pas précipités au dehors. Harry prit une pincée de poudre dans la boite et la jeta dans les flammes. Celles-ci devinrent vertes.  
  
- Jette toi dans les flammes et crie « Le Terrier » ordonna Harry à Sylvie.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Ce n'est pas chaud. Dépêche toi ! »  
  
Les hommes arrivèrent à la porte. « Stupéfix ! » lança l'un d'eux en pointant sa baguette vers Harry. Un rayon rouge se dirigea droit vers son mari, et Sylvie poussa un cri. Harry leva sa baguette et le rayon lumineux explosa. Les flammes étaient redevenues jaunes.  
  
« Vite, Sylvie ! Relance de la poudre dans le feu, et fais ce que je t'ai dit ! Si tu as la moindre confiance en moi, entre dans cette maudite cheminée ! Ça t'emmènera loin d'ici.  
  
- Et toi ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Je vais chercher James et je te rejoins ! Dépêche toi, répéta-t-il. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ! »  
  
Il contra encore deux rayons qui arrivaient dans sa direction. Enfin Sylvie se mit en mouvement. Elle jeta de la poudre dans le feu, qui redevint vert. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle marcha vers les flammes. « Le Terrier ! » lança- t-elle au moment où un des hommes levait sa baguette dans sa direction.  
  
Elle fut aussitôt entraînée à une vitesse phénoménale. Des cheminées défilaient devant elle à une vitesse telle qu'elle en eut la nausée, et dut fermer les yeux. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle ralentit avant d'être projetée brutalement sur le sol.  
  
Un moment, Sylvie resta sur le sol, les yeux clos. Son esprit refusait d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux, et tout serait normal. Elle serait chez elle, avec Harry et James.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'écria quelqu'un en se précipitant. Sylvie ouvrit les yeux, et reprit contact avec la réalité. C'était vraiment arrivé. Une petite femme rondelette était penchée sur elle.  
  
« Ça va mademoiselle ? demanda la femme.  
  
- Où suis-je ? balbutia Sylvie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Vous avez dû avoir un problème avec la poudre de Cheminette, dit la femme d'un ton rassurant. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Comment tout cela est-il possible ? »  
  
La femme lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Venez vous allonger sur le divan quelques instants, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Vous avez l'air vraiment malade. Où vouliez-vous aller ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste dit « Le Terrier ». C'est Harry qui m'a dit de rentrer dans le feu. Il y avait des hommes en noir...  
  
- Harry ? La femme sembla paniquer. Puis elle comprit. Vous êtes la femme de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu, il est en danger !  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Il a dit qu'il allait chercher James, et qu'il arrivait, mais il y avait tous ces hommes, et il était tout seul, avec cette drôle de baguette, et ... » Sylvie ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et elle éclata en sanglots hystériques.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une mauvaise blague, une farce, tout est truqué ! "  
  
La femme la mena jusqu'à une chaise, et toutes deux s'assirent. « Chut, dit- elle. Calmez-vous. Tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. » Mais un long moment se passa avant que Sylvie ne se calme. Finalement, elle parvint à contrôler ses sanglots.  
  
- Excusez moi, dit-elle enfin. Je suis désolée de m'être laissée aller, mais il y a tant de choses...  
  
- Vous êtes une moldue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la femme d'une voix douce. Vous ne savez rien ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
  
- Sylvie.  
  
- Je suis Molly Weasley.  
  
- Vous êtes de la famille de Ron ?  
  
- C'est mon fils. »  
  
- Mamie ! appela une voix d'enfant. Je suis rentré !  
  
- Tu es tout seul, Archie ? Où sont maman et tatie Mione ?  
  
- Elle sont derrière. Avec les bébés. Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler et elles n'avancent pas ! Tu es où mamie ?  
  
- Au salon, chéri. » Archie entra en courant. Il jeta un regard surpris à Sylvie.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit Sylvie en se forçant à sourire.  
  
- Va jouer dans ta chambre, chéri, dit Molly après l'avoir embrassé.  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas de jeux, ici ! Tu avais dit que tu m'apprendrais encore une lettre si j'allais au parc avec maman !  
  
- Plus tard, Archie. Et si tu allais faire un beau dessin pour ta maman ?  
  
- D'accord, maugréa l'enfant. En sortant, il croisa deux jeunes femmes, chacune poussant une poussette chargée d'une petite fille. Hermione se précipita en apercevant Sylvie. Celle-ci fut soulagée d'apercevoir enfin un visage familier, même si les deux jeunes femmes ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille. Et Molly Weasley sembla également heureuse que quelqu'un paraisse comprendre quelque chose à tout cela !  
  
« Sylvie ! s'écria-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Harry ?  
  
- Il a dit qu'il allait chercher James. Chez mes parents. Mais il y avait des hommes en noir après lui.  
  
- Alors ils l'ont retrouvé !  
  
- Qui sont-il ? Ils ont tué nos chevaux, ils veulent tuer Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Harry avait sa baguette ?  
  
- Oui. Une baguette en bois avec laquelle il a fait des choses bizarres. Mais les hommes avaient les mêmes. Ce sont des sorciers ? Et Harry est aussi une sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qu'il ne voulait pas me dire ?  
  
- En partie. Nous sommes tous des sorciers. Harry est le plus puissant qu'on ait vu depuis longtemps. S'il avait sa baguette sur lui, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
  
- Je l'espère, soupira Molly Weasley. Mais s'il avait transplaner, il devrait déjà être là.  
  
- S'il a James avec lui, il ne peut pas transplaner. Il lui faut le temps de trouver le moyen d'arriver. J'ai confiance en Harry. Il faut plus que quelques Mangemorts pour en venir à bout. N'oubliez pas que c'est le Survivant.  
  
- Le Survivant ? s'étonna Sylvie. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Hermione soupira. « J'avais dit à Harry de te parler de tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce doit être horrible de tout découvrir de cette façon. »  
  
Sylvie ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, c'était horrible. Comme si elle était projetée dans un univers de fiction, avec des sorciers qui cherchaient à tuer son mari, à la tuer elle. Mais c'était réel.  
  
« Je vais faire du thé, dit Molly Weasley. Je crois que nous avons toutes besoin d'une bonne tasse.  
  
- Vous pourriez jeter un coup d'?il sur Cassie ? Je crois que je ne l'ai même pas sortie de sa poussette. C'est surprenant qu'elle ne se rappelle pas à notre attention.  
  
- On dirait que Penny l'a emmenée en haut avec ses enfants.  
  
- Elle est formidable. Et merci pour le thé, Molly. C'est une excellente idée.  
  
- Pourquoi ces gens en veulent à Harry ? demanda Sylvie d'une petite voix.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dû t'expliquer tout cela. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.  
  
- Harry allait le faire. Sylvie se sentit obligée de défendre son mari. Il voulait me parler aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il a confié James à mes parents.  
  
- Malheureusement ils ne lui en ont pas laissé le temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendraient aussi vite. tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit hier ?  
  
- Sur le fait que Harry n'a pas eu une vie facile ?  
  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il a perdu ses parents à l'âge de un an. » Hermione expliqua à Sylvie ce qui s'était passé à l'époque, et comment lui était venue la cicatrice que Harry portait sur le front. Puis elle revint sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard, la renaissance de Voldemort, et la dernière bataille.  
  
« A l'époque, conclut-elle, nous avons tous cru que cette fois, c'était fini pour de bon. Et, récemment, on a recommencé à entendre parler des mangemorts. et la cicatrice de Harry lui a fait mal. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui se passe.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dit qu'il était sorcier ? Sans parler de ces histoires de mages noirs, simplement ce qu'il était ! Surtout si cette capacité s'est transmise à James.  
  
- Je suppose qu'il a eu peur. Que tu ne le croies pas, et surtout que tu le rejettes à cause de ce qu'il était.  
  
- Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je rejeté ? Sorcier ou non, c'est toujours Harry ! Au contraire, c'est merveilleux tout ce qu'il a fait !  
  
- Il faut comprendre qu'il a grandi dans un placard, qu'il a été traité comme un parasite pendant des années par son oncle et sa tante à cause de ce qu'il était. Il a probablement eu peur que tu réagisses pareil. Et il est possible aussi qu'il ait réellement voulu oublier tout cela. Tout ce qui le rattachait à Sirius, à Cho, et peut-être même à nous. »  
  
Molly Weasley apporta une théière fumante. Les trois femmes s'assirent autour de la table. Pour la première fois, Sylvie regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était la plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Ça ressemblait à une cuisine, mais il n'y avait aucun des accessoires auxquels elle était habituée : ni four, ni plaques chauffantes, ni lave-vaisselle... Contre la fenêtre, elle vit un immense évier, qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Contre un mur, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une pendule, mais qui n'indiquait pas l'heure. Les aiguilles portaient des prénoms, et elles semblaient indiquer où les différentes personnes se trouvaient. Sylvie détourna son regard et le reporta sur les deux femmes en face d'elle.  
  
« Nous devrions peut-être prévenir le ministère, dit la mère de Ron. Albus Dumbledore aimerait aussi être mis au courant. Et si Harry avait besoin d'aide ?  
Harry regarda sa femme disparaître dans la cheminée avec soulagement. Le sort jeté contre Sylvie s'écrasa au fond de la cheminée au moment où l'un des mangemorts lançait : « Avada Kedavra » en levant sa baguette sur Harry. Mais celui-ci n'attendit pas que l'homme ait fini sa phrase pour transplaner. Il atterrit dans les bois, à la limite du domaine de ses beaux- parents.  
  
Sans regarder derrière lui, il se précipita vers la maison. Il faillit rentrer dans son beau-père.  
  
« Eh ! lança Marc. Harry, tu ne regardes plus où tu vas ? Et je croyais que tu devais passer l'après-midi avec Sylvie en amoureux ! Que fais-tu là ?  
  
- Il y a un changement de programme. Je viens chercher James.  
  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as l'air complètement paniqué ! Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, au moins ?  
  
- Non. Mais nous devons partir d'urgence.  
  
- Partir ? comment ça ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer.  
  
- Harry ! s'écria soudain Marc. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horrible fumée verte ? On dirait qu'elle flotte au dessus de chez vous ! »  
  
Son gendre se retourna vivement. Il pâlit en apercevant forme qui se formait à partir de la fumée. Un crâne. Un serpent. La marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Sa baguette toujours à la main, Harry se remit à courir, passant devant son beau-père qui, après un instant de stupeur, le suivit. Harry ne s'arrêta qu'à l'entrée de la petite garderie. La jeune fille qui gardait les enfants le salua avec chaleur.  
  
« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! James est dans le parc. Oh ! bonjour, Mr Grass, je ne vous avais pas vu !  
  
Harry repéra son fils et l'emporta dans ses bras.  
  
« Attends, Harry ! s'interposa Marc alors qu'il se précipitait déjà vers la porte A quoi joues-tu ?  
  
- Je ne joue pas, malheureusement. » Harry s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son beau-père dans les yeux. « Nous devons partir quelques temps. Je vous promets que vous aurez des nouvelles très rapidement. Embrassez Nadine pour moi, et pour Sylvie. J'aurais voulu ne pas être obligé de vous infligé cela, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tous les deux. Vous avez été les parents que je n'ai pas eus. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
- Mais où allez-vous ?  
  
- Chez des amis. Et, si des hommes habillés bizarrement viennent vous poser des questions, ne leur dites surtout pas que j'appartiens à votre famille. »  
  
Coupant court aux interrogations de l'homme, Harry passa devant lui. D'une main, il cala sur son épaule James, tenant toujours sa baguette levée de l'autre. De nouveau, il s'aventura dans le bois L'intention de Harry était de rejoindre la maison. Généralement, les mangemorts partaient après avoir lancé la marque des ténèbres. Et ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser que Harry pouvait revenir. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il aviserait. Alors qu'il allait arriver en vue de la maison. le bébé commença à protester contre sa position inconfortable et ce voyage qui se prolongeait.  
  
« Tais-toi, Jamsie, supplia Harry. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! » Mais son fils ne semblait pas très sensible à ses prières. Il se mit bientôt à crier de toute la force de ses poumons. Harry essaya de le bercer pour le faire taire, mais trop tard. Des mangemorts surgissaient des bois. Ils étaient visiblement en train de les fouiller à sa recherche.  
  
« Tiens ! lança l'un d'eux. Les deux Potter d'un seul coup, le père et le fils, c'est vraiment un trop beau cadeau ! »  
  
Harry lança un sort de bouclier. Quelques sortilèges offensifs lancés par les mangemorts rebondirent dessus, mais il sentit que sa défense ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le bébé qui continuait de hurler sur son épaule n'améliorait pas ses facultés de concentration. Les mangemorts se rapprochaient. Il fallait prendre une décision. Levant brutalement le bouclier, Harry se baissa pour éviter un sort, puis il cria « Stupéfix ! »  
  
Le mangemort en face de lui s'effondra. Harry se mit à courir et s'engouffra dans le trou laissé libre entre deux mangemorts. Il courut sans s'arrêter ni se retourner jusqu'à la maison, où, heureusement, le feu dans la cheminée brûlait encore. Il plongea la main dans le pot de poudre de Cheminette.  
  
« Le Terrier ! » hurla-t-il pour couvrir les pleurs de James. Il se sentit entraîné vers la sécurité.  
  
Les trois femmes sursautèrent quand des hurlements furieux se firent entendre depuis le foyer. Pour une fois, Harry réussit à ne pas être projeté au sol à l'atterrissage.  
  
Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé.  
  
« Harry ! cria Sylvie en se précipitant sur lui. Heureusement, tu vas bien ! Et James aussi ! »  
  
Ce n'est qu'en voyant sa femme dans le salon des Weasley, une image qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir sous les yeux, que Harry réalisa la signification de ce qui venait de se produire. Pour Sylvie. Pour son couple. James continuait de pleurer dans les bras de son père, qui l'avait assis sur ses genoux et le faisait sauter doucement, sans parvenir à le calmer.  
  
« Ainsi c'est ton fils, dit Molly. Je peux ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle saisit l'enfant. « Mais il est trempé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pauvre chéri ! Je peux aller le changer ?  
  
- Allez-y, dit Harry. Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre crier pour l'instant. »  
  
La mère de Ron emporta le bébé, qui criait de plus belle, en se voyant emmener loin de ses parents par une inconnue. Sylvie fit un geste pour le retenir, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.  
  
« Laisse. Molly sait parfaitement s'y prendre avec les bébés. Elle en a élevé sept, sans compter les enfants de Percy qui sont ici la plus grande partie du temps. Et je monte aussi. » Elle s'éloigna à son tour, dissimulant à peine son intention qui était de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Sylvie s'installa dans le même fauteuil que Harry, se blottissant contre son mari.  
  
Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Un silence qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment rompre. Le moment de calme après la tempête, quand tout se qui se déchaînait autour de vous s'est enfin arrêté. Le moment sacré où on goûte la sérénité retrouvée, avant de penser à tous les dégâts que cette tempête a provoqué, avant de se dire que ce n'était que la première d'une longue série.  
  
« Je suis désolé, dit enfin Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à supporter ça. »  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
« Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin je ne crois pas. C'est juste que tout est tellement nouveau ! Tu es un sorcier, un puissant sorcier qui a en plus sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises.  
  
- Ne dis pas cela, l'interrompit Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Hermione m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ce mage noir. N'en es-tu pas fier ?  
  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Tout le monde me considère comme un sauveur, comme un héros. Mais je n'ai même pas réussi à protéger ceux que j'aimais. C'est à cause de moi que Sirius est mort. Simplement parce que Voldemort voulait faire pression sur moi. Il y a des années que je porte cette responsabilité. Et mes parents non plus ne seraient probablement pas morts sans moi. Ni Cédric.  
  
- Mais Hermione a dit que.  
  
- Je sais ce qu'Hermione a dû te dire. Et elle a sans doute raison. Il n'empêche que c'est dangereux d'être lié à moi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser.  
  
- Comment oses tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Toi et Jamsie êtes tout ce que j'ai. Mais je t'ai trompée. J'ai promis de te protéger, et je n'ai fait que te mettre en danger. Et notre relation s'est construite sur des mensonges.  
  
- Tu aurais dû tout me dire, c'est sûr. J'avais le droit de savoir qui j'épousais.  
  
- Si tu veux divorcer.  
  
- Harry ! Je ne veux pas divorcer ! Tu aurais dû tout me dire, mais je t'aurais épousé quand même. Même si, à l'époque tu avais pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui comptais à l'époque, et c'est ce qui compte aujourd'hui. J'ai eu tellement peur à l'idée que peut- être tu ne reviendrais pas ! Ou James ! »  
  
Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort, ou qui que ce soit, s'attaquer à sa famille.  
  
Des pas dans l'escaliers les séparèrent, et ils se levèrent, comme des adolescents pris en faute. Molly entra, portant James dans ses bras. Le bébé ne pleurait plus, il lui faisait au contraire de grands sourires.  
  
« Quel amour d'enfant ! s'exclama la femme. Et il te ressemble, Harry. Les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs.  
  
- Il a aussi quelque chose de Sylvie, dit Harry. Dans la forme du visage, et dans son sourire.  
  
- Peut-être. » L'enfant passa dans les bras de sa mère. Hermione revint à son tour.  
  
« Harry, dit-elle. Je viens de contacter Dumbledore. Il veut te voir.  
  
- Maintenant ?  
  
- Le plus tôt possible.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour parler de l'avenir, je suppose. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous.  
  
- Qui est Dumbledore ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- C'est le directeur de Poudlard, le collège où nous sommes allés.  
  
- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je reviens le plus vite possible, promis. » Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
« Ça va me faire drôle de revoir Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec un drôle de sourire. Je ne pensais pas y retourner un jour.  
  
- Rien n'a changé dans le château, répondit Hermione. Seulement les élèves. Mais ils ne sont pas là pendant les vacances, bien sûr. Il ne doit guère y avoir que Dumbledore et Rusard en ce moment. Méfie-toi de Peeves, il est déchaîné quand il n'a personne d'autre à ennuyer. »  
  
Harry salua tout le monde, puis il fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette. Et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sylvie, il disparut.  
  
« Hé ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette manière de voyager ?  
  
- C'est ce que nous appelons transplaner. Je t'assure que c'est bien plus rapide que de prendre la voiture.  
  
- Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela était possible. Je n'ai jamais cru à la magie. Même quand j'étais petite.  
  
- Je peux comprendre, dit Hermione en souriant. Mes parents sont des moldus. J'avais onze ans quand j'ai découvert tout cela. Et Harry aussi, puisque son oncle et sa tante ne lui ont jamais révélé sa véritable nature.  
  
- J'ai encore l'impression que je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
- Tu sais, même si il y a eu des moments vraiment difficiles, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être une sorcière. J'ai découvert un monde merveilleux, avec des gens merveilleux. Et je crois que tu seras heureuse d'être parmi nous, quand tu auras eu le temps de t'habituer, et quand les problèmes avec les mangemorts seront réglés.  
  
- Je suis déjà contente d'avoir découvert tout cela. Je veux dire, c'est merveilleux ce que vous êtes capables de faire. Et c'est merveilleux de penser qu'un jour mon Jamsie sera capable d'en faire autant.  
  
- Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, il est plus que probable que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous, au moins dans les prochains jours.  
  
- Mes parents vont être fous d'inquiétude. Je ne suis jamais partie sans leur dire où j'allais.  
  
- Je suppose qu'il sera possible de leur faire parvenir un message.  
  
- Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Si, je suppose que si. James est leur petit-fils, après tout. Et ils sont aussi très proches de Harry, si j'ai bien compris. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'ils s'inquiéteraient encore plus s'ils savaient pourquoi vous êtes partis ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » Elle se tut, songeuse. Hermione reprit la parole.  
  
« Quand le monde des sorciers apprendra le retour de Harry, et ce n'est qu'une question de jours, vous allez avoir toute la presse sur le dos.  
  
- La presse ?  
  
- La gazette du sorcier, en particulier. Cette folle de Rita Skeeter a repris du service. Ils vont faire leur une sur Harry pendant des jours, et le fait qu'il soit marié ne passera pas inaperçu. Bien des c?urs risquent d'être brisés par cette nouvelle. Je suppose que leur attention sera aussi centrée sur James.  
  
- Harry est si célèbre que ça ?  
  
- Bien plus que ça. Et le fait qu'il ait disparu n'a rien arrangé. Il est devenu presque un mythe. Des articles à son sujet continuent de paraître régulièrement. On dirait que les journalistes se sont empressés d'oublier que c'étaient finalement leurs persécutions qui avaient poussé Harry à partir, pas celles des mangemorts. Si ça t'intéresse, je crois que j'ai gardé le papier qui est paru quand les menaces à l'encontre de Harry ont été proférées.  
  
- J'aimerais beaucoup le voir. » Hermione monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et redescendit presque aussitôt, tenant à la main une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle tendit le papier à Sylvie qui le déplia. Il s'agissait de la première page d'un journal. On y voyait une photo de Harry, sur un balai volant. Sa main tenait une petite boule dorée, avec des ailes qui battaient comme pour se dégager de son étreinte.  
  
« Harry sait voler sur un balai ? s'écria Sylvie. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y était allergique, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a toujours refusé de le passer.  
  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Hermione. Ça devait lui rappeler trop de souvenirs. Harry adorait voler. Et il était vraiment doué. Il a été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch, c'est un sport qui se joue sur des balais volants, depuis plus d'un siècle. »  
  
Sylvie reporta son attention sur l'article.  
  
Qui ose menacer le survivant ? ? ?  
  
Il y a déjà quelques temps, nous vous avions révélé en exclusivité l'action de cette bande qui se prétend mangemorts, et affirme agir au nom de Vous- Savez-Qui. Hier soir, ce gang a encore frappé, terrorisant une famille moldue dont un enfant devait être accepté à Poudlard.  
  
Grâce à l'intervention rapide du ministère, il n'y a pas eu de victime, mais avant de transplaner, l'un membres de la bande a laissé un message à l'intention de tout le peuple sorcier. Les termes exacts n'en seront pas reproduits ici, pour ne pas choquer certains lecteurs, mais le message contenait des menaces d'une extrême violence à l'égard de Harry Potter, le Survivant.  
  
Selon une source proche du ministère, ces actes et ces menaces pourraient n'être que l'?uvre d'un petit groupe de plaisantins, sans aucun rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui, et dans ce cas les coupables seront sévèrement punis.  
  
Mais il se pourrait également que ces menaces soient sérieuses. En effet, cette bande semble être bien plus qu'un groupe d'adolescents révoltés : bien qu'il n'y ait eu, pour le moment, aucune victime, l'usage des sortilèges impardonnables Doloris et Imperium témoigne d'une puissance peu commune alliée à une implacable cruauté.  
  
Certes, une puissance peu commune n'est pas suffisante, me direz-vous, pour parvenir à s'en prendre à Harry Potter, le tombeur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Possible, mais rappelez-vous qu'à la suite de la trahison de sa petite amie, Cho Chang, et de la mort de son parrain, Harry avait cassé sa fidèle baguette magique, et renié toute magie. Interrogé sur les mesures de protection prises envers le Survivant, le ministère s'est contenté de répondre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivait Harry Potter.  
  
Et ceci nous ramène à l'éternelle question : où se cache le vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Si des mangemorts décidaient de s'en prendre à lui, le retrouver ne serait sûrement pas la partie la plus aisée de leur tâche. Depuis cinq ans, depuis qu'il a renié la magie (Depuis qu'il a renié la magie, c'est-à-dire cinq ans), personne ne l'a vu ni, à notre connaissance, n'a eu de nouvelles de lui. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulent à ce sujet : certains ont prétendu qu'il était devenu fou à l'issue du combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi qu'il aimait se nommer, et résidait depuis à Ste Mangouste. Le ministère nous aurait caché cela toutes ces années. Certains affirment également que Harry, fou de chagrin, aurait fini par mettre fin à ses jours.  
  
Ces hypothèses ont été fermement démenties par le ministère, ainsi que par Albus Dumbledore qui affirmait récemment « A ma connaissance, Harry Potter est encore en vie, aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi, si ce n'est plus. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une preuve qu'il ne soit pas fou, et, même s'il n'était pas fou, il pourrait avoir été interné à Ste Mangouste, mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas. »  
  
On reconnaît bien là le ton du directeur de Poudlard, qui, bien qu'ayant atteint un âge avancé, ne songe toujours pas à prendre sa retraite. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore ne semble pas en savoir beaucoup sur le lieu de résidence du Survivant. Une chose est certaine : Harry a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie. Il semble qu'il ne soit pas retourné chez l'oncle et la tante qui l'avaient recueilli après la mort de ses parents et qui, rappelons-le, sont des moldus. Un employé de Gringotts nous a informés que Harry Potter avait vidé son coffre le soir de sa disparition, ce qui semble indiquer qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se tuer. Comme il n'a jamais été rencontré par hasard dans une grande ville, il faut supposer soit que le Survivant s'est isolé dans un petit coin de campagne où ne vit aucun sorcier, soit qu'il a quitté le pays.  
  
Le reverrons-nous un jour ? Il est pour le moment impossible de l'affirmer avec certitude. Alors que certains menacent de faire revenir Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, la disparition de Harry Potter pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Sans lui, parviendrons-nous à empêcher une nouvelle ère sombre de s'installer ? Et quelle pourrait être l'influence sur le moral de tout notre peuple de la mort de ce héros ? Le Survivant est plus qu'un homme, il est plus qu'un sorcier. Il l'a prouvé lors du formidable duel qu'il a remporté, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lors de toutes les autres fois où ils se sont rencontrés. Et nous avons besoin de lui.  
  
Sylvie releva la tête après la lecture de l'article. « Ils en parlent presque comme d'un Dieu.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un dieu, répondit Hermione. Mais il porte une très lourde responsabilité dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Comme tous ceux qui sont célèbres d'une manière planétaire.  
  
Harry apparut à Pré-au-Lard, devant le pub « Les trois Balais ». Le village semblait vide. Il prit aussitôt la direction de Poudlard. En passant devant la cabane de Hagrid, il faillit s'arrêter saluer son vieil ami, mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Il entra dans le grand hall du château. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, rien n'avait changé. Mais jamais Harry n'avait vu l'entrée de Poudlard aussi vide.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. La porte avait été laissée entrouverte, Dumbledore l'attendait. Il se leva en l'apercevant.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, dit-il. J'aurais préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstances.  
  
- Moi aussi, monsieur.  
  
- Viens t'asseoir. » Fumseck, le phoenix du directeur, prit place sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
- Tu as reçu mon paquet, je suppose, dit Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans.  
  
- Hermione m'a dit que ta cicatrice t'avait de nouveau fait mal. Je ne savais pas cela quand j'ai décidé de te renvoyer ta baguette, mais cela me renforce dans mes convictions : quelque chose de grave se prépare.  
  
- Mais Voldemort ne peut pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry se sentait redevenir le petit garçon qui cherchait à se rassurer auprès du directeur du collège.  
  
- Beaucoup croyaient qu'il avait réellement disparu la première fois. Il est quand même revenu.  
  
- Mais cette fois-ci, il était mort !  
  
- Je l'espère. Mais je commence à recevoir des lettres de parents inquiets, me demandant quelles mesures ont été prises pour la sécurité du château. De plus en plus de gens ont peur de cette bande.  
  
- Ce sont de vrais mangemorts qui reviennent. J'en suis presque sûr.  
  
- Tu n'as reconnu personne ?  
  
- Non. Mais ils avaient une assurance, et une puissance. Et ils ont fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
- Ils n'avaient pas fait cela les autres fois. Mais j'imagine que t'avoir retrouvé, même s'ils ne sont pas parvenus à te faire du mal, est déjà leur plus grande victoire. Cependant, ils t'ont ramené parmi nous, et, comme beaucoup d'autres, je ne peux que m'en réjouir et te souhaiter la bienvenue.  
  
- Merci professeur. Je suppose en effet que je n'ai pas le choix. Ils me retrouveront aussi si je vais m'installer ailleurs, dans le monde moldu.  
  
- Franchement, Harry, as-tu vraiment envie de retourner dans le monde moldu ? Après avoir de nouveau goûté à la magie ? Ta place est ici, elle a toujours été ici. Tu es un sorcier.  
  
- Vous m'avez laissé partir. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu le courage sans votre soutien.  
  
- C'était ton choix. Je n'avais pas à m'interposer. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'un jour, tu reviendrais. Même si je n'étais pas sûr d'être encore là pour le voir. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas trop tardé.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas vieilli.  
  
- Bien sûr que je vieillis. Chaque jour un peu plus. Comme tout le monde. Il est vrai que je porte plutôt bien mon âge. Mais un jour, je m'en irai.  
  
- Ce sera la fin de tout.  
  
- Non, Harry. La jeune génération prendra le relais. Personne n'est irremplaçable. Et, quand le jour arrivera, vous serez prêts à l'assumer. C'est ainsi que le monde tourne depuis la nuit des temps. Mais espérons que de longues années s'écouleront encore avant ce jour. Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler. Que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu es de retour ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Bâtir une forteresse pour y mettre Sylvie et James à l'abri. Apprendre tous les sorts que je pourrai trouver et partir à la chasse aux mages noirs. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.  
  
- J'ai une proposition d'emploi pour toi. A vrai dire, tu m'ôterais une sérieuse épine du pied si tu acceptais. Je désespère de trouver quelqu'un pour le poste.  
  
- Quel poste ?  
  
- Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Professeur ? demanda Harry, complètement stupéfait. Moi ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu as toujours été excellent dans cette matière. Et cela permettrait de rassurer les parents. Tu es à leurs yeux la personne rêvée pour protéger leurs enfants. D'autant plus que notre professeur de l'année dernière s'est révélé être un pervers, qui a tenté d'abuser d'une jeune fille. Nous avons besoin de relever un peu l'image de marque du poste. Et Poudlard est toujours aussi sûr qu'autrefois, ta famille y sera en sécurité.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. J'apprécie votre proposition, mais si vous me proposez ce travail pour des raisons de sécurité, alors ce sont de mauvaises raisons.  
  
- Je te crois parfaitement capable de protéger ta famille. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te veux dans mon personnel. Je pensais que tu avais une plus haute idée de ma manière de choisir mes professeurs.  
  
- Mais si c'est pour ma réputation, et pour rassurer les parents, je n'aime pas trop ça non plus. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un deuxième Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne le seras pas. Jamais Gilderoy n'aurait émis le moindre doute sur ses capacités. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas assez fait comprendre, si je te propose le poste, c'est parce que je pense que tu seras un très bon professeur, indépendamment de tout le reste.  
  
- Je ne me vois pas professeur. Certains de ceux qui seraient mes élèves étaient déjà là quand j'étais en septième année.  
  
- Cela n'a pas semblé gêner ton amie Hermione. Elle va commencer sa troisième année d'enseignement, et elle n'avait que vingt et un ans lorsqu'elle nous a rejoint.  
  
- Hermione était préfète depuis notre cinquième année, et elle a fini préfète en chef. Elle a toujours eu de l'autorité sur les plus jeunes. De plus, elle a toujours été passionnée par l'arithmancie. Et elle a fait des études. Moi, j'en saurai à peine plus que mes élèves.  
  
- Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, en défense. Je sais que tu as beaucoup lu sur le sujet, pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et plus tard, quand tu te préparais à affronté Voldemort. Et tu as bien plus d'expérience que la plupart des sorciers, même plus âgés que moi. Enfin, concernant la question de l'autorité, dois-je te rappeler que tu t'appelles Harry Potter ? Cela devrait suffire à t'apporter le respect dû aux professeurs. »  
  
Harry n'avait plus d'arguments. Et il devait admettre que l'idée lui plaisait. Revenir à Poudlard, faire découvrir à Sylvie les lieux où il avait tant de souvenir. Retrouver ses anciens professeurs, Hagrid. Et être le voisin de Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Je vais y réfléchir, promit-il. Et il faut que je parle de tout cela avec Sylvie. »  
Lorsque Harry arriva au Terrier, il trouva Mr Weasley et Ron déjà rentrés. Mr Weasley avait accaparé Sylvie et la questionnait sur le monde moldu. Ron était assis à côté d'Hermione et tous deux parlaient doucement. Tous levèrent la tête lorsque Harry franchit la porte du salon.  
  
« Alors, demanda Ron, qu'a-t-il dit ? »  
  
Son ami raconta la proposition que lui avait faite le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Ron tout excité. Nous serons tous à Poudlard, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps ! Je vais bientôt regretter de ne pas être professeur moi aussi.  
  
- Je n'ai pas encore accepté, dit Harry. J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.  
  
- Mais tu vas accepter, non ? Tu ne peux pas dire non à une telle proposition !  
  
- Mais vous me voyez, moi, professeur ? Enlever des points, donner des retenues ? Et je suis sûr que je n'arriverai pas à dire deux mots en face d'une classe.  
  
- On s'en fiche ! s'exclama Ron. C'est de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! La moitié de nos profs faisaient de leur cours une véritable blague. Tu ne peux pas faire pire, même avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.  
  
- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Harry a raison, un poste d'enseignant n'est pas une charge à prendre à la légère. Mais je suis sûre que tu t'en tireras très bien, Harry. Tu te rappelles comment tu t'y prenais pour calmer les premières années quand nous révisions nos ASPIC. Tu savais t'y prendre avec eux.  
  
- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai jamais essayé de leur apprendre quelque chose.  
  
- Ça a tout à voir, au contraire. Ce n'est pas un métier si difficile. Une fois que tu as réussi à calmer ta classe, tout est une question de travail.  
  
- Pour toi, ça n'a pas dû poser problème : après tout, tu as fait des études après Poudlard, et tu avais toujours les meilleures notes, de loin, à l'époque où nous étions étudiants.  
  
- Pas toujours. Il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui ai obtenu la meilleure moyenne aux examens finaux.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry d'un ton incrédule. Et qui te serait passé devant ?  
  
- Ne fais pas le modeste, dit Ron. Tu c'est très bien que c'est toi qui a majoré !  
  
- Moi ! ce n'est pas possible !  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais oublié !  
  
- Je ne l'ai jamais su, répondit Harry. Je suis parti avant les résultats. » Un silence suivit cette déclaration, que rompit Hermione.  
  
« En tout cas, c'est bien la preuve que tu peux accepter la proposition de Dumbledore, dit-elle. Tu feras du bon travail. »  
  
A ce moment, un autre homme roux de haute taille fit son apparition. « Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il. Puis il s'aperçut de la présence de deux invités surprise.  
  
« Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel plaisir et quel honneur de te revoir !  
  
- Bonjour, Percy. J'espère que tu vas bien.  
  
- Très bien, merci, compte tenu des circonstances actuelles. Le ministère est très inquiet, notamment à ton sujet. Je suppose que cette jeune dame est ta femme.  
  
- Désolé, fit Harry en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié de faire les présentations. Percy, je te présente ma femme, Sylvie. Sylvie, c'est Percy, l'un des frères de Ron. »  
  
Percy s'inclina légèrement. « Enchanté, Madame », dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux. Puis il se redressa. « Où sont Penny et les enfants ? demanda- t-il.  
  
- En haut. Attends, je monte aussi. » Hermione se leva brusquement. « Nous avons laissé Pénélope s'occuper des enfants presque tout l'après-midi. Elle est bien trop dévouée pour son propre bien. »  
  
Molly appela Ron et Arthur à la cuisine pour l'aider à mettre la table.  
  
« Où est Jamsie ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il dort. En haut. Nous devrions peut-être aller aider les autres.  
  
- Attends. Il faut que je te parle. De la proposition que m'a faite Dumbledore. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses.  
  
- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? Je ne connais ni ton collège, ni ce professeur, ni cette matière que l'on te propose d'enseigner. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te dire si tu as les compétences requises. Si tes amis t'ont dit que tu devais accepter, ils ont probablement raison.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler. Si j'accepte cette proposition, cela signifie que nous irons vivre à Poudlard. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je refuserai.  
  
- Je sais que de toute façon nous ne pourrons pas rentrer à la maison. Là- bas ou ailleurs.  
  
- Nous ne pourrions pas trouver un endroit plus sûr que Poudlard.  
  
- Alors c'est bien. Allons là-bas. Je suis curieuse de voir ce fameux collège dont on me parle depuis ce matin, de toute façon.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste. Si tu n'en a pas envie nous nous arrangerons autrement. Je peux sécuriser une maison, si tu préfères. Nous n'aurions même pas besoin de déménager, je pourrais équiper la maison que nous possédons là-bas.  
  
- Non. J'ai plutôt envie d'aller dans cette école. Et je sais que ça te ferait mal de retourner au domaine maintenant. C'est juste que je vais mettre du temps à m'habituer. Et j'ai peur de la manière dont mes parents vont prendre cela.  
  
- Je suppose que tu pourras aller les voir dans quelques jours. Ils m'en voudront probablement, mais nous ne pourrons pas les en blâmer. Et ils n'ont aucune raison de t'en vouloir, à toi.  
  
- Non. Nous sommes libres de partir, et ils le comprendront. Ils vont surtout avoir peur pour nous, je crois.  
  
1. Tu pourras leur dire que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. » On commença à appeler à table, et ils se levèrent. « Sylvie », murmura Harry avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Merci. »  
  
Un peu plus tard, tous étaient réunis sur la terrasse, qui avait été magiquement éclairée et protégée des insectes. La conversation tournait autour du prochain mariage de Georges.  
  
- Il y aura deux mariages, expliquait Mme Weasley. L'un pour les sorciers, avec seulement les parents de Claire, et l'autre avec les moldus, où nous ne serons que quelques sorciers.  
  
- Et comme une grande partie de la belle-famille de Georges ignore tout du monde de magie, nous devrons faire semblant d'être des moldus, ajouta Mr Weasley d'un ton excité. Ca va être follement intéressant.  
  
- Et vous pensez que Fred et Georges vont réussir à se tenir tranquilles pendant tout une soirée sans crèmes canari ou chocolats ? Ils ont dû bien changer pendant mon absence, plaisanta Harry.  
  
- Oh, non ! s'exclama Ron. Simplement, depuis que Georges a rencontré Claire, ils ont légèrement diversifié leur production.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Elle est moldue, mais presque pire qu'eux. Elle tenait une boutique de farces et attrapes à Londres. Fred et Georges ont adopté certains de ses trucs. Je suppose que c'est ceux là qu'ils utiliseront au deuxième mariage. Mais connaissant Claire, de toute façon, sa famille doit s'attendre à tout. Le jour où il nous l'a présentée, elle a commencé par nous électrocuter en nous serrant la main. Sympa, comme premier contact !  
  
- Soit juste, corrigea Hermione en riant. Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle a fait cela. Et sur les conseils de Georges, parce que tu avais posé plein de questions la veille sur ce qu'était l'électricité.  
  
- C'était pédagogique, commenta Mr Weasley. Et c'est extrêmement instructif d'avoir une moldue dans la famille. On n'imaginerait pas tout ce qu'ils ont inventé pour se passer de la magie. Comme ce truc qu'elle avait amené la dernière fois et qui s'est mis à faire de la musique, pour prévenir que quelqu'un désirait lui parler ! Fantastique.  
  
- C'était un téléphone portable, papa, dit Percy d'un ton supérieur. Et c'est peut-être pratique, mais ça fait énormément de bruit. Et ça a envoyé des radiations qui ont perturbé toutes les ondes de la maison pendant des heures. Impossible de réussir même le plus simple des sorts.  
  
- Elle ne le savait pas en amenant son téléphone. Et c'était plutôt divertissant d'être réduits à l'état de moldus.  
  
- Archibald est tombé de son balai jouet et il aurait pu se blesser.  
  
- Chéri, intervint Mme Weasley. Archie ne s'est pas fait mal. Claire ne l'a pas fait exprès, elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle perturbait les ondes magiques, d'accord ? Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus.  
  
- Ron, demanda Harry à voix basse, est-ce que Percy et Pénélope vivent ici ?  
  
- Non, ils viennent quelques semaines dans l'année. C'est l'idée que Percy se fait des vacances : il estime qu'il ne peut pas prendre de congés, que ce serait trop dommageable pour le ministère. Et il pense que venir au Terrier constitue un changement salutaire pour Penny et les enfants.  
  
- C'est étrange ce que Pénélope a changé. Je ne rappelle pas qu'elle ait été aussi timide. A Poudlard, elle était préfète, elle avait une certaine autorité. Elle semble complètement éteinte.  
  
- Elle a arrêté de travailler à la naissance d'Archie, et depuis elle ne vit plus que pour lui, et sa s?ur maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est de sa propre volonté, ou si c'est la place que Percy attribue à sa femme. Un peu des deux, sans doute. Il est très conservateur sur certaines choses. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment il sera en vieillissant.  
  
- Penny aime cette vie, dit Hermione. Et elle n'est absolument pas éteinte. Aujourd'hui, elle a simplement décidé qu'elle se rendrait plus utile en haut qu'avec nous autres, ce en quoi elle avait parfaitement raison. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'admirable.  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, argumenta Ron. C'est juste que Percy est horrible avec elle.  
  
- C'est visible qu'ils s'adorent. Tu n'es vraiment pas très doué pour détecter ce genre de choses, Ron. Crois-tu être le seul homme sur terre capable d'aimer ? Ou qu'il n'y a qu'une manière sur terre de le manifester ? La tienne n'est pas forcément la meilleure.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu voudrais arrêter de travailler pour t'occuper de Cassandre à temps complet ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Simplement que tu pourrais voir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez, parfois. Et essayer de comprendre les autres au lieu de les juger !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut toutes ces gentillesses ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien à qui je fais référence.  
  
- Je refuse de parler d'elle, siffla Ron. Et tu le sais très bien.  
  
- Eh ! vous deux, intervint Harry, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
- Tu pourrais me soutenir, dit Ron. Tu as eu suffisamment affaire à Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Je te rappelle que je n'étais pas là au moment des faits, je suis donc mal placé pour juger. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'immiscer dans vos querelles.  
  
- Tu as raison, admit Ron. C'est stupide. » Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, écoutant le reste de la table qui parlait toujours de technologie moldue. Puis Harry reprit.  
  
« Je vais retourner voir Dumbledore demain, pour lui dire que j'accepte sa proposition. Et je vais lui demander de me loger à Poudlard d'ici la fin des vacances. Nous vous mettons tous en danger en restant ici.  
  
- Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici.  
  
- Tout le monde sait que vous étiez mes meilleurs amis. Ceux qui m'ont attaqué savent que je ne suis plus chez moi et que nous avons utilisé de la poudre de Cheminette pour partir. Ils ne mettrons pas longtemps à faire le lien. Même s'ils hésitent à attaquer maintenant qu'ils savent que j'ai récupéré une baguette.  
  
- Si tu veux passer chez toi prendre des affaires, dit Ron, je t'accompagnerai demain. Avec Seamus, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. Nous sommes Aurors, après tout, c'est notre rôle de vous protéger.  
  
- C'est gentil. Nous en profiterons pour passer voir les parents de Sylvie. J'espère qu'ils auront suivi mes conseils, et qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne leur arrivera rien cette nuit. C'est après toi que sont les mangemorts. Et rien ne nous empêche de placer demain quelques sorts de protection autour de la maison. »  
  
Il commençait à faire froid, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Vers onze heures, tous entamèrent un grand concours de bâillements.  
  
« Je crois que nous ferions tous bien d'aller nous coucher, dit Molly Weasley. Nous avons une journée chargée demain. »  
  
Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de monter. Harry se dirigeait instinctivement vers la chambre de Ron, sous les toits, quand Sylvie l'arrêta.  
  
« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle. » Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas convenable pour deux couples de dormir dans la même chambre.  
  
- Où dormons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle le guida vers une porte au premier étage.  
  
« C'est moi qui suis censé connaître la maison, plaisanta-t-il, et c'est toi qui me guides.  
  
- Je suis venue coucher James tout à l'heure. Je préfère qu'il dorme avec nous cette nuit.  
  
- Bien sûr. » Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, où un lit avait été installé pour le bébé. Un papier fleuri couvrait les murs. De petites aquarelles représentant des paysages avaient été accrochées, ainsi que des dessins au crayon. Les étagères étaient couvertes de livres, ainsi que chaque espace disponible, sur la commode ou le bureau.  
  
« C'est l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, dit Harry. Je n'étais jamais entré ici. Mais on dirait que rien n'a été changé depuis son départ. On sent presque sa présence, ici. Elle était tout le temps en train de lire des romans ou des poèmes. Ou de dessiner. Les dessins et peintures sur le mur sont probablement son ?uvre.  
  
- Quand nous sommes venues préparer la chambre, Hermione m'a dit que c'était la première fois en quatre ans que quelqu'un allait dormir ici. Et que Molly n'avait jamais eu le courage de revenir ici, donc rien n'a été rangé.  
  
- C'était sa seule fille, et elles étaient très proches. Et Ginny n'a jamais eu de vraies amies. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais tout à fait remise de ce qui s'est passé quand elle était en première année. » Il expliqua rapidement à Sylvie l'histoire du journal de Tom Jedusor.  
  
« Après cela, elle s'est de plus en plus réfugiée dans les livres. Et elle s'est repliée sur sa famille. Il n'y a que lorsque j'étais en dernière année qu'elle s'est de nouveau ouverte. Et comme elle semblait avoir perdu le béguin qu'elle avait pour moi, nous sommes devenus amis. Je suppose que c'est à cette époque qu'elle a commencé à voir Malefoy. Elle avait besoin de prendre confiance en elle, elle avait besoin d'être aimée.  
  
- Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.  
  
- Non, fit pensivement Harry. Je crois que le plus surprenant dans tout cela c'est que lui se soit intéressé à elle. Il était riche, il venait d'une famille respectée. A l'époque, son père n'avait pas encore été convaincu d'être un mangemort. Et les Malefoy méprisaient les Weasley, parce qu'ils étaient pauvres, et aimaient les moldus. Drago a toujours semblé suivre les traces de son père. Il était arrogant, méprisant. Sa famille a du être aussi furieuse que les Weasley quand ils sont partis. Même si son père n'était déjà plus là.  
  
- Il était peut-être amoureux lui aussi. Hermione a raison, ils auraient du leur donner une chance.  
  
- Je me demande où ils sont aujourd'hui.  
  
- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tout le monde a dû se poser la même question à ton sujet.  
  
- Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'interroger sur eux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils vivent avec les moldus.  
  
- Je crois que Hermione sait où ils se trouvent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Ginny assez souvent, et qu'elle lui avait donné toutes les nouvelles de la famille. Mais il ne faut pas en parler à Ron.  
  
- J'imagine la colère dans laquelle il se mettrait, dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
- Harry, remarqua soudain Sylvie, il est plus de minuit.  
  
- C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai sommeil. Et Jamsie ne va pas nous laisser dormir demain matin.  
  
- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Que se passe-t-il à minuit ?  
  
- Nous sommes le trente et un. Bon anniversaire, chéri. »  
Une fois de plus, merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui reviewent. Finalement, Harry n'a pas eu le temps de faire à sa femme les révélations que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient, et elle a découvert la vérité de manière beaucoup plus brutale... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.  
  
Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à vos messages, sauf que vous êtes vraiment trop gentils, voire un brin flatteurs ? En tous cas, je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Chen et Csame, qui ont reviewé les trois premiers chapitres, et bien sûr Crystal ( tu remportes vraiment le prix de longueur et de fidélité, et t'inquiète pas pour le chapitre 1, c'est moi qui suis désolée de te répondre si rarement).  
  
Bisous à tous. 


	5. chapitre 4

Pour ceux qui auraient un doute, rien n'est à moi et on n'est pas payés sur ff.net.  
  
Un très gros merci à Miss Tambora qui relit et corrige cette histoire.  
Chapitre quatre.  
  
Une forme sombre était attachée à un arbre. Harry souleva la cagoule qui recouvrait la tête de l'homme. Les yeux noirs de Sirius le fixaient. Il était mort. Puis, son parrain redressa la tête, et parla d'une voix rauque, celle qu'il avait juste après sa sortie d'Azkaban.  
  
« Tu m'as tué, Harry, dit-il. Tu es fier de toi ? De combien de personnes as-tu encore l'intention de provoquer la mort ?  
  
- Sirius, tenta Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas.  
  
- Je me moque de ce que tu voulais. Ta négligence et ton aveuglement m'ont conduit à ma mort !  
  
- Et à la mienne aussi. » Cédric se tenait maintenant à côté de Sirius.  
  
- Mais je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas ! J'ai ramené ton corps à tes parents, comme tu me l'as demandé. »  
  
La réponse de Cédric fut étouffée par un cri. Un instant, Harry se demanda qui criait. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois. Pourtant, les cris continuaient, augmentant même en intensité. Puis il réalisa qu'il était couché dans un lit, et que ni Sirius ni Cédric n'étaient en vue. Il se leva pour aller prendre James. Le soleil était levé, il devait être assez tard. Harry posa l'enfant sur le lit, à côté de Sylvie, le temps de s'habiller. Puis il se reprit. Sylvie se leva à son tour.  
  
« Reste au lit, protesta Harry. Il est encore tôt. Je m'occupe de Jamsie.  
  
- Non. Je viens avec toi. Je ne pourrai plus me rendormir, maintenant. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. Heureusement que Jamsie m'a réveillé ! » Il essaya d'avoir l'air gai, mais le sentiment de culpabilité provoqué par son rêve était toujours là. Sylvie se leva à son tour, et remit les habits qu'elle portait la veille.  
  
La table du petit déjeuner était déjà bien remplie quand ils descendirent. Arthur et Percy s'apprêtaient à partir travailler. Ron expliqua qu'il avait pris sa journée.  
  
« Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Seamus hier soir, donc il ne pourra pas venir avec nous. Mais nous avons déjà montré que nous étions largement capables de nous défendre, à nous deux, autrefois. Madame, vous aurez aujourd'hui deux preux chevaliers pour assurer votre protection. » Il s'inclina devant Sylvie, qui sourit, amusée.  
  
- J'espère bien que je n'aurai pas besoin d'être protégée, dit-elle. Les événements d'hier m'ont largement suffi. »  
  
Un hibou entra alors par une fenêtre ouverte et déposa un journal sur la table, sous le regard ahuri de Sylvie. Hermione prit le journal, le déplia, et poussa un cri.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Elle lui tendit le journal, et Sylvie vint lire par-dessus l'épaule de son mari. En énormes caractères, sur presque toute la première page, s'étalait le gros titre.  
  
Harry Potter retrouvé par des Mangemorts ! Le survivant est-il encore en vie ?  
  
« Mais comment ont-ils fait pour savoir si vite ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.  
  
- Ils ont laissé la marque sur ta maison, expliqua Hermione. C'est dans l'article. »  
  
Harry avait complètement oublié la marque qu'il avait vu flotter la veille. Il n'en avait même pas parlé aux autres. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il tourna la page et se mit à lire l'article.  
  
C'est hier en fin d'après-midi que des rumeurs ont commencé à arriver : la Marque des Ténèbres aurait été vue dans l'est du pays, au beau milieu d'une région campagnarde. Immédiatement, une équipe du journal s'est rendue sur place vérifier l'information. Le ministère venait d'arriver, nous avons vu deux employés effacer la marque. A ce moment là, nous pensions qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attaque chez une famille moldue, comme il y en a tant eus ces derniers mois. Cependant le lieu choisi était pour le moins insolite : cette région est très peu peuplée, et il semblait n'y avoir aucun sorcier habitant les environs. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique que la Marque ait flotté pendant des heures au-dessus du bâtiment avant d'être finalement signalée aux autorités moldues par des voisins inquiets de ce qui ressemblait pour eux à un nuage de fumée, et il a encore fallu attendre pour que le ministère soit mis au courant.  
  
Un deuxième détail qui nous a intrigués, lorsque nous avons atteint le lieu de l'événement, est que la maison semblait vide. L'accès à la maison nous a été refusé, mais les inspecteurs nous ont confirmé qu'il n'y avait personne. Nous avons alors décidé de mener notre propre enquête. Et nous n'avons pas eu à chercher bien loin. Les premiers voisins à qui nous avons posé la question nous ont révélé le nom des occupants de la maison : il s'agissait de Mr Harry Potter, et de sa famille.  
  
La réponse nous a frappé de stupeur. Le moldu a aimablement répondu à nos questions, et nous a dévoilé que Harry s'était marié, et qu'il avait un fils. Apparemment, il vivait ici depuis cinq ans comme un parfait moldu. La réponse à toutes les questions que se posait le peuple sorcier se trouvait dans ce petit coin de campagne.  
  
Malheureusement, s'il a été prouvé que le Survivant a bien vécu dans cette maison (des employés du ministère ont retrouvé au grenier une malle pleine d'affaires de Poudlard), il semble avoir de nouveau disparu. L'apparition de la Marque nous fait craindre le pire, même si depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui elle ait été lancée plus fréquemment, et que sa présence n'est plus systématiquement un signe de mort.  
  
Harry est-il parvenu à s'enfuir, avec sa famille ? Où se trouve-t-il actuellement ? Est-il tenu en otage par cette bande de Mangemorts ? Ou a-t- il été tué par ceux qui l'ont attaqué, et son corps emmené pour d'obscures raisons ?  
  
Une chose est certaine : cette attaque prouve que nous avons en face de nous des adversaires déterminés. Ils avaient menacé de tuer Harry Potter, ils sont tout au moins parvenus à le dénicher. Ils ont menacé de ramener leur maître, en seront-ils également capables ? Parviendrons-nous à les éliminer sans l'aide du Survivant ?  
  
Harry reposa le journal.  
  
« Il va y avoir des journalistes et des officiels partout. Nous ne pouvons plus passer prendre vos affaires, dit Ron. De toute façon, tout a dû être saisi.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser croire que tu aurais pu être enlevé, ou tué, Harry. La voix d'Hermione était particulièrement sérieuse. Cela va créer une vague de panique face à cette bande de Mangemorts.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Harry. Je vais quand même aller là-bas.  
  
- Les journalistes sont s'agglutiner autour de toi. tu ne pourras pas leur échapper.  
  
- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Mon retour ne demeurera pas secret.  
  
- Tu pourrais faire une annonce de Poudlard. Ils ne te poursuivront pas là-bas.  
  
- Je ne veux pas me terrer à Poudlard. Et ça ne ferait que retarder le moment où je devrais affronter la presse. Autant frapper un grand coup aujourd'hui. Peut-être que s'ils n'ont pas prévu de me voir ils seront un peu moins inquisiteurs.  
  
- J'en doute, soupira Ron. En tout cas, je suis avec toi. Contre la presse comme contre les Mangemorts.  
  
- Je viens aussi, ajouta Hermione. Des fois que ma vieille amie Rita Skeeter soit là.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry. Avec de tels gardes du corps, je peux affronter les flashs. Sylvie, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes ici, finalement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? C'est chez moi !  
  
- Je sais bien. Mais tu seras la deuxième attraction du jour. Ils ne seront pas tendres avec toi. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout d'être la femme d'une célébrité.  
  
- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne les subisse pas, alors que tu les auras sur le dos.  
  
- Harry a raison, dit Hermione. Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas. En cas de problème, nous trois pouvons toujours transplaner, ils pourront facilement t'empêcher de rejoindre la cheminée.  
  
- J'aurais vraiment voulu passer chez mes parents.  
  
- J'irai, promit Harry. Si tu veux leur écrire un mot. »  
  
- D'accord. » Sylvie finit par se résigner à rester derrière le trio. Elle écrivit une courte lettre pour dire à ses parents qu'elle allait bien, ainsi que James, et qu'elle pensait à eux. Harry la prit.  
  
« Je suis désolé de te laisser comme ça, dit-il, mais c'est plus prudent, tu comprends ?  
  
- Bien sûr. » Elle se força à sourire. Elle comprenait qu'elle était désarmée par rapport à eux, n'étant pas une sorcière. Elle savait que c'était pour la protéger que Harry la laissait derrière lui. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume. Que représenterait-elle pour Harry dans ce monde ? Il l'avait aimée quand il était loin de tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Elle était sûre que son amour avait été sincère, à l'époque. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu parmi les siens, il avait retrouvé ses amis, il allait redevenir une idole, les filles étaient sûrement toutes amoureuses de lui. N'allait-il pas oublier la petite moldue qu'il avait épousée ? N'allait-elle pas rapidement devenir un boulet pour lui ? Il était quelqu'un de bien, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas, mais que ferait-elle le jour où il deviendrait évident qu'elle le gênait ? Aurait-elle le courage de partir, de rentrer chez ses parents, en lui abandonnant James ?  
  
Hermione parut lire dans ses pensées.  
  
« Ne fais pas cette tête, murmura-t-elle. Il est évident que Harry t'aime, et qu'il se moque bien que tu sois moldue ou sorcière. Être revenu dans notre monde n'y changera rien.  
  
- Des filles bien mieux que moi doivent être folles de lui.  
  
- Il a toujours eu des groupies. Mais ça l'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Et il a été trop souvent trahi pour ne pas être fidèle quand il a enfin réussi à faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il y a juste quelques femmes qui risquent de ne pas très bien t'accepter, et c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne te voie pas trop pour le moment. Laissons-leur le temps de s'habituer à l'idée que Harry s'est marié.  
  
- Sûrement. Et c'est sans doute mieux pour James si je reste ici aujourd'hui. Il a dû sentir qu'il se passait des choses anormales. Même s'il n'a pas l'air très perturbé. »  
  
Peu après, Harry Ron et Hermione transplanèrent et atterrirent à l'entrée du domaine de Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ron et Hermione marchaient de chaque côté de Harry, légèrement en retrait. Des barrières avaient été placées pour retenir les curieux, et une foule de moldus se massait là, essayant de voir quelque chose. Un garde en uniforme les retenait, probablement un sorcier du ministère.  
  
« Harry ! s'écria quelqu'un en le voyant. Il reconnut Paul, le facteur ami de Sylvie. On se demandait si vous n'aviez pas été assassinés, avec les barrières et tous les gens bizarres qui vont et viennent depuis ce matin.  
  
- Non. Nous allons bien. »  
  
L'homme en habit de garde était resté immobile.  
  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? balbutia-t-il finalement.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. » Il passa par-dessus la barrière, sans que l'homme ne tente quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. Mais déjà, comme attirés par un sixième sens, des journalistes arrivaient vers lui.  
  
« Mr Potter ! criaient-ils alors que les flashs fusaient, tous posant des questions en même temps ce qui faisait que Harry ne comprenait rien. Il sentit Ron et Hermione se tendre derrière lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient oublié ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que leur ami s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry n'était plus l'adolescent effondré, dont la vie venait de s'écrouler. C'était un homme décidé à ne pas se laisser dévorer par la meute de journalistes.  
  
« Du calme, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Sinon je fais demi-tour et je disparais à nouveau. »  
  
Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Harry reprit la parole. « Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions, dit-il, mais j'ai une déclaration à faire. » Il avait préparé ce qu'il allait dire depuis qu'il avait appris que la presse serait là. « Je reviens vivre parmi les sorciers, annonça-t-il, ce qui provoqua de nombreux remous, chacun s'efforçant de noter ce que disait Harry tout en assimilant la nouvelle. « Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, des Mangemorts, ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui se prétend Mangemort, ont attaqué mon domicile hier soir. Personne n'a été blessé, à l'exception de mes chevaux. C'est à la suite de cette odieuse attaque, et d'autres événements récents, que j'ai décidé de reprendre ma place parmi vous. Ainsi que ma femme, et mon fils. J'espère par ailleurs que vous aurez assez de décence pour les laisser tranquilles. Ce sera tout, maintenant laissez-moi passer. »  
  
Mais la foule des journalistes refusa de s'écarter.  
  
« Harry ! lança quelqu'un, alors c'est vrai que vous êtes marié et père de famille ?  
  
- Oui, répondit sèchement Harry en jouant des coudes pour essayer d'atteindre la maison. Mais cela fait partie de ma vie privée et ne vous concerne pas. »  
  
Enfin, le bruit attira les sorciers du ministère. Ils parvinrent à disperser les journalistes.  
  
« Nous vous espérions sous peu, Mr Potter, remarqua l'un d'eux. Lorsque nous l'avons mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé, Percy Weasley a révélé que vous aviez passé la nuit chez ses parents. Tout va bien ?  
  
- Oui, heureusement.  
  
- Mr et Mme Weasley, je suppose ? Je suis Bernard Noise, directeur du département de Défense contre les mages noirs. » Il tendit une main ferme aux trois sorciers.  
  
- On peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur, Mr Potter. Mais je suis content de voir que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Même le ministre doit se déplacer, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
- Seriez-vous en train de parler de moi, Mr Noise ? demanda alors un homme qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Grand, brun, assez large, il semblait âgé d'environ quarante cinq ans.  
  
- Désolé, Mr le Ministre, je ne vous avais pas vu.  
  
- Aucune importance, du moment que vous n'étiez pas en train d'en parler en mal. Mr Potter, je ne crois pas que nous ayons jamais été présentés. Je suis Charles Pierson, ministre de la magie.  
  
- Enchanté, dit Harry. J'étais juste passé voir si je pouvais récupérer quelques affaires.  
  
- Bien sûr, on doit pouvoir arranger cela. » Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Noise, qui s'éloigna. Quelques instant plus tard, le chemin menant à la maison se dégagea. Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent le ministre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Voici votre malle, Mr Potter, dit Noise en la lui tendant. Tout a été remis à sa place. Le reste de vos affaires a été examiné mais n'a pas été déplacé. » Harry ne resta pas longtemps chez lui. Partout se trouvaient des traces du passage des sorciers. Si rien n'avait vraiment été dérangé, la maison semblait avoir perdu son âme. La petite voiture, dernier cadeau de Nadine à James, était abandonnée au milieu du salon, au milieu de divers détecteurs de magie noire installés par les Aurors. Harry la ramassa, puis il se dirigea vers les chambres, prit quelques vêtements, ainsi que des albums photo, auxquels Sylvie tenait, et les affaires de son fils. En tout, il avait rempli deux grosses valises, en plus de sa malle de Poudlard. Il les réduisit une taille suffisamment petite pour tenir dans sa poche.  
  
Puis, il répondit à quelques questions du ministère, et, toujours accompagné de Ron et Hermione, sortit de la maison. Un attroupement se forma à nouveau autour d'eux.  
  
« Tu aurais dû mettre ta cape, grogna Ron.  
  
- On transplane dans la forêt, là où on a atterrit tout à l'heure », décida Harry. Et ils disparurent sous l'?il dépité de la foule. Peu après, ils sonnaient à la porte de l'hôtel.  
  
Nadine ouvrit, et soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry. Marc apparut peu après derrière elle. Apparemment, des sorciers étaient venus les questionner toute la nuit, certains en se faisant passer pour des policiers. Harry révéla toute la vérité à ses beaux-parents, avec l'aide de ses amis, et leur tendit la lettre de Sylvie. Finalement, ils embrassèrent Harry.  
  
« Elle dit qu'elle est heureuse d'être ta femme et de te suivre là où tu vas. Et qu'elle est désolée de ne pas avoir pu nous dire au revoir, dit Nadine alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
  
- Nous reviendrons vous voir, promit Harry, dès que la situation sera un peu calmée.  
  
- Bonne chance, dit Marc, dans tout ce que tu vas devoir affronter.  
  
- Prends bien soin de Sylvie, ajouta sa femme, et de notre petit Jamsie. Ça va être dur de ne plus vous avoir à côté, mais je comprends à quel point tout cela a dû être dur à porter pour toi. Vous aussi, dit-elle en direction de Ron et Hermione, je ne vous connais pas, mais vous veillerez sur eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Ron.»  
  
Ils prirent congé. « Au fait, dit Nadine au moment où les trois sorciers allaient passer la porte, bon anniversaire, Harry. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un paquet. « C'est de notre part à tous les deux. » Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit un Discman. « C'est pour tes promenades en solitaire, commenta Nadine, Sylvie nous en a parlé. Je ne sais pas si, là où tu vas.  
  
- Merci dit Harry en les embrassant. C'est merveilleux que vous ayez pensé à cela, surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour nous. »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent de l'hôtel.  
  
« Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Ron en observant le cadeau de Harry.  
  
- Ça sert à écouter de la musique, répondit celui-ci. Mais j'ai laissé tous mes disques à la maison.  
  
- De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas marché à Poudlard, fit Hermione d'un ton doctoral. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que les autres ne se fassent du souci. »  
  
Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans le salon des Weasley, qui était vide.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela Ron. Aussitôt, on entendit des bruits de pas précipités.  
  
« Alors, demanda Molly, comment ça s'est passé ?  
  
- Je crois que Harry va finir par apprécier ses relations avec les médias, commenta Ron. Le discours qu'il a fait était splendide. » Son ami lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Vous avez vu mes parents ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Oui, dit Harry. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.  
  
- Mais je croyais que vous deviez passer à la maison chercher des affaires, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain. Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Des affaires ? fit Harry d'un ton faussement innocent. Ah, oui, nos affaires. J'ai tout dans ma poche. »  
  
Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, pendant que Ron et Hermione pouffaient. Harry sortit de sa poche les valises et la malle miniatures.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Finite Incantatem ! » lança Harry. Aussitôt, les valises reprirent leur taille normale. Sylvie poussa un petit cri et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Elle prit une expression humiliée.  
  
« Ce n'est pas gentil à vous de vous moquer d'une pauvre moldue innocente », protesta-t-elle, avant de se laisser gagner par le rire des autres. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux, Harry annonça son intention de se rendre à Poudlard pour demander à Dumbledore l'autorisation de s'y installer immédiatement.  
  
« Reste au moins ce soir, chéri, protesta Molly Weasley. C'est ton anniversaire, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de le fêter tous ensemble.  
  
- Ce sera pour l'année prochaine. Nous ne pouvons pas rester.  
  
- Je suis surprise que nous n'ayons pas déjà eu à affronter une meute de journalistes, s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Ils sont venus, dit Sylvie, ils pensaient que James et moi étions ici. Mais Molly les a fait fuir.  
  
- Si nous restons ici, dit Harry, ils vont vous persécuter. Et sans parler des mages noirs. »  
  
Dumbledore mit immédiatement à leur disposition un petit appartement, composé de deux chambres, d'une salle de bain et d'un petit séjour.  
  
« Je suis heureux que tu aies pris la décision de venir ici dès maintenant, dit-il à Harry. J'avoue que je n'étais pas rassuré de te savoir chez les Weasley.  
  
- Comment allons-nous faire venir Sylvie et James ici ? demanda Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner, et le Poudlard Express ne marche que les veilles de rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Exact. Voyons, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu en faire ? » Il commença à fouiller ses poches, et finit par en sortir un paquet de bonbons à la menthe.  
  
- En veux-tu un ? » demanda-t-il à Harry. Celui-ci se servit prudemment dans le paquet. Dumbledore prit à son tour une friandise, en enleva soigneusement le papier et la mit dans sa bouche.  
  
« Excellent, commenta-t-il. Où en étions nous ? Ah, oui, le moyen de transport. »  
  
Il approcha sa baguette du papier de bonbon et murmura une formule.  
  
« Voilà, dit-il en le tendant à Harry. Ce portoloin se mettra en marche dans deux heures exactement, et vous ramènera à Poudlard, ta famille et toi. A tout à l'heure.  
  
- A tout à l'heure, professeur. »  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Harry, avec James dans les bras, et Sylvie, tenaient chacun le petit morceau d'emballage par un bout. Harry avait reminiaturisé les valises et les avait de nouveau rangées dans sa poche. James, qui avait été dérangé au milieu de sa sieste, dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de son père, la tête enfouie dans le petit lion qui ne le quittait pas. Sylvie avait les jambes tremblantes. Elle allait découvrir cette école dont on lui avait tant parlé et où elle allait passer les prochains mois. Elle était contente que ce soit les vacances, au moins elle n'aurait pas à affronter tout de suite le regard des nombreux sorciers, adultes et adolescents, qui peuplaient généralement le collège. Elle aurait le temps de découvrir les lieux, et de se faire à son nouvel environnement.  
  
Un tiraillement au niveau du nombril la tira brusquement de ses réflexions, et elle fut happée par un tourbillon de couleurs, jusqu'au moment où elle fut projetée par terre.  
  
Elle se releva presque aussitôt, en entendant les hurlements de James. Apparemment, Harry avait lui aussi perdu l'équilibre, et il avait entraîné le bébé dans sa chute. Elle prit l'enfant et tenta de le calmer, permettant à Harry de se relever.  
  
« Je déteste les portoloins », râla-t-il en se massant le coude.  
  
Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Bientôt, un vieil homme, de haute taille et se tenant remarquablement droit, vint à leur rencontre. Son regard bleu pétilla quand il vit le tableau qu'ils formaient, avec leurs vêtements froissés par le voyage et la chute, et le bébé qui hurlait.  
  
« Les joies de la vie de familles, ironisa-t-il en fixant James. Si nous continuons à recruter de jeunes professeurs et à loger leur famille, il faudra ouvrir une crèche à Poudlard. » Il regarda Sylvie. « Mme Potter, je présume ? Enchanté, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de ce collège. Et voici James, qui ne se laisse pas oublier. » Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le bébé qui commençait à se calmer. Puis, doucement, il le prit des mains de sa mère, qui n'osa pas protester.  
  
« Ainsi, c'est toi le futur héritier, murmura-t-il en chatouillant de sa longue barbe le nez de l'enfant qui éternua. Il l'étudia longuement avant de le rendre à ses parents.  
  
« Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, tous les trois. » Il les laissa dans le couloir et s'éloigna à grands pas. Harry dirigea Sylvie vers leurs appartements.  
  
« C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore, fit remarquer Sylvie. D'après ce que vous avez dit de lui, je l'imaginais beaucoup plus imposant, pas du tout comme ça.  
  
- C'est un véritable génie. Certains le croient fou, et je crois qu'il en est plutôt fier. Mais il est d'une puissance phénoménale et d'une grande sagesse. »  
  
Harry ouvrit une porte dissimulée derrière une tapisserie.  
  
« Bienvenue chez nous », annonça-t-il.  
  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'installer dans leur nouvelle demeure. Puis Harry fit découvrir à sa femme (et à son fils bien que celui-ci parut bien plus intéressé par lunettes de son père que par son discours) les principaux lieux du château. Des fantômes vinrent les saluer, sous l'?il stupéfait de Sylvie, qui faillit tomber sous le choc quand Nick Quasi-Sans- Tête enleva sa fraise. James, par contre semblait n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus amusant.  
  
Lorsque vint le soir, une étrange créature avec de grandes oreilles apparut soudain dans leur salon. Il va aussitôt se prosterner devant Harry.  
  
« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry Potter est vraiment revenu. Dobby s'est fait beaucoup de souci ! J'espère que Monsieur va bien !  
  
- Très bien, merci Dobby, répondit Harry en riant. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Harry Potter si bon de demander à Dobby comment il va ! Dobby va bien, Monsieur. Dobby s'est marié avec Winky ! Et nous avons eu deux petits elfes.  
  
- Les elfes peuvent se marier ? s'étonna Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu d'enfants dans les cuisines.  
  
- Nous ne les montrons pas avant qu'ils aient l'âge de travailler, Monsieur. Ils ne font que des bêtises, et restent dans l'arrière cuisine. Dobby a un message à transmettre à Harry Potter, Monsieur.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore désire dîner avec Monsieur. Et Madame Potter, aussi. » Il vint s'incliner devant Sylvie. « Madame est sûrement une grande sorcière, puisque c'est la femme de Harry Potter.  
  
- Sylvie n'est pas une sorcière, dit Harry, qui avait toujours un petit sourire amusé. Mais c'est une grande moldue.  
  
- Dobby vénère quand même Madame Potter. Et Harry Potter a un fils aussi ! » Il se dirigea vers James, qui le regarda d'un air intéressé. « On voit déjà que petit Monsieur sera le digne fils de son père. » Le bébé tendit la main pour toucher les longues oreilles de l'elfe.  
  
- Jamsie ! le réprimanda Harry. Tu ne peux pas tirer les oreilles de Dobby. C'est un elfe libre ! »  
  
- Grâce à l'amie de Harry Potter, on ne peut plus tirer les oreilles des elfes, même ceux qui ne sont pas libérés, dit fièrement le petit être en se redressant. Dobby doit donner votre réponse au directeur.  
  
- Nous acceptons, bien sûr, répondit Harry.  
  
- Mais qu'allons-nous faire de James ? Tu crois que nous pouvons l'emmener ?  
  
- Dobby peut garder le fils de Harry Potter. Ce serait un honneur pour Dobby. »  
  
Sylvie voulut protester. La créature semblait entièrement dévouée à Harry, et très gentille, mais de là à lui confier son fils. Mais elle laissa Harry poursuivre la conversation.  
  
- Tu t'es déjà occupé d'enfants ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Dobby avec enthousiasme. Dobby a gardé Miss Cassie pendant que le professeur Weasley travaillait. Presque tous les jours !  
  
- Si Hermione t'a laissé sa fille, je suppose que tu peux venir garder James. De toutes façons, il devrait dormir.  
  
- Merci, Monsieur ! s'exclama l'elfe. Dobby va tout de suite dire au professeur Dumbledore que vous dînerez avec lui. A huit heures dans la grande salle, il a dit à Dobby.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry, et l'elfe disparut.  
  
« Tu es sûr que nous pouvons lui faire confiance pour garder James ? s'inquiéta Sylvie, après que la créature eut disparu.  
  
- Je fais confiance à Hermione pour ça, dit Harry. Si elle lui a laissé sa fille, c'est que c'était sans danger. Et je suppose que garder les enfants fait partie du travail des elfes, quand ils sont au service de familles.  
  
- Au service de familles ? » s'étonna Sylvie.  
  
Harry lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les elfes de maison, et qui était Dobby. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la jeune femme était un peu rassurée. A huit heures moins dix, l'elfe réapparut dans le salon. Le bébé était déjà couché. Il souhaita une bonne soirée au couple qui prit la direction de la grande salle.  
  
Le vieux sorcier n'était pas encore là, mais quelqu'un les attendait déjà. C'était un véritable géant. Il serra Harry si fort que Sylvie craignit que son mari n'étouffe. Mais celui-ci sembla enchanté de voir le géant.  
  
« Hagrid ! s'écria-t-il. Je vous croyais en vacances.  
  
- Je ne peux pas laisser Poudlard pendant deux mois, grogna le géant. Aurais-tu oublié que je cumule les fonctions de garde-chasse à celles de professeur ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Comment ça va, Hagrid ?  
  
- Ça va mieux maintenant que tu es revenu. » Le géant écrasa une larme d'émotion. « Et tu es adulte, maintenant. Tu te rappelles quand je suis venu te chercher chez les Dursley ? Tu n'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais un sorcier, tu pensais que tu ne serais jamais à la hauteur.  
  
- Ça a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu en as parcouru du chemin, depuis. Quand tu es parti, je savais que tu reviendrais.  
  
- Tout le monde semblait le savoir sauf moi, plaisanta Harry.  
  
- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit à quel point j'ai été désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ton parrain. »  
  
Le visage de Harry s'assombrit. « C'est du passé, maintenant », dit-il.  
  
L'atmosphère se tendit dangereusement, mais l'arrivée de Dumbledore ramena la bonne humeur. Ils s'installèrent autour de l'unique table.  
  
« Argus a refusé de se joindre à nous, dit le directeur. Il devient de plus en plus renfrogné sur ses vieux jours.  
  
- Rusard a toujours été un vieil imbécile, maugréa Hagrid. Et la nouvelle Miss Teigne n'est pas plus sympathique que l'ancienne.  
  
- Ne soyez pas si sévère, Rubeus. Argus est un excellent concierge malgré son mauvais caractère. Même si je n'aimerais pas être un des élèves qu'il attrape. »  
  
Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les plats en argent sur la table se remplirent de victuailles.  
  
Le repas fut assez gai, notamment grâce à l'humour particulier du directeur du collège. Au moment où ils se levaient pour partir, Harry poussa un cri et porta la main à son front. Puis, le visage crispé, il retomba sur sa chaise. Sylvie voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, et elle vit que Hagrid, de l'autre côté de la table, en faisait autant, Mais Dumbledore les retint.  
  
« Attendez ! murmura-t-il, alors que Harry commençait à trembler et à crier.  
  
- Mais il souffre !  
  
- Il voit. »  
  
Harry hurlait de plus en plus fort, il avait glissé de sa chaise et était à présent étendu sur le sol. Seul le bras de Dumbledore empêchait Sylvie de se précipiter sur lui. Puis, il s'affaissa. Le vieux sorcier vint alors s'agenouiller auprès de lui.  
  
« Harry ! » appela-t-il doucement. Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnèrent un moment. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette, et les lunettes, qui avaient volé sous une table, revinrent sur le nez de leur propriétaire. Harry regarda autour de lui, comme surpris de se trouver là.  
  
- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Ce n'était pas lui, murmura Harry. Je ne comprends pas. » Il se redressa en position assise.  
  
« J'ai vu un groupe d'hommes, avec des capes noires, et des cagoules. Il y avait comme de la fumée partout. Et il y avait cette voix qui parlait. mais ce n'était pas sa voix.  
  
- Que disait cette voix ?  
  
- Elle s'en prenait aux Mangemorts. Elle les sermonnait pour m'avoir raté, disait que maintenant ils allaient devoir trouver un autre corps, parce que c'était trop difficile de s'en prendre à moi à Poudlard. Et ma cicatrice. Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je croyais que je n'étais lié qu'à Voldemort. Et d'habitude, ces vision ne m'apparaissaient que quand j'étais endormi.  
  
- Parce que les réunions de Mangemorts se tenaient généralement tard dans la nuit, à une heure où tu dormais. Et rappelle-toi cette vision que tu as eue un jour pendant un cours de divination. Tu as cru que tu t'étais endormi, mais en es-tu vraiment certain ? Cela t'est-il arrivé souvent au cours de tes années d'étude, de t'endormir ainsi pendant un cours ? Je veux dire, vraiment t'endormir, au point de te mettre à rêver.  
  
- Je ne sais plus, dit Harry d'un ton songeur.  
  
- Ta connexion avec Voldemort ne s'est jamais limitée aux seuls moments où tu étais endormi.  
  
- Mais Voldemort est mort ! Pourquoi ai-je de nouveau ces visions ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas sa voix que tu as entendue ?  
  
- Certain. Sa voix hante mes cauchemars depuis toujours, je l'aurais reconnue. Pourtant. en y repensant, il y avait des accents. C'était sa manière de parler. Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort, c'était une voix de femme.  
  
- C'est impossible, gronda Hagrid. Jamais des Mangemorts ne se laisseraient sermonner par une femme.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas tout, » fit Dumbledore d'un ton pensif.  
  
Au cours des jours qui suivirent, les Potter s'habituèrent à leur nouvel environnement. Petit à petit, Sylvie s'habituait à l'existence de la magie. Elle en était émerveillée, et en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir triste. Jamais elle ne maîtriserait aucune des merveilles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux : elle était née moldue. Et elle craignait d'être méprisée quand le château serait de nouveau rempli.  
  
« Tu sais, lui avait dit Harry, personne n'est obligé de savoir que tu es moldue. Rien ne t'empêche de porter des robes et un chapeau pointu.  
  
- Je ne peux pas simuler des pouvoirs magiques !  
  
- Rusard est un cracmol, mais rares sont les élèves au courant.  
  
- Un cracmol ?  
  
- Il est né dans une famille de sorcier mais n'a aucun pouvoir magique. D'après Ron, c'est ce qui explique son mauvais caractère. S'il a réussi à faire illusion, tu peux le faire aussi.  
  
- Peut-être, mais tous les journaux ont publié que tu avais épousé une moldue. Si je voulais me faire passer pour une sorcière, je devrais nier que je suis ta femme. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. De plus, je ne veux pas me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. »  
  
Au cours du mois d'août, on ne releva pas une seule attaque de Mangemorts. La communauté magique commença à se détendre. Mais à Poudlard, on ne se relâcha pas. La cicatrice de Harry lui avait de nouveau fait mal, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'autre transe. Et le jeune homme était inquiet de la signification de ces douleurs, qui survenaient toujours brutalement et ne duraient généralement que peu de temps.  
  
Puis, la dernière semaine des vacances arriva. La plupart des professeurs étaient attendus au château le mercredi dans la journée. Ce matin-là, Harry, Sylvie et James avaient été faire une promenade dans les airs, pour profiter de leurs derniers moments de solitude. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ces promenades peu après leur arrivée. Un matin, réveillé par un cauchemar, Harry avait eu envie de ressortir son éclair de feu. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis son départ plus de cinq an auparavant, et la sensation de liberté que procurait le vol lui avait terriblement manqué. Lorsqu'il était redescendu ce matin-là, il avait trouvé sa femme qui l'observait, bouche bée. Il avait essayé de l'emmener, mais Sylvie avait été terrorisée. Pour elle, le balai n'était qu'une branche qui n'offrait aucune stabilité, et de plus elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur le manche, puisqu'elle était moldue.  
  
Par contre, James était toujours ravi de monter avec son père, qui l'emmenait pour de petits tours à une faible distance du sol. Et Sylvie apprit bientôt à monter à dos d'hypogriffe, ce qui était finalement fort peu différent de l'équitation qu'elle pratiquait depuis toujours. Et les trois membres de la famille Potter avaient ainsi survolé le parc et la forêt autour du château.  
  
Ils atterrirent en douceur dans le soleil matinal, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après être passés chez Hagrid, ramener Buck, ils retournèrent vers le château.  
  
« Prête à faire connaissance des autres ? demanda Harry  
  
- Il va bien falloir.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart sont très gentils. enfin je crois, même si en tant qu'élève, j'aimais mieux ne pas me retrouver en face d'eux quand je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs.  
  
- Parce que ça t'arrivait souvent ? le taquina Sylvie. Le vilain garçon !  
  
- Si tu pars sur ce terrain là, je crois me souvenir d'une remarque de ta mère sur la manière dont tu les désespérais quand tu étais au lycée.  
  
- Ça n'a rien à voir.  
  
- Ah bon ? Tu peux m'expliquer la différence ? De toute façon, ça ne m'est presque jamais arrivé de ne pas faire mes devoirs. Hermione était toujours là pour me les rappeler.  
  
- Déjà à l'époque, c'était un vrai tyran. » Ils se retournèrent, et saluèrent Ron.  
  
« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- J'ai pris ma journée, répondit le rouquin. Pas fâché de me retrouver à Poudlard. Retourner vivre au Terrier pendant les vacances, ça me donne l'impression de retomber en enfance. Alors, professeur Potter, prêt pour la rentrée ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry en soupirant. C'est encore pire que quand nous étions élèves : au moins, on savait ce qu'on devait faire comme devoirs de vacances. Là, j'ai relu les livres de la liste. C'est Dumbledore qui les a choisis, ils sont sûrement très bien, mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire comme cours en plus.  
  
- Tu sais, dit Ron, en Défense, le plus utile et ce qui plaît le plus aux élèves, ce sont les travaux pratiques. Après, tu suis à peu près les programmes, et ça devrait aller.  
  
- D'après les directives du ministère, je suis censé faire également de la théorie.  
  
- Mais qui suit les directives du ministère ? Percy, peut-être, s'il venait un jour travailler ici. Mais pas toi ! Arrête de te tracasser, Harry. Pense plutôt à toutes les retenues que tu vas pouvoir infliger aux Serpentard, et à tous les points que tu va pouvoir leur retirer !  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis censé être juste.  
  
- Et alors ? Rogue travaille toujours ici, et il favorise sa maison. Donc, pour rétablir l'équilibre, la justice veut que quelqu'un défavorise Serpentard. Ça fait deux ans que j'essaie vainement d'expliquer ça à Hermione, mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre.  
  
- On verra, rit Harry.  
  
- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, je retourne au Terrier chercher Cassie.  
  
- Tu salueras ta mère pour nous, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec elle.  
  
- Rien ne vous empêche de venir dîner chez nous, un soir. Du moment que vous ne le criez pas sur les toits.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, dit Harry, et Sylvie l'approuva avec enthousiasme.  
  
« Où est Hermione ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Elle est en train de déballer tous les bouquins d'arithmancie qu'elle a achetés sur le chemin de Traverse. Je me demande comment elle fait pour en trouver encore des nouveaux. Et en attendant on se demande qui s'occupe de la réinstallation à Poudlard. Bon, à plus tard. »  
  
Il s'éloigna. Harry et Sylvie, qui portait James rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Harry monta dans la chambre déposer son balai. Des cris en provenance du salon retentirent soudain.  
  
« Harry ! Descends, vite ! » C'était la voix de Sylvie. Alarmé, il redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé ! Il se rassura légèrement en voyant sa femme penchée sur son fils. Tous deux avaient l'air en bonne santé, même si Sylvie semblait légèrement surexcitée.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu vas voir, dit Sylvie avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Chéri, montre à papa. Elle prit les mains de l'enfant et le mit sur ses pieds. Va voir papa, Jamsie. »  
  
Elle le lâcha. L'enfant souleva un pied hésitant, et le reposa un peu plus loin. Légèrement déséquilibré, il commença à avancer vers Harry. Celui- ci l'attrapa et le fit sauter en l'air.  
  
« Jamsie, tu marches ! s'écria-t-il. C'est fantastique ! »  
  
Il se mit à danser un peu follement avec dans ses bras le bébé qui poussait des cris de joie, pendant que Sylvie essayait de l'arrêter sans parvenir à contenir son fou rire.  
  
« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, ici, fit alors une voix sévère avec une nuance d'amusement. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Une sorcière se tenait sur le seuil. Elle avait un visage strict et des cheveux gris retenus par un chignon impeccable.  
  
« J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas entendu. » Sylvie baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une collégienne réprimandée par un professeur. Puis la sorcière eut un léger sourire.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas tellement changé, finalement, Potter, remarqua-t- elle. Vous n'avez pourtant pas déjà une victoire au Quidditch à fêter ?  
  
- Non, professeur, répondit Harry, souriant lui aussi. Malheureusement je risque de ne pas être convié aux célébrations cette année.  
  
- Bienvenue, Potter. » Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit, et, sous le regard ébahi de Sylvie, elle s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa. « Heureuse que vous ayez réussi à surmonter tout ce qui s'est passé, Potter.  
  
- Merci, professeur. Au fait, je vous présente ma femme Sylvie et James, mon fils dont nous fêtions les premiers pas. Sylvie, c'est le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et responsable de la maison Gryffondor, qui enseigne la métamorphose.  
  
- Enchantée, dirent en même temps les deux femmes en se serrant la main.  
  
- Je voulais juste vous saluer, dit McGonagall en commençant à reculer vers la porte. Je dois dire, Potter, qu'il est rare que je ne reçoive aucune nouvelle d'un Gryffondor une fois qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Dans d'autres circonstances.  
  
- Désolé, professeur.  
  
- Dans votre cas, c'était néanmoins compréhensible. » Elle jeta un dernier regard à la famille réunie. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver. »  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce.  
  
« J'ai l'impression que tu ne devais pas plaisanter avec elle, quand tu étais à l'école, fit remarquer Sylvie. On avait l'impression que tu avais de nouveau quinze ans.  
  
- C'est l'impression que j'ai en me retrouvant ici. Mais le professeur McGonagall est quelqu'un de bien, quand on sait la prendre. Je te déconseille de dire du mal d'elle devant Hermione.  
  
- Je m'en souviendrai. De toutes façon, on voit qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Je suppose qu'en sept ans dans cette école tu dois fini par créer des liens avec tes professeurs.  
  
- Ca dépend lesquels. Mais McGonagall est la responsable de Gryffondor, donc forcément elle était assez proche de nous. Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir maintenant mes anciens professeurs pour collègues. »  
  
Ils ne rencontrèrent pas les autres professeurs avant le soir, où tous devaient se retrouver dans la Grande Salle. James, comme Cassie, fut confié à Dobby.  
  
En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione, à côté de qui ils s'installèrent. Harry présenta sa femme aux professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, qui se montrèrent tous deux sympathiques. D'autres affluèrent, dont elle ne retint pas tous les noms. Harry ne semblait pas bien les connaître. De joyeuses conversations étaient tenues autour de la table. Puis, le directeur s'installa à son tour, et il souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde. Il ne restait plus que deux places vides.  
  
« C'est Trelawney qui a déjà dû retourner s'enfermer dans sa tour, souffla Ron.  
  
- Et Rogue n'est pas là non plus, remarqua Harry.  
  
- Il fuit ce genre de réunion. Je crois que raconter ses vacances ne l'intéresse pas. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire pendant ses vacances.  
  
- Aucun des autres professeurs n'est marié ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr que si. Mais ils n'ont apparemment pas amené leurs conjoints. Et la plupart ne vivent pas ici. En théorie, seuls les responsables de maison sont tenus d'occuper un logement de fonction au château.  
  
- Et sachant cela, tu as quand même accompagné Hermione ?  
  
- Flemme de chercher un logement. Et ce n'est pas si mal, ici. Au moins comme ça, on pourra se voir cette année. A vrai dire, si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que j'aurais laissé Hermione venir à ce stupide dîner de bienvenue toute seule.  
  
- Ronald Weasley ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de dîners ! Tu n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille ! Dis tout de suite que Harry compte plus pour toi que ta femme !  
  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce tu voulais dire ?  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes ? demanda Harry. Tout le monde vous regarde ! »  
  
Ils baissèrent les yeux et se turent.  
  
- Ron, demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, tu as suivi le championnat de Quidditsh, récemment ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Les Canons se sont repris, ils ont failli gagner l'année dernière ! »  
  
Hermione leur lança un regard exaspéré, comme pour dire « Vraiment, les garçons. », puis elle se retourna vers Sylvie. « Quand ils se lancent sur ce sujet, ils en ont bien pour deux heures.  
  
- Quand Harry et moi nous sommes mariés, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il ne s'intéresse pas au foot. Mais ça, je crois que c'est encore pire.  
  
- Harry était presque aussi passionné de Quidditch que Ron. L'équipe d'Angleterre l'a supplié de les rejoindre, quand nous étions en septième année, mais bien sûr avec la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était impossible.  
  
- Il est incroyable quand il vole. Quelque fois, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'écrase avec Jamsie, mais il a une telle maîtrise ! Et James n'a pas peur, quoi qu'il fasse.  
  
- Aïe ! On dirait qu'il va suivre les traces de son père. Je peux te promettre de belles angoisses quand il sera élève ici. J'espère que Cassie ne jouera jamais au Quidditch. malheureusement Ron semble déjà avoir décidé de son entraînement.  
  
- Les filles jouent aussi au Quidditch ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Sur ce plan, les sorciers sont plus en avance que les moldus. Ils ont proclamé l'égalité des sexes en 1372, et depuis toutes les activités se font de façon mixte. Ginny, la jeune s?ur de Ron était une excellente poursuiveuse.  
  
- Tu parles beaucoup d'elle... Vous étiez proches ?  
  
- Très proches, surtout les dernières années. » Elle soupira. « Ne le répète pas, mais je suis restée en contact avec elle. Elle m'a écrit peu de temps après être partie, mais en me faisant jurer de ne rien dire à sa famille.  
  
- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'en parles pas comme de quelqu'un qui est partie depuis plusieurs années et dont on n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Ça doit être dur de garder ça secret.  
  
- Oui. Surtout avec le retour de Harry, forcément on reparle beaucoup de Ginny. Et Molly souffre de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Tu ne diras rien ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Même pas à Harry.  
  
- Je te crois. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais on voit tout de suite que tu es une personne de confiance. »  
  
A ce moment, Ron se leva brusquement. « Désolé, dit-il, je peux plus rester, on m'appelle.  
  
- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu une nouvelle attaque, dit Harry d'une voix sombre.  
  
- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille rapidement. Ron se dirigea vers la porte, courant presque. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas transplaner de ce château ? » Il atteignit la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
« Sois prudent ! » lui cria Hermione avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
  
A la suite de cette interruption, tous les visages parurent soucieux. C'en était fini de la bonne humeur des retrouvailles. Même les efforts de Dumbledore ne suffirent pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Et sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, le directeur remonta dans son bureau pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Les autres convives commencèrent à se disperser.  
  
Harry dormit mal cette nuit là. L'idée d'une probable nouvelle attaque l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. A six heures, il se leva doucement, et sortit dans le couloir. Il se sentait bien trop nerveux pour dormir. Il faillit rentrer dans Ron qui rentrait seulement. Ses cheveux roux encadraient un visage d'une pâleur de craie, et des cernes violettes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux.  
  
« Ça va ? demanda Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- La marque est apparue à Malefoy manor hier soir. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une fausse alerte. Ils ont tué Narcissa.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Réfléchis un peu, Harry. Elle a dénoncé son mari. C'est une vengeance. Et une sale vengeance. Ils ne l'ont pas tuée proprement. » Une ombre d'horreur passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il revoyait la scène. « On en parlera plus tard, ajouta-t-il. Je suis vanné, je vais me coucher. »  
Petit chapitre, où l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. Mais la suite arrive bientôt (en fait, elle n'attend plus que d'être postée).  
  
Comme d'habitude, un gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui review. Pis aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur à faire des réponses individuelles ( ben oui, ça faisait longtemps...)  
  
Csame :Merci pour ta longue review ! Je voulais pas te vexer, désolée, j'adore tes reviews (et je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de décerner des prix... Quant à la réaction des Weasley, j'imagine que tu as raison mais c'est parfois difficile de coller exactement aux livres (vu que, malheureusement, je ne suis pas JKR). Je suppose que tu trouveras d'autres personnages agissant étrangement dans ce chapitre et les suivants.  
  
Lunenoire, Fumseck : La rentrée est au prochain chapitre. Mais peu de scènes se passent quand Harry donne cours.  
  
Crys&Rose : Rose, contente de revoir sur cette fic une des revieweuses les plus acharnées de la première. J'avoue que tes discours m'ont manqué Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait aussi. Merci à toutes les deux pour votre review. Et, Crystal, ma note du chapitre précédent s'appliquait à l'ensemble (pas seulement à la review du chapitre 2).  
  
Angharrad : Contente que tu aimes Sylvie (moi je trouve qu'elle manque un peu de caractère). Et que tu aies aimé mes deux fic ( deux review le même jour...).  
  
Addict : Anglaise ? Je suis flattée. Ton français es plutôt bon. Thank you very much.  
  
Harryjo Mystical,Mangafana,Fumseck : merci. Je suis toute rouge devant mon écran.  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Wouah, que d'éloges. Merci à toi oh vaillant reviewer.  
  
Suzan :Pas d'exagération, tu es sûre ?  
  
Hermichocos : Contente de te revoir (ou plutôt de te relire...).  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A bientôt, et gros bisous à tout le monde. 


	6. chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Les derniers jours d'août passèrent à une vitesse folle. Il y avait tant à faire ! Harry préparait tant bien que mal ses leçons. Plus le temps passait, plus il se persuadait qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur. Fascinée, Sylvie regardait les leçons, les cours théoriques qu'il écrivait à propos de telle ou telle créature ou de tel ou tel maléfice.  
  
" J'ai du mal à croire que tout cela existe, lui avoua-t-elle un jour. Ces épouvantards, par exemple, on les croirait tout droit sortis d'un livre pour enfant... à moins que ce ne soit d'un film d'horreur.  
  
- Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'ils existent réellement. J'en ai affronté plusieurs, et j'espère bien en trouver un pour les travaux pratiques.  
  
- Ici ? Au château ?  
  
- Tu serais étonnée par tout ce qu'on peut trouver à Poudlard.  
  
- C'est effrayant.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de dangereux ne t'attaquera par surprise ici. Dumbledore tolère ce genre de créatures à condition qu'elles ne fassent de mal à personne. Le seul qui soit vraiment nuisible, c'est Peeves. Mais il cherche à créer des problèmes, pas à faire du mal.  
  
- N'empêche, j'aimerais qu'il ne s'attaque pas à James. Le pauvre était complètement trempé hier. Il aurait pu attraper froid."  
  
La veille, en effet, l'esprit frappeur s'était amusé à jeter des bombes à eau sur l'enfant que Sylvie ramenait d'une promenade dans le parc. Au début, celui-ci avait ri de la plaisanterie, mais lorsque que de l'eau froide avait commencé à lui dégouliner dans les cheveux et sur le visage, il s'était mis à pleurer bruyamment.  
  
Maintenant qu'il était capable de se déplacer tout seul, James devenait de plus en plus turbulent. Plus d'une fois, ses parents l'avaient rattrapé juste à temps avant qu'il ne dégringole dans les escaliers. Ses petites mains s'emparaient de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à sa hauteur. Il était particulièrement attiré par les affaires de son père, qu'il essayait d'imiter. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de prendre une plume et de faire semblant d'écrire. Un matin, Harry s'était absenté quelques secondes et l'avait retrouvé complètement couvert d'encre, avec une grande flaque noire à ses pieds : apparemment, il avait saisi la bouteille mais elle lui avait échappé des mains. Heureusement, ce petit incident avait été rapidement réglé par un sort de nettoyage.  
  
Le soir du premier septembre, Harry avait insisté pour que Sylvie vienne à la cérémonie de la répartition.  
  
" Tu ne peux pas manquer cela, avait-il dit. Le festin de début d'année est légendaire. Et puis, autant que les élèves te voient ce soir, puisque de toute façon il faudra bien que tu les croises dans les couloirs de temps en temps."  
  
Elle avait accepté, curieuse de voir le fameux chapeau dont Harry lui avait parlé, et parce qu'il semblait tellement désireux qu'elle l'accompagne. James avait une fois de plus été confié à Dobby, en qui la jeune femme avait maintenant une totale confiance. Alors qu'ils descendaient vers la grande salle, une voix glaciale les interpella par derrière.  
  
" Alors, Potter, comme ça vous voilà professeur ? Qui l'aurait cru ? J'imagine que c'est votre nom, plus que vos capacités, qui vous a permis d'obtenir ce poste ?"  
  
Sylvie se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'eux avait des cheveux noirs et gras. Il les fixait tous les deux d'un air de dégoût.  
  
" Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue," dit Harry d'un ton neutre, en soutenant son regard.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Les deux hommes se fixaient. Dans le regard de Rogue, elle lisait du dégoût, mais quelque chose démentait cette impression. On sentait que le mépris n'était qu'une façade. Les yeux verts de Harry exprimaient un certain amusement, en même temps qu'une farouche détermination. Puis, L'homme aux cheveux gras se détourna d'un air digne, passa devant eux la tâte haute, et s'éloigna à grands pas.  
  
" Qui c'était ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Rogue, le professeur de Potions, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre vous deux.  
  
- C'est compliqué. Il était à l'école avec mon père, et ils se détestaient. Il a toujours eu ce regard de dégoût en s'adressant à moi. En plus, il a toujours brigué le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et il doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir obtenu.  
  
- Tu devais t'amuser en cours avec lui.  
  
- Le pire moment de la semaine. En plus, c'était en commun avec les Serpentard, dont il est le directeur, et il les favorisait, alors qu'il était toujours près à enlever des points aux Gryffondor, ou à nous envoyer en retenue. Moi en particulier. Mais je ne vais plus me laisser faire. Après tout, je suis son égal maintenant, et il n'a plus aucun droit sur moi.  
  
- Il me donnait envie de rentrer sous terre. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver seule avec lui.  
  
- Rogue est désagréable au possible, mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a pris de grands risques pour nous aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort, en tant qu'espion. Et il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'il aime se donner des airs de grand méchant et se faire craindre. Et vis-à-vis de ses élèves, il fait aussi cela pour leur forger le caractère."  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à un bout de la table, à côté de Ron et Hermione. Au milieu des professeurs, Dumbledore présidait, assis droit sur son siège. Deux places restaient inoccupées : l'une en face de Harry, l'autre à côté du directeur.  
  
" Juste à temps, commenta Ron en les voyant. Un peu plus et vous arriviez après les élèves.  
  
- On a rencontré Rogue en venant. De toutes façons on n'est pas les derniers. Il reste deux places libres. se défendit Harry.  
  
- Hagrid est sur le lac et McGonagall dans le hall d'entrée."  
  
A ce moment, un brouhaha se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort, et des adolescents commencèrent à se déverser dans la pièce. Ils s'installèrent autour des quatre grandes tables, parlant et riant bruyamment. Certains montraient Harry et Sylvie, et échangeaient des commentaires, et le couple était plutôt mal à l'aise. Puis Hagrid arriva, et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Harry. Enfin, le silence se fit dans la salle quand McGonagall précéda une trentaine d'enfants. Tous semblaient intimidés, certains même terrorisés. Sylvie devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait des nouveaux.  
  
Sur un ordre du directeur, Argus Rusard amena un vieux chapeau tout râpé et un tabouret.  
  
" C'est le Choixpeau magique, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa femme. Il n'a pas rajeuni depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de magique ?"  
  
Mais avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le chapeau répondit lui-même à la question de Sylvie : il se mit à chanter d'une voix éraillée.  
  
Lorsqu'il se tut, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. McGonagall plaça une paire de lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Puis elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche, et commença à appeler les nouveaux.  
  
" Aaliar, Stephen" L'interpellé se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret, et le professeur Mac Gonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques instants, le couvre chef cria : " Serdaigle ! "  
  
Une des tables éclata en applaudissements, le garçon sourit et vint s'y placer. Puis le nom suivant fut appelé. La cérémonie de la répartition ramenait Harry loin en arrière. Lorsque, petit garçon de onze ans, il s'était assis sur ce tabouret. Pour certains enfants, le chapeau prenait le temps de la réflexion, et il savait qu'ils devaient entendre la réflexion du Choixpeau. La réflexion la plus longue de la soirée fut réservée à une fillette pâle, avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et un air timide.  
  
" Serpentard ! " cria finalement le Choixpeau. Et la petite fille, sans manifester ni joie ni déplaisir, rejoignit la maison de Rogue. Harry en ressentit une certaine surprise : la fillette ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait des Serpentard. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, et suivit le reste de la cérémonie. Enfin, le dernier des nouveaux fut réparti, et les plats en argent se remplirent de victuailles. Lorsque tout le monde eut mangé à sa faim, Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit dans la salle.  
  
" Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, annonça-t- il. J'espère que vos têtes se sont bien vidées pendant les vacances et prêtes à être de nouveau remplies. Avant de vous rappeler quelques points de règlements, j'aimerais accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal : Mr Harry Potter."  
  
Il y eut un silence dans la salle, puis des murmures commencèrent à se répandre parmi les quatre tables des élèves. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Harry, certains, oubliant toute politesse, le montraient carrément du doigt.  
  
" Harry Potter ! entendait-on de partout. C'est impossible...  
  
- Avec lui et Dumbledore, on ne risque vraiment rien à Poudlard...  
  
- J'étais presque sûr que c'était lui, mais on ne voit pas sa cicatrice !  
  
- C'est normal, à cause des cheveux..."  
  
Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, quelques élèves se levèrent, à la table des Gryffondors, et se mirent à applaudir. Rapidement, d'autres adolescents les imitèrent, et bientôt tout le grand hall fut debout, en une formidable ovation. Harry se sentit rougir, et il baissa la tête.  
  
" Lève-toi et dit quelque chose, murmura Ron.  
  
- Je ne pourrais jamais ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, de toute façon ?  
  
- N'importe quoi ! Ils veulent t'entendre !"  
  
Le directeur fit également un signe en direction de Harry. Résistant à l'envie d'aller se cacher derrière Hagrid celui-ci se leva et regarda la salle. De nouveau, le silence se fit.  
  
- Merci, dit-il. Je suis flatté d'être ainsi accueilli. J'avoue que ça fait plaisir d'être de retour à Poudlard. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble cette année. "  
  
Harry se rassit, et la grande salle explosa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Dumbledore qui s'avança. Et un simple geste du directeur suffit à calmer les élèves.  
  
" Bien, sourit-il. Content de voir que mon choix semble vous satisfaire. Passons maintenant à des sujets plus déplaisants. J'ai quelques rappels à vous faire de la part de Mr Rusard." Le directeur discourut pendant plusieurs minutes avant de clore le banquet. Sous la direction des préfets, les élèves furent emmenés dans leurs salles communes.  
  
" Tu avais raison, murmura Sylvie à Harry. Je n'aurais voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde.  
  
- La cérémonie de la répartition est splendide, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- C'est pas mal. Mais je parlais surtout de ta tête quand Dumbledore t'a présenté aux élèves."  
  
Le lendemain, en quittant ses appartements, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner avec sa famille, Harry croisa Ron. Celui arborait un air buté, et son visage était fermé, et il avançait à grandes enjambées.  
  
" Salut ! dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputé avec Hermione !  
  
- Comment t'as deviné ? maugréa Ron. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, cette fois ils dépassent les bornes !  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ce matin ? " Harry fit signe que non. " Malefoy a hérité du manoir de ses parents avec la mort de sa mère. Et rentre en possession de son héritage aujourd'hui. Il parait qu'il a l'intention de venir s'y installer avec Ginny. "  
  
- Ca paraît logique. C'est chez lui. C'est là qu'il a grandi, et en général, quand tu possèdes un manoir, tu ne vas pas vivre en appartement !  
  
- Malefoy n'est pas le bienvenu en Angleterre ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il est complice des assassins de sa mère. Et c'est probablement lui qui t'a envoyé ses sbires. Il n'a aucun droit de revenir. Et le pire, c'est que Hermione a osé prétendre qu'on pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour se réconcilier avec Ginny ! Tant qu'elle restera avec lui, elle n'a pas sa place dans la famille.  
  
- Ron ! Calme-toi. Tu n'as aucune preuve contre Malefoy. Il a parfaitement le droit de revenir. Et je suis sûr que Ginny ne cautionnera rien de mauvais.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Harry. D'Hermione, je veux bien, elle est beaucoup trop indulgente. Mais pas toi !  
  
- Je ne défends pas Malefoy. Je dis simplement qu'il a le droit de venir prendre possession de son héritage. En plus, j'ai mon premier cours dans exactement deux minutes, et j'aurais bien aimé ne pas être en retard.  
  
- Désolé. Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point Hermione m'énerve, parfois. En tout cas, bonne chance pour aujourd'hui.  
  
- Merci."  
  
Harry rejoignit sa salle de cours. Il commençait par les septième années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. C'était mieux que des Serpentard, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les septième années de Gryffondor, qui était déjà là à l'époque où il était étudiant. Mais après tout, quand il était en septième année, il n'avait accordé que peu d'attention à ces élèves, qui n'étaient alors que des nouveaux. Il arriva devant sa salle avec une minute de retard. Tous les élèves étaient déjà là, dans un silence impeccable.  
  
" Bonjour à tous, dit-il en rentrant. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. " Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les chaises, attendant un signal pour s'asseoir.  
  
" Non, pas aujourd'hui, dit Harry. Poussez donc les tables contre le mur. On va faire un peu de travaux pratiques pour voir où vous en êtes au point de vue des sortilèges. Mettez vous par deux, et on va faire des duels." Des murmures d'excitation se firent entendre. Harry s'aperçut rapidement qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'eux en matière de sorts et de contre-sorts, bien que sa scolarité se soit arrêtée à la sortie de Poudlard. Les entraînements auxquels il s'était soumis en compagnie de Ron et Hermione à partir de la quatrième année avaient porté leurs fruits. Tous parurent beaucoup s'amuser pendant l'heure, et rapidement la gêne qu'ils avaient manifestée initialement en face de Harry disparut. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il y eut des protestation. Les Gryffondors, en particulier, auraient de beaucoup préféré rester là plutôt que d'aller rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans les donjons.  
  
A peine quelques minutes après que les septième années aient quitté la pièce, les élèves de l'heure suivante commencèrent à s'entasser devant la porte. Harry passait d'un extrême à l'autre : il s'agissait maintenant des première années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Ils se rangèrent et Harry, après avoir remis le mobilier en place, les fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent et sortirent leurs livres. Les Poufsouffle osaient à peine lever les yeux vers Harry, et même les Serpentard semblaient pour une fois peu sûrs d'eux.  
  
A midi, Harry remonta déjeuner avec Sylvie. Ils allaient finir quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Hermione, qui tenait Cassie par la main.  
  
" C'est gentil de ta part de proposer de me la garder, dit-elle à Sylvie. J'ai une totale confiance en Dobby, mais je la lui ai tellement laissée les années précédentes que j'ai peur que Cassie ne finisse par croire qu'elle est un elfe de maison.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Elle est tellement mignonne ! Et elle ne donne pas du tout de travail.  
  
- Alors, comment s'est passée ta matinée, Harry ?  
  
- Bien, merci. Je n'arrive pas à croire j'impose un tel respect. Finalement, je crois que je devrais y arriver.  
  
- Bien sur que tu vas y arriver. J'ai vu ce que tu avais préparé, et c'est parfait. " Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. " Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle, j'aime être là en avance. Oh ! j'allais oublier : Ron et moi allons dîner chez les Weasley, samedi. C'est mon anniversaire, et j'aimerais que vous soyez là. Il y aura les jumeaux, Percy et sa famille, et peut-être Bill avec la sienne.  
  
- Bien sûr que nous serons là, répondit chaleureusement Sylvie. J'avoue que je suis curieuse de faire enfin la connaissance du reste des Weasley, en particulier de ces jumeaux dont on m'a beaucoup parlé.  
  
- Méfie-toi d'eux, rit Hermione. Ils sont insupportables, vraiment. Bon, à tout à l'heure. Sois bien sage avec Sylvie, Cassandre, et je reviens très vite."  
  
Elle embrassa sa fille avant de les laisser. Harry se tourna vers Sylvie.  
  
" Si on fait une petite virée hors de Poudlard samedi, ça te dirais qu'on aille voir tes parents ? On pourrait y passer la journée."  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira. " Ce serait merveilleux ! Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne les a pas vu, et je ne m'étais jamais éloignée d'eux comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent être à moitié fous d'angoisse ! "  
  
Le mercredi en fin de matinée, Harry avait un cours avec des troisièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le silence se fit immédiatement, comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Mais ce matin là, les élèves ne montrèrent aucun enthousiasme. Lorsque Harry les salua chaleureusement, seules quelques voix étouffées lui répondirent. Et lorsqu'il annonça qu'ils allaient faire une séance de travaux pratiques, contre des verriastres, des petits vers qui cherchent à s'enrouler autour du cou des gens pour les étouffer, ils pâlirent.  
  
" Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry. Vous avez peur ? Le verriastres ne sont pas vraiment dangereux. La formule pour s'en débarrasser est Denoualis. Ils deviennent alors aussi inoffensifs que des lombrics.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'on a peur, Monsieur, répondit une fille de Gryffondor.  
  
- Pas pour vous ? Ces vers ne vont pas détruire l'école ! Et ils sont ensorcelés, ils ne peuvent pas sortir de cette pièce.  
  
- Monsieur, je crois que vous ne devriez pas faire de travaux pratiques dans vos cours, dit la fille d'une voix basse.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, Miss Limay ?  
  
- Oh non, Monsieur, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Mais on a eu notre premier cours de Divination ce matin, et... elle hésita et prit une grande inspiration : le professeur Trelawney a dit que vous alliez bientôt disparaître. Elle a vu votre mort."  
  
Harry éclata de rire. " C'est sérieux, Monsieur, protesta un garçon. Elle a dit que l'ombre de la mort était attachée à vos pas, et qu'elle l'avait vue dès l'instant où vous aviez franchi la porte de l'école. Je vous jure que c'est vrai " ajouta-t-il en voyant grandir le sourire du professeur.  
  
- Je ne mets absolument pas votre parole en doute, Plaspen. Mme Trelawney a très certainement prédit ma mort dans un avenir proche. Mais il se trouve qu'elle annonce cet événement depuis le premier jour où je suis entré dans sa salle de classe, lorsque j'avais votre âge. Or je suis toujours là, et je ne crois pas avoir l'air d'un fantôme. Il semble que son troisième oeil se dérègle dès qu'on prononce mon nom. De toute façon, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre contre des verriastres, je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir vous approcher du bureau." Rassurés, les élèves obéirent en souriant, et ne reparlèrent plus de leurs cours de divination.  
  
Le samedi matin de bonne heure, Harry fabriqua un portoloin et ils rejoignirent le bois bordant la propriété des parents de Sylvie. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu de leur visite, et espéraient que les Grass seraient chez eux. Il était encore tôt quand ils sonnèrent à la porte de l'hôtel. Quelques instants plus tard, Nadine leur ouvrit. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ils se trouvèrent pris dans une étreinte serrée.  
  
« Marc ! » cria la mère de Sylvie d'une voix chargée d'émotion. « Marc, viens vite voir qui est là ! ». Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la petite femme. « Enfin, vous êtes revenus ! Nous nous sommes fait tant de soucis pour vous ! » Son mari la rejoignit peu après et manifesta lui aussi une grande émotion en voyant sa file, son gendre, et son petit-fils.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu calmés, ils s'installèrent au salon.  
  
« Nous avons vu de drôles de gens, après votre visite de l'autre jour, dit Marc. Certains étaient vêtus de robes.  
  
- C'étaient des sorciers, confirma Sylvie.  
  
- Nous ne leur avons rien dit sur vous. Mais ils avaient l'air surtout curieux et excités à ton sujet, Harry. Lorsque ton ami et toi avez parlé de mages noirs, je les aurais imaginés plus effrayants.  
  
- Ils peuvent simuler. Harry soupira. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soient des mangemorts que vous ayez vus. Le ministère était déjà sur les lieux et les environs grouillaient d'Aurors, quand Ron et moi sommes venus. Je pense plutôt que c'étaient des journalistes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de ne pas leur avoir parlé de moi. Et je suis désolé de tous les tracas que j'ai pu vous causer.  
  
- Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, Harry, intervint Nadine. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Parlons plutôt de ce que vous devenez, tous les trois. Je veux tout savoir sur le monde des sorciers. Ce doit être fascinant.  
  
- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point », répondit Sylvie en riant, et elle se mit à raconter Poudlard, la grande salle, les fantômes, et leurs promenades dans les airs. De temps en temps, Harry l'aidait à expliquer certains points. A la demande de ses beaux-parents, et après s'être assuré qu'aucun client ne s'apprêtait à faire irruption dans le salon, il leur fit une petite démonstration de ce qu'était la magie. Il changea un journal en une rose qu'il tendit galamment à Nadine.  
  
- Et James sera un sorcier lui aussi ? demanda Marc.  
  
- C'est probable. Mais nous ne pouvons cependant pas être sûrs à cent pour- cent. Sa mère est moldue, donc il pourrait n'avoir hérité d'aucun pouvoir magique. D'autre part, il arrive que des enfants dont les deux parents sont sorciers soient également incapables de jeter le moindre sort. Nous les appelons des cracmol.  
  
- Que ferez-vous si James n'a pas de pouvoir magique ? Vous l'élèverez comme un moldu ?  
  
- Je suppose, dit Harry. Il aura besoin d'aller dans un collège moldu, de faire des études. Nous aurons le temps d'y réfléchir le moment venu. On ne peut pas déterminer si un enfant est magique avant qu'il atteigne l'âge de deux ans. Le test de Naarstrod ne marche pas avec des enfants plus jeunes, leur énergie est bien trop diffuse.  
  
- Le test de quoi ? demanda Sylvie. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !  
  
- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores au sujet de notre monde. Même moi, je n'y ai passé que sept ans, et je commets encore beaucoup de bourdes, alors en quelques semaines tu ne pouvais pas espérer tout découvrir. Le test de Naarstrod est basé sur un globe ensorcelé, qui émet une lumière blanche si on le met entre les mains d'un sorcier, et devient noir si c'est un moldu qui le tient. Je crois que la quantité de lumière émise est proportionnelle à la puissance de celui qui l'a dans les mains.  
  
- Cela signifie que l'on sait dès l'âge de deux ans si un sorcier sera puissant ou non ? Donc on sait comment il réussira à Poudlard, puis dans la vie ? interrogea Sylvie. Quelque part, c'est effrayant, vous pourriez faire une horrible répartition des enfants avec ce genre de résultat.  
  
- Non. La puissance varie énormément avec le temps, elle apparaît plus ou moins rapidement selon les individus. Mais si le globe de Naarstrod devient noir, alors il n'y a aucune chance pour que la personne qui le tient développe jamais le moindre pouvoir magique. »  
  
Pendant plusieurs heures, ils parlèrent ainsi de choses et d'autres. Vers cinq heures du soir, Harry et sa famille se préparèrent à prendre congé. Soudain, Nadine sembla se rappeler quelque chose.  
  
« Tenez, dit-elle en leur tendant une liasse de papiers. J'ai relevé votre courrier pendant ces derniers mois. Nous nous sommes permis d'ouvrir toutes les lettres qui ne semblaient pas personnelles. » Elle tendit une demi- douzaine d'enveloppes à Sylvie, qui reconnut l'écriture de ses amis de lycée.  
  
« Celle-ci est adressée à Harry, dit-elle en tendant la dernière lettre au jeune homme. Je ne l'ai trouvée que hier dans votre boite.  
  
- Merci, » dit Harry en prenant l'enveloppe. C'était probablement une relation d'affaire qui avait, pour une raison quelconque, écrit l'adresse à la main. Pourtant, l'écriture lui semblait familière, même s'il ne parvenait pas à la situer. Il mit la lettre dans sa poche le temps d'embrasser les Grass. Il ne craignait pas la curiosité de ses beaux- parents, pas plus qu'il ne cherchait à faire des mystères, mais il savait qu'ils les avaient retenus presque toute la journée, et que septembre était encore un gros mois pour l'hôtel.  
  
Harry jucha James sur son épaule et ils sortirent en direction de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être suffisamment éloignés, les Potter saisirent le portoloin et se retrouvèrent dans leurs appartements à Poudlard. Il leur restait un peu de temps avant le dîner chez les Weasley.  
  
Sylvie s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée pour lire son courrier, et Harry sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Le texte était très court.  
  
Harry, viens à Privet Drive le plus vite possible, nous devons te parler.  
  
Et c'était signé : Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Harry relut plusieurs fois le message. Sylvie observa son expression passer de la surprise à la curiosité, puis se muer en une sorte d'hésitation.  
  
« Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda-t-elle. De qui est cette lettre ?  
  
- Mon oncle et ma tante. Ceux qui m'ont élevé. » La mère de James ressentit un certain soulagement en l'entendant répondre. Un moment, elle avait craint qu'il ne se remette à lui cacher des choses, comme il l'avait fait pendant si longtemps. S'il ne lui avait jamais parlé des derniers membres vivants de sa famille, au moins elle savaient qu'ils existaient.  
  
« Je croyais que vous étiez brouillés, remarqua-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas des mauvaises nouvelles, au moins ?  
  
- Nous sommes brouillés, confirma Harry. Pas officiellement, mais ils détestent tout ce qui a trait à la magie, et je n'ai jamais été le bienvenu chez eux. Et il n'y a apparemment pas de mauvaises nouvelles. » Il lui tendit la lettre.  
  
« Je me demande ce qu'ils me veulent , ajouta-t-il d'un ton perplexe.  
  
- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Lorsque j'en suis parti au début de ma septième année d'école, je me suis juré de ne jamais retourner là-bas. En même temps, je sais que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie qu'ils me demandent de leur rendre.  
  
- Je crois que tu devrais au moins aller voir ce qu'ils veulent. Ça ne te coûtera pas grand-chose, et tu te sentiras mal si tu les ignores. C'est ta famille, après tout. Ils t'ont élevé, ce n'est pas possible qu'ils te soient complètement indifférents.  
  
- J'ai dormi dans un placard pendant dix ans, remarqua Harry d'un ton amer. Mais je crois que tu as raison, j'irai. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir pourquoi ils m'ont écrit. »  
  
Après avoir fait manger James, ils le mirent dans sa poussette et prirent la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. La plupart des Weasley étaient déjà là, et une joyeuse pagaille régnait dans la maison. Dès qu'ils émergèrent de la cheminée, tout le monde se précipita sur eux. Ce fut une longue suite d'accolades et d'embrassades. Ils étaient arrivés depuis environ une demi-heure quand la première explosion retentit.  
  
Rapidement, elle fut suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'autres se firent entendre. La pièce s'emplit de fumée. Des enfants se mirent à crier. Sylvie agrippa le bras de Harry. Puis la voix de Molly poussa un cri de colère :  
  
« Fred, Georges, Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?  
  
- Ca ne peut pas être eux, ils ne sont même pas là, remarqua Ron. » La fumée commença alors à se dissiper. Au bout de quelques secondes, la pièce était semblable à ce qu'elle était avant les explosions, mais des lettres de feu flottaient au dessus de la cheminée. On lisait : Bon anniversaire Hermione.  
  
Après un instant de silence, les jumeaux sortirent de la cheminée en criant et en tapant des mains. Harry se mit lui aussi à applaudir, imité bientôt par toute la salle. Puis Angélina apparut à son tour, portant dans ses bras une petite fille qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de James, et qui devait être Bertie. Puis une petite femme avec de courts cheveux noirs et un visage espiègle apparut à son tour. Probablement la fiancée de Georges.  
  
« Hé ! Salut Cap'tain ! lança Fred, en faisant référence à l'époque où Harry et lui jouaient dans la même équipe de Quidditch.  
  
- Il faut qu'on se parle un instant, dit Georges. Ah, j'allais oublier . Il fit signe à la petite femme aux cheveux noirs. Claire, je te présente Harry, l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor, Harry, c'est Claire, la nouvelle associée de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Et accessoirement ma fiancée. Maintenant, chérie, si tu veux bien nous excuser. »  
  
Harry suivit les jumeaux jusque dans leur ancienne chambre. « Tu sais, commença Georges, notre boutique marche plutôt bien.  
  
- Et c'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu la commencer. Si tu ne nous avais pas prêté cet argent, nous aurions été réduits à entrer au ministère.  
  
- Si vous avez l'intention de me rendre ces mille gallions, je refuse. C'était un cadeau, pas un prêt.  
  
- Harry, non seulement nous voulons te le rendre, mais avec des intérêts. C'est à toi, tu étais le champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pas nous.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû remporter ce tournoi, dit Harry, le visage soudain sombre. C'est Cedric qui aurait dû gagner. J'étais blessé, il aurait pu atteindre le trophée bien avant moi. C'est argent, c'est le sien, pas le mien. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien j'ai été heureux de m'en débarrasser, à l'époque, et je suis heureux qu'il vous ait été utile.  
  
- Très bien, dit Fred, en voyant l'expression déterminée de son ami. Nous garderons cet argent. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore tellement marqué par la mort de Cédric. Je veux dire, avec tout ce qui s'est passé après, j'imaginais que tu avais oublié cette histoire.  
  
- Je n'oublierai jamais Cedric. Ce qui s'est passé depuis a été horrible, mais ça ne relativise pas pour autant l'horreur de cette nuit là. J'en ai encore des cauchemars de temps en temps.  
  
- Je suis désolé. Georges se dirigea vers la porte. Nous ne voulions pas gâcher ta soirée. Allez, viens rejoindre les autres et oublie ce que nous t'avons dit. »  
  
Ils redescendirent dans la pièce principale. Sylvie était en grande conversation avec Claire. Etant les deux seules moldues de l'assemblée, il était probablement normal qu'elles se rapprochent. Harry remarqua James accroché à la jupe de sa mère. Parcourant des yeux les personnes présentes, il remarqua Hermione, assise seule près de la porte, l'air nerveux. Il vint vers elle.  
  
« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser. Pourtant, tu es l'héroïne de la fête, après tout.  
  
- Ça va, répondit-elle. Ou du moins ça ira bien dans quelques heures, je l'espère. » Elle n'en dit pas plus, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Toi, par contre, tu as l'air inquiet. Ce n'est pas ta cicatrice, au moins ?  
  
- Non, la rassura Harry. J'ai juste eu une conversation avec Fred et Georges qui m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. » Elle hocha la tête, comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. « Et j'ai reçu une lettre des Dursley, tout à l'heure. » Il raconta la fin de leur visite aux parents de Sylvie, et sortit le court message. Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit soudain.  
  
« C'est peut-être un piège, dit-elle. Fais attention si tu décides d'y aller.  
  
- C'est bien l'écriture de ma tante. Et qui irait se servir des Dursley pour me tendre un piège ? Les sorciers ignorent tout de leur existence. Je vais aller là-bas demain, puisque c'est dimanche.  
  
- Mais comment ont-ils eu ton adresse ? Je veux dire, il y a bien eu cette annonce dans le journal quand tu t'es marié, mais ça fait quatre ans maintenant, et tu n'as jamais eu la moindre nouvelle d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non. Mais je n'en attendais pas.  
  
- Je sais ça. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils découpé cette annonce, ou recopié l'adresse, puis conservé précieusement pendant quatre ans, s'ils se souciaient si peu de toi, au point de ne jamais t'envoyer un mot ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant.  
  
« Les Dursley ont toujours eu mon adresse. Quand j'ai acheté ma propriété, aux yeux de la loi moldue, j'étais mineur et j'avais besoin de leur accord. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile à obtenir, c'était ça ou je revenais à Privet Drive. Ils ont signé l'acte de vente, ainsi que quelques autres papiers. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû ranger des doubles dans un tiroir et les y oublier.  
  
- D'accord. N'empêche que ce mot est suspect. N'importe qui aurait pu l'écrire.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. C'est tout à fait leur style. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller sans baguette, donc s'il arrive quoi que ce soit je transplanerai immédiatement.  
  
- Demande à Ron de venir avec toi, au moins.  
  
- Hermione ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul. Je suis même censé être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et connaissant les Dursley, je crois qu'ils préféreraient que je n'amène pas d'autre sorcier dans leur maison.  
  
- Désolée, Harry, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, on dirait Ron. » Elle regarda dans la direction de son mari, qui s'amusait avec les enfants de la famille, sourit à demi, puis regarda de nouveau la porte, nerveusement.  
  
« Tout le monde à table ! appela Molly Weasley. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion. Ils commencèrent à dîner en parlant du championnat de Quidditch. Alors que la maîtresse de maison se levait pour changer les assiettes avant d'amener le dessert, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.  
  
« Qui ça peut être ? demanda Molly étonnée.  
  
- J'y vais, » dit précipitamment Hermione. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Quelques mots furent échangés, puis Hermione revint dans la pièce, suivie d'une jeune femme rousse au visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce, puis il eut un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Molly Weasley venait de laisser tomber la pile d'assiettes qu'elle portait. Elle vacilla et s'appuya contre une chaise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Puis elle se reprit, se redressa et ouvrit grand les bras.  
  
« Ginny, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Enfin !  
  
- Maman ! » cria la jeune femme en se précipitant dans les bras qu'on lui tendait. Elles restèrent longtemps enlacées. Hermione sourit nerveusement. Les hommes de la famille regardaient la scène avec incrédulité. Puis Ginny se sépara de sa mère et regarda les autres. Ron se leva.  
  
« Je suppose que tu as fini par revenir à la raison et par quitter ton petit Serpentard, siffla-t-il. C'était évident que ça finirait comme ça. Et maintenant tu espères que nous allons te pardonner tes folies, c'est ça ?  
  
Ginny pâlit légèrement, mais soutint le regard de son frère.  
  
« Je ne quitterai jamais Drago, répliqua-t-elle. Et je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre vos opinion à son sujet. En particulier les tiens, Ron.  
  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu as renoncé à cette famille le jour où tu es partie avec lui. La petite amie d'un Malefoy ne peut plus être une Weasley.  
  
- Elle est ici parce que je l'y ai invitée, intervint Hermione. Et que c'est mon anniversaire.  
  
- Hermione ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Je croyais que nous avions suffisamment parlé de ce sujet.  
  
- Apparemment pas assez. Tu étais toujours aussi bouché. » Elle se tourna vers le reste de la famille. « Je sais que je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée et que je n'aurais pas du me mêler de vos affaires, mais ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de temps perdu ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas de notre faute.  
  
- Cette maison te sera ouverte, Ginny, le jour où tu auras tué ton mari et où tu chercheras une protection, dit cyniquement Fred.  
  
- Où peut-être quand lui t'auras férocement battu, ajouta Georges.  
  
- Ca suffit, les garçons, intervint Molly. Je refuse de perdre de nouveau ma fille à cause de vos sottises. Et c'est encore chez moi ici.  
  
- Et chez moi. » Arthur passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. « Je suis désolé, Ginny. Pour ne pas t'avoir écoutée quand tu as voulu nous parler, pour t'avoir prise pour une enfant. Tu n'es plus une enfant, mais tu restes ma fille. Drago n'a jamais rien fait de mal, il méritait le bénéfice du doute. »  
  
Ginny enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son père et éclata en sanglots. Molly vint les serrer tous les deux, elle aussi pleurait. Ron lançait des regards incendiaires à Hermione, qui souriait à la vue du tableau formé par les trois Weasley enlacés. Fred et Georges semblaient partagés entre l'envie de faire la fête pour célébrer le retour de leur s?ur, et celle de la chasser de la maison. Percy était assis droit sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas pris partie ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, mais on voyait qu'il était heureux de la tournure prise par les événements. A côté de lui, Pénélope essayait d'expliquer à Archie ce qui venait de se passer, qui était cette femme et pourquoi sa grand-mère pleurait. Harry et Sylvie s'étaient écartés du groupe des Weasley, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de la famille et se sentaient légèrement de trop. Claire les avait imités, mais son visage arborait une expression perplexe. Apparemment, elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de Ginny. Finalement, une voix claire rompit le silence.  
  
« Ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait le bon moment pour ouvrir les cadeaux ? » demanda Angelina en déposant un tas de paquets devant Hermione. D'un mouvement de sa baguette magique, les morceaux de verre sur le sol furent envoyés à la poubelle. Une chaise supplémentaire fut approchée. Tous se forcèrent à reprendre une conversation normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione ouvrit ses cadeaux. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit le bracelet en argent que lui avait offert Ron, et qu'elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, il détourna la tête. Elle haussa les épaules et vint se rasseoir à sa place.  
  
Pénélope coupa l'énorme gâteau et commença à distribuer les tranches. Ron refusa d'en prendre.  
  
« Ne fais pas l'enfant, gronda Hermione. Il y a une heure tu bavais déjà par avance. » Il se leva brusquement, envoyant valser sa chaise.  
  
« J'en ai assez, cria-t-il. Vous êtes tous aveugles, ou quoi ? C'est une Malefoy que vous accueillez parmi vous ! Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi elle est revenue après tant de temps ? Simplement parce que Hermione a eu la sottise de lui demander ? Vous ne comprenez pas que revenir parmi nous, c'est le moyen idéal pour espionner Harry ? Hein, Ginny, avoue, tu vas tout rapporter à ton petit Drago ? Je vous jure que vous ne mettrez pas la main sur Harry si facilement. Pas si je peux l'empêcher ! » Il sortit en claquant la porte.  
  
« Ron, attends ! » cria Ginny en se précipitant à sa suite, mais il semblait avoir déjà transplané. Elle resta là à regarder le vide, jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne la prendre par les épaules pour la ramener à la cuisine. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle regarda Harry, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.  
  
« Toi aussi, tu penses que je te veux du mal ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Bien sur que non, répondit Harry. Je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention. Et Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il était juste un peu énervé. Laisse lui le temps. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny embrassa ses parents en leur promettant de revenir les voir. Percy lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Ron, qu'il finirait par revenir à une attitude plus raisonnable. Les jumeaux, pour une fois, semblaient divisés : Fred était renfrogné et ne disait rien, alors que Georges, donna une bourrade à sa s?ur en lui promettant de jeter un sort à Ron la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Et la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley transplana à son tour. Peu après, Harry et Sylvie récupérèrent James qui dormait sur la canapé, inconscient des événements qui venaient de se dérouler, reprirent la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer à Poudlard. Hermione les accompagna. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ de Ron, mais son visage reflétait un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry. Ça va s'arranger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez.  
  
- A ce point là, si. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sortons ensemble. Ca va faire sept ans. C'était sûr qu'il réagirait comme ça, je n'aurais jamais dû le provoquer !  
  
- Tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait, dit Sylvie en lui prenant la main. Tu as vu le regard de Molly et d'Arthur ? C'est évident qu'ils souffraient de cette situation, et ils sont heureux ce soir.  
  
- Mais pourquoi faut-il que Ron soit aussi borné ? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il irait proférer de telles insultes à l'égard de Ginny ! Qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Malefoy, c'est une chose, mais sa propre s?ur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu épouser un être aussi stupide !  
  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le pensait pas, dit doucement Harry en posant une main calmante sur l'épaule de son amie. Tu l'as pris par surprise, tu as essayé de lui imposer une situation qu'il voulait éviter. Et Ron n'aime pas du tout qu'on l'oblige à faire certaines choses, ou à voir des gens qu'il ne veux pas voir. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette son éclat. Tu devrais aller le retrouver.  
  
- Il va bien falloir, de toutes façons, puisque nous dormons dans le même lit. J'espère seulement qu'il est bien rentré.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Hermione.  
  
- Bonne nuit à tous les trois. Au fait, Harry, bonne chance si tu vas chez les Dursley demain. Et fais attention à toi. »  
  
Harry et Sylvie regagnèrent la quiétude de leurs appartements, et déposèrent James dans son lit. L'enfant n'émit pas un bruit. Puis ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de dormir.  
  
« Alors tu es décidé à aller voir ta famille demain ? demanda Sylvie. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
  
- Non, » répondit Harry en repensant aux inquiétudes d'Hermione. Si c'était un piège, il ne voulait pas y impliquer Sylvie. Elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. « Il faut mieux que j'y aille seul. Je vois ce qu'ils veulent, et je repars tout de suite après. Je suis presque sûr que c'est une histoire d'argent, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi oncle Vernon ne m'avait jamais demandé de lui rembourser mes années chez eux, depuis qu'il sait que j'ai de l'argent.  
  
- C'est ta famille, quand même.  
  
- Non. Harry l'attira contre lui. Ma famille, c'est toi. Et James. Pas les Dursley. »  
  
Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Harry s'habilla à la manière moldue et transplana en face du 4, Privet Drive. Rien n'avait changé : le jardin, fierté de sa tante, était toujours aussi impeccable. La voiture de l'oncle Vernon était rangée devant la porte, seul le modèle avait changé pendant l'absence de Harry. Le jeune homme sonna à la porte. La tante Pétunia lui ouvrit. Harry mit un certain temps à la reconnaître. Elle avait terriblement vieilli. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi, et son visage chevalin s'était ridé, la faisant paraître soixante ans alors qu'elle n'en avait pas encore cinquante. Chose stupéfiante, elle parut soulagée de voir Harry et lui sourit. Il ne se souvenait pas que sa tante lui ait sourit une seule fois dans toutes les années qu'il avait passées chez eux. Puis elle le fit entrer.  
  
« Vernon ! cria-t-elle. Il est là ! » Un pas précipité dans l'escalier, et l'oncle Vernon se tenait en face de Harry. Un peu plus gros, un peu plus rouge, un peu plus chauve peut-être, mais toujours le même.  
  
« Eh bien, mon garçon, j'avoue que je suis surpris de te voir. Tu es finalement moins ingrat que je ne l'aurais cru.  
  
- Vernon ! protesta la tante Pétunia. Je sais que tu étais contre cette idée, mais s'il peut le sauver. Et il était d'accord. » L'oncle de Harry se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Pétunia regarda Harry. « Voilà, si nous t'avons demandé de venir c'est parce Dudley. » elle se mordit la lèvre, mais ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. « Dudley est malade, reprit-elle entre deux sanglots. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour lui, qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre. » La fin de sa phrase fut emportée par une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Vernon lui passa une main dans le dos.  
  
« Je suis désolé », dit Harry. Il avait beau ne pas être particulièrement proche de son cousin, cette nouvelle était un choc pour lui : après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient le même âge, et si Dudley, enfant, avait été une horrible peste, il était, les dernières années où Harry était venu à Privet Drive, devenu presque supportable. Plus que supportable, même. Le dernier été, les deux garçons avaient commencé à s'entendre assez bien, même si Dudley passait la plus grande partie de ses journées avec ses amis, et que Harry ne se joignait pas à eux. Son cousin avait surmonté sa terreur de la magie, et aimait entendre Harry parler de Poudlard et de ses cours.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Une leucémie », répondit Vernon.  
  
La tante Pétunia se moucha et regarda Harry d'un air presque suppliant. « Nous avions pensé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Avec ta . magie. Elle avait buté sur le mot comme s'il lui était difficile de le prononcer. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été très tolérants vis-à-vis de ça, et que nous avons souvent été durs avec toi, mais si tu peux sauver Dudley, je t'en supplie !  
  
- Tu nous dois bien ça, pour t'avoir nourri et habillé pendant toutes ces années », ajouta Vernon d'un ton sec.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne connaissait rien à la médecine, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien aux Dursley, contrairement à ce que prétendait son oncle, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser mourir son cousin. D'un autre côté, Dudley était un moldu. Les sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas de résoudre les problèmes des moldus. C'était à cause de ça qu'ils avaient instauré toutes ces mesures de secret.  
  
« Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Je peux voir Dudley ?  
  
- Il est à l'hôpital, répondit Pétunia. J'allais aller le voir, le pauvre chéri. Viens si tu veux.  
  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui, dit Harry. J'ai promis que je ne rentrerai vite. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire immédiatement. Je ne suis pas un médicomage. Je reviendrai, promit-il.  
  
- Merci, dit sa tante. L'oncle Vernon renifla en guise de salut, Harry sortit dans la rue déserte et transplana. En arrivant chez lui, il trouva Sylvie occupée à jouer avec James, pendant que la fille des Weasley regardait un livre d'images.  
  
« Harry, s'écria sa femme. Ron n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir, Hermione est inquiète, elle est allée demander conseil à Dumbledore.  
  
- Mais où a-t-il pu aller ?  
  
- Nous espérions que tu pourrais nous le dire.  
  
- Papa tavaille, gazouilla Cassie. Y tavaille tès dur.  
  
- Oui, chérie, répondit distraitement Sylvie. Ton papa a beaucoup de travail.  
  
- Après tout, dit Harry, peut-être qu'il est allé chez Seamus. Ils semblent s'être beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble.  
  
- Hermione a essayé de les appeler tout à l'heure, mais personne n'a répondu. » Harry prit une poudre posée sur la cheminée et en jeta une pincée dans le feu.  
  
« Seamus Finnigan ! » appela-t-il. Aussitôt, il sentit sa tête aspirée par la cheminée, et se retrouva finalement dans une cuisine inconnue.  
  
« Ohé ! appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, il appela à nouveau, plus fort.  
  
Alors qu'il allait abandonner, une femme pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit d'une propreté douteuse, et portait une paire de pantoufles trouées. Ses longs cheveux blond foncés pendaient mollement sur ses épaules, sales et emmêlés.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse, en s'approchant de la cheminée. Harry observa son visage : ses traits étaient tirés et d'affreux cernes noirs étaient creusés sous ses yeux. Il avait de la peine à reconnaître Lavande, toujours si soignée, si soucieuse de son apparence.  
  
« Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas vu Ron, cette nuit.  
  
- Ron ? Non, je ne crois pas. Personne n'est venu cette nuit. Et Ron ne vient plus ici depuis longtemps. » Elle vacilla.  
  
« Lavande ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Ça va aller, répondit-elle. Tu devrais partir, maintenant.  
  
- Mais tu es sûr que.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Je ne serai bientôt plus là, il est trop tard pour combattre le destin. » Elle se redressa et commença à quitter la cuisine. « Lavande, attends ! cria Harry. Tu ne peux pas penser des choses pareilles ! » Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Harry l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, et il se sentit tiré en arrière.  
  
Quelque secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau chez lui, Sylvie le regardait d'un air inquiet. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit on frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez ! » dit Harry. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ron. Cassandre se précipita sur lui.  
  
« Papa ! » criait-elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, visiblement soulagé. « Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.  
  
- Elle est partie voir Dumbledore. Elle est extrêmement inquiète à ton sujet, répondit Sylvie.  
  
- Nous l'étions tous, renchérit Harry. Peut-on savoir où tu as passé la nuit ? » Il regarda plus attentivement son ami. Ron semblait prêt à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. « On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moins sévère. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? »  
  
A ce moment, une Hermione folle d'angoisse se précipita dans la pièce. « Dumbledore n'a rien pu me dire, s'écria-t-elle. Il prétend qu'il va revenir. » son regard se posa sur le canapé. « Ron ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Puis, sans que personne ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'avança vers lui, la main tendue, et l'abattit sur la joue de son mari.  
  
Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la pièce. Ron resta un instant stupéfait, et, sur ses genoux, sa fille se mit à pleurer.  
  
« Hermione, murmura-t-il, tu ne comprend pas. » Mais jamais Harry n'avait vu Hermione dans une telle fureur. Refusant d'écouter les explications, elle se mit à hurler.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu découches ? Que tu ne dis à personne où tu vas ? On était tous inquiets à ton sujet, j'ai même été prévenir le directeur et Monsieur arrive, comme une fleur, et s'attend à ce qu'on lui fasse un bon accueil ? »  
  
Harry se rapprocha du couple et plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Attends avant de t'énerver, murmura-t-il. Tu pourrait peut-être le laisser s'expliquer ?  
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers Harry. « Toujours à essayer de le justifier, hein ? Très bien. Ron, je t'écoute.  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit Ron en essayant de calmer Cassie, terrorisée par l'éclat de sa mère. Enfin, je veux dire, au début, j'était vraiment en colère. Quand je suis parti de chez mes parents, j'étais prêt à tuer quelqu'un. J'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard, sans vraiment réfléchir, pour rentrer ici. Mais je venais à peine de prendre la direction de Poudlard quand j'ai été appelé. De grosses attaques de Moldus. Je n'avais pas le temps de revenir, et aucun moyen de prévenir quiconque. Et puis quand je suis revenu ici pour trouver l'appartement vide, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. »  
  
Quand il eut fini de parler, Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui, toute sa fureur envolée. « Oh, Ron, c'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. J'aurais du te faire confiance. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement !  
  
- Ça va, répondit le rouquin en se frottant la joue. Mais la prochaine fois, laisse moi m'expliquer avant de frapper. » Il bailla. « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit. »  
  
- Ron, attends fit Harry d'un ton plus sérieux, comme tu avais disparu, j'ai voulu vérifier si tu n'étais pas chez Seamus. En contactant sa maison.  
  
- Il n'y était pas, répondit Ron en s'étirant. Nous sommes restés ensemble toute la nuit.  
  
- Je sais, mais c'est Lavande qui m'a répondu. Est-ce que tu l'as vue récemment ?  
  
- Non. Il y a des mois que personne ne l'a vue. Elle est devenue complètement folle, à ce qu'il paraît. D'après Seamus, elle ne l'est pas. C'est juste la perspective de sa soi-disant mort prochaine qui la perturbe un peu, et elle est un peu déprimée.  
  
- Elle est bien plus que déprimée. Il était bien midi quand j'ai appelé, et on aurait dit qu'elle sortait du lit. Et son regard était éteint. je l'ai à peine reconnue ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire pour elle.  
  
- Les médecins ont dit que ça passerait. Je crois qu'elle en a vu plusieurs, aucun n'a été capable de la soigner. Il ont simplement dit que c'était une affection passagère. » Il bailla de nouveau. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me coucher. A plus tard.»  
  
Il sortit, Hermione s'apprêtait à le suivre quand une pensée la frappa. Elle se retourna vers Harry.  
  
« Comment ça s'est passé avec les Dursley ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les leucémies ? répliqua-t-il avant de raconter sa visite à Privet Drive.  
  
- C'est terrible, commenta Sylvie. Tu vas les aider, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Si je peux faire quelque chose, je le ferai, répondit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible, ni même que j'en ai le droit.  
  
- Tu en as le droit, dit Hermione, parce qu'ils sont de ta famille et qu'ils connaissent déjà l'existence de la magie. Quant à savoir si c'est possible. j'ai lu un ou deux livre sur la médecine. Je crois qu'il existe une potion pour soigner les cancers.  
  
- Hermione, c'est une leucémie qu'il a. Pas un cancer !  
  
- Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'ouvrir un livre ? Une leucémie, c'est un cancer. Un cancer de la moelle osseuse.  
  
- D'accord, et cette potion, où peut-on s'en procurer ?  
  
- Laisse moi deux minutes, je vais voir ce que j'ai là-dessus. » Quelques moments plus tard, elle revint, un énorme grimoire dans les mains. Harry regarda le titre : cures magiques des affections moldues. Hermione feuilleta le livre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la page qui l'intéressait, puis le tendit à Harry.  
  
« Ils disent que c'est une potion qui ne se conserve pas plus de vingt- quatre heures. Tu ne peux pas en acheter chez un quelconque apothicaire. Il faut la faire soi-même.  
  
- Mais je ne pourrai jamais faire une potion comme ça, s'exclama Harry en regardant la liste des ingrédients. Il y a au moins cinquante ingrédients, et la moitié d'entre eux je n'en ai même jamais entendu parler.  
  
- Je sais, dit sombrement Hermione. Je ne m'y risquerai pas non plus.  
  
- Mais il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ?  
  
- D'après ce livre, c'est l'unique méthode pour guérir ce genre de maladies. Il faut que tu fasses entrer ton cousin à Ste Mangouste. Ils sauront préparer cette potion, là-bas.  
  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Jamais les Dursley n'accepteront. Et ça doit prendre des semaines, de faire cette potion ! Il ne peut pas passer des semaines à Ste Mangouste !  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ce professeur de t'aider ? proposa Sylvie.  
  
- Rogue ? » Harry eut un petit rire. « Tu l'as vu l'autre jour. Jamais Rogue ne prendrait des heures pour me faire une potion.  
  
- Tu ne risques rien à demander, remarqua Hermione. A force de travailler avec lui, j'ai fini par assez bien le connaître, notre cher professeur de potions. Il est désagréable au possible, mais on peut compter sur lui pour les choses vraiment importantes. De toutes façons, on dirait que tu n'as pas d'autre option.  
  
- Mais il me déteste ! Et je ne veux pas lui devoir ça. » Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard réprobateur. « D'accord, admit Harry. Je vais lui demander. »  
  
Le lundi midi, après sa matinée de cours, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots. Si le professeur Rogue se montra surpris de le voir, il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Vous venez me demander conseil ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. En fait, j'aurais besoin de cette potion. » Il montra à Rogue le livre que Hermione lui avait prêté.  
  
- La potion de détransformation ? Intéressant. Une des potions les plus compliquées auxquelles j'ai jamais eu affaire. Seriez-vous malade, Potter ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Alors, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me préparer cette potion ?  
  
- Même si j'étais prêt à sacrifier une partie de mon temps pour vous venir en aide, Potter, ceci serait impossible. Il se trouve que, même dans mes réserves personnelles, je ne possède pas de sang de dragon doré des Andes. C'est une denrée sévèrement contrôlée par le ministère. Si vous aviez un peu suivi mes cours, Monsieur Potter, vous sauriez cela. Je crois que le seul endroit où on peut en trouver en Grande Bretagne, c'est le département de Potions expérimentales de l'université magique. Et peut-être également Ste Mangouste. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai du travail. »  
  
Harry remonta chez lui pour déjeuner. Si Rogue ne pouvait pas faire cette potion, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner dire aux Dursley qu'il ne pouvait rien pour eux. Et cette perspective était loin de lui sourire. Et Dudley allait mourir. C'était un enfant gâté et un imbécile, mais il ne méritait pas cela. Il savait que la tante Pétunia ne se remettrait pas de la mort de son fils. C'était toute la famille Dursley qui allait être détruite.  
  
C'est avec un poids sur la poitrine que Harry poussa la porte de chez lui. Sylvie remarqua tout de suite son expression, et en compris la raison.  
  
« Il a refusé ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise.  
  
- Il ne peut pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir annoncer ça à ma tante.  
  
- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour eux. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
  
- Je sais. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je les aimais, j'ai passé toute mon enfance à espérer être loin d'eux. Je les détestais, et ils me le rendaient bien. Pourtant ça me fait quelque chose.  
  
- C'est compréhensible. » Elle passa un bras autour de lui. « Je te connais, Harry, murmura-t-elle. La mort de ton pire ennemi te ferait mal. Mais tu ne peux rien contre la maladie. Tout ce que tu peux pour eux, maintenant, c'est être là, s'ils ont besoin de ta présence.  
  
- Ça m'étonnerait. » Harry eut un rire amer. « Ma présence est une torture pour eux. Ils s'en sortiront mieux si je ne suis pas là. » Il se servit en carottes râpées et Sylvie revint s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils ne reparlèrent plus des Dursley pendant le repas. Aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, Harry redescendit dans sa salle de cours, où il avait laissé des créatures pour le cours suivant. Sylvie sentait bien que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour éviter de parler de ce qui le préoccupait, mais elle ne protesta pas. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris en vivant avec lui, c'était que jamais Harry ne dévoilait ouvertement ce qui le préoccupait. Il gardait pour lui ses sentiments, ses émotions, et il n'aimait pas que l'on se fasse du soucis pour lui.  
  
C'est sans aucun entrain que, cet après-midi là, Harry enseigna la Défense contre les forces du mal. La pensée qu'il allait devoir annoncer aux Dursley qu'il ne pouvait rien pour Dudley l'obsédait. Finalement, il décida que le mieux était de se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus tôt possible, et d'oublier tout cela. Il finissait ses cours à quatre heures, il avait largement le temps de se rendre à Privet Drive avant le dîner. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il empocha sa baguette, prêt à partir immédiatement. Malheureusement, il fut retenu par deux Serdaigle de quatrième année, qui avaient de nombreuses questions à lui poser sur la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour résister au sortilège de l'impérium. Finalement, il leur promit d'aborder le sujet au prochain cours, et ils partirent. Il était plus de quatre heure et quart. Il devait se dépêcher pour éviter que Sylvie ne s'inquiète. Aussi, lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brutalement, il se prépara à s'énerver sur l'intrus.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton peu engageant. Il leva la tête. « Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Sylvie m'a dit pour Rogue. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu comptais faire.  
  
- A moins de m'introduire clandestinement dans les réserves du ministère, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Et c'est ce que je vais leur dire. D'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu y aller maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Il passa devant elle.  
  
« Harry ! Attends ! Je crois qu'il y a encore un espoir.  
  
- Comment ça ? » Harry sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger un peu.  
  
« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen d'obtenir cette potion.  
  
- Explique-toi ! Comment pourrait-on obtenir cette potion dont il n'existe pas de réserves, qui est trop compliquée pour que nous la fabriquions et dont un ingrédient est impossible à obtenir ?  
  
Hermione parut soudain gênée. « Je préfère ne rien te dire pour l'instant. Tu ne serais probablement pas d'accord.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas rien faire d'illégal, au moins ?  
  
- Harry ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Bien sûr que je ne vais rien faire d'illégal. Mais je préfère ne rien dire tant que ce n'est pas sûr. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'attendre quelques jours avant de parler aux Dursley. Juste le temps de savoir si c'est possible. Il sera toujours temps d'aller leur annoncer que tu ne peux rien faire dans quelques jours, si ce à quoi je pensais ne marche pas.  
  
- D'accord, admit-il. Je n'irai pas ce soir. » Bien qu'il refusa de l'admettre, c'était un soulagement d'avoir une bonne raison de remettre à plus tard la visite à son oncle et sa tante.  
Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers.  
  
Angharrad : Pour Sylvie, j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un rôle, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le sien. Mais ça devrait s'arranger vers la fin (enfin j'espère.) Ca veut dire quoi que je te coupe l'herbe sous le pied ? avais-tu l'intention d'écrire une fic sur le sujet ? (si oui ne t'arrête surtout pas à ça).  
  
Mangafana : je ne sais pas si tu as considéré la réaction de Rogue comme drôle ( le personnage n'est pas particulièrement drôle lui-même.)  
  
Mystikal : Lucius Malefoy n'est plus en liberté ( il a été emprisonné à la suite d'une dénonciation attribuée à Narcissa).  
  
Les autres, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment trop. 


	7. chapitre 6

Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la déesse de Harry Potter : J K Rowling. Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture de ce texte. Chapitre 6  
  
La semaine passa lentement. On fêta tranquillement le premier anniversaire de James, qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus turbulent, et qui fournissait à sa mère une occupation à temps complet. Le vendredi soir, Harry eut la surprise d'être appelé dans le bureau du directeur à l'heure du dîner. Aussitôt, une vague d'inquiétude monta en lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait le voir. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave.  
  
Mais il avait tort. Lorsqu'après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci n'était pas seul. En face de lui se tenait un homme brun que Harry connaissait pour l'avoir déjà rencontré, lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui chercher ses affaires après l'attaque des mangemorts. Il s'agissait de Charles Pierson, le ministre de la magie.  
  
« Bonjour, Mr Potter, salua Pierson en se levant et en tendant une main ferme à Harry. J'ai demandé à Albus de vous faire venir parce que j'estime qu'il y a plusieurs sujets dont il serait bon que nous discutions.  
  
- Assieds-toi, Harry, invita le directeur de Poudlard en désignant une chaise en face du bureau. Sur son bureau, Fumseck le ph?nix siffla doucement.  
  
« Bien, commença le ministre. Tout d'abord, je veux que vous sachiez, Mr Potter, qu'il y a toujours une grande menace au dessus de votre tête. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'être très prudents quand vous quittez le château. Le gang qui vous a attaqué il y a quelques semaines est toujours actif, malheureusement.  
  
- Je sais, dit Harry. Il paraît qu'ils ont torturé des moldus d'une manière ignoble la semaine passée.  
  
- C'est exact. Et trois attaques ont eu lieu en même temps à trois moments différents, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous ne l'avions d'abord imaginé. Et bien organisés. Ce n'est pas une bande de gosses qui s'amuse.  
  
- Je sais. J'ai un ami Auror qui m'a un peu parlé de tout cela.  
  
- Il me semblait que les Aurors étaient tenus au secret professionnel., remarqua Pierson en souriant à demi. Enfin, si ce n'est que vis-à-vis de vous je suppose que nous pouvons tolérer quelques fuites. Il me semble que, de plus, vous avez vos propres moyens d'information.  
  
- Pardon ? » Harry se demandait à quels moyens d'information le ministre pouvait bien faire allusion.  
  
- Je parle de votre cicatrice, Mr Potter. Albus m'a parlé de vos douleurs, et de vos visions.  
  
- Je croyais que le ministère ne croyait pas à une cicatrice qui se comporterait comme un signal d'alarme.  
  
- Harry, intervint doucement Dumbledore, ce que Fudge pensait n'est pas ce que tout le ministère pensait. Il y a eu quelques bouleversements politiques pendant ton absence.  
  
- Si mon prédécesseur a commis des erreurs, ajouta Pierson, j'en suis désolé. Mais si je suis ici, c'est justement pour essayer de ne pas les refaire. Nous sommes extrêmement inquiets, inutile de vous le cacher. Il est possible que Vous-Savez-Qui soit de retour. Qu'il soit revenu à la vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et les douleurs que vous avez ressenties ces derniers temps sont un des indices qui font pencher la balance dans cette direction.  
  
- Je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il soit revenu, dit pensivement Harry. Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.  
  
- J'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous voyez, et ce que vous pensez, Mr Potter. Nous n'avons presque aucun autre moyen de savoir ce qui se passe. Albus m'a déjà raconté ce qu'il savait, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, et savoir si vous avez eu une nouvelle crise, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, ou de nouvelles visions.  
  
- Eh bien depuis le mois de juillet j'ai eu plusieurs fois des douleurs à ma cicatrice. Certaines fois, il y avait des visions associées, mais la plupart du temps c'était juste des flash de douleur, qui partaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. » Il raconta rapidement la vision qu'il avait eue le soir de la rentrée des professeurs, ainsi que deux autres similaires qu'il avait eues. Ce qui est étrange, conclut-il, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu Voldemort. Pourtant, il y avait des mangemorts, qui parlait à quelqu'un en l'appelant Maître, mais c'était toujours une voix de femme qui leur répondait. Et elle se comportait comme lui. A chaque fois, je l'ai vue jeter Doloris à au moins un mangemort.  
  
- A quoi ressemblait-elle, cette femme ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent est toujours pleine de fumée, et dans une semi-pénombre. La femme porte des foulards, et on ne voit pas son visage. Par contre, je crois qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi exactement. A part le premier, le jour où je suis arrivé ici, ces rêves ont toujours eu lieu quand je dormais, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en souvenir.  
  
- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça peut signifier ? »  
  
Harry soupira. Cette question, cela faisait des semaines qu'il se la posait. Et à son avis, tous ces avertissements n'avaient aucun sens.  
  
« Avant, dit-il enfin, je n'ai jamais ressenti ces douleurs qu'à deux occasions : quand Voldemort était particulièrement meurtrier, ou quand il était proche. Aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas qu'il soit proche. Plusieurs fois, j'était seul quand j'ai ressenti les douleurs. Mais s'il a des envies criminelles, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais vu ?  
  
- Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ?  
  
- Je suis assez d'accord avec Harry. Rien ne prouve que Voldemort soit de retour. Par contre, il y a visiblement de très forts groupes qui sont déterminer à le faire revenir. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a jamais existé aucune cicatrice semblable à celle de Harry, donc nous naviguons dans le flou.  
  
- Mais vous avez bien une petite idée ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Le problème, c'est que j'ai des tas d'idées, toutes aussi folles et aussi incertaines les unes que les autres. Par exemple, peut-être que le lien qui unit Harry à Voldemort est héréditaire, et que cette femme qu'il voit est sa fille.  
  
- Mais si Voldemort a une fille, demanda Harry qui avait déjà examiné cette hypothèse dans tous les sens, pourquoi n'en a-t-on jamais entendu parler ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Comme je le disais, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, et une hypothèse peu vraisemblable. Même s'il s'était soucié d'obtenir les faveurs d'une femme, je vois mal Voldemort se préoccuper de sa progéniture. Par contre, j'ai une autre explication qui sera peut-être plus satisfaisante. Si ta cicatrice te fait mal et que tu as des visions où Voldemort n'est pas, c'est qu'il est revenu, mais pas avec son corps.  
  
- Comme la première fois qu'il avait disparu, et où il revenait en s'appropriant le corps des autres ?  
  
- C'est impossible, Albus. Nous nous sommes assurés qu'il était bien mort, rappelez-vous. Vous avez vous-même contrôlé son corps.  
  
- C'est pourquoi je ne pensais pas à ce type de présence. Mais il existe de moyens pour les morts de revenir parmi nous, au moins pour de courts instants. » Harry détourna son regard des yeux bleu profond du directeur, et regarda le ministre qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui. Puis l'évidence le frappa.  
  
« Un médium ! s'écria-t-il. C'est ce que serait cette femme. Et Voldemort parlerait par sa bouche. C'est pour ça que j'entendait ses intonations, mais pas sa voix.  
  
- Exactement. Car si la possession d'un corps par un esprit change la voix, il est impossible de transformer une voix de femme en voix d'homme. La gorge n'est tout simplement pas adaptée, n'importe quel imitateur moldu vous le dira. Il existe des sorts pour cela, mais ils ne se sont sûrement pas préoccupés d'en lancer.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes douleurs sont tellement plus fréquentes que quand Voldemort était vivant. A moins que les séances de spiritisme se déroulent ici même, à Poudlard. » Harry frissonna légèrement. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
« Non, je ne crois pas que des dizaines de Mangemorts se réunissent à Poudlard pour y écouter la parole de leur maître, rit doucement Dumbledore. Ou alors c'est qu'il est vraiment temps que je prenne ma retraite. Mais pendant la plus grande partie du temps, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, ta cicatrice « croit » que Voldemort a disparu de la surface de la terre. Qu'il n'existe plus. Peut-être que le simple fait de le rappeler pendant quelques minutes suffit à lui donner l'impression qu'il est proche. Lorsque tu as rencontré Voldemort, après tout, la douleur a toujours cessé au bout de quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que c'est le rapprochement de Voldemort, et non sa proximité, qui les provoquait.  
  
- Dans ce cas, dit Pierson, il n'y a pas trop de raisons de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Voldemort est toujours mort, et si ses fidèles entrent en contact avec lui, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de le ramener. Il n'empêche qu'il serait bon de faire cesser ces attaques avant que d'autres moldus ne soient tués.  
  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Charles. Ne paniquons pas, mais restons très vigilants. Ces mangemorts sont à mon avis loin d'être à prendre à la légère.  
  
- Et nous sommes loin de les prendre à la légère, croyez-moi. » Le ministre se leva. « Merci, messieurs. Au fait, Mr Potter, j'avais une autre raison de vouloir vous parler. Le ministère possède encore quelque chose qui cous appartient, et que je voulais vous remettre. » Il sortit de sa robe une petite boite qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit une médaille. En or, elle représentait un chapeau pointu devant lequel était placé une baguette magique.  
  
« Votre Ordre de Merlin, Monsieur Potter. Première classe, bien sûr. Le monde ne vous a jamais fait savoir à quel point il était votre débitaire. Faites très attention à vous, ce serait un coup très dur au moral de tous les sorciers si nous devions vous perdre.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée, et il serra la main du ministre avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Pierson lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Son attitude était tellement différente de celle de Fudge. et son propre éloge. Bien sûr, Harry avait conscience d'être celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, mais jamais il n'en avait tiré la moindre gloire. Ça c'était fait comme ça. Ce n'était pas un acte tellement courageux : s'il avait pu savoir avant ce qui 'attendait ce soir là, jamais il n'aurait quitté Poudlard. Il contempla sa médaille d'un air incrédule. Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
« Tu l'as largement méritée, Harry, dit-il.  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas que Pierson en fait un peu trop ?  
  
- Peut-être, répondit pensivement Dumbledore. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il soit dangereux. A sa manière, il n'est pas tellement différent de Fudge. Son principal but est de satisfaire l'opinion publique. Et il sait que les sorciers ont été choqué d'apprendre à quel point leur ministre avait nié l'évidence, et les avait mis en danger en refusant de combattre un ennemi sous prétexte qu'il ne croyait pas à son existence. Pierson sait qu'il faut à tout prix qu'il évite de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et pour cela, il doit combattre avec nous, contre les mangemorts et contre Voldemort si celui-ci devait revenir. Mais c'est également un homme bien plus fort que son prédécesseur. Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années. Il fallait du courage pour améliorer les conditions des elfes. Il ne nous trahira pas.  
  
- Tant mieux, dit Harry. Ça nous changera d'avoir le ministère avec nous. » Il se leva pour partir. « Bonsoir, Professeur.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, répondit le professeur Dumbledore en lui jetant un de ses regards pénétrant. Et ne fais rien d'inconscient. » Harry hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte du bureau. Ne rien faire de fou, faire attention à lui. Il en avait assez de tous ses gens qui se faisaient du soucis pour lui. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il était capable de se défendre. Et même s'il savait que ceux qui s'inquiétaient à son sujet n'avaient que de bonnes intentions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. D'un autre côté, ils avaient raison. Les mangemorts cherchaient sans aucun doute à le tuer, et il ne devait pas mourir. Même s'il détestait reconnaître sa propre importance, il savait ce qu'il représentait pour les sorciers de grande Bretagne. Sans compter sa famille qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.  
  
Harry était encore pensif en rentrant chez lui. Il montra à Sylvie la médaille qu'il venait de recevoir.  
  
« Tu sais, commenta-t-elle, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à tout ça. Je veux dire, le monde de la sorcellerie, je vis dedans, je suis obligée de faire avec. Mais le fait que tu sois célèbre, que tu sois le héros de tout un peuple, et ces gens qui essaient de te tuer. ça me paraît tellement irréel ! Je veux dire, quand je te regarde, je vois mon mari, le père de mon fils, celui à qui j'ai appris à monter à cheval et qui me faisait rire. Je peux aussi revoir l'adolescent un peu perdu et déprimé qui est arrivé pour vivre tout seul dans cette grande propriété. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que tu es un des sorciers les plus puissants de la planète, que tu as résisté plusieurs fois à un horrible mage noir, que tu l'as détruit.  
  
- Et c'est tant mieux, répondit Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser. J'en ai plus qu'assez des gens qui m'idolâtrent. Ici, je sais que je peux être Harry, simplement. Pas le survivant. Et c'est pour ça que je me sens bien avec toi. Et avec James. »  
  
Le lendemain matin, les Potter prenaient leur petit déjeuner en pyjama quand après quelques coups vifs la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione, la robe mal boutonnée, les cheveux ébouriffés, entra en coup de vent, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry en avalant une gorgée de thé. Il est à peine huit heures et on est samedi ! Nous aurions très bien pu être en train de dormir !  
  
- Personne ne dort, ici, c'est l'essentiel, répliqua-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Et vous n'allez pas prétendre qu'avec un bébé de un an ça vous arrive souvent d'être au lit à huit heures passées !  
  
- C'était presque le cas ce matin, répondit Sylvie avec un petit sourire. Notre réveil vivant ne s'est déclenché qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
  
- Vous avez bien de la chance. Avec Cassie, c'est dès sept heures tous les jours. On peut dire qu'elle est bien réglée.  
  
Tous se mirent à rire. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue à cette heure matinale pour nous parler de réveils, reprit Harry en reprenant son sérieux. Alors quelle est la grande nouvelle ? »  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore, si possible. « Ça a marché ! s'écria-t-elle. La potion pour ton cousin, elle sera prête à la fin du mois de novembre. »  
  
Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule. Puis il sentit s'envoler le poids qui avait pesé sur sa poitrine toute la semaine. « C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est fantastique ! Comment as-tu fais ? Qui as-tu été corrompre ? »  
  
Le visage ouvert de la jeune femme se renferma quelque peu. « J'ai juré de ne pas le dire, expliqua-t-elle. C'est la condition pour que la personne que j'ai contactée me la fasse.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ecoute, sois juste heureux de pouvoir sauver ton cousin, et ne pose pas de question.  
  
- Mais je te promets de ne pas le répéter. La personne à qui tu as fais cette promesse n'en saura jamais rien.  
  
- Harry ! Le secret est la seule chose que l'on m'ai demandé en échange d'une potion qui prend des heures à fabriquer ! Comment veux tu que je le trahisse ?  
  
- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi cette personne ne veut-elle pas être remerciée pour son aide ? » Une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit soudain. « Elle ne se met pas en danger, au moins ?  
  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelqu'un qui a parfaitement accès aux ingrédients nécessaire, qui a les compétences et la possibilité de fabriquer la potion, mais ne désire tout simplement pas que l'on sache qu'il l'a fait. Fais-moi confiance, il n'y a rien de louche là-dedans.  
  
- Rien de louche. c'est un point de vue. Je ne peux pas imaginer de bonnes raison pour vouloir taire son nom.  
  
- Et si tu faisais simplement confiance à Hermione ? intervint Sylvie. Après tout, j'en connais d'autres qui ont gardé des secrets, et pendant des années, sans que ce soit pour de mauvaises raisons. »  
  
Harry rougit à ce rappel de son passé, et finit par admettre que les deux femmes avaient raison. « Je vais m'habiller, dit-il en remontant les escaliers. Je ferais bien d'aller annoncer ça aux Dursley ce matin. » Après quelques minutes, il réapparut, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull, comme n'importe quel moldu en week-end. Puis il sortit, et une fois de plus, laissa Sylvie seule avec James.  
  
La jeune femme soupira. Certes, elle aimait son fils, et aurait souffert d'être séparée de lui, mais depuis que les cours avaient repris et que Harry avait repris son travail, il était sa seule compagnie pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'occuper de lui, avec occasionnellement la fille des Weasley quand sa mère travaillait. Elle savait que bien des femmes auraient envié son mode de vie, mère au foyer avec des elfes de maison pour s'occuper du ménage et de la cuisine. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Ni James ni Cassie n'étaient assez âgés pour soutenir une conversation, et bien que ce soient deux adorables bambins, il lui manquait la présence d'un adulte. Même si elle avait vécu isolée toute son existence, il y avait toujours ses parents, leurs clients, ses amies de lycées qu'elle retrouvait parfois à la ville pour de folles parties de shopping. La campagne lui manquait, aussi. Elle avait fait de longues promenades dans le parc, mais ce n'était pas comme les bois qui entouraient le village où elle avait grandi.  
  
Et elle se sentait terriblement inutile, comme retombée elle-même en enfance. Elle ressentait le besoin d'une occupation extérieure, quelque chose qui la sorte un peu de son appartement, où elle s'enfermait de plus en plus avec la venue de l'automne.  
  
De tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas parler à Harry. Elle savait qu'il se sentirait coupable de l'avoir fait venir à Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait rien pu prévoir de ce qui était arrivé. Pour Harry, il fallait qu'elle donne l'impression que tout allait bien.  
  
Elle prit une douche rapide pour ne pas laisser James seul trop longtemps, et s'habilla. puis elle prépara le bébé pour la journée. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, James dans les bras, elle eut la surprise de recevoir une nouvelle visite d'Hermione.  
  
« Ron a décidé qu'il fallait qu'il supervise l'entraînement du nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Il est parti toute la matinée. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être confier les enfants à Dobby et s'organiser une virée à Pré-au- Lard. Entre filles.  
  
- Ce serait super ! » s'écria Sylvie. Immédiatement, son humeur remonta en flèche. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir du château.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elles arrivaient au village. Une petite bruine tombait, mais leur enthousiasme n'en était pas entravé pour autant. Sylvie visitait pour la première fois le village. Harry lui en avait beaucoup parlé, mais au mois d'août, quand ils auraient eu le temps d'y aller, toutes les boutiques étaient fermées. Elles visitèrent la volière, la boutique de farces et attrapes, et la cabane hurlante.  
  
« C'est cette cabane que tout le monde croyait hantée et qui était en fait habitée par un loup garou, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- C'est cette cabane que tout le monde croit hantée, rectifia Hermione. Peu de personnes connaissent la vérité. » Elle contempla la frêle architecture de bois. « Ce devait être terrifiant de se trouver là dehors, la nuit, et d'entendre hurler le professeur Lupin.  
  
- Lupin était un ami du parrain de Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, soupira Hermione. Le quatrième maraudeur, avec James, premier du nom, et Peter Pettigrew, qui les a tous trahis. C'est le seul qui reste, maintenant. Lui aussi a très mal vécu la mort de Sirius et le départ de Harry. Ça lui a bien pris deux ans pour recommencer à vivre normalement. Heureusement pour lui, le nouveau ministère est bien plus ouvert que l'ancien avec les loups-garous, et ils lui ont offert un travail. Ça lui a permis de s'en sortir. Maintenant, il s'occupe de débarrasser les forêts de toutes les créatures dangereuses.  
  
C'est assez étrange, sachant qu'il se transforme lui même en cette créature tous les mois.  
  
- Les loups-garous ne sont pas considérés comme des créatures dangereuses, remarqua Hermione. Surtout depuis l'invention de la potion tue-loup, ils ne sont plus dangereux. Et Rémus est l'un des hommes les plus posés et les plus doux que je connaisse. » Elle frissonna alors que la bruine commençait à se transformer en pluie. Et si on allait boire une bièraubeurre avant de rentrer ?  
  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup la bière.  
  
- Crois-moi, ça n'a rien à voir. » Elles prirent place à une table au fond du pub des Trois-Balais. Pendant qu'elles sirotaient leurs boissons, la conversation prit un tour plus personnel, et Sylvie se retrouva à avouer à Hermione qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter d'être inactive. L'autre hocha la tête.  
  
« C'est compréhensible, dit-elle. N'importe qui a besoin de sortir, de voir du monde. Même les mères au foyer trouvent toujours le moyen de s'évader, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par semaine. Le poste que j'occupe est l'idéal pour ça : l'aritmancie ne s'étudie qu'à partir de la troisième année, et comme peu d'élèves choisissent de l'étudier, il n'y a qu'une classe par niveau. J'ai peu d'heures de cours et il me reste du temps pour être avec Cassie, mais j'ai quand même l'occasion de faire autre chose.  
  
- Malheureusement, même si je décidais de m'évader, comme tu dis, il n'y a pas tellement d'endroits où je pourrais aller.  
  
- Tu peux toujours venir nous voir, en tout cas, si tu as envie de parler. Ou si tu veux un livre. J'en possède un certain nombre, sorciers et moldus.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas lu un bon roman.  
  
- Rentrons à Poudlard. Je vais te montrer le cauchemar de Ron. »  
  
Et en parlant gaiement, elles regagnèrent le château.  
  
Lorsque Harry avait annoncé aux Dursley qu'il était possible de soigner Dudley, il s'était produit des choses qu'il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à voir arriver. D'abord, l'oncle Vernon était resté sans voix, et pendant tout le reste de sa visite il n'avait pas tenté de critiquer Harry. Et la tante Pétunia l'avait serré contre elle. Cette étreinte avait eu pour Harry un goût amer. C'était des années auparavant, lorsqu'il était un enfant en mal désespéré d'affection, qu'il aurait eu besoin qu'on l'embrasse. A présent, il était adulte, et il avait su se créer une famille aimante. Il ne cherchait pas à s'intégrer chez les Dursley. C'était bien trop tard pour cela. Et si ce qu'il faisait pour Dudley pouvait diminuer la haine de son oncle et de sa tante à son égard, alors tant mieux. Mais jamais il ne pourrait se rapprocher d'eux, et il ne le désirait sûrement pas.  
  
« Dudley aimerait te voir, dit Pétunia, après avoir essuyé les larmes de bonheur qui lui étaient venues après avoir appris qu'il restait un espoir pour son fils chéri. »  
  
Harry redoutait une rencontre avec son cousin. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, peut-être parce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à l'infirmerie, et il n'aimait pas voir les gens diminués. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un Dudley éperdu de reconnaissance, comme l'était sa mère. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, finalement.  
  
« Je n'ai pas le temps, finit-il par dire. Dites-lui que je passerait un autre jour.  
  
- C'est déjà ce que tu as dis la dernière fois. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, tu sais. C'est à cinq minutes en voiture, et tu n'est pas obligé de rester. Les longues visites le fatiguent, de toute façon. Mais il veut probablement te remercier lui-même.  
  
- Ok, céda Harry de mauvaise grâce. Je viens. » Il monta dans à l'arrière de la voiture, et son oncle s'installa au volant, sa tante à côté de lui. Personne ne dit rien pendant le court trajet de la maison à l'hôpital, à l'exception des habituels jurons de Vernon à l'attention des autres usagers. En se retrouvant à cette place, Harry avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Mais il devait garder ses genoux de côté pour les empêcher de rentrer dans le siège devant lui. Et il sentait la bosse formée par sa baguette magique, dans la poche de sa robe.  
  
Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, l'auto stoppa sur un grand parking en face d'un bâtiment en verre, d'aspect moderne. Harry suivit son oncle et sa tante à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à une porte.  
  
« Attends un instant, dit Pétunia, en se dirigeant vers une porte ouverte un peu plus loin. On ne peut pas entrer comme ça.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que pour tenter de se débarrasser des cellules cancéreuses, ils lui ont fait subir des irradiations. Qui ont détruit en même temps toutes les cellules immunitaires saines. Le moindre microbe peut lui être fatal. » Harry hocha la tête. Vernon grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ces gens là ne savent rien sur rien », mais se retint de le dire distinctement. Pétunia revint en compagnie d'une infirmière, une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec un visage avenant. Elle équipa Harry d'un masque, d'une combinaison, et de chaussons stériles, et l'aspergea d'une poudre à l'odeur bizarre avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il jeta un coup d'?il surpris à son oncle et sa tante, qui s'étaient éloignés en direction de la cafétéria.  
  
« Ils ne viennent pas ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- C'est mieux qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde à la fois. Et puis Dudley voit ses parents tous les jours, un peu de jeunesse en leur absence ne lui fera pas de mal, » répondit l'infirmière. Elle frappa un coup léger à la porte, et Harry entra. La chambre était assez grande, avec une grande fenêtre. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il se dit que Dudley n'était peut-être pas si malade que ça. Au moins, le grand lit au centre de la chambre était vide, et son cousin, vêtu d'une affreuse robe de chambre rouge, sans aucun doute achetée par sa mère, était assis dans un fauteuil. Mais cette pensée disparut rapidement. Dudley était méconnaissable. Certes, il avait maigri à l'adolescence, mais il était resté plutôt fort. A présent, il était squelettique. Ses joues creuses étaient pâles, et ses cheveux blonds aplatis sur son front. Un moment, Harry se demanda s'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin du mois de novembre.  
  
« Salut ! salua le sorcier en tirant à lui une chaise. Ça va ? » Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question dès qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres. La réponse n'en était que trop évidente.  
  
« Bof, répondit Dudley. Ca pourrait aller mieux. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu. A vrai dire, j'ai cherché à te contacter au cours des dernières années, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé ton adresse.  
  
- Il t'aurait suffi de demander à tes parents.  
  
- Tu sais, mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on leur parle de toi. Je suppose que je ne t'apprend rien. Ils ont dit qu'ils l'avaient perdue.  
  
- En tout cas, ils l'ont facilement retrouvée quand ils ont eu besoin de moi.  
  
- Je m'en doute. Papa a toujours eu une mémoire sélective, et ça ne s'améliore pas avec l'âge. » Il eut un petit rire rauque. Ils m'ont parlé de ce qu'ils voulaient te demander. Et je voulais te dire.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est arrangé. On va me préparer une potion pour toi. Il faut juste que tu tiennes le coups encore quelques semaines.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Harry. Je ne fais pas partie de ton monde, après tout. » Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dudley ait changé à ce point, même s'il en avait eu un aperçu lors des derniers mois qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive.  
  
« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé, répondit-il. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à faire grand-chose là-dedans. Remercie plutôt Mr X.  
  
- Mr. X ? qui est-ce ?  
  
- Justement. C'est bien là le problème. » Il raconta à son cousin le mystère de l'expert en potions anonyme. Dudley fronça les sourcils. « J'enverrai un mot de remerciement à Mr X, alors, conclut-il finalement. Mais si c'est un sorcier, je me demande si je peux le joindre par la poste.  
  
- Tu ne risques rien à essayer, rit Harry. Je vois bien l'enveloppe : Mr X, expert ès potions, ministère de la magie, Londres. Imagine la tête du facteur ! »  
  
Tous deux rirent à cette idée. « Au fait, demanda Harry, pourquoi voulais- tu me voir ?  
  
- Pour te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. Quand je suis rentré de Smeltings, la dernière année, j'ai failli rentrer dans un hibou. Il y avait une lettre attaché à sa patte. C'était destiné à mes parents, mais comme je savais qu'ils se contenteraient probablement de la mettre au feu, je l'ai volée et je l'ai lue. » Il rougit. « Je sais que ce n'était pas très correct, mais j'étais vraiment curieux à ton sujet. C'était du directeur de ton école. Il expliquait tout ce qui était arrivé au mois de juin, et pourquoi, par conséquent, tu restais sous leur tutelle jusqu'à ta majorité. Il disait aussi que tu avais cassé ta baguette, et que tu les avais tous quittés. Et je savais que si tu te retrouvais seul, c'était en grande partie à cause de la façon dont nous t'avions traité toutes ces années. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Je ne réfléchissait pas.  
  
- Tu suivais tes parents, après tout, soupira Harry. Et pour ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Ça m'a fait du bien de me retrouver seul un moment.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens, maintenant ? Je suppose que tu as fini par revenir vers ton monde, puisque tu as pu entrer en contact avec Mr X. » Harry raconta à son cousin tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis cinq ans, en omettant la partie sur les mangemorts, et sur Voldemort. Il n'arrivait pas à associer un Dursley, même s'il avait beaucoup changé, à ce genre de problèmes. Puis l'infirmière vint mettre fin à la visite. Harry sortit soulagé. Cette rencontre s'était bien mieux passée qu'il n'osait l'espérer. S'il était resté plus longtemps avec les Dursley, Dudley et lui auraient pu devenir amis. Il dit au revoir à ses oncle et tante dans le couloir, gagna les toilettes de l'hôpital et transplana.  
  
Lorsqu'il regagna Poudlard, il eut la surprise de trouver son appartement vide, bien qu'il soit près de midi. Un mot l'attendait sur la table. Il reconnut le l'écriture désordonnée de Ron : « Les femmes sont à Pré-au- Lard, elles avaient laissé les enfants à Dobby, ton fils est chez moi. » Harry enfila une robe par dessus ses vêtements moldus, et se rendit chez ses voisins.  
  
« Salut Ron ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Ça va, répondit le rouquin. Mais on a énormément de travail.  
  
- Je m'en doute.  
  
- En tout cas, je suis allé voir l'équipe de Gryffondor ce matin. Ils ont un nouveau gardien, que j'ai aidé à entraîner.  
  
- Et il est bon ?  
  
- Plutôt. Mais le problème, c'est le reste de l'équipe. Ils n'ont pas gagné une seule fois depuis que nous sommes partis. On peut dire que tu leur as manqué.  
  
- Pourtant, Dennis semblait destiné à devenir un très bon attrapeur. Il était petit, léger, et lorsqu'on l'a vu voler avec son frère, il se débrouillait bien.  
  
- Dennis n'est jamais devenu attrapeur. Le problème, c'est qu'il était complètement terrorisé par les cognards. Il a fini par refuser de jouer. Ce n'est pas que les joueurs soient mauvais. Ils sont même plutôt bon, mais il leur manque quelque chose. Surtout à l'attrapeur. C'est une équipe un peu comme celle de Serdaigle quand nous étions à l'école. Pas facile à battre, mais il lui manque cette étincelle qui fait gagner. Ils n'ont pas ton génie. » Harry rougit.  
  
« Je n'était pas si bon que ça, dit-il. Nous avions de très bons poursuiveurs, des excellents batteurs, et un merveilleux gardien. C'était un travail d'équipe.  
  
- Mais tu en étais le capitaine, et c'est en partie pour ça que nous étions bons. Et avant toi, il y avait Dubois, qui a fini par passer professionnel.  
  
- J'irai voir l'équipe, un de ses jours, dit Harry. Je sais que je suis censé être impartial, en tant que professeur, mais si je peux donner un petit coup de pouce à Gryffondor... » Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un large sourire.  
  
- J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça, s'exclama-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il ne leur manque pas grand-chose pour devenir vraiment excellent. Et battre les Serpentard. »  
  
Alors que les jours s'écoulaient, et que l'automne s'installait lentement, Harry rendit visite à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Son capitaine, Stephen Torsin, était un septième année qui jouait en tant que batteur. Harry se souvenait vaguement de lui : à l'époque où il était en première année, il passait son temps à regarder les entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch, alors entraînée par Harry. Apparemment, il n'avait pas oublié cette époque, et pleura presque de bonheur en voyant arriver son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. L'attrapeur était un quatrième année du nom de Hess. Comme l'avait dit Ron, il n'était pas mauvais, mais pas non plus excellent. Il était loin de tirer le meilleur parti de son balai.  
  
Après quelques minutes seulement, Harry comprit ce qui n'allait pas chez lui : il se tenait beaucoup trop raide, il cherchait à garder le contrôle des événements. Il ne faisait pas corps avec son balai, il essayait de le diriger. Mais malgré les efforts du professeur et les encouragement du capitaine, le problème n'était pas réglé à la fin de l'entraînement.  
  
Les derniers jours de septembre s'écoulèrent rapidement, ainsi que le début du mois d'octobre. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet au sujet des mangemorts, Harry aurait pu être heureux. Ses cours se passaient bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les élèves semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier, ils avaient surmonté leur timidité des premiers jour et étaient maintenant parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, tout en lui témoignant un certain respect. Il savait que certains ne l'aimaient pas, notamment des Serpentard, mais personne n'osait exprimer ouvertement ce sentiment.  
  
Au fil des semaines, il avait eu l'occasion d'étudier la maison de Serpentard, dont il avait toujours éviter les membres à l'époque où il était étudiant. Il se rendait compte qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas comme les trois autres. Les Serpentard étaient des battants. Ils semblaient prêts à tout pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons, ou la coupe de Quidditch, ce à quoi ils parvenaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Ils ne supportaient pas l'échec. Et cela les amenait à présenter une façade unie face aux membres des autres maisons. Mais lorsqu'ils ne se croyaient pas observés, ils pouvaient être très durs entre eux. Les erreurs n'étaient pas facilement pardonnées, ceux qui faisaient perdre des points à la maison ou qui, pour une raison quelconque, déplaisaient à leur camarades, étaient mis à l'écart jusqu'à ce que l'on estime qu'ils se soient rachetés. On ne tolérait pas la moindre faiblesse à Serpentard.  
  
Harry s'était presque pris d'affection pour une élève de la maison jadis rivale de la sienne. Il s'agissait de la petite fille blonde de première année, que le Choixpeau avait mis si longtemps à placer. Méline Smith. Enfin, dire qu'il s'était pris d'affection était peut-être exagéré, puisqu'il la connaissait à peine, mais il se faisait du souci pour elle. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix. Lorsqu'il essayait de l'interroger nommément, elle le regardait d'un air terrorisé, prenait parfois une inspiration, comme si elle allait parler, mais finissait toujours par secouer la tête. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, elle devenait chaque jour plus pâle et plus maigre. Et plus triste. Au début, elle semblait intéressée par les leçons, mais de plus en plus souvent elle se contentait de fixer ses livres d'un air absent. Jamais il ne l'avait vue parler à ses camarades, et les autres serpentards de première année l'ignoraient, dans le meilleur des cas, mais certains ne se gênaient pas pour rire d'elle.  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le Choixpeau magique avait fait une erreur avec cette enfant. Il était évident qu'elle était malheureuse là où elle était. Et en y repensant, il se demandait si lui- même n'aurait pas subi le même sort s'il n'avait pas supplié le vieux chapeau.  
  
Plusieurs fois, après un de ces cours avec les première années, Harry avait voulu retenir la petite fille après le cours, pour lui parler, mais elle était toujours la première sortie, et il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne raison de lui demander de rester. En plus, il avait d'autres soucis. La santé de Dudley se dégradait rapidement. Il avait développé un cancer généralisé, et une semaine avant Halloween les médecins avaient décidé de le placer en soins palliatifs, estimant que la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui désormais était d'essayer de diminuer la souffrance occasionnée par la maladie. La tante Pétunia était désespérée, persuadée qu'il ne survivrait pas jusqu'à ce que la potion soit prête. Il restait encore près d'un mois.  
  
Le soir du jour où il avait appris cette nouvelle, Harry rentrait chez lui, en passant devant l'appartement des Weasley. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui venait en face de lui. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le choc qu'il leva soudainement les yeux.  
  
« Désolé, bredouilla-t-il, je ne faisais pas attention. Ginny ? s'exclama-t- il en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Elle recula légèrement et rougit. « Je venais voir Hermione, dit- elle. Et c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
  
- Dans ce cas disons que les torts sont partagés. Je crois qu'Hermione n'est pas là, ajouta Harry. Elle voulait profiter de ce que Ron est de garde ce soir pour emmener Cassandre faire des courses.  
  
- Je sais que Ron n'est pas là. » Elle baissa ses yeux sombres. Pour éviter de nouvelles disputes, les Weasley n'abordaient plus jamais le sujet, mais Harry savait que c'était uniquement parce que Ron adorait sa femme, et qu'il ne voulait pas perturber sa fille par des éclats de voix, qu'il avait fait l'effort de pardonner ce qui c'était passé le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir sa s?ur, et s'il apprenait que Ginny était chez lui cela provoquerait sans aucun doute un nouvel éclat.  
  
« Toi aussi tu penses que je ne devrais pas être ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny, devant le silence de Harry. Tu penses que je suis là pour t'espionner ?  
  
- Non, répondit le jeune homme. Je sais que ce n'est pas cela. J'avoue que cet été j'ai douté, mais quand je t'ai vue chez tes parents, je me suis dit que si tu étais vraiment impliquée dans la magie noire, tu aurais changé. Même si je n'aime pas Drago Malefoy. Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais dire à Hermione, tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?  
  
- Non, merci. Je reviendrai une autre fois. Je suppose que ça peut attendre. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, et essaya de contenir la fêlure dans sa voix. « Je suppose que je vais rentrer au manoir, maintenant. Et, Harry, s'il te plaît, ne dit pas à Ron que tu m'as vue.  
  
- Bien sûr. » Elle sourit légèrement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire avec l'attitude de tes frères et tout.  
  
- Oh, ce n'est pas si mal. Je veux dire, il n'y a que Ron qui soit vraiment un problème. Il a toujours été une vraie tête de mule. Mes parents se sont montrés géniaux, et Percy s'est rangé à leurs côtés, comme toujours. Bill est tolérant par nature, quant à Charlie je ne l'ai pas encore revu. Et les jumeaux se sont montrés plutôt cools une fois qu'ils ont eu le temps de s'habituer. Je crois qu'ils considèrent ça comme une bonne blague. Ce sont les seuls qui ne soupçonnent pas Drago d'activités douteuses, et ils ont l'intention d'en faire leur nouveau cobaye, je crois. En tout cas, nous sommes tous les deux invités au mariage de Georges.  
  
- On se verra là-bas, alors.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller. » Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.  
  
- A cause de Ron ?  
  
- Entre autres. Pourtant, je sais que ce serait le comble du bonheur pour maman, si nous pouvions être réunis tous les sept à cette occasion. Et avec toi en plus.  
  
- Je suppose que Ron saura se tenir, s'il a été prévenu suffisamment longtemps à l'avance. Il a bien été capable d'arrêter de se quereller avec Hermione à ton sujet. Tu devrais venir.  
  
- Je vais réfléchir. Merci de ne pas t'être retourné contre moi, Harry. A bientôt. »  
  
Il la regarda s'éloigner. Même si elle avait prétendu que la situation avec sa famille n'était pas si terrible, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui pesait. Ginny avait l'air préoccupé, et elle avait vraiment paru déçue en apprenant qu'Hermione n'était pas là. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être uniquement parce qu'il avait mentionné Ron à ce moment là.  
  
La dernière semaine d'octobre fut remplie de préparatifs du mariage. Les deux réceptions devaient avoir lieu le trente et un octobre, jour de Halloween, avec les moldus, et le lendemain pour les sorciers. Si les femmes pouvaient se permettre de porter la même robe, les hommes devaient se procurer deux tenues, un costume et une robe de soirée. Harry avait été flatté que sa famille constitue les seuls sorciers invités aux deux réceptions, en dehors des Weasley ( ce qui faisait quand même une proportion non négligeable de sorciers pour les deux mariages).  
  
Le jour de Halloween était un samedi. La cérémonie était prévue à trois heures de l'après-midi. A Poudlard se préparait l'habituelle fête. La grande salle avait été décorée de citrouilles, et de délicieuses odeurs montaient des cuisines, dès huit heures du matin. Ron s'était proposé pour aller aider ses frères avec la boutique de farce et attrapes. Celle-ci restait en effet ouverte toute la matinée en dépit de l'événement, parce que c'était une des plus grosses journée de l'année pour les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Harry avait également offert son aide, mais les jumeaux avaient refusé. Ils avaient affirmé que la présence de Harry provoquerait une émeute dans le magasin. Il accompagnait néanmoins son ami dans sa promenade matinale à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
« Hum ! dit Ron en descendant passant devant la grande salle. Ils auraient quand même pu choisir un autre jour pour se marier. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils vont manger ici ce soir, alors que nous sommes condamnés à la cuisine moldue !  
  
- Les moldus mangent très bien, répondit Harry. Ça leur prend un peu plus de temps que nous pour le préparer, c'est tout.  
  
- Je suppose que tu as plus d'expérience que moi sur le sujet. Au moins ce soir, on ne risquera pas de se changer en oiseau à chaque instant. Ça c'est pour demain.  
  
- Tu ne te fais plus avoir par les crèmes canari, quand même !  
  
- Non, bien sûr, c'est devenu un vieux truc qui ne marche plus avec personne, en tout cas dans la famille. Mais le jour du mariage de Fred, ils avaient piégé l'entrée, et tous les convives ont été changés en rouge- gorges. Pendant dix minutes ! Même Angelina n'avait pas été prévenue. J'ai cru qu'elle allait être la première femme à tuer son mari avant même la nuit de noces. »  
  
Les deux amis rirent à cette idée. « Tu as de la chance, en tout cas, d'avoir été dispensé de boutique aujourd'hui. Je déteste travailler le samedi matin.  
  
- Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de chômer. Je te rappelle que nous passons la matinée au Terrier. Sylvie et James doivent être partis, ou sur le point de partir, et je vais les rejoindre tout de suite. Nous avons été nommés conseillers officiels en habillement et autres arts moldus. Tes parents veulent tout repasser en revue pour être sûr de se comporter comme des parfaits moldus. Et ça risque d'être difficile.  
  
- J'imagine ! Quand j'ai épousé Hermione, on avait hésité à faire une réception pour les moldus, mais finalement on y avait renoncé. Elle était persuadée que ça tournerait mal. Mais Hermione n'avait que ça famille de moldus, tous ses amis sont des sorciers, contrairement à Claire qui a passé toute sa vie comme une moldue.  
  
- Si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, dit Harry, je suppose que, étant membres du ministère, ton père et Percy sont habilités à s'en occuper.  
  
- Bien sûr. Mais tout le monde préférerait éviter d'en arriver là. »  
  
Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie de Poudlard, à la limite de la zone où il était impossible de transplaner. Après s'être mutuellement souhaité bonne chance, ils levèrent tous deux leurs baguettes.  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva au Terrier, il n'y régnait pas l'agitation qu'il avait redoutée. Seuls Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient là.  
  
« Où sont-ils tous ? demanda-t-il au père de Ron qui s'était précipité pour lui poser des questions.  
  
- Bill et Charlie sont chez eux, ils viendront directement. Penny est également chez elle, elle devait venir nous aider mais Rosa est malade. Angelina devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle cherche partout les alliances que Fred a perdues. Percy est au ministère. Il travaille toujours le samedi matin. Il a amené son costume pour pouvoir se changer là-bas. Ron est avec Fred à la boutique. Georges vient de partir les rejoindre, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées parce qu'il était trop nerveux. Ils devraient tous revenir à midi, ce qui leur laissera le temps de se préparer.  
  
- Vous avez trouvé un endroit sûr pour apparaître près de l'église ?  
  
- J'ai des portoloins qui devraient nous amener dans un bois, à quelques centaines de mètres. En tout cas ceux qui ne peuvent pas transplaner. » A ce moment, Sylvie et James furent projetés en dehors de la cheminée. Ils furent suivis peu après par Angelina, l'air furieux, qui portait Bertie sur un bras et tenait dans l'autre main une petite boite, contenant probablement les alliances.  
  
« Je les ai trouvées dans le réservoir des toilettes, explosa-t-elle. Non mais franchement, Fred a de ces idées, parfois ! »  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire et même Angelina ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son énervement. Ils passèrent une fois de plus en revue les différents points de la cérémonie, pour calmer les angoisses des parents Weasley, en regrettant que ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin soient à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Vers onze heures, ils furent rejoints par Hermione, et les femmes commencèrent à se préparer. Finalement, à midi et demi, Fred et Georges transplanèrent, la robe sale et les cheveux en désordre, mais contents de leur matinée.  
  
« Georges ! s'exclama Molly Weasley. Tu te maries dans à peine plus de deux heures et regarde dans quel état tu es ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, pourrais-tu essayer de faire honneur à ta famille ?  
  
- T'inquiète pas, maman, une bonne douche et il n'y paraîtra plus, répondit sans se troubler le futur marié. Et j'ai passé ma vie à faire honneur à la famille. »  
  
Il s'éclipsa en direction de la salle de bains.  
  
« Un idiot de gamin a fait explosé notre stock de pétards à crasse au moment où nous allions fermer, expliqua Fred. La boutique est dans un état ! Où est Angelina ?  
  
- Elle essaie de coiffer Hermione, répondit Harry. Ça fait une demi-heure que des hurlements de douleurs s'échappent régulièrement de la chambre.  
  
- Elle a retrouvé les alliances ?  
  
- Oui. Ron n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
- Non. Il a été appelé pour une urgence il y a environ deux heures. Je n'aimerais pas faire son travail, on dirait qu'ils ont le dont de faire appel à lui aux plus mauvais moments. Il a dit qu'il essaierait d'être là à temps pour la cérémonie. » Un peu plus tard, Harry monta à son tour pour habiller James et se préparer. A deux heures, il était prêt, et redescendit dans le salon. Il fut rejoint peu après par Mr Weasley, enchanté de porter son costume moldu. Harry eut du mal à réprimer un éclat de rire.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Arthur. Ce costume ne me va pas ?  
  
- Si, répondit Harry. Mais le n?ud papillon se met autour du cou, pas sur le front. »  
  
Mr Weasley s'empressa de rectifier sa tenue, alors que Fred descendait.  
  
« Pauvre Georges, soupira-t-il. Maman refuse de le laisser se préparer seul. C'est tout juste si elle ne l'a pas accompagné sous la douche pour s'assurer qu'il se lavait correctement. »  
  
Cinq minutes avant le départ du portoloin, les femmes étaient enfin toutes satisfaites par leur apparence, et par celle du marié, et elles finirent par venir au salon. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous à la lisière d'un bois. Ils n'avaient que cent mètres à faire à pieds. Mr Weasley accompagna Georges de l'autre côté de l'église, où ils devaient voir le prêtre qui allait officier, pendant que les autres pénétraient dans le bâtiment qui était déjà presque plein. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent, ils formaient un groupe nombreux et plutôt bruyant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir aux places qui leurs avaient été réservées. Ils y retrouvèrent Charlie, Bill et sa famille, Pénélope, accompagnée de ses enfants, et Ginny.  
  
« Comment va Rosa ? demanda Molly.  
  
- Elle est complètement guérie, répondit Pénélope. Mais j'ai cru que nous n'allions pas pouvoir venir, ses oreilles n'arrêtaient plus de fumer. Les moldus auraient trouvé ça suspect.  
  
- Ses oreilles fumaient ? s'étonna Sylvie. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Effets secondaires d'une potion contre le rhume, expliqua Harry. Puis il se tourna vers le reste de la famille. Nous ferions bien d'arrêter de parler de cela, dit-il. Même si personne ne semble pouvoir nous entendre. »  
  
Tout le monde eut l'air d'accord avec lui. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la cérémonie quand Mr Weasley les rejoignit. La tension commençait à monter dans la salle.  
  
« Je me demande ce que fait Percy, murmura Pénélope. Il devait être là de bonne heure, et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout d'être en retard. »  
  
Jusque là, Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de l'ancien préfet en chef.  
  
« J'aimerais bien que Ron arrive, aussi, renchérit Hermione. Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne l'appelle pas aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave.  
  
- D'habitude, les attaques se produisent la nuit, dit Harry. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. »  
  
La marche nuptiale commença alors à retentir, et ils se turent. Georges s'avança. Son visage était sérieux, et on voyait à sa démarche qu'il était nerveux. En face de lui, au bras d'un gros homme chauve qui devait être son père, avançait Claire, dans une robe blanche qui la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, avec sa petite taille, son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs. On avait peine à la croire capable de rivaliser de malice avec les jumeaux. Alors que la musique baissait et que le sermon allait commencer, deux personnes se glissèrent sans bruit dans l'église. Harry, qui s'était retourné pour guetter l'arrivée de Ron, reconnut les deux frères Weasley manquant, et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Percy marchait en s'appuyant sur Ron. Il semblait prêt à s'effondrer. Ils s'assirent dans le fond pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie, et Harry reporta son attention sur le mariage.  
  
Dès que les mariés se furent embrassés, et un peu plus vite que ne le veut la bienséance, Harry se leva de son banc et se précipita vers le fond de l'église. Quelques personnes lui jetèrent des regards étonnés, mais ne dirent rien, pensant sans doute qu'il avait un malaise. Vu de près, Percy avait le teint verdâtre, et Ron était aussi très pâle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Vous allez bien ?  
  
- Il y a encore eu une attaque, répondit Ron d'une voix faible. Mais pas des moldus. » Harry savait ce qui allait suivre. Il l'avait redouté dès qu'il avait vu les deux frère arriver ensemble, avec Percy qui semblait blessé. « Ce matin, reprit Ron, les mangemorts ont attaqué le ministère. »  
  
Harry fut incapable de parler pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était un acte extrêmement grave. Presque un acte de guerre. Il contempla tour à tour les visages livides de Ron et de Percy.  
  
« Il y a des victimes ? demanda-t-il enfin. Percy, tu as l'air malade, ça va aller ?  
  
- Je vais bien, répondit Percy, d'une voix qui avait perdu sa fierté habituelle. J'ai juste été stupéfixé, comme la plupart de ceux qui était là, et je me suis cogné la tête en tombant. Et il n'y a pas de victimes parmi les employés. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?insista Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire ? »  
  
Les deux frères se regardèrent d'un air sombre, puis Ron se retourna vers Harry.  
  
« Ils ont enlevé le ministre », dit-il enfin.  
  
Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre maintenant, et j'en suis désolée, mais au prochain chapitre, promis. Juste : Mamoru Kusanaguy : merci pour tes propositions ( je ne vais pas pouvoir en tenir compte parce que la suite est, glabalement, déjà prête, mais c'était de très bonnes idées. 


	8. chapitre 7

Qu'on se le dise, le monde de Harry Potter est à Mrs JKR. Je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Les gens commençaient à sortir de l'église. Harry inspira profondément. L'effet sur tous les sorciers allait être désastreux. Jamais Voldemort ne s'en était pris au plus haut représentant de l'état, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais considéré Fudge comme une menace. Les Weasley commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux. Ils furent rapidement au courant. Même Georges avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et avait rejoint sa famille. Personne ne parlait. Tous savaient que la situation était extrêmement grave. Si le ministre n'était pas retrouvé rapidement, ou si le pire arrivait, ils devraient se préparer à affronter des ennemis qui avaient montré leur puissance, et ce en période de crise gouvernementale. Ils sursautèrent quand un groupe de moldus entra joyeusement.  
  
« C'est là que vous êtes tous cachés ! s'écria une jeune femme. Venez, on va faire les photos.  
  
- On arrive, Moira, dit Georges. Donne-nous quelques minutes, on a un problème. » Le groupe leur jeta un regard curieux, mais la dénommée Moira les entraîna à l'extérieur. Georges se secoua.  
  
« Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-il.  
  
- Nous devons faire comme si de rien n'était, dit Hermione d'une voix sombre. Les moldus ne doivent se rendre compte de rien. » Elle essaya de se forcer à sourire, mais ne réussit à faire qu'une grimace peu convaincante, puis tendit la main à Ron pour l'aider à se lever.  
  
Harry serra James contre lui et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sylvie. Il la sentait trembler. Autour de lui, il vit les Weasley se serrer eux aussi, comme pour puiser les uns dans les autres la force de paraître gais. Ils descendirent les marches de l'église, et furent accueillis par des cris de joie, la plupart des moldus étant là à les attendre. Puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas officiellement partie de la famille, Harry et Sylvie n'étaient pas obligés de prendre part à la séance de photos. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller se fondre dans la foule.  
  
Le photographe qui avait été embauché pour le mariage était relativement âgé, mais Harry était sûr que jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu autant de problèmes. D'abord, il avait fallu attendre le marié et sa famille. Ensuite, le marié et son témoin étaient jumeaux, ce qui avait semblé beaucoup le perturber. Il avait également fait changer tout le monde place un nombre incalculable de fois, sans doute pour essayer d'obtenir une répartition à peu près harmonieuse des différentes chevelures rouges. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il y serait sans doute arrivé, après tout c'était son métier. Mais le pire était qu'il avait beau crier à tout le monde de sourire, il y avait toujours une majorité de gens qui n'avait pas l'air heureux. Harry aurait probablement trouvé ça drôle s'il n'avait pas été lui- même aussi inquiet. Molly n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, et elle avait beau essayer de prétendre que c'était l'émotion, ce n'était pas très convaincant. Les autres se tenaient droits comme à un enterrement, grimaçant des sourires qui n'en étaient pas. Même le marié, au premier plan, un bras passé autour de l'épaule de sa femme, manquait complètement d'entrain.  
  
Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre autour d'eux :  
  
« Claire m'avait dit que son Georges était un marrant, et sa famille aussi, franchement on ne dirait pas.  
  
- Je me demande d'où sortent ces gens.  
  
- Je les ai vus une fois, intervint une troisième voix. Les deux jumeaux. Et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient marrants. Peut-être simplement qu'ils n'aiment pas les photos. »  
  
La séance continua comme ça pendant un certain temps, puis, brusquement, quelque chose sembla se débloquer. De vrais sourires apparurent sur toutes les lèvres. Harry regarda d'un air incrédule alors que Molly Weasley séchait brusquement ses larmes et se mettait à rire à une plaisanterie de Fred. Dans le public, il y eut simplement quelques remarques étonnées. Les photos furent rapidement prises, et la foule commença à se disperser. La réception n'était prévue qu'à huit heures du soir, et il n'était que quatre heures et demi. Harry rejoignit les Weasley, et fut surpris de les trouver joyeux. Il aurait aimé profiter de ce temps pour avoir avec eux une conversation sérieuse.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Sylvie. Tu crois qu'ils ont appris quelque chose que nous ignorons ? On a peut-être retrouvé le ministre ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient appris quoi que ce soit, répondit Harry, alors qu'ils étaient en train de poser pour cette fichue photo. » Après des dernières félicitations, même la famille de Claire s'éloigna, laissant la jeune femme avec les Weasley. Ron leva sa baguette.  
  
« Finite Incantatem », murmura-t-il. Aussitôt, les sourires s'effacèrent, les visages redevinrent graves et les yeux perdirent leur étincelle.  
  
« Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Comment as-tu osé lancer un sort au milieu de tant de moldus ? Et s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose ?  
  
- Ils étaient en train de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, de toute façon. Et on avait besoin que tout ça se termine, n'est-ce pas ? Faire des photos à un moment pareil, c'était vraiment ridicule.  
  
- De toutes façons, dit Harry, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se douter de quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Sylvie à voix basse.  
  
- Sortilège d'allégresse, répondit Harry sur le même ton.   
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Claire. On résuma pour elle les événements de la matinée.  
  
« C'est terrible, murmura-t-elle. Dois-je aller dire que le fête de ce soir est annulée ?  
  
- Je crois que ce serait mieux répondit Georges. Ou en tout cas que nous ne viendrons pas. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pourrons. » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son frère l'interrompit d'une bourrade.  
  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous n'allons pas rester là à nous morfondre pendant des heures ! C'est un coup dur mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde.  
  
- Il a raison, approuva son père. De toute façon, je doute qu'il y ait grand chose que nous puissions faire, donc autant nous amuser. Nous n'en aurons pas tellement l'occasion dans les prochaines semaines. En attendant, je retourne au ministère. Voir ce qui se passe.  
  
- Je t'accompagne, dit Ron. J'ai dit à ma section que je reviendrais.  
  
- Moi aussi, fit Percy. Ils auront besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés.  
  
- Toi tu ne vas nul part, s'interposa sa femme, tant que tu n'as pas vu un médecin. Tu tiens à peine debout ! » Pour une fois, il n'insista pas. Ron et son père transplanèrent.  
  
Harry eut un moment envie de les accompagner pour se rendre utile, mais il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle. « Je rentre à Poudlard, dit-il. Ce doit être le chaos complet là-bas. Je crois que je ne reviendrai pas à la fête ce soir.  
  
- Harry ! protesta Fred. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce sera une super fête ! Nous avons tout préparé depuis des semaines. Et je ne sais pas quand nous aurons l'occasion d'en refaire une.  
  
- Je sais, mais ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.  
  
- Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de toi ? Poudlard n'a pas été attaqué ! Il ne s'y est rien passé ! Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas envie de manquer le festin de Halloween, même pour le mariage de Georges.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Harry. Je ne pense pas aller au festin de Halloween. Disons que je ne pense pas avoir le c?ur à ça.  
  
- Harry, dit Georges qui semblait avoir récupéré et suivait son frère. Tu te rappelles ce que tu nous as dit dans le train, après la renaissance de Voldemort ? Ça fait des années, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié, quand nous montions la boutique alors que tous les autres se battaient contre Voldemort, je me disais que ce que nous faisions était utile. Ce que tu nous as dis ce soir là s'applique encore aujourd'hui. On a tous besoin de rire, et plus encore dans les moments difficiles. Et ce soir, nous allons rire. Et sans sortilège d'allégresse.  
  
- Je sais, soupira Harry. Et je te jure que j'ai vraiment envie de venir, malgré ce qui s'est passé ce matin. » Il eut un petit rire. « On m'a tellement parlé du mariage de Fred que je ne voulais surtout pas manquer le tien. Mais c'est mieux que je ne vienne pas. Et j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour ça.  
  
- Nous aimerions bien les entendre, dans ce cas, remarqua Fred.  
  
- Non. Je suis désolé. Je vais rentrer maintenant.  
  
- Attends ! » Sylvie avait saisi le bras de son mari. « Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester. Et ce n'est pas une bonne raison.  
  
- Comment ça ? » Elle l'entraîna à l'écart.  
  
- Tu as peur qu'il n'arrive la même chose que le jour de ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- Oui. Ça gâcherait la soirée de tout le monde. Et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre parce que tu as peur que ta cicatrice ne se mette à brûler.  
  
- Je suis presque sûr que ça va arriver ce soir. Après leur grand succès de toute à l'heure, les Mangemorts vont chercher à contacter leur maître.  
  
- Tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit le fait de le contacter qui déclenche ces crises ! Et après tout, les dernières fois ce n'était pas si terrible ! Juste un petit flash de quelques secondes à peine.  
  
- Je sais. Mais au cas où je préfère être à Poudlard. Et si jamais j'avais une vision, je dois contacter Dumbledore ou quelqu'un du ministère immédiatement. Ce qui sera difficile à faire au milieu d'un mariage moldu.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je rentre avec toi.  
  
- Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça ! Ça fait des semaines que tu es coincée dans le château ! Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de t'amuser un peu !  
  
- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul alors que nous serons tous au mariage. De toutes façons, ce ne sera pas drôle sans toi.  
  
- D'accord, céda Harry. Je viendrai ce soir. Mais d'ici là, je retourne à Poudlard. Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore. Savoir ce qui se passe, et si je peux être utile. Je suppose que Hermione voudra venir aussi. »  
  
Toute la famille Weasley fut enchantée d'apprendre que Harry avait finalement changé d'avis. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione était également désireuse de savoir ce qui se passait à Poudlard, et les deux professeurs transplanèrent presque immédiatement.  
  
Alors qu'ils regagnaient à pieds le château, la jeune femme interrogea son ami sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sylvie.  
  
« Je me doutais que c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir, dit- elle pensivement. Et ta femme a raison : ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.  
  
- Je m'inquiète seulement de la réaction que pourraient avoir les gens, si je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de crier. Ou si j'avais une vision. En plus, si j'avais la chance de voir quelque chose d'utile, il faudrait que je contacte le ministère.  
  
- Ron devrait pouvoir s'occuper de ça. En tant qu'Auror, sa baguette est équipée d'un dispositif spécial qui le met en relation télépathique avec un standard du ministère. Un peu comme une radio moldue, mais en pensée. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent, d'ailleurs. Quand aux autres invités ils penseront sans doute que tu es malade. C'est la réaction qu'ont eue Sylvie et ses parents, non ?  
  
- Oui. Mais j'aimerais autant éviter qu'ils aient la même réaction que les parents de Sylvie.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas les mêmes liens avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire nous seront là pour inventer quelque chose. L'avantage de la soirée de ce soir, c'est qu'il n'y a que des moldus, à part la famille. Ils n'ont donc aucune raison de soupçonner quelque chose d'anormal.  
  
- Tu as raison, je suppose. »  
  
Ils poussèrent enfin la lourde porte du château, et avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête se précipitait vers eux.  
  
« Il y a une réunion de tous les professeurs dans le bureau du directeur, annonça-t-il. Il y a une demi-heure que c'est commencé. »  
  
Ils pressèrent encore le pas. « Heureusement que nous sommes rentrés, » dit Hermione.  
  
La gargouille s'ouvrit quand Harry donna le mot de passe. Des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre en provenance du bureau. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent.  
  
« Ah, remarqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Il semble que notre cher professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ait enfin décidé de se joindre à nous. Il me semblait bien que nous en avions besoin dans les circonstances présentes.  
  
- Allons, Severus ! le réprimanda Dumbledore. Vous savez très bien que Harry avait d'autres obligations ce matin. Gardez pour vous ce genre de remarques dénuées de tout fondement. » Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. « Content que vous ayez pu venir tous les deux, et je suis désolé que vos réjouissances aient été ainsi interrompues. Asseyez-vous.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? demanda Harry. En dehors du fait que des Mangemorts ont attaqué le ministère et enlevé le ministre ?  
  
- C'est malheureusement à peu près tout ce dont nous sommes sûrs, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est ça qui est étrange. Si la marque flottait ce matin, il n'y avait ni message de bravade, ni menace. Rien.  
  
- Et au ministère, comment cela se passe-t-il ?  
  
- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à vos collègues. Des situations comme celles-ci exigent que l'on prenne certaines décisions. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire de mon plein gré. Je vais quitter Poudlard.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta Hagrid, d'un ton qui laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il émettait une telle opinion.  
  
- Aucune menace, ni aucune attaque n'a été portée contre l'école. Et Minerva est parfaitement capable d'assurer la sécurité de Poudlard. Avec l'aide de Harry et de tous les autres. A Londres, par contre, la crise est majeure. On m'a demandé de devenir ministre par intérim, jusqu'à ce que Pierson soit retrouvé, ou, s'il ne devait jamais revenir, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau ministre ait été désigné. Il est de mon devoir d'accepter. »  
  
Les visages des personnes présentes étaient graves, mais tout le monde savait que, comme toujours, le directeur avait raison. Après les événements de la matinée, le ministère avait besoin d'un homme qui reprenne la situation en main. Et les sorciers avaient besoin d'être rassurés, ils avaient besoin de savoir, malgré la disparition du ministre, que leur monde n'allait pas sombrer dans le chaos. Ils avaient besoin d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais Poudlard allait paraître bien fragile sans sa protection.  
  
« Il faut que je vous laisse, dit alors le vieux sorcier en se levant. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le premier ministre moldu dans peu de temps. Minerva, je vous laisse la direction de l'école. Poudlard doit continuer de fonctionner. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, et tout rentrera très vite dans l'ordre. En attendant, je suggère de supprimer les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, par mesure de précaution, mais il ne me semble pas nécessaire d'instaurer des mesures plus draconiennes pour l'instant. Tous, ici, vous avez déjà une certaine expérience de la lutte contre les forces du Mal. Et vous êtes plus que capable de maintenir la sécurité ici. Bonne chance.  
  
- Merci, répondirent-ils. Bonne chance à vous. » Le directeur se leva, regarda les membres de son personnel, son regard se posant plus particulièrement sur Harry. Puis, il fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau.  
  
« Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall. Je suppose qu'il n'y pas grand-chose à ajouter. Harry, pouvez-vous rester un moment ? » Le reste de l'équipe se dispersa, et Harry resta seul avec le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
« J'ai un service à vous demander, expliqua la sorcière. Juste avant la réunion, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait remarquer qu'il était plus que temps de revitaliser les défenses de l'école. D'habitude, c'était le directeur qui s'en occupait, une fois par an, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là, il serait bon que vous vous en chargiez. » Elle tira du bureau une liasse de parchemins. « La liste des sortilèges utilisés se trouve ici, je suppose que vous les connaissez déjà. »  
  
Harry feuilleta rapidement les pages qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y avait des boucliers anti-apparition, des sorts d'incartabilité et des détecteurs de magie noire. S'ils ne les avaient pas tous testés, il avait au moins lu sur le sujet, et se savait capable de les lancer.  
  
« Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, dit-il.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit le professeur McGonagall. Je me sentirais bien plus en sécurité si vous pouviez le faire dès ce soir. Vous le savez probablement, la puissance de ces sorts dépend de la puissance du lanceur. Les vôtres devraient être au moins aussi puissants, sinon plus, que ceux d'Albus, et puisque ni lui ni vous ne serez là ce soir.  
  
- Bien sûr, dit Harry. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. » Il était à la fois surpris et flatté de la confiance qui lui était faite. Il se savait puissant, bien sûr, après tout il était l'héritier de Gryffondor par son père. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la sécurité de Poudlard pouvait être mise entre ses mains. Mais après tout, c'était normal. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas seulement chargé de donner des cours, c'était également son rôle de protéger l'école. Tout comme Rogue apportait les Potions nécessaires au bon fonctionnement, notamment de l'infirmerie, et Chourave les plantes. Il sortit du bureau, retrouva Hermione, qui l'attendait, et lui expliqua la situation.  
  
« Je comprends, dit celle-ci. Pour ma part, je retourne au terrier. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que je puisse faire ici. Et tu as du travail devant toi.  
  
- Je sais, dit Harry. Peux-tu leur dire que je vous rejoindrai directement à la soirée, et que je serai peut-être un peu en retard ?  
  
- Bien sûr. C'est une lourde responsabilité qui t'a été confiée.  
  
- Je sais. J'espère juste ne pas trop faire de bêtises.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu connais ces sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont faciles à lancer. Si Poudlard est tellement bien protégé, c'est parce qu'ils ont toujours été lancés par des sorciers extrêmement puissants, ce que tu es. Et aussi à cause de la protection spéciale donnée au château par les quatre fondateurs. Personne ne sait ce que sait, d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas te tromper.  
  
- Merci de ta confiance. Je ferais bien de m'y mettre. A ce soir. »  
  
Harry rejoignit son bureau. Il passa plus de deux heures à raviver ou à relancer les différents sortilèges. En faisant ça, il s'efforça de ne pas penser aux événements de la matinée, ni à ce qui allait se passer au cours de la soirée. Il savait que la puissance d'un sort dépend de la puissance du lanceur, mais aussi de sa concentration. Et, pour le moment, seule comptait sa tâche.  
  
Finalement, après avoir relancé cinq fois le dernier des sorts, une ceinture anti-magie noire, il s'estima satisfait. Il rapporta les parchemins à McGonagall. Celle-ci prit un petit globe de verre sur son bureau, que Harry reconnut comme un détecteur de sort. Après l'avoir examiné pendant plusieurs minutes, elle émit un sifflement qui lui ressemblait fort peu.  
  
« Je suis impressionnée, Harry, s'écria-t-elle. Albus ne s'était pas trompé en me recommandant de vous faire lancer ces sorts. Ils sont encore plus puissants que les siens. Merci, cela fait déjà un souci de moins. » Harry consulta rapidement sa montre. La soirée devait commencer dans quelques minutes.  
  
« Je dois y aller, dit-il.  
  
- Désolée de vous avoir mis en retard. Amusez-vous bien, Harry. »  
  
Il quitta le bureau. Lancer ces sorts l'avait épuisé, et il avait légèrement mal à la tête. Pourtant, étrangement, il se sentait bien mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait eu l'impression de faire quelque chose pour aider à lutter contre les mages noirs, et cela avait aidé à chasser l'impression d'irréalité et d'horreur qui avait suivi l'annonce de l'attaque du ministère. Il était prêt à combattre, s'il le fallait. Ils viendraient à bout des mangemorts, et s'il le fallait de Voldemort, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait auparavant.  
  
La soirée devait se dérouler dans un grand restaurant moldu. Harry apparut à une centaine de mètres. En s'approchant, il entendit des bruits de voix et des rires en provenance de la salle. Georges et Claire attendaient à l'entrée. Tous deux semblaient très heureux.  
  
« Désolé pour le retard, dit-il.  
  
- C'est pas grave, dit Georges. Tu n'es pas le dernier. Et Hermione nous a expliqué. En tout cas, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir décidé de venir. On va bien rire.  
  
- J'aimerais quand même sortir d'ici entier.  
  
- T'inquiète pas, dit Claire avec un sourire malicieux. C'est moi qui ai décidé de l'animation, et je me suis limitée à dix pour cent de pertes. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne tombera pas sur toi. » Elle se tourna vers un jeune couple qui arrivait, et les salua gaiement. Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Une dizaine de tables avaient été préparées, mais les invités étaient tous debout dans un espace qui devait être la piste de danse. Des serveurs passaient des plateaux couverts de coupes de champagnes et de petits gâteaux salés. La décoration de la pièce donnait une impression étrange : les tables étaient couvertes de nappes blanches, et des bouquets de fleurs étaient posés dessus. Cela ressemblait à n'importe quel mariage. Mais un peu partout avaient été rajoutées des toiles d'araignées qui tombaient du plafond, et des insectes et des serpents en caoutchouc, comme pour marquer Halloween. Harry se dit que la salle avait du être préparée par le personnel du restaurant, mais que les mariés avaient du rajouter leur contribution ensuite.  
  
En parcourant les groupes, Harry finit par repérer Sylvie qui parlait avec Ron et Hermione. Il les rejoignit. Tous semblaient de très bonne humeur.  
  
« Alors, demanda Ron, comment s'est passée ta séance de protection ?  
  
- Très bien, répondit Harry. J'ai les compliments de McGonagall, tu te rends compte ?  
  
- Waouh ! Ca a dû m'arriver une fois en sept ans.  
  
- Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?  
  
- Il n'y a rien de neuf. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Mais si Dumbledore prend les choses en main, ça risque de bouger bientôt.  
  
- On a dit qu'on ne parlait pas de ça ce soir, » rappela Hermione.  
  
Ils prirent des coupes de champagne qu'un serveur leur offrait. Ron observa la sienne d'un air intrigué, puis en prit une gorgée, prudemment.  
  
« C'est pas mauvais, marmonna-t-il. Mais ça ne vaut pas un bon nectar Royal.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Ce que nous buvons dans les grandes occasions. Je ne connais rien de meilleur.  
  
- Il me semble d'ailleurs que la dernière fois tu as vidé la bouteille d'une manière grossière.  
  
- Hermione ! Personne sauf toi ne s'est aperçu que j'en avais pris trois fois !  
  
- Et alors ! Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des enfants ? s'inquiéta soudain Harry.  
  
- Une salle de jeux avec une baby-sitter a été installée à côté, » expliqua Sylvie.  
  
A cet instant, il y eut une série d'explosions en provenance de l'entrée. Harry sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui, soulagé de ne pas voir de fumée, et personne ne semblait blessé. Puis, il comprit qu'il ne devait s'agir que de quelques pétards. La voix de Claire se fit entendre, amplifiée par un haut-parleur.  
  
« Bienvenue tout le monde ! Vous êtes tous là, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Votre place est munie d'une étiquette à votre nom. »  
  
Il y eut un moment de confusion. Les groupes qui s'étaient formés par affinités se défaisaient et les gens cherchaient leurs noms autour des tables. Les familles avaient été mélangées, mais Harry remarqua rapidement que les couples n'étaient pas séparés. Il en fut grandement soulagé, il avait craint un instant de se retrouver seul au milieu d'inconnus.  
  
« Harry ! entendit-il soudain appeler. Vous êtes là ! » Il se retourna et vit Ginny qui faisait de grands signes dans sa direction.. Il s'empressa de se frayer un chemin vers elle, gesticulant à son tour en direction de Sylvie pour lui indiquer la table.  
  
« Contente que vous soyez là, tous les deux, s'écria Ginny. J'avais peur de ne connaître personne à ma table jusqu'à ce que je voie vos étiquettes.  
  
- Drago n'est pas venu ?  
  
- Il a senti qu'il serait de trop. Et franchement, j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne se retrouve en face de Ron. Tel que je connais Georges, il n'aurait pas trouvé sa fête gâchée par une bonne bagarre, mais maman aurait été furieuse.  
  
- C'est heureux que tu puisse prendre la situation avec cette philosophie », remarqua Sylvie. Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules, et sourit d'un air résigné. Ils prirent place autour de la table. Harry était assis entre Sylvie et Ginny. D'autres convives vinrent les rejoindre, tout le monde semblait avoir maintenant trouvé sa place, et il ne restait plus que quelques personnes debout. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire connaissance, Claire vint au centre de la pièce, avec à la main le micro qu'elle avait déjà dû utiliser pour leur dire de venir s'asseoir.  
  
« Avant que nous ne commencions à manger, commença-t-elle, et particulièrement pour ma nouvelle belle-famille, un magicien a accepté de bien vouloir nous faire bénéficier de ses talents. Je vous demande d'accueillir Mr Mystillusion ! »  
  
Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. L'orchestre dans un coin se mit à jouer une musique entraînante, et un homme vêtu d'une cape noire fit son apparition. Il portait un chapeau haut-de-forme qu'il enleva pour saluer son public. Puis il regarda le fond du chapeau d'un air intrigué, et commença à en sortir des foulards multicolores. Harry avait déjà vu de tels numéros, et savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la magie, mais le visage de Ginny, à ses côtés était sans prix.  
  
« Ce genre de spectacles paraît beaucoup moins impressionnants quand on sait ce sont vous êtes capables, et sans trucages.  
  
- Peut-être, mais ce qui est impressionnant, c'est la réaction des Weasley. Je me demande s'il y en a un qui va vendre la mèche à l'illusionniste avant la fin de la soirée, genre « Eh, salut, tu as fait tes études à Poudlard toi aussi ? Quelle maison ? »  
  
Ils étouffèrent un rire. Le magicien avait sorti un jeu de carte et avait commencé à exécuter des tours. Puis il fit disparaître le jeu, sortit de son chapeau un bouquet de fleurs qu'il offrit à Claire avant de s'incliner sous les applaudissements du public.  
  
Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, les serveurs se mirent à passer les entrées, et les conversations s'engagèrent. Ginny paraissait encore sous le choc du passage du magicien.  
  
« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait ça, dit-elle à voix basse à Harry. Il a créé de la matière à partir de rien dans son chapeau. C'est extrêmement puissant. surtout tout un bouquet de fleurs, en à peine quelques secondes ! Mais je croyais que les gens ici ignoraient l'existence de la magie ! Ils ne vont pas se poser des questions ?  
  
Harry éclata de rire. « Si, sans doute, répondit-il. S'ils t'entendent dire des choses comme ça. Le magicien que nous venons de voir te rirait au nez si tu lui annonçais que tu es une sorcière.  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de magie là-dedans ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Tout est truqué. Et il est fort, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Pendant que Ginny assimilait ce que Harry venait de lui dire, celui-ci se tourna vers le reste de ses compagnons, pour se présenter. A leur table se trouvaient un couple assez âgé, les grands parents de Claire, plusieurs de ses amis et cousins. Il y avait également le frère de la mariée, un jeune homme au visage angélique, aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleu pâle. Celui- ci avait été placé étrangement de l'autre côté de Ginny. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas un hasard, et que quelqu'un cherchait à évincer Drago. Le jeune homme avait déjà engagé la conversation avec sa voisine.  
  
« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont préparé d'autre, remarqua Harry.  
  
- Connaissant Claire, il devrait y avoir encore beaucoup de surprises. Le show n'était pas mal, mais c'est presque trop classique pour elle, répondit une femme prénommée Violet en face de lui. Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle l'a dédicacé aux Weasley. » Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui manqua de s'étouffer.  
  
- Certains membres de la famille ont tendance à se prendre pour des sorciers, répondit Sylvie en retenant un éclat de rire. C'est une vielle blague entre eux.  
  
- Complètement stupide, d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry en tapant légèrement dans le dos de Ginny. Et qu'y a-t-il à craindre de Claire ?  
  
- Oh, répondit la femme âgée, si elle ne fait pas exploser la salle, je suppose que nous pourrons nous estimer heureux. Elle a une passion pour les pétards et autres feux d'artifices. Et il paraît que son Georges est pareil. Vous le connaissez bien, non ?  
  
- Avec Fred, ils se sont toujours arrangés pour se rendre insupportables, toussa Ginny.  
  
- Lors de leur dernière année d'école, renchérit Harry, ils ont réussi à faire exploser les toilettes pour pouvoir ramener un siège en cadeau.  
  
- Heureusement que Claire n'avait pas de jumelle. Le problème, c'est que Richie, elle fit un signe de tête en direction du voisin de Ginny, est toujours prêt à la seconder.  
  
- Moi ? s'insurgea le jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais rien fait ! Toutes les toilettes de mon ancienne école étaient intactes quand j'en suis parti.  
  
- Mais pas la maison de tes parents, rétorqua l'une de ses cousines. Rappelle-moi, combien de vitres avez-vous cassées le jour des treize ans de Claire ?  
  
- C'était une expérience scientifique. On n'avait juste pas pensé qu'il fallait suivre le mode d'emploi pour utiliser la boite de chimie qu'ils lui avaient offerte. »  
  
La conversation continua pendant quelques temps, puis, vers onze heures, l'orchestre se mit à jouer.  
  
« Venez danser ! » cria Claire. Plusieurs couples commencèrent à se lever. Harry se dit que c'était étrange que les mariés n'ouvrent pas le bal, mais n'approfondit pas la question. Il s'inclina devant Sylvie.  
  
« Madame Potter, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Hum. » Elle fit mine de l'étudier attentivement. « Je crois que oui. Malgré l'horrible balafre et les cheveux décoiffés, vous pouvez prendre mon bras . » Il lui donna un coup de coude, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Ils y avait déjà quelques personnes qui dansaient. Mais malgré l'excellence de la musique, il semblait qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'ait de talent pour la danse : tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqués exécutaient des mouvements bizarres en se tenant à leurs partenaires. Aucun ne parvenait à suivre le rythme rapide imposé par les musiciens.  
  
« On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas, remarqua Sylvie en riant. Nous devrions peut-être attendre un peu avant d'y aller.  
  
- Je suis d'accord. Déjà qu'en temps normal je suis un piètre danseur. »  
  
Ils rirent en observant Ron et Hermione, l'air furieux, tenter de regagner le bord de la piste. Mais une femme tomba à terre et glissa jusque devant eux, et ils s'effondrèrent sur elle. Heureusement, personne ne semblait blessé.  
  
Tout le monde quittait à présent la piste de danse, et retournait à sa table.  
  
« Bien, fit un homme dans le micro. Puisque personne ne semble finalement très chaud pour danser, je propose que nous amenions le dessert. »  
  
Pendant que des serveurs amenaient une immense pièce montée sur une table roulante, d'autres arrivaient avec des serpillières, et commençaient à nettoyer la piste de danse  
  
« Ils ont dû la savonner pendant qu'on mangeait, s'exclama Harry en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Les rats !  
  
- Au moins personne ne peut prétendre que nous n'étions pas prévenus. »  
  
George, à sa table, s'était levé.  
  
« Avant que nous n'entamions cette splendide montagne de crème et de sucre, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Il y a ici beaucoup d'amis ou de parents de Claire, qui ne me connaissent pas. On dit beaucoup de choses sur moi. Ma mère, il fit un signe en direction de Molly, a longtemps prétendu que j'étais un bon à rien. Je ne compte plus les fois où mes frères ou ma s?ur m'ont jeté leurs paires de chaussettes à la figure d'exaspération. Une fois, quelqu'un a même osé prétendre que je ressemblais à Fred, mais là je crois qu'il exagérait. »  
  
Son jumeau se leva d'un air indigné. « Eh ! là c'est moi qui ai été insulté !  
  
- Tu veux bien me laisser finir ? » Mais il dut attendre pour continuer que les rires arrêtent de résonner dans la grande salle. « Bien, reprit-il, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que malgré tout cela, et pour une fois je suis sérieux, je promets de prendre grand soin de ma femme. De ne pas la casser, de la faire réviser régulièrement, de l'emmener au nettoyage, et de ne pas la prêter à mon frère. »  
  
Il se rassit sous les applaudissements, et Claire se leva à son tour. « Merci, dit-elle. D'abord je voudrais rassurer Angelina, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser prêter à Georges. Je ne vais pas faire de discours, juste rappeler que c'est Halloween ce soir, et que minuit approche. »  
  
Les serveurs allumèrent des petites mèches et des étincelles se mirent à crépiter tout autour du gâteau. Puis l'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique macabre, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et des « zombies » firent leur apparition. Ils commencèrent à circuler entre les tables, murmurant des choses que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre aux oreilles des convives, en particulier des femmes. L'un d'eux arrivait à proximité de Harry quand celui-ci ressentit soudain une intense douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. « Non, pensa-t-il, pas maintenant. »  
  
« Ça va, monsieur ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de macabre.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. La douleur augmentait encore d'intensité. Ne pas hurler. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sentit qu'il n'en avait pas las force. Il tombait dans un trou noir.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, la même que la dernière fois. Des Mangemorts vêtus de capes noires et le visage caché par des cagoules, se tenaient en cercle autour de deux chaises. Sur l'une d'elle se tenait la femme voilée qu'il avait déjà vue. Sur l'autre retenu par des cordes, le visage las et les yeux mornes, était assis le ministre de la magie. La femme releva la tête.  
  
« Mes cher fidèles, annonça-t-elle, de sa voix froide, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre action de ce matin. Ce soir, mes amis, une fois de plus, Lord Voldemort va revenir. Je n'aurai plus à emprunter cette voix de femme, ce corps que je cache pour ne pas le reconnaître comme le mien. Mais en attendant, je vous propose une petit séance divertissante, et instructive je l'espère, avec notre invité.  
  
- Je ne vous dirai rien. » Le ministre parlait d'une voix déterminée. « Vous êtes mort, Lord Voldemort.  
  
- J'ai déjà refait surface une fois, et j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer. Même la mort ne peut pas arrêter le seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire parler. Il y a certains avantages à être mort, comme vous dites. »  
  
Une épaisse fumée blanche sortit de la tête de la femme qui cria et s'affaissa, et se dirigea vers le ministre. Les yeux de Pierson s'agrandirent d'horreur, alors qu'il essayait vainement de se débattre pour échapper à la fumée, mais le nuage s'insinuait par ses narines, et il hurla de douleur, tout son corps agité de sursauts, malgré les cordes qui le retenaient. Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux tant sa cicatrice était douloureuse. Il savait qu'il criait lui aussi, ses poumons et sa gorge lui en donnaient l'impression, mais il ne s'entendait pas.  
  
Pendant de longues minutes, le ministre se débattit contre ce qui s'était insinué en lui, puis il se mit à tousser violemment, et expulsa le nuage de fumée blanche, qui réintégra le corps de la femme. Celle-ci releva la tête.  
  
« Très intéressant, vraiment, dit-elle avec un petit rire cruel. Alors comme ça votre père était un loup-garou ? Je me demande si vous auriez obtenu ce poste si ça s'était su, Mr le ministre. Non que ça ait une quelconque importance, aujourd'hui. » La femme se leva et s'avança cers les Mangemorts, avant de reprendre d'un ton solennel. « Messieurs, j'ai été heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de traître parmi vous. Notre ministre détenait également une autre information intéressante : il paraît que Potter a des douleurs à sa cicatrice quand je m'incarne dans ce corps, et parfois même des visions. Potter, si tu m'entends ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié, loin de là. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, lorsque je serai de nouveau vivant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très bon que tu voies ce qui va se passer ce soir. »  
  
Harry tressaillit en entendant prononcer son nom. C'était tellement étrange. Il était là, mais personne ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre. Et pourtant Voldemort savait qu'il était là. Il parla à ses mangemorts, puis l'un d'eux leva sa baguette.  
  
« Au revoir, Potter, dit Voldemort. J'espère cependant que ceci ne t'empêchera pas de ressentir la douleur. Si ce que pense le ministre est exact, tu devrais passer une nuit intéressante. » Le mangemort prononça une formule, et Harry se sentit soudain tiré en dehors de la pièce. Il se prépara à se réveiller. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que l'obscurité. Il n'entendait rien non plus. Et il sentait toujours la brûlure sur son front.  
  
Il tenta de se lever. Mais il ne sentit pas le sol en dessous de lui. C'était comme s'il flottait au milieu de nulle part. La douleur de sa cicatrice, augmenta encore, devenant insupportable. Harry se mit à crier, ses hurlements résonnant dans le silence absolu qui l'entourait. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet univers, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Puis, alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir en supporter plus, la douleur s'atténua. Il avala de grandes bouffées d'air, et entrouvrit les yeux. Mais de nouveau, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que l'obscurité. Combien de temps allait-il rester là ? Voldemort n'avait pas semblé le menacer de le piéger à tout jamais. Comment sortait-on d'ici ? Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais il avait tellement crié que sa voix était enrouée, et faible. Non que ça ait une quelconque importance, il était évident que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
  
Puis, sans prévenir, la douleur dans sa cicatrice augmenta de nouveau, redevenant insupportable. Harry sentit qu'il se mettait à trembler, de nouveau, l'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Puis, l'obscurité qui l'entourait s'empara de lui, et il sentit qu'il tombait.  
  
On versait un liquide brûlant dans sa bouche. C'était désagréable. Il tenta de le recracher, de fermer la bouche mais des mains maintenaient un récipient contre son visage.  
  
« Harry, dit une voix, à la fois douce et ferme. Il faut que tu boives ça. » La pression contre ses lèvres se fit plus forte, et Harry avala une gorgée du liquide. C'est bien, dit la voix en en reposant sa tête sur quelque chose de doux. Tu dois te réveiller, maintenant. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. »  
  
Harry voulait obéir, mais l'effort était trop important. Il avait trop mal à la tête. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était allé au mariage de Georges. Il ne se rappelait pas la fin de la soirée. Avait-il trop bu ? Etait-il sous l'emprise d'une monumentale gueule de bois ?  
  
Une autre voix parlait à la première.  
  
« Je continue de croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le réveiller maintenant, Mr le directeur. Il a besoin de repos, la crise a bien failli le tuer. Il étouffait il y a encore quelques minutes.  
  
- S'il ne se réveille pas rapidement, il ne se rappellera jamais de ce qu'il a vu. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. Sinon il aura enduré tout cela pour rien. »  
  
Une main qui se pose sur son épaule, doucement, puis plus pressante. Ses idées s'éclaircissaient. Il se souvenait avoir eu une vision, au sujet de Voldemort. Il avait quelque chose d'important, qu'il devait leur dire, mais quoi ? Il tenta une nouvelle fois de soulever ses paupières de plomb, et y parvint au prix d'un énorme effort.  
  
« Harry ? » Le directeur de Poudlard était penché sur lui.  
  
- Professeur. murmura-t-il.  
  
- Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. » Harry fit un effort pour se rappeler. des bribes lui revenaient. La femme voilée, le ministre, la fumée. Il ferma les yeux. Dumbledore le secoua énergiquement, et il grogna quand sa migraine se fit plus pressante.  
  
« Ne te rendors pas, Harry, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Non. » Tous les événements de son rêve se remettaient en place, maintenant.  
  
« Il sait, dit-il d'une voix faible.  
  
- Voldemort ? Harry, je dois savoir tout ce qui s'est passé, après tu pourras te reposer. Tu oublieras si tu te rendors avant d'en avoir parlé. Et j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. »  
  
Harry tenta de s'asseoir, mais il y renonça, il pesait bien trop lourd pour ça. Il commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu. Quand il en arriva au moment où Voldemort s'était adressé à lui, Dumbledore leva les sourcils d'un air contrarié, et réagit pour la première fois.  
  
« C'est particulièrement ennuyeux, dit-il. Il va se méfier, dorénavant. Mais continue, » ajouta-t-il. Son expression s'assombrit encore plus alors que Harry expliquait comment il avait été éjecté hors de la vision, mais incapable de se réveiller vraiment.  
  
« Pierson est probablement mort », conclut Harry d'une voix si basse qu'il ne savait pas si Dumbledore l'avait entendu. Le vieux sorcier se leva. Harry crut l'entendre dire quelque chose avant de partir, mais il ne fit pas l'effort de comprendre. L'effort qu'il venait de fournir le laissait épuisé, et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
  
Il y avait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Dumbledore les avait fait sortir de l'infirmerie, et Sylvie était plus inquiète que jamais. La nuit avait été horrible. Lorsque Harry s'était effondré en hurlant, les autres fois, c'était déjà suffisamment effrayant. Mais cette fois ci, il n'avait pas repris conscience au bout de quelques minutes. Les frères Weasley avaient du s'y mettre tous les six pour l'immobiliser et le sortir du restaurant, avant de le ramener à Poudlard. Les invités du mariage avaient essayé de les aider. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient dû leur dire pour ne pas que la moitié de la salle ne les suive dehors. Ils étaient à peine sortis du restaurant que les hurlements de Harry avaient encore amplifiés. Sa cicatrice s'était mise à saigner. Cela avait duré des heures. L'infirmière de l'école n'avait rien pu faire. Deux fois, la douleur avait été tellement intense qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre ! Puis, il avait cessé de se débattre. Il était retombé sur son lit, blanc comme un linge, et elle avait hurlé, pensant qu'il était mort. Mais sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement. La crise était passée.  
  
Dumbledore avait alors demandé à Mme Pomfresh la potion d'éveil la plus puissante qu'elle possédait, et avait demandé à tout le monde de sortir pendant qu'il parlait à Harry. Ils attendaient maintenant dans le couloir. Sylvie était assise sur une chaise, à côté de Ron et Hermione. La fatigue et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur leurs visages.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sylvie. Harry va bien, maintenant. Et Dumbledore ne ferait pas ce qu'il fait s'il pensait qu'il y avait le moindre danger.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh n'était pas d'accord. Et il avait l'air si faible.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh est légèrement surprotectrice vis-à-vis de ses patients. » Ron se força à sourire. Et Harry est résistant. Le plus dur est passé, il ira bien maintenant. Je suppose que c'est important que nous sachions ce qui se passe. »  
  
Sylvie acquiesça, mais elle savait que les Weasley, eux aussi, étaient inquiets pour leur ami. Et pour ce qu'il avait vu. Un peu en retrait, adossée à un mur, le professeur McGonagall fixait la porte d'un air absent, tandis que Rogue faisait les cent pas en étreignant son bras de temps à autre. La marque était réapparue dans la nuit, et bien que Sylvie n'ait pas bien compris le rôle du professeur aux cheveux gras, ni ce qu'était exactement l'étrange tatouage sur son bras, elle savait que c'était mauvais signe.  
  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Dumbledore jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre, puis il referma doucement derrière lui. Sylvie fut aussitôt sur ses pieds, et remarqua que Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés, eux aussi.  
  
« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Je peux le voir ?  
  
- Tout à l'heure, répondit le vieux sorcier. Il est extrêmement faible, et l'effet de la Potion s'est rapidement dissipé. Il dort, et Mme Pomfresh est avec lui pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr qu'elle vous laissera entrer dans quelques minutes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a seulement besoin de repos.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Rogue.  
  
Le vieux sorcier soupira. « La situation est pire que nous ne l'imaginions. Nous pouvons tenir pour acquis que Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de renaître cette nuit. Ce qu'il a dit à Harry confirme ce que montre votre marque, Severus. Et il est au courant de tout ce que nous avons planifié ces derniers mois. Il a sondé l'esprit de Pierson. Le ministre avait mon entière confiance, il était au courant de tout ce que nous avions prévu pour protéger les moldus, et pour tenter de l'arrêter. Ainsi que des visions de Harry. Voldemort a immédiatement trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
  
- Que nous allons devoir construire une stratégie totalement nouvelle, et rapidement. Il a toutes les cartes en main, et nous devons trouver un moyen de le surprendre. Tous ceux qui ont été impliqués dans la lutte contre Voldemort, à un moment ou a un autre, doivent se réunir immédiatement. Ron, contactez Mondugus Flechter de ma part, et expliquez lui ce qui s'est passé, qu'il rappelle tous les Aurors actuellement en mission. Ainsi que tous les anciens qu'il peut joindre. Minerva, Severus, Hermione, soyez plus vigilants que jamais. Pierson connaissait la plupart des sorts qui protègent le château, ce qui signifie que maintenant Voldemort est également au courant. Par contre, il croit que c'est moi qui les ai lancés, ce qui devrait le ralentir s'il essaie de les désactiver. Je ne pense pas qu'il lance une attaque massive contre Poudlard, pas dans les prochains mois, en tout cas, mais mieux vaut être prudents.   
  
- Et pour le ministre ?  
  
- Harry pense qu'il est mort, mais il a été projeté hors de la vision avant d'en avoir confirmation. De toutes façons, les recherches doivent continuer. Même s'il est mort, nous avons besoin de trouver un corps le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir nommer quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Albus, demanda McGonagall, que pensez-vous qu'il faille dire aux élèves ?  
  
- La vérité, bien sûr. Expliquez leur pourquoi des mesures de précaution sont nécessaires. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Laissez simplement de côté ce qui est lié à Harry et à sa cicatrice. Je suis sur que vous vous en tirerez très bien. Je retourne à Londres, maintenant. Essayez de prendre un peu de repos, vous tous. Les prochains jours risquent d'être difficiles. »  
  
Il s'en fut, laissant les autres un peu abasourdis. Où un homme de cet âge puisait-il une telle énergie, aucun n'en avait la moindre idée. Ron fut le premier à réagir.  
  
« Je suppose que je ferais bien d'y aller aussi, dit-il. Mondugus n'aime pas être réveillé avant l'aube, ça ne va pas être facile. Et je suppose que nous aurons une réunion à la première heure, j'aimerais dormir un peu. Tu viens Hermione ?  
  
- Je suppose que c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. Sylvie ?  
  
- J'aurais aimé voir Harry. Dumbledore a dit que c'était possible, pour quelques minutes. Je monterai plus tard.  
  
- D'accord. Tu ne veux pas que nous t'attendions ?  
  
- Non, merci. Ca ira. La journée a été longue, et celle de demain risque de l'être aussi. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. Ca va aller. »  
  
Sylvie acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent. Mais lorsqu'après quelques trop courts instants l'infirmière la chassa, et qu'elle regagna son appartement solitaire, elle eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Harry flottait dans une brume épaisse. Il se sentait confortablement installé dans un cocon douillet. Aussi, quand des bruits de voix arrivèrent jusqu'à lui, il fut tenté de les ignorer, de retomber dans l'inconscience. Mais quelque chose en lui refusait de se laisser entraîner, quelque chose en lui poussait pour qu'il se réveille. Les voix devenaient plus distinctes, il percevait confusément une conversation, sans faire l'effort de la comprendre. Mais soudain une phrase pénétra son esprit, et ce fut comme une douche froide intérieure, qui le tira brusquement de sa léthargie.  
  
« Ça va aller. Je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil pour cette nuit, mais elle devrait se sentir tout à fait bien demain. Physiquement au moins.» Cela ressemblait à Mme Pomfresh. « Heureusement, vous l'avez trouvée à temps, professeur. Quelques minutes de plus et je n'aurais rien pu faire. »  
  
« Oh non ! pensa Harry. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas eu une attaque à l'intérieur de l'école ! » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il faisait nuit. Il avait dû dormir toute la journée. Trois silhouettes étaient penchées sur un lit proche.  
  
« Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle est si jeune !  
  
- Dire qu'elle est perturbée est un euphémisme, Minerva. Il m'a fallu moins d'une semaine pour m'en rendre compte Et je crains que nous ne pouvions pas la garder à Poudlard plus longtemps. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de ce genre d'enfant. Et surtout pas en ce moment.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas la renvoyer, Severus ! » McGonagall semblait horrifiée par cette perspective.  
  
- Les moldus ont des structures parfaitement adaptées pour prendre soin d'elle. Je ne suggère pas de casser sa baguette ou quoi que ce soit. Simplement de la renvoyer à ses parents en attendant qu'elle aille mieux. Mettons jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge normal.  
  
- Si vous connaissiez mieux les élèves de votre propre maison, vous sauriez que des parents, elle n'en a pas. Et je ne suis pas sûre que la renvoyer dans ce foyer soit réellement une bonne idée.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons d'autres problèmes en ce moment, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
  
- Pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mme Pomfresh. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une infirmerie.  
  
- Désolée, répondit McGonagall. Mais je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne mettrait pas une élève dehors alors qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Nous avons juste besoin de trouver ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- Dumbledore a toujours été bien trop tolérant. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail à faire. »  
  
Harry releva la tête, ignorant la douleur qui était encore vive, et tendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Malheureusement il calcula mal son geste, et les verres atterrirent sur le sol.  
  
« Harry ! » Pomfresh et McGonagall accoururent, en voyant qu'il était réveillé.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'infirmière alors que la directrice adjointe se penchait pour ramasser les lunettes et les tendait au jeune homme.  
  
- Mieux, répondit-il. Merci , » ajouta-t-il en direction de McGonagall.  
  
Mme Pomfresh lui jeta un regard appréciateur, et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en lançant un coup d'?il en direction du lit autour duquel elles étaient précédemment  
  
- Une élève a tenté de se suicider, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose, d'un ton sombre. Méline Smith. Elle s'est ouvert les veines pendant le dîner. Heureusement une de ses camarades de chambre est remontée chercher un pull, et nous avons été prévenus à temps. Elle va bien.»  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle, il avait compris en entendant la conversation quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?  
  
« C'était évident qu'elle allait mal, dit-il simplement.  
  
- Je sais, soupira le professeur de Métamorphose. Et je voulais parler à Severus, à son sujet. Après tout, c'est lui son directeur de maison. Malheureusement elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Et je ne crois pas que notre maître des Potions soit la personne la plus indiquée avec ce genre d'enfant.  
  
- Nous sommes tous responsables. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi le Choixpeau Magique l'a envoyée à Serpentard. C'était probablement le pire endroit où elle pouvait atterrir. J'ai pu voir une ou deux fois que ses camarades étaient loin d'être tendres avec elle.   
  
- Il avait sûrement ses raisons, intervint Mme Pomfresh. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant, Harry. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu nous as fait extrêmement peur cette nuit. Minerva, je suppose que vous avez bien d'autres tâches qui vous attendent.  
  
- Plus que nécessaire, malheureusement. Potter, dépêchez-vous de guérir nous avons besoin de tous les sorciers disponibles à Poudlard. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Harry l'arrêta.  
  
« Attendez ! Professeur ! Que s'est il passé aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, est-ce que les mangemorts se sont manifestés ? Est-ce que les Aurors ont trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
- Plus tard, Potter. Mme Pomfresh a raison, vous avez besoin de repos. » A la manière dont elle évitait son regard, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sur ce plan là non plus.  
  
« Je dois savoir ce qui se passe ! protesta-t-il, en essayant de s'asseoir, mais Mme Pomfresh l'en empêcha. Quelles que soient les nouvelles, je suis capable de les entendre.  
  
- Très bien. Si vous y tenez. Mais préparez-vous à avoir un choc. Une personne est morte cette nuit. »  
  
- Ils ont tué le ministre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Nous ignorons si Pierson est encore en vie. Par contre, le corps de Lavande Finnigan a été retrouvé ce matin, sur les marches du ministère.  
  
- Lavande ? » Harry cria presque. Mme Pomfresh lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, ainsi qu'à McGonagall. Mais il le remarqua à peine. Lavande. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de ces histoires, et dans l'état de dépression dans lequel elle était tombée, pour qui représentait-elle une menace ? A moins qu'elle n'ait su quelque chose tout ce temps. Lorsqu'elle avait prétendu avoir prédit sa propre mort, était-ce parce qu'on l'avait menacée ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en avait-elle parlé à personne ? Elle était mariée à un Auror, après tout, il aurait pu la protéger.  
  
« Comment va Seamus ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Les Weasley sont avec lui, de même que sa famille, et son ami Dean Thomas. Mais ce doit être terriblement difficile pour lui. »  
  
Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement ami avec Lavande, mais ils s'étaient vus quotidiennement pendant sept ans. Et si elle l'énervait souvent avec ses gloussements et ses airs à la Trelawney, elle était toujours prête à rendre service, à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et Seamus devait être dévasté.  
  
« Ça va, Harry ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
- Oui. C'est juste. tellement irréel. Lavande est probablement la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée. Pourquoi elle ?  
  
- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir, Potter. Maintenant bonne nuit.  
  
Elle s'en fut d'un pas vif. Harry sentit qu'on ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, mais n'insista pas. Il avait de quoi se tenir l'esprit occupé pendant un bon moment. La porte était à peine refermée que Mme Pomfresh se mit à l'examiner.  
  
« Mme Pomfresh, demanda-t-il soudain, avez-vous vu Sylvie ?  
  
- Elle a passé la plus grande partie de la journée à ton chevet. Les Weasley sont passés il y a une heure, et l'ont emmenée.   
  
- Elle allait bien ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? » Mme Pomfresh avait son habituel ton réprobateur, mais elle souriait d'un air amusé, ce que Harry n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est censé être malade. Et nous avons frôlé la catastrophe la nuit dernière. » Elle se rembrunit immédiatement à cette pensée. « Par deux fois, tu as cessé de respiré et il n'y avait rien que nous pouvions faire. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui se serait produit si la crise n'avait pas cessé après la deuxième fois. Sylvie a failli mourir de peur, mais sinon je pense qu'elle va bien, surtout depuis qu'elle sait que tu es hors de danger.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été jusque là, » murmura Harry. Il n'imaginait pas non plus que sa vision avait duré aussi longtemps. « Je suppose que je ne dois pas m'étonner d'avoir une migraine épouvantable.  
  
- Non. Mais si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt j'aurais probablement pu la soulager. » Elle sortit quelques instants et revint avec quelques fioles et un gobelet.  
  
« Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'autres désagréments de ce genre dont tu aimerais me faire part ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry. Mais ça ne fait pas beaucoup de Potions pour un simple mal de tête ?   
  
- Celle-ci, fit l'infirmière en versant un liquide incolore dans le verre, et contre le mal de tête. » Elle l'autorisa à s'asseoir dans le lit le temps d'avaler la potion. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry éprouva une délicieuse sensation de soulagement alors que la douleur refluait, le laissant seulement avec une légère lourdeur. En même temps, il lui semblait que la douleur avait été comme un aiguillon qui le maintenait éveillé. Il rendit le gobelet à l'infirmière.  
  
« Je suppose que ça a été efficace ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. » Il se recoucha avec soulagement, et se rendormit.  
  
Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers. J'avais dit que je répondrai, mais encore une fois je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, alors ça va être très rapide et synthétique. Si vous vous posez des questions, c'est bien, continuez, niark, niark. ( je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de gros mystères insolubles, je sème beaucoup trop d'indices donc je ne dirai rien de plus). Vous ne tarderez pas à connaître le sort du ministre ( même s'il y a déjà quelques indications dans ce chapitre). Harry à la chasse au dragon (idée d'Angharrad), ça n'est vraiment pas prévu pour cette fic ( qui risque de ne pas beaucoup se déplacer géographiquement). Sinon, je ne peux que répéter une fois de plus que vous êtes tous beaucoup trop gentils. 


	9. chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude : je n'ai pas inventé Harry Potter et ses amis, et nous sommes tous redevables à Mrs JK Rowling.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 8   
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jour n'était pas encore levé. La pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité, et il se demanda un moment ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il simplement assez dormi. Mais le silence fut soudain brisé par un petit bruit, comme une violente respiration.  
  
Puis, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Quelqu'un pleurait.  
  
« Méline ? » appela-t-il. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. La fréquence des sanglots augmentait, on sentait que la petite fille essayait de s'arrêter mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.  
  
- Méline ? appela-t-il de nouveau. Ça va ? » De nouveau, son appel resta sans réponse. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, chaussa ses lunettes. Un rideau avait été placé autour de son lit pour l'isoler des élèves trop curieux, et il ne pouvait pas voir la fillette. Harry bascula ses jambes sur le côté du lit, puis il se leva. Il attendit quelques minutes que la pièce s'arrête de tourner, et se dirigea doucement vers le lit de Méline.  
  
Elle était roulée en boule, secouée de violents sanglots. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de ses genoux, et des bandages entouraient ses poignets. Il hésita un instant, mal à l'aise. Dans sa vie, il avait connu beaucoup d'épreuves et de peines, mais parce que c'était presque toujours lui que le destin accablait, il n'avait jamais eu à jouer le rôle de celui qui console, qui réconforte. Un moment, il songea à appeler Mme Pomfresh, mais il se décida contre cette idée. L'enfant semblait ne pas avoir conscience de sa présence, s'il criait il risquait de l'effrayer. Il sentait qu'à cet instant les barrières qui séparaient la fillette du monde extérieur étaient prêtes à tomber.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit. L'enfant continua de sangloter comme si elle ne le remarquait pas.  
  
« Méline ? appela-t-il doucement. Elle leva la tête. Ses yeux bleu pâle se posèrent sur lui, et elle cligna plusieurs fois de ses paupières rouges et gonflées, confuse. Puis elle le reconnut, et eut un mouvement de recul   
  
« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais ? » dit-il doucement. Mais cela ne sembla pas la rassurer, et elle manqua tomber de son lit en essayant de reculer encore.  
  
« Je sais que tu es malheureuse, mais tu n'arriveras à rien en t'isolant ainsi du reste du monde. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête, et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un nouveau flot de larmes l'en empêcha, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Harry la laissa pleurer, et elle se calma au bout de quelques instants, mais sans relever la tête, espérant sans doute qu'il finirait par s'en aller.  
  
« Tu sais, dit-il, je crois que n'ai jamais entendu le son de ta voix. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça, ton problème. Est-ce que tu serais muette, par hasard ? » Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais sa suggestion eut l'effet escompté : la fillette réagit, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, posée sans sarcasme apparent. Elle le regarda et fit non de la tête.  
  
« Dans ce cas, reprit Harry, ne crois-tu pas que tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, et il commença à désespérer. Mais soudain, il entendit un murmure à peine audible. « Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissée ? »  
  
- Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas laissée quoi, Méline, demanda-t-il doucement. Tu penses à ce que tu as fais hier soir ? »  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Et Harry n'avait jamais senti une telle détresse. Cette enfant, qui avait à peine onze ans, ne souhaitait rien d'autre que la mort.  
  
« Parce que tu as ta vie à vivre, dit-il. Parce que la mort est un échec, pas une solution. Quels que soient tes problèmes.  
  
- Mais qui s'en soucie ? Qui cela aurait-il gêné que je ne sois plus là ce matin ?   
  
- Tout le monde. Nous sommes tous malheureux de te voir souffrir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. » Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, les mots semblaient venir plus facilement, comme si las premières paroles avaient ouvert dans les murs dont elle s'était entourée une brèche par laquelle s'enfuyait maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait retenu tant de semaines. « Tout le monde s'en moque. Ici, parce que je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, et que je ne pourrai jamais être une vraie sorcière. Parce qu'en plus je suis une bâtarde, que je n'ai pas de père, et que même les moldus ne veuillent pas de moi. Alors si je disparais, vous serez seulement débarrassés.  
  
- Ceux qui disent des choses comme ça sur toi ne sont que des imbéciles. Personne n'a envie que tu disparaisses. Et surtout pas parce que ta mère est moldue, ou que tu n'as pas de père.  
  
- Ils disent que je ferai mieux de rentrer chez les moldus. Qu'aucun sorcier ne veut de moi.  
  
- Qui a dit ça ? Tes camarades ? » Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Il ne faut pas les écouter. Tu as reçu une lettre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est nous qui t'avons demandé de venir, parce que tu es une sorcière. Tu as ta place ici.  
  
- Mais je ne veux pas être ici. Ni au foyer. Je voudrais retourner vivre avec maman.  
  
- Tu la verras sans doute pendant les vacances de Noël.  
  
- Elle est morte.  
  
- Elle te manque ? »  
  
De nouveau, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la fillette, mais elle ne sanglotait plus. Quand Harry l'entoura de ses bras, elle ne protesta pas.  
  
« Elle comprenait toujours tout. Elle disait que j'étais son rayon de soleil, et que jamais on ne se séparerait. Et puis, l'hiver dernier, je savais bien qu'elle était malade, mais elle disait que ce n'était rien. Que ça passerait. Et un jour je suis rentrée de l'école, et elle n'était pas là. Et Myriam est arrivée, et elle a dit que maman était très malade et que je devais venir chez elle pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Mais elle n'est jamais sortie de l'hôpital. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. »  
  
Elle se tut, perdue dans de noires pensées. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point tout a été horrible, depuis. Au foyer, et ici, après. Je voudrais qu'elle revienne, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'aurait pas laissé tout ça arriver !  
  
- Je comprends peut-être mieux que tu ne crois. Tu sais, je crois que ta maman, là-haut, te voit, et elle est triste que tu sois malheureuse. Et si elle était là, elle te dirait que tu as toute la vie devant toi, et que si parfois c'est difficile, tu ne dois jamais abandonner. Même si les autres sont durs avec toi, même si tu as l'impression que tout va mal et que personne ne se soucie de toi.  
  
- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
  
- J'ai entendu parler les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall hier soir. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas bu la potion, et je ne dormais pas. » Elle rougit, comme si elle s'attendait à être réprimandée pour ça. Harry sourit.  
  
« Je ne le répéterai pas, dit-il. Continue.  
  
- Je vais être renvoyée, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas retourner là- bas. C'était horrible là-bas.  
  
- Si tu ne le veux pas, alors tu peux rester ici. Je vais parler au professeur McGonagall. Elle voulait te garder de toutes façons. Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. »  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ne refais jamais ce que tu as fait hier soir. » Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis hocha la tête. Harry sourit.  
  
« Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras contente d'avoir fait cette promesse, dit-il. Et quand ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours venir me parler, tu sais. »  
  
La petite fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Un instant, elle parut plongée dans ses réflexions, puis elle demanda d'une voix timide :  
  
« Monsieur ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est-ce que les objets magiques ont une conscience ?  
  
- Ça dépend. A quoi fais-tu allusion ?  
  
- Au Choixpeau Magique. Le jour de la rentrée, il m'a parlé, et c'était bizarre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
  
- Qu'il était désolé. Il a dit que c'était une erreur mais qu'il était obligé de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il disait ça. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui décide, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je suppose. J'avoue que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était étrange qu'il t'aie envoyée là. Je ne veux pas dire de mal de ta maison, c'est juste que ça ne te correspondait pas vraiment. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, maintenant. On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. En plus, Mme Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder à venir voir ce qui se passe ici, et je crois qu'elle ne sera pas du tout contente de me trouver là. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vue en colère, mais c'est un vrai démon.   
  
- Elle a l'air gentille.  
  
- L'air, peut-être. Mais moi qui ai passé énormément de temps ici, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est pire qu'un dragon à qui on vient de voler un ?uf.»  
  
La petite fille rit doucement, et Harry en ressentit un profond soulagement. Sa visite semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Il se leva, et fit un pas en direction de son lit. Mais un cri le fit sursauter.  
  
« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Que faites-vous debout ? » Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'infirmière, plantée sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Méline, comme pour dire : « C'est bien ce que je craignais. », et la fillette esquissa un demi-sourire.  
  
Il retourna se coucher, et après l'avoir examiné en le menaçant de l'attacher si elle le reprenait en dehors de son lit, Mme Pomfresh le laissa. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le rideau s'ouvrit, et il sourit à la personne qui entrait.  
  
« Salut, Hermione.  
  
- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà réussi à mettre Mme Pomfresh hors d'elle ? Harry, il n'est pas huit heures du matin ! Comment tu t'y es pris ?  
  
- Oh, juste une petite promenade. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente, mais elle survivra. McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais vu Seamus, hier ? Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Mal. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, ces derniers temps.  
  
- Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à Lavande ? Qu'avait-elle à voir là-dedans ? Elle a toujours semblé tellement détachée de tout cela !  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
  
- Vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand je l'ai vue, le seul endroit où elle pouvait se trouver, à n'importe quel moment, c'est chez elle. Et de plus, je ne crois pas que les Mangemorts auraient tué n'importe qui ce soir- là. Ils avaient autre chose à faire.  
  
- C'est possible. Mais les voisins ont dit qu'ils la voyaient souvent sortir le soir, seule, quand son mari n'était pas là. Elle avait perdu la tête, ses actions n'étaient pas rationnelles.  
  
- N'empêche que personne n'avait de raison de la tuer.  
  
- Non. Mais depuis quand les Mangemorts ont-ils besoin d'une raison ?  
  
- Pas cette nuit-là !  
  
- Je suppose qu'il faudra bien que quelqu'un te le dise un jour. On pense que le corps de Lavande ne servait qu'à renforcer le contenu du message qui était placé dessus.  
  
- Quel message ?  
  
- Des menaces, Harry. Ils affirment qu'ils ont ramené leur maître, et que ceux qui ne se soumettront pas subiront le même sort que Lavande. Ils disent également qu'ils tiennent Pierson, mais qu'il est encore en vie.  
  
- Et pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tué pour mettre son corps sur les marches du ministère ? L'impact aurait été bien plus grand.  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux. « Ils veulent procéder à un échange, dit-elle à voix basse.  
  
- Contre moi, c'est ça ? » C'était à peine une question. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça, il était impossible que les Mangemorts l'oublient, ne serait-ce que quelques semaines.  
  
« Je suppose que dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Dumbledore a suffisamment insisté sur l'importance d'avoir un ministre actif en ce moment.  
  
- Harry ! Tu sais très bien que personne n'a l'intention de procéder à l'échange ! Il est plus que probable que Pierson ne sera pas libéré si tu te rends, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il soit vivant !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Attendre qu'ils déposent son corps sur les marches du ministère ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Et d'après ce que tu as raconté à Dumbledore l'autre jour, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit déjà mort.  
  
- Je n'appellerais pas ça des chances ! Et je n'ai rien vu de certain, l'autre jour. J'avais juste l'impression qu'ils avaient tué Pierson, parce que ça en plus de la renaissance de Voldemort, ça aurait pu expliquer pourquoi le lien s'est activé aussi fort. Et parce que j'imaginais qu'ils allaient le faire.  
  
- T'es-tu demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait insisté pour stopper ta vision ?  
  
- Il ne voulait pas que j'assiste au meeting. Cela semble évident.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Il a toujours aimé avoir du public pour ce qu'il estimait être des triomphes des Mangemorts.  
  
- Il avait sans doute peur que je reconnaisse des Mangemorts.  
  
- Ou il ne voulait pas que tu le voies tuer le ministre, parce qu'il savait que son petit mot perdrait toute sa crédibilité. Tu ne peux pas aller te jeter ainsi sans raison dans la gueule du loup. Nous avons besoin de toi. Si tu devais mourir et si le ministre ne devait pas revenir, l'effet sur le moral de tous les sorciers serait tel que Voldemort pourrait faire ce qu'il veut ! »  
  
Harry s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Il savait que Hermione avait raison. Mais il détestait être paré de cette valeur symbolique. Il était censé être un des sorciers les plus puissants de la planète, alors pourquoi devait-il sans cesse être protégé ? Que faisait-il dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors que d'autres risquaient leur vie au dehors ?  
  
« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, dit Hermione, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.  
  
- Tout le monde compte sur moi pour les sauver, mais je reste caché dans l'endroit le plus sûr, comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas coupable ?  
  
- En ce moment, cet endroit ne serait sûrement pas le mieux protégé du pays si tu n'y étais pas. Dumbledore n'est pas là. Et les Aurors ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose, tu sais. Depuis hier, ils essaient en vain de localiser les Mangemorts, et Voldemort. Mais c'est presque impossible, et il ne leur reste qu'à attendre une nouvelle attaque. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête en soupirant, et il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Une soudaine vague de déprime l'envahit.  
  
« Je me demande si tout cela finira un jour. Je veux dire, arriverons-nous à nous débarrasser de Voldemort pour de bon ?  
  
- Il y a forcément un moyen. L'impossible n'est pas magique. J'ai déjà commencé à chercher.  
  
- A chercher ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? On peut le tuer, mais il revient quand même ! Qu'est qu'on pourrait faire de plus ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai été chercher dans la réserve quelques livres sur d'anciens sortilèges. Ma théorie, c'est que les maléfices mortels comme Avada Kedavra tuent le corps. C'est le propre de la mort : la destruction du corps, sa séparation d'avec l'âme. Avec Voldemort, c'est l'âme que nous devons détruire. Il ne faut pas lui permettre de s'échapper. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée d'où trouver ce genre de sorts.  
  
- J'espère que tu trouveras. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à le tuer régulièrement pour qu'il trouve le moyen de revenir. » Il grimaça un sourire, mais son humeur n'était pas vraiment encline à la plaisanterie. Il baissa les yeux, jouant machinalement avec le bord de son drap. Puis il fit un effort pour se reprendre. Comme l'avait dit Hagrid, des années auparavant, « il arriverait ce qui arriverait et il faudrait se préparer à l'affronter. »  
  
- Qu'arrive-t-il à mes cours d'aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour ramener la conversation à un sujet moins dramatique. Je ne crois pas avoir la permission de les assurer.  
  
- Rogue a accepté de te remplacer.  
  
- Oh non ! Il va passer son temps à critiquer ce que j'ai fait !  
  
- Peut-être. Mais il y a des bons côtés. Au moins tu es sûr d'être bien accueilli à ton retour. Il faut que j'y aille, Harry. Sylvie ne devrait plus tarder.  
  
- Je commençais à me demander si elle ne m'évitait pas.  
  
- Oh non. Elle est restée avec toi pendant presque tout le temps où tu as été inconscient. Je crois qu'elle voulait préparer James avant de venir te voir, ce matin. Ils ont une petite surprise pour toi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Salut !  
  
- Bonne journée, Hermione. »  
  
La jeune femme avait à peine quitté la pièce que des bruits de voix informaient Harry de l'approche de se famille. Puis le rideau qu'il entourait se mit à onduler à se froisser d'une manière étrange, alors qu'une petite voix chantonnait des sons inintelligibles. Et enfin le rideau se souleva et une petite tête recouverte de cheveux noirs en désordre apparut en dessous, riant en se faufilant sous l'étoffe.  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que les gens entrent comme ça, d'habitude, James, » dit Harry en riant, heureux de voir son fils, trop jeune encore pour comprendre les événements terribles qui se déroulaient. L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, surpris. Il remarqua alors la présence de son père, se releva et courut vers le lit en tendant les bras. Harry le souleva et le déposa sur le lit à côté de lui. Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le bébé qui entreprit aussitôt l'escalade de son père. Celui-ci l'attrapa alors et le tint serré contre lui.  
  
L'enfant le regarda et, pour une raison connue de lui seul, éclata de rire. Puis il tendit un doigt vers Harry.  
  
« Pa-pa. » articula-t-il. Harry sentit son c?ur fondre. Toutes les angoisses des dernières semaines étaient comme balayées par ce simple appel. Papa. Lui. Il regarda le petit bonhomme dans ses bras, inconscient des menaces qui pesaient sur eux et sur tout le château. Et il s'imagina, au même âge, blotti dans les bras de son père. Avait-il eu le temps d'apprendre à appeler ses parents avant qu'on ne les lui enlève ?  
  
Des cris angoissés le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Sylvie.  
  
« James ! appelait-elle. Où es-tu encore passé ?  
  
- Il est avec moi, » cria Harry. La jeune femme se précipita sur lui. « Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle. Puis son regard se posa sur James, confortablement installé contre sa poitrine.  
  
« Petit démon ! gronda-t-elle. Partir comme ça ! » Puis elle sourit doucement au bébé. « Tu savait que Mme Pomfresh ne voulait pas te laisser venir voir papa, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu en douce ! »  
  
L'enfant se mit prononcer des syllabes sans suite, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps.  
  
« Il répond oui, dit Harry. C'est mon digne héritier. Dès qu'il saura lire je lui transmettrai la Carte du Maraudeur. Pour qu'il la connaissent par c?ur avant même son entrée à Poudlard.  
  
- La carte du Maraudeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?  
  
- Euh, répondit Harry en rougissant soudain. Je ne crois pas que tu aies très envie de le savoir.  
  
- Harry. » Sylvie avait pris un air faussement menaçant.  
  
Harry mit les bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Puis il fit semblant de capituler. « Très bien. Les Maraudeurs, c'étaient mon père et ses amis, quand ils étaient à Poudlard.  
  
- Je sais cela. Ils paraît qu'ils étaient plutôt terribles.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on dit. En tout cas, ils ont créé cette carte du château, sur laquelle figurent tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient, et il y en avait beaucoup. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui l'ont récupérée et me l'ont transmise.  
  
- Je vois. Une carte possédée par tous les pires causeurs de troubles que cette école ait connus pendant deux générations, et tu veux la donner à James ! J'admire tes ambitions pour lui, Harry.  
  
- C'est parce qu'il montre déjà les même dispositions que les Maraudeurs, c'est tout. Il s'est débrouillé comme un chef pour venir ici. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés du petit garçon.  
  
Sylvie s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant.  
  
« Tu as l'air épuisé, remarqua Harry. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Ça va, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis samedi.  
  
- Je croyais que les Weasley t'avaient envoyée au lit hier soir, et que tu y étais restée jusqu'à ce matin ?  
  
- C'est ce que je voulais faire. Mais il y a eu un petit changement de programme.  
  
- Changement de programme ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Rien de grave. J'ai passé la nuit à Londres. Au ministère.  
  
- Au ministère ? Sylvie, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'expliquer ce que tu as fait ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme que tu as été à Londres ? Et te rends-tu compte que tu es en danger si tu quittes les limites du château ?  
  
- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a fait venir. Il a passé la journée à réunir des gens pour discuter de la suite à donner au combat contre Voldemort. Et ils en sont arrivés à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen de le surprendre était d'utiliser des technologies moldues. Il m'a fait venir hier soir pour en discuter.  
  
- Ils veulent armer les Aurors avec des pistolets ? J'imagine que n'importe quel Mangemort s'en débarrassera facilement d'un Expelliarmus. C'est une surprise qui ne les gênera pas beaucoup.  
  
- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Ils pensent plutôt à des armes chimiques, et ils aimeraient essayer d'utiliser des radars, ou d'autres moyens pour localiser les Mangemorts. »  
  
Harry la regarda d'un air étonné. C'était étrange, parler de chimie ou de radars à Poudlard. D'un autre côté, Dumbledore avait peut-être raison. Non, Dumbledore avait sûrement raison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se tromper. Les sorciers avaient tendance à mépriser et à sous-estimer la technologie moldue. Et les Mangemorts, bien sûr, étaient fiers de ne rien avoir à faire avec la communauté non magique, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en torturer quelques membres. Jamais ils ne penseraient à se protéger contre une telle attaque. A condition bien sûr que cela ne leur revienne pas aux oreilles.  
  
« Vous avez décidé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Rien de définitif. Je crois que le directeur voulait surtout savoir ce qui était disponible, au cas où. Mais il avait l'air de vraiment aimer cette idée. Bien sûr, cela ne peut marcher que si le minimum de personne sont au courant.  
  
- J'avais compris. Mais tu n'avais pas à être impliquée là-dedans. Et Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de réaliser que tu es en danger quand tu quittes Poudlard.  
  
- Eh ! je n'ai fait que prendre la poudre de cheminette pour atterrir dans son bureau ! Personne ne savait que j'avais quitté le château, et je ne suis passée par aucun lieu non protégé. Quand à être impliquée là-dedans, comme tu dis. Je te rappelle que je suis ta femme, donc je suis impliquée, que tu le veuilles ou non. »  
  
Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé que Sylvie reste à l'écart de tout cela. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, ce n'était pas sa guerre. Ce ne serait jamais sa guerre. Même si une conversation au ministère, avec Dumbledore, semblait inoffensive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, rétrospectivement, à l'idée qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, ils savaient qu'elle était une cible de Voldemort. Comme tous ceux qui avaient un jour compté pour Harry. Comme Sirius l'avait été, Comme Ron et Hermione l'étaient, comme les Dursley le seraient sans doute si le mage noir pensait que Harry se souciait d'eux. Et comme le petit James, qui avait commencé à s'endormir sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Harry, murmura Sylvie, je te promets que je ne me mets pas en danger. Après tout, tu dis toi-même que la présence de Dumbledore suffit à sécuriser un bâtiment.  
  
- Je sais. Et il ne t'aurait pas demandé de venir dans le cas contraire, il serait passé à Poudlard. Mais j'ai terriblement peur, Sylvie. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, ou à James. Il y a déjà eu tellement de morts à cause de moi.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais cessé de te sentir coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la mort de ton parrain, pour Cédric, tes parents, même.  
  
- Comment sais-tu pour Cédric ? coupa Harry, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne crois pas t'en avoir parlé.  
  
- Tu parlais beaucoup, les premières années. Quand tu faisais ces affreux cauchemars. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où tu as crié le nom de Sirius, de Cédric, ou de Cho. Et certaines fois, tu murmurais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je crois que si tu t'es ainsi exilé, c'était en grande partie parce que tu ne te sentais plus le droit de vivre ta vie au milieu de gens qui t'aimaient. Je n'étais pas là à l'époque, mais rien de tout cela n'a jamais été de ta faute. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Après la mort de Sirius, il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder dans les yeux quelqu'un qui savait. Il avait caché sa honte derrière le deuil, et c'était cette honte qui avait rendu les éloges si durs à accepter. Il avait appris à vivre avec, mais n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette culpabilité. Tout comme il ne pouvait toujours pas penser à Sirius sans ressentir la profonde injustice de ce qui avait été sa vie. Et il savait que s'il devait revivre la même épreuve avec la famille qu'il s'était construite, il deviendrait probablement fou.  
  
« Promets-moi simplement que tu ne quitteras pas Poudlard sans m'avertir, d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur. Sauf si un ministre par intérim m'appelle d'urgence à un moment où tu es inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital, je promets que je ne quitterais plus Poudlard sans ton autorisation. Ça va ?  
  
- Je suppose que je ferai avec. » Peu après, James commença à grogner et Sylvie l'emporta hors de la pièce en promettant de revenir. Le soir, Harry insista tellement auprès de l'infirmière qu'elle finit par le laisser sortir, après lui avoir fait promettre de rentrer directement chez lui et de ne pas reprendre le travail trop rapidement. En passant, il s'arrêta un instant devant le lit de Méline. La petite fille était assise contre ses oreillers, et semblait plongée dans la lecture d'un livre.  
  
« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il doucement à Mme Pomfresh, pour ne pas être entendu de l'enfant.  
  
- Bien. Mais je n'ose pas la renvoyer à son dortoir. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gosses qui s'amusent à se faire du mal les uns les autres. Et Minerva n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'on allait en faire. Elle est débordée.  
  
- J'imagine, dit Harry en se rappelant soudain la promesse qu'il avait faite le matin. Il irait voir la directrice le lendemain. Après avoir échangé encore deux ou trois phrase avec l'infirmière, il s'approcha du lit pendant que celle-ci rentrait dans son bureau. Méline leva la tête et sourit en le voyant. Son visage avait repris des couleurs.  
  
« Vous allez encore vous faire gronder, dit-elle.  
  
- Non. Cette fois j'ai la permission. Je voulais juste te rappeler que, si jamais ça ne va pas, ou si tu as juste envie de parler, tu sais où est mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Et, si je n'y suis pas, tu peux venir chez moi. Ça ne me dérangera pas. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
« Les autres disent que vous n'aimez pas les Serpentard, parce que vous étiez à Griffondor. Pourquoi vous faites cela ?  
  
- Juger les gens uniquement sur leur appartenance à une maison est un peu réducteur, tu ne crois pas ? Et, tu sais, le Choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas si différents. »  
  
Le lendemain, il convainquit sans trop de mal le professeur McGonagall de garder l'enfant à Poudlard.  
  
« Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dit la directrice, c'est de la remettre entre les mains de Severus. Il manque de la psychologie la plus élémentaire. Et les Serpentard ne sont pas mieux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
  
- Je pensais. Peut-être serait-il bon de la changer de maison, pour l'instant du moins.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas aller contre la décision du Chapeau magique. Il l'a placée là-bas pour une raison.  
  
- Et elle a failli en mourir ! Ailleurs, les choses n'en seraient pas arrivées là. Les Serpentard n'ont aucune pitié envers ceux qui sont plus faibles, et particulièrement s'ils sont nés de parents moldus. Elle est probablement leur cible privilégiée. Vous rappelez-vous Neville Londubat ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Un gentil garçon, mais plutôt désespérant. C'est heureux pour lui d'avoir obtenu cet emploi dans le domaine qui le passionnait.  
  
- Neville était une cible pour les Serpentard. Nous étions sans cesse obligés de le défendre, de lui redonner confiance en lui quand il croisait Drago Malefoy ou un de ses acolytes. Professeurs, si Neville avait été placé chez les Serpentard, il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu aux sept années d'école, il n'aurait jamais exploité son don pour la botanique. Et je crois que Méline est dans le même cas.  
  
- Le chapeau n'a jamais envoyé Londubat à Serpentard. La situation est totalement différente.  
  
- Le chapeau voulait m'envoyer là-bas, moi aussi. C'est parce que je le lui ai demandé que j'ai fini à Gryffondor. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Ron, dans le train, je n'aurais rien su au sujet des maisons, j'aurais peut-être été à Serpentard, et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à survivre. Nous devrions offrir à cette enfant la chance d'être répartie de nouveau.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Potter. Ce serait remettre en cause l'autorité du chapeau, et il risquerait de mal le prendre. De plus, tous les élèves qui ne sont pas contents de leur sort demanderaient à bénéficier de la même faveur.  
  
- Professeur, il y a des années que vous travaillez à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous y avez été élève, avant, je suppose. Dites moi, combien avez- vous rencontré de gens qui n'étaient pas satisfaits de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient été placés ? »  
  
La vieille sorcière le fixa d'un air interrogateur, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Puis elle réfléchit un long moment et finit par répondre.  
  
« Aucun, je crois. Certains sont déçus au début, mais en général au bout de quelques semaines ils sont parfaitement heureux là où ils sont. C'est à cela que sert le Choixpeau.  
  
- Aucun ne demanderait à bénéficier du même traitement si nous faisions repasser le test à Méline.  
  
- Mais cela prouve ce que je dis, Potter. Le chapeau magique ne fait pas d'erreur. Il envoie les enfants dans la maison qui leur correspond le mieux. Peut-être cette petite est-elle simplement trop jeune pour s'adapter. Nous devrions peut-être écouter Rogue et la renvoyer chez elle en attendant qu'elle ait l'âge normal.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Je pensais que tous les professeurs étaient au courant, Potter. Méline a été admise à Poudlard avec deux ans d'avance. Elle a eu neuf ans au printemps dernier. Il est très rare que de telles mesures soient prises, et peut-être avons nous fait une erreur.  
  
- Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous fait venir ici si tôt ?  
  
- Parce qu'après la mort de sa mère, elle a été terriblement perturbée. Et sa magie en a été affectée. Elle s'est mise à pratiquer la magie accidentelle de façon extrêmement fréquente et puissante. J'imagine qu'elle sera extrêmement puissante plus tard. En tout cas, après avoir été obligé d'intervenir plusieurs fois dans le foyer moldu où elle vivait, le ministère nous a demandé de la prendre à Poudlard. Le problème, c'est que si nous la renvoyons chez les moldus, les incidents vont probablement continuer, de plus elle y était probablement malheureuse, sinon la magie n'aurait pas été aussi forte. C'est pourquoi il est préférable que nous la gardions pour l'instant. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il ignorait ce que venait de lui dire McGonagall, mais la fillette avait toujours semblé terriblement petite et frêle, elle ne faisait pas onze ans. Et sur un plan émotionnel, il comprenait également mieux son manque de maturité. D'un autre côté, cela rendait son geste encore plus terrible : on ne s'ouvre pas les veines à neuf ans. C'était tout simplement inimaginable.  
  
« J'ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh de la garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce nous ayons pris une décision, reprit le professeur de Métamorphose. Si la situation se calme un peu à l'extérieur dans les jours qui viennent, j'imagine que nous pourrons parler d'elle à Albus. C'est lui qui a pris la décision de l'admettre ici, et il aura sûrement une idée. » Sur ce, la sorcière renvoya Harry chez lui. Le jeune homme rejoignit son appartement, songeur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Méline. La fillette éveillait chez lui un très fort instinct de protection. Peut-être parce que sa propre enfance n'avait pas été heureuse, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de se sentir rejeté. Mais lui avait trouvé presque une famille en arrivant à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. On aurait pu penser que c'était entièrement de sa faute, qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Mais pour une enfant issue du monde moldu, plus jeune que les autres, était-ce réellement possible de se faire une place à Serpentard ?  
  
Harry rejoignit son appartement, et fut accueilli par les cris joyeux de James. Le bébé avait installé un nombre impressionnant de peluches sur le sol, et allait de l'une à l'autre en babillant dans son langage incompréhensible. Il avait dans une main le petit lion, et de temps en temps son charabia se changeait en grognements censés sans doute impressionner l'animal qui lui faisait face. Sur le canapé, près de lui, Sylvie était plongée dans un livre, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'?il amusé à son fils. Dès qu'il aperçut son père l'enfant abandonna son jeu et se précipita sur lui. Harry l'embrassa distraitement, et le reposa au sol. Puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa femme. Elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son entretien avec McGonagall. Harry lui avait parlé de Méline, et la jeune femme avait été très touchée par ce que Harry lui avait dit de la petite fille. Fille de la campagne, Sylvie avait gardé de son enfance des souvenirs merveilleux. Elle n'oublierait jamais la petite école du village où elle avait appris à lire, les bancs de bois qui semblaient avoir toujours été là, les longues courses qu'elle faisait dans les bois, seule ou avec d'autres enfants. Et la certitude que, lorsqu'elle rentrerait, sa mère l'attendrait avec des tartines beurrées et un bol de chocolat chaud. L'idée que certains enfants étaient privés de tout cela la rendait malade.  
  
« Cette enfant a besoin d'une famille. Pas d'un dortoir où tous les autres se moqueront d'elle et où Rogue est le seul adulte responsable.  
  
- Tu prêche un convaincu, mais il n'y pas de solution.  
  
- Faisons-la venir ici.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- On ne peut pas la renvoyer dans ce foyer. Elle ne peut pas rester à Serpentard, et franchement ça m'étonnerait que passer tout son temps à l'infirmerie soit enthousiasmant. Elle a besoin d'une famille, nous sommes une famille. Et nous sommes à Poudlard, ce qui lui permettra de continuer ses études.  
  
- Sylvie, est-ce que tu es consciente de la responsabilité que ça représente ? Et nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à adopter tous les enfants malheureux de Poudlard.  
  
- Qui te parle d'adoption ? Je te propose simplement de la prendre avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à affronter les autres. »  
  
Harry s'assit auprès de sa femme, et l'entoura de ses bras. Il reconnaissait bien là Sylvie, incapable de résister à la souffrance d'autrui. Il savait aussi qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire quelque chose d'utile. La jeune femme se pelotonna dans les bras forts de son mari.  
  
« Je ne connais rien à la magie, murmura-t-elle, mais je suis sûre que je peux aider cette enfant. Et toi aussi. C'est à toi qu'elle s'est confiée, elle te fait confiance, Harry.  
  
- D'accord, dit-il. Je vais en parler à McGonagall une fois de plus.  
  
- Non. C'est mon idée, j'y vais. Reste ici un moment, après tout tu reprends les cours demain, et tu es censé te reposer. »  
  
Harry n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il était important pour Sylvie de se faire sa place à Poudlard sans son aide, et il préférait que ce soit en aidant des élèves malheureux plutôt qu'en aidant Dumbledore à lutter contre Voldemort. Il s'installa par terre à côté de James.  
  
« Grr ! fit l'enfant en tournant le lion vers son père.  
  
- Désolé, James, rit Harry. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'impressionner avec un lion.  
  
- Grr, insista l'enfant. Papa Grr.  
  
- Ok, là je crois que tu as gagné ! » admit Harry en reculant, les mains devant le visage et en poussant un cri de frayeur. James éclata de rire et bondit sur son père. Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte.  
  
« Entrez ! » dit Harry en se relevant. Il défroissa rapidement sa robe. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une figure pâle fit son apparition.  
  
« Ginny ! s'exclama Harry. Viens t'asseoir. » La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas incertain, elle semblait prête à s'effondrer. Harry la soutint jusqu'au canapé.  
  
« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Drago ? »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, luttant contre les larmes. Harry la regarda un instant, impuissant.  
  
« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hermione ? » proposa-t-il en se levant. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir.  
  
« Elle n'est pas chez elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, Harry. Je suis désolée. Je vais te laisser.  
  
- Non. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Ginny. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle baissa la tête d'un air désespéré.  
  
- Je te jure que je ne dirai rien à Ron. Ginny, je suis inquiet pour toi. Depuis que je t'ai croisée dans le couloir, tu te rappelles ? Et au mariage, on voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, la manière dont Ron te traite.  
  
- Toi non plus, tu ne fais pas confiance à Drago.  
  
- Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne te serais tournée pour rien au monde vers la magie noire. Et si Malefoy est resté avec toi depuis si longtemps, c'est qu'il t'aime, je suppose. » Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il dirait une chose pareille.  
  
- Justement, je se sais plus, murmura Ginny. Il a tellement changé depuis que nous sommes rentrés en Angleterre ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
  
- Il rentre au manoir à des heures impossibles, il refuse de me dire ce qui se passe.  
  
- Ginny, tenta Harry, est-ce que tu as pensé qu'il pourrait être.  
  
- NON ! cria la jeune femme. Je savais que tu penserais ça. Parce que c'est un Malefoy, tout le monde pensera toujours que c'est un Mangemort. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas cela. Drago n'est pas un mauvais sorcier, je le sais.  
  
- Tu sais, l'amour peut rendre aveugle parfois.  
  
- Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que Lucius Malefoy a été envoyé à Azkaban ?  
  
- Parce qu'il a été dénoncé, que quelqu'un a envoyé une lettre anonyme.  
  
- Et à ton avis, qui a envoyé cette lettre ? » Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et Harry comprit qu'elle disait la vérité. « C'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait, reprit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça lui a coûté, envoyer son propre père à Azkaban.  
  
- Mais je croyais que Narcissa.  
  
- Narcissa n'aurait jamais trahi Lucius. Même par lettre anonyme. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vraiment soutenu ses activités, mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas à une femme de son niveau de se mêler de ce genre de questions. En tout cas, maintenant, si Drago s'amusait à essayer de recontacter ses anciens amis, il serait tué avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'embrasser les robes de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
- Les Mangemorts pensaient que c'était Narcissa, ils ne l'auraient pas tuée autrement.  
  
- Ils savaient que c'était Drago. Sa mère ne savait rien des activités de son mari, et seul Drago était dans les secrets de son père. Il aurait pu signer sa lettre, ça n'aurait rien changé.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ont-ils tué Narcissa ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Mais ils ont fouillé la maison. Drago se sent terriblement coupable de la mort de sa mère. Il a passé des heures au grenier à essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient, et c'est depuis qu'il a changé. J'ai peur qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de terrible. Il dit que ce n'est rien mais je sais qu'il me ment. Certains jours. Harry, j'ai peur qu'il ait une maîtresse.  
  
- S'il t'aime autant que tu le dis, il y a forcément une autre explication. Ce n'est pas facile de perdre sa mère, tu sais. Surtout comme ça.  
  
- Mais Drago est fort. Ce n'est pas cela. J'aimerais tellement savoir s'il a trouvé quelque chose dans ce grenier, qui expliquerait son comportement. J'ai tellement besoin d'être sûre qu'il m'aime et qu'il est là pour moi. Surtout en ce moment.  
  
- Je croyais que ça allait mieux avec ta famille. Si quelque chose devait casser entre Malefoy et toi, ils seraient là pour toi. Et je serais là pour toi.  
  
- Je sais. Mais moi c'est de lui dont j'ai besoin. Je suis enceinte, Harry.  
  
- Enceinte ? Et il le sait, et il continue de se comporter comme ça ?  
  
- Non, il ne le sait pas. » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ginny. « Je ne l'ai découvert que ce matin. C'est pour ça que je voulais voir Hermione. J'ai peur de le lui dire, Harry. Il est tellement bizarre en ce moment, j'ignore comment il va réagir. S'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant.  
  
- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé Malefoy. Mais il serait pire que tout ce que je peux imaginer s'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Tu devrais lui dire à lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu sais. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un terrible malentendu.  
  
- Je l'espère. » Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et s'essuya les yeux, puis se leva. « Merci, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embêté comme ça avec mes problèmes quand je suis tellement sûre que tu as les tiens. Et, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Harry. Tout ceci reste entre nous. Ron n'en saura rien.  
  
- Merci. Tu peux en parler à Hermione ou Sylvie, je sais qu'elles ne diront rien.  
  
- De rien Ginny. Il était temps que tu te rappelles de ton septième grand frère, après tout. Ça peut toujours être utile. Au fait, c'est pour quand l'heureux événement ?  
  
- Fin mai. » Elle sourit. « Je suppose que je vais aller retrouver Drago, maintenant. Il devait être à Poudlard, ce matin.  
  
- A Poudlard ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait à Poudlard ?  
  
- Il est venu voir Rogue. Tu sais, ils sont plutôt proches. Et Drago travaille dans la recherche en potions, en collaboration avec le ministère. Il vient assez souvent consulter son vieux maître. A bientôt Harry. »  
  
Harry la regarda partir, perdu dans ses pensées. Ginny avait-elle raison, Drago Malefoy avait-il réellement changé de camp, au point de dénoncer son père ? Ou ses absences et ses silences cachaient-elles le fait qu'il était revenu à ses anciens amis ? Son amitié avec Rogue faisait plutôt pencher vers la première supposition, d'un autre côté le professeur de Potions jouissait d'une confiance totale de la part de Dumbledore, il devait connaître bien des secrets qui pourraient être utiles à un Mangemort. Dans tous les cas, aucun des frères Weasley, pas plus que Harry, ne lui pardonnerait s'il faisait souffrir Ginny.  
  
James le tirait par le bas de sa robe, apparemment il désirait jouer. Harry le prit sur ses genoux. Quel genre d'homme serait Drago Malefoy pour ne pas désirer être père ? Pouvait-il réellement ne pas prendre l'enfant que portait sa femme comme un cadeau du ciel ?  
  
Une voix le tira de ses pensées. « Bonjour, Harry Potter. » Harry sursauta. Devant lui se tenait Dobby, un large sourire aux lèvres. James se précipita aussitôt sur l'elfe de maison.  
  
« Bonjour, Dobby. Tu m'a fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.  
  
- Dobby est désolé, Monsieur. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé d'amener ça ici. » Il désigna une grosse malle. « Où dois-je mettre ceci, Monsieur ? Et dois-je installer un lit pour la demoiselle ?  
  
- Méline ? Décidément, Sylvie n'aura pas perdu de temps. Tu peux laisser ça ici pour l'instant, Dobby. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons nous organiser. Et nous nous débrouillerons pour le lit, merci.  
  
- Vous pouvez appelez Dobby si vous le voulez, Monsieur. Dobby est toujours heureux d'aider Harry Potter.  
  
- Merci. Nous ferons appel à toi en cas de besoin. » L'elfe disparut, avec un léger pop, au moment où Sylvie revenait. « McGonagall est d'accord, dit- elle. Je crois que ça lui enlève une épine du pied.  
  
- Je sais, » dit Harry. Il lui raconta la visite de Dobby. Nous n'avons pas réfléchit à ça, ajouta-t-il. Où va-t-elle dormir ? Nous n'avons que deux chambres.  
  
- J'avais pensé la mettre avec James. Après tout, il fait ses nuits, et il faudrait qu'elle soit plutôt bruyante pour le réveiller en allant se coucher le soir.  
  
- Si tu as déjà tout prévu. Tu ne l'as pas ramenée avec toi ?  
  
- Elle ne me connaît pas. Ce serait probablement mieux si tu y allais, non ? En plus, Mme Pomfresh voulait te revoir aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?  
  
- Ok, j'y vais, » dit Harry. L'infirmière ne put que constater que Harry était en parfaite santé. Elle avait déjà appris l'arrangement qui avait été trouvé pour Méline, et en était soulagée. L'enfant était assise sur une chaise, habillée. Elle semblait inquiète.  
  
« Bonjour, la salua Harry. Alors, prête à partir d'ici ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur. Je peux retourner au dortoir ?  
  
- Non. J'ai parlé avec les autres professeurs, et nous avons pensé qu'il était mieux que tu ne retournes pas dans ton dortoir pour l'instant. » Le visage de la petite fille tomba, et elle se mit à trembler.  
  
- Vous avez promis que je ne retournerais pas là-bas, Monsieur ! s'écria-t- elle. Elle se leva brusquement et regarda vers la porte, comme pour s'enfuir.  
  
- Eh ! du calme, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule frêle de l'enfant. Tu restes à Poudlard, pour l'instant.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Ses yeux bleu clairs semblaient intrigués. Mais vous avez dit que.  
  
- Si tu es d'accord, tu vas venir habiter avec moi et ma famille quelque temps. Comme ça, tu pourras aller en cours, sans avoir besoin de retourner au dortoir.  
  
- Avec vous ? » Elle semblait complètement abasourdie. Harry lui sourit. Tu sais, je ne mords pas, et je ne t'obligerai pas à travailler la Défense toute la journée. Si tu veux vraiment retourner dans ton dortoir, on peut s'arranger, bien sûr.  
  
Elle secoua la tête. « Mais votre femme n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle a insisté pour que je vienne te chercher. Elle a très envie de te connaître. Et je suis sûr que James, c'est mon petit garçon, sera très content d'avoir une grande s?ur pendant quelques mois. Alors, c'est d'accord ?  
  
- Oui. Merci, monsieur.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Harry quand nous ne sommes pas en cours. Allez viens, je vais te montrer ton nouveau foyer. » Il plaça une main dans le dos de la fillette pour l'encourager à monter.  
  
« Professeur ? demanda Méline.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est-ce que je vais retourner en cours demain ?  
  
- Tu as envie d'y aller ?  
  
- Tout le monde va poser des questions. Et ils vont encore se moquer de moi.  
  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui se moque de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Aucun professeur ne te posera de questions, j'en suis sûr. Et sais-tu pourquoi tu es venue aussi jeune à Poudlard ?  
  
- Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi au foyer. Ils me l'ont dit.  
  
- N'écoute pas ce que ces « ils » te disent. Si tu es venue en avance, c'est parce qu'il se produisait beaucoup trop de choses bizarres autour de toi, et que les moldus avec qui tu vivais auraient fini par soupçonner quelque chose.  
  
- Je sais. Au foyer, ils disaient que j'étais anormale, qu'il fallait me faire enfermer.  
  
- Ils avaient tort. Ces événements se produisent autour de tous les enfants sorciers, mais toi, tu avais un taux extrêmement élevé. Il est probable que c'est le choc provoqué par la mort de ta mère qui t'a amenée à développer cette magie. Mais cela n'aurait pas atteint un niveau aussi élevé si tu n'avais pas eu en toi la magie nécessaire.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Méline, c'est que tu seras un jour une sorcière très puissante. Et il est probable que tous ceux qui se moquent de toi aujourd'hui le savent. Peut-être sont-ils tout simplement jaloux. Sois fière de ce que tu es, tu as de grandes capacités. Et quand tu retourneras en classe, ne baisse pas la tête. Montre leur que tu peux faire aussi bien qu'eux, mieux qu'eux, même, et même si tu es née de parents moldus, et même si tu es plus jeune. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils t'accepteront.  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas forte. Je ne peux pas lutter contre eux.  
  
- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Il suffit que tu en sois persuadée toi-même. Et si quelqu'un te cause des problèmes, tu peux toujours me l'envoyer, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord. »  
  
Sylvie accueillit l'enfant avec empressement. Au début, Méline semblait un peu perdue, et intimidée, mais au bout de quelques heures elle jouait avec James comme n'importe quel enfant. Lorsque le soir arriva, elle semblait parfaitement bien intégrée à la famille Potter, et eut l'air particulièrement joyeuse quand Sylvie l'autorisa à aider à donner son bain au bébé. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point le fait de se retrouver dans un environnement familial avait changé la fillette.  
  
Lorsque les enfants eurent été mis au lit, Harry et Sylvie s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la même enfant à qui j'ai parlé à l'infirmerie il y a quelques jours, remarqua Harry.  
  
- Je me demande comment ça va se passer en cours demain. Elle ne peut pas s'isoler complètement de ses camarades.  
  
- C'est à elle de faire face. Mais à part Rogue, nous sommes tous disposer à l'aider. Et il y a quelques premières années de Gryffondor à qui je pourrais peut-être parler. Ils sont ensembles dans plusieurs cours.  
  
- Non. Si tu fais ça, elle perdra toutes ses chances avec les Serpentards. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ce serait comme pactiser avec l'ennemi.  
  
- Tu as raison, sans doute. Je me demande quand même si c'est une bonne idée que tu as eue. Elle risque de s'attacher à nous, à James. Mais nous ne sommes pas ses parents. Cet été, elle retournera dans ce foyer moldu, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'empêcher.  
  
- Nous aurons tout le temps d'y penser. »  
  
Il y eut un silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis, Harry se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas parlé à sa femme de la visite de Ginny. Il lui raconta ce que la jeune femme lui avait confiée, et Sylvie se montra tout à la fois inquiète, et heureuse pour eux.  
  
« J'aimerais rencontrer ce Drago Malefoy, un jour. J'ai entendu dire tant de choses sur lui, et je ne l'ai même jamais vu !  
  
- Crois-moi, c'est aussi bien ainsi. A moins qu'il n'ait réellement beaucoup changé, il ne sera probablement pas particulièrement aimable avec toi. Tu es une moldue, et en plus tu es ma femme. Et même s'il a changé, il est resté ami avec Rogue, au mieux il se conduira comme lui.  
  
- Tu sais, je crois qu'au fond Rogue ne te déteste pas autant qu'il aimerait te le faire croire. L'autre nuit, il avait l'air drôlement anxieux.  
  
- Probablement parce que sa marque le brûlait. Il avait peur du retour de Voldemort, il n'avait pas peur pour moi. Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, qui peut dire ce qui se dissimule derrière la façade de Severus Rogue ? Mais pour en revenir à Malefoy, lui, au moins, il se lave les cheveux.  
  
- Harry ! Pourrais-tu mettre de côté tes blagues de collégien, s'il te plaît ? J'essayais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse.  
  
- Moi aussi. Tu sais, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de Drago. J'avais fini par croire ce que Ginny disait de lui, qu'il avait changé, après tout je n'étais pas là la dernière année. Quand elle m'a parlé de son comportement bizarre, au début, j'ai pensé que c'était facile à expliquer.  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Mais je crois que s'il était réellement redevenu un Mangemort, il l'aurait fait avec bien plus de tact. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de trous dans son emploi du temps, il n'aurait pas changé aussi ouvertement. Je crois que j'aimerais lui parler, mettre tout ça au clair. Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé souhaiter ça un jour. Parler à Drago Malefoy, quelle idée !  
  
- Espérons que Ginny aura réussi à tout arranger avec lui. Je me demande ce que Ron penserait de tout cela.  
  
- Je ne me pose même pas la question. C'est évident. Mais j'ai promis à sa s?ur qu'il n'en saurait rien. Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me perdre dans tout ça. Trop de choses arrivent en même temps. Voldemort, Malefoy, les problèmes de Méline. J'ai sept heures de cours à assumer demain, et aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter. Il y a une semaine que je ne suis pas passé prendre de nouvelles de Dudley, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. Et par dessus le marché tout le monde semble compter sur moi pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard en l'absence de Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette l'époque où nous vivions tranquilles tous les deux.  
  
- Tu t'en tires très bien, Harry, et tu continueras. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras parfaitement à assurer tes cours de demain. Et tout le monde à confiance en tes capacités pour protéger le château, simplement parce que tu en es capable, j'en suis sûre. Quant à ton cousin, la potion ne sera pas prête avant la semaine prochaine, ils le savent aussi bien que toi. Le fait que tu ailles le voir ou pas ne change plus grand chose, maintenant. Ils ne te laisseraient probablement même pas entrer dans la chambre.  
  
- Je sais. Je me demande ce que Voldemort a fait depuis samedi. Dumbledore craignait une attaque rapide, il n'aurait pas quitté Poudlard autrement. Depuis la mort de Lavande, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai peur que nous n'entrions dans une nouvelle période d'attente. Et ça ne me dit rien de bon. On dirait qu'il essaie une nouvelle fois de faire croire qu'il n'est pas réellement revenu. Comme quand Fudge niait qu'il soit vraiment de retour, à l'époque les Mangemorts avaient essayé de lui donner raison. Mais aujourd'hui, la mort de Lavande est là pour proclamer le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il sont si calmes.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que quelque chose s'est mal passé, peut-être qu'ils ont des problèmes. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as une longue journée demain. »  
  
Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'ils eurent des nouvelles des Mangemorts. Une nuit, Harry fut réveillé par des coups violents frappés à sa porte. Il se leva et se dépêcha de descendre avant que toute la famille ne soit réveillée. Ron se tenait dans le couloir, complètement habillé, le visage livide dans la semi-obscurité.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
  
- La maison de Seamus vient d'être attaquée par un commando de Mangemorts. Elle a entièrement brûlé. Je viens d'être appelé là-bas, c'est affreux, Harry. Il n'en reste qu'un tas de ruine, et la marque des Ténèbres flotte dessus. »  
  
La poitrine de Harry se serra. Il respira profondément, et regarda le visage défait de son ami.  
  
« Ron, murmura-t-il, est-ce que Seamus.  
  
- On ne sait pas, répondit le rouquin. Seamus est introuvable, mais aucun corps n'a été retrouvé dans la maison non plus. Mais ils l'ont appelé plusieurs fois, et il ne s'est pas manifesté. »  
  
Ron semblait prêt à craquer. Si la disparition de Seamus, avec qui il avait partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans, était un choc pour Harry, il n'osait pas imaginé ce que cela pouvait être pour le jeune Auror, qui avait été son équipier et son ami depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Il fit asseoir son ami sur le canapé, et prépara rapidement du thé fort. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Ron s'était calmé.  
  
« Si Seamus est mort là dedans, je jure que je les retrouverai, et que je les tuerai. Harry, pourquoi n'avons pas pensé qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à lui, après la mort de Lavande ?  
  
- Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir. Un jour, ils paieront pour tout ça, Ron, il faudra qu'ils paient. Mais ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, d'accord ? Ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux. » Le visage du rouquin se crispa, et il se leva.  
  
« Ne rien faire d'inconsidéré ? cria-t-il. On dirait Hermione ! Est-ce que nous devons les laisser nous frapper tous les uns après les autres, sans réagir ? Je pensais que tu m'aiderais, Harry. Nous savons très bien qui est derrière tout ça, et personne ne fait rien. Ça suffit, maintenant !  
  
- Calme toi, Ron, tu vas réveiller tout le château, s'écria Harry, mais déjà Sylvie descendait les rejoindre.  
  
- Je ne me calmerai pas. Sais-tu ce que mes collègues font en ce moment pour retrouver Seamus ? Rien. Ils continuent exactement la même chose que depuis Halloween. Et ils viennent de m'annoncer que je ne pouvais plus travailler jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ait trouvé un nouvel équipier ! Comme si on n'avait pas besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés en ce moment.  
  
- Aurais-tu oublié que c'est Dumbledore qui a pris le contrôle du ministère, et par conséquent des Aurors ? Il sait ce qu'il fait, crois-moi, et si vous ne faites rien de plus, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Nous savons qui est derrière tout ça, mais nous ignorons où se cachent Voldemort et les Mangemorts.  
  
- Nous savons où se cache Drago Malefoy. Ça me semble un bon point de départ.  
  
- Ron ! Pourrais-tu oublier cinq minutes ta rancune d'adolescent ? Nous n'avons rien contre Drago, rien qui l'implique dans une quelconque activité de magie noire.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'on trouverait si on se donnait la peine de chercher un peu.  
  
- Il y a dans le monde moldu une loi qui dit : « innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. » Certains sorciers feraient bien d'y penser un peu de temps en temps.  
  
- Nous sommes en guerre. Ce principe est très bien en temps de paix, mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas laisser la moindre personne qui pourrait avoir des liens avec Voldemort en liberté.  
  
- Et Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Ron, c'est parce que nous respectons ce genre de principes que nous sommes différents d'eux. »  
  
La colère de Ron sembla tomber d'un coup, et il se laissa retomber sur le canapé. « Je suis désolé, Harry, dit-il. Bien sûr que tu as raison. Mais je reste tellement persuadé qu'il est mouillé là-dedans, et savoir qu'il est avec Ginny. Et ça me rend malade de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Seamus.  
  
- L'attente est dure pour tout le monde, crois-moi. Penses-tu que ça m'amuse de rester à Poudlard quand je sais que Voldemort est dehors, et que beaucoup comptent sur moi pour les en protéger ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous emporter comme ça. Il ne nous fera pas de cadeaux, il profitera de la moindre erreur. Et ne parle pas de Seamus au passé, Ron. D'après ce que nous savons, il est peut-être encore en vie. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Je te raccompagne.  
  
- Merci, Harry. Harry ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y est pour rien ?  
  
- Ginny en est persuadée. Et j'ai tendance à la croire, oui. Même si je n'irai pas confier tous mes secrets à Malefoy. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment avoir une longue conversation avec ta s?ur. Vous souffrez tous les deux de cette situation.  
  
- S'il te plaît ! Hermione me répète ça tous les jours. Et j'en ai assez d'entendre dire qu'elle a raison.  
  
- Si tu le sais déjà, je ne te le répéterai pas. Mais c'est dans les périodes difficiles que l'on a le plus besoin de sa famille. Tu as la chance d'en avoir une. »  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de Ron. « Va dormir, dit Harry. On aura peut-être des nouvelles demain matin. Hermione sait ?  
  
- Oui. Elle est partie informer McGonagall de ce qui se passe, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Bonne nuit, Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Ron. Ou plutôt bonne matinée. Il est plus de cinq heures du matin. Et profite de ta journée de congé, tu as l'air d'en avoir grand besoin. »  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui lisent. Lunenoire : Personne ( en tous cas pas moi ) n'a dit que Méline était une descendante de Serpentard. Mais c'est une idée intéressante et je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas ( ce chapitre te confirmerait-il dans cette hypothèse ?). Quant à demander au choixpeau. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas répéter ce qu'il voit dans la tête des gens, ce serait vraiment une violation de leur intimité.  
  
Pour le reste, continuez à lire ( même si beaucoup ont déjà tout compris et que je ne sais pas doser le suspense).  
  
Et merci pour vos reviews. 


	10. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9   
  
Harry ne retourna pas se coucher cette nuit là. Il fut soulagé de voir arriver le matin, pour pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit. Il prépara le petit déjeuner en attendant l'arrivée de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
« Professeur ? » demanda soudain une petite voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour observer la petite silhouette de Méline, habillée de sa robe de Poudlard mais les cheveux encore ébouriffés par la nuit. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant. Si la fillette avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre depuis qu'elle habitait avec eux, il la savait fragile. Les blessures n'étaient pas complètement cicatrisées.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Méline ?  
  
- Est-ce que des gens sont morts, cette nuit ?  
  
Harry soupira. « Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je ne voulais pas, mais il y avait cet homme qui criait, et ça m'a réveillée. J'avais peur, et je me suis cachée dans l'escalier pour entendre ce qui ce passait. Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les adultes.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Méline, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Oui, il s'est passé des événements terribles cette nuit, et un homme a disparu. Nous ne savons pas s'il est mort, mais c'était un très bon ami de Ron, l'homme que tu as entendu. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé et qu'il a crié. Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
- Pas tout. » Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, quelque chose la préoccupait. Harry attendit patiemment, et finalement la fillette se remit à parler. « Monsieur, c'est qui Drago Malefoy ?  
  
- C'est un ancien camarade de classe, avec qui Ron et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien.  
  
- Et il est mauvais ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ?  
  
- Parce que. » Elle baissa la tête, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention d'en dire plus. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'enfant. Ils avaient à peine mentionné Drago la veille au soir, pourquoi avait-elle retenu ce nom ?  
  
« Méline, insista-t-il, tu sais que si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ce sont tes camarades qui t'ont parlé de Malefoy ?  
  
- Non. Pourquoi ils en auraient parlé ?  
  
- Parce qu'il a été à une époque l'orgueil des Serpentards, mais je suppose que cette époque est oubliée, maintenant. » Il plaça un bol de porridge en face de l'enfant. « Dépêche toi de manger, tu vas être en retard. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ce matin ?  
  
- Potions, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Je ne veux pas y aller.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que tu es à Poudlard pour aller en cours. Et puis Rogue est en général assez tolérant avec les élèves de sa maison, non ?  
  
- Non. Il ne nous enlève jamais de points, mais c'est tout.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Pense à ce que doivent endurer les pauvres Griffondors qui sont avec vous pendant ses cours. Et pense que tu as tout un week-end devant toi. » Elle hocha la tête, d'un air peu convaincu. Harry se doutait que les rapports entre Méline et son directeur de maison ne devaient pas être au beau fixe depuis que l'enfant vivait avec lui. Et Rogue ne devait sûrement pas réprimander les élèves qui s'en prenaient à la fillette. Mais il ne pouvait pas la protéger contre ça. Il savait que ses rapports de Méline avec ses camarades s'étaient améliorés depuis qu'elle était retournée en cours. Si certains continuaient à se montrer odieux, d'autres avaient réaliser que ce qu'ils considéraient comme des plaisanteries avait failli conduire à une catastrophe, et ils avaient commencé à se montrer plus amicaux avec elle. Il savait que le professeur Mac Gonagall les avait sermonnés à ce sujet.  
  
Sylvie descendit avec James au moment où un hibou déposait un journal sur les genoux de Harry. L'attaque de la maison des Finnigan faisait la première page, mais apparemment au moment où l'article avait été publié, on ne savait rien de plus que ce que Ron avait dit à Harry. Un moment, celui- ci hésita à aller voir son ami, mais il se décida contre cette idée, au cas où Ron dormirait.  
  
« Que vas-tu faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à sa femme, plus pour dire quelque chose que parce qu'il se posait réellement la question.  
  
- Comme d'habitude, je suppose, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. M'occuper de James. Hermione devait passer tout à l'heure, mais elle restera sans doute rester avec Ron. Il a besoin d'elle.  
  
- Je suppose. J'espère qu'il s'est calmé et qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à Drago. » Il jeta un coup d'?il à Méline qui semblait suivre la conversation avec intérêt, puis regarda Sylvie qui comprit et s'empressa de changer le sujet.  
  
« Au fait, Méline, dit-elle, il me semble que tu n'as pas cours cet après midi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'enfant. Je peux venir ici jouer avec James ?  
  
- Bien sûr. S'il fait beau, nous pourrions aller promener tous les trois, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Nous pourrions passer voir Hagrid, je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.  
  
- Hagrid ? demanda la fillette. Le géant qui nous a amenés en bateau le premier jour ? » Elle semblait excitée à cette idée.  
  
- Exactement, dit Harry. Tu sais, il est professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, je suis sûr qu'il aura quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer. » Il se leva.  
  
« Où vas-tu ? demanda Sylvie. Tu as encore le temps.  
  
- Je voudrais passer dans la Grande Salle avant d'aller en cours. Ils ont peut-être eu des nouvelles de Dumbledore. On se voit à midi ?  
  
- Ok. A tout à l'heure, Harry. »  
  
Comme Harry le soupçonnait, le professeur Dumbledore avait contacté son adjointe un peu plus tôt, malheureusement il avait peu de renseignements à fournir. Mac Gonagall fut néanmoins en mesure de certifier à Harry que Seamus n'était pas mort dans l'incendie de sa maison. Aucun corps n'avait été découvert, après une inspection minutieuse par les Aurors, il était impossible qu'un cadavre, même carbonisé, leur ait échappé. Le jeune homme ne s'étant pas manifesté, malgré de nombreux appels de son directeur de mission, l'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'il avait été emmené par les mangemorts. Dans quel but, tout le monde l'ignorait, on n'avait pas retrouvé de message. A Poudlard, si cet événement n'avait pas eu l'impact provoqué par l'enlèvement du ministre et la mort de Lavande, on sentait les élèves nerveux, surtout les plus âgés qui avaient conscience de ce qui se passait. Harry avait le plus grand mal à obtenir leur attention, ce qui n'était pas facilité par le fait que lui même avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin le soir arriva, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Ron et Hermione vinrent dîner chez les Potter. Ron n'ouvrit presque pas la bouche de tout le repas, gardant les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Sa femme essayait tant bien que mal de le dérider, mais elle aussi était visiblement inquiète. Harry et Sylvie essayaient tant bien que mal d'établir une conversation, sans parvenir à y inclure les deux Weasley. Ils se séparèrent tôt, tous ressentant le besoin de terminer au plus vite cette journée.  
  
Le lendemain était un samedi, et Harry réussit à convaincre Ron d'aller assister au match de Quidditch qui devait opposer ce jour là l'équipe de Griffondor à celle de Serpentard. C'était pour ces deux équipes le premier match de la saison, les Serdaigle avaient écrasé les Poufsouffle quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans les gradins, un peu à l'écart, Harry distingua Méline. Il préférait ne pas s'afficher en public avec l'enfant, peu d'élèves savaient qu'elle habitait chez lui et il ne voulait pas être ensuite accusé de favoritisme. Ni Hermione ni Sylvie n'avaient désiré assister à ce divertissement.  
  
Bien que Ron se soit fait prier pour se rendre au match, Harry le sentit s'animer dès que la voix de Malik Tarnouf, le présentateur, se fit entendre. L'équipe de Griffondor fut présentée sous les ovations du public, alors que celle de Serpentard n'eut que les applaudissements de sa maison. Les joueurs en rouge, dont la plupart étaient nouveaux, semblaient particulièrement nerveux. Enfin, le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit. Aussitôt, Griffondor s'empara du Souaffle et fonça vers les buts de Serpentard. Malheureusement, ceux-ci avaient un gardien à la fois grand, large, et extrêmement rapide, ce qui le rendait particulièrement efficace. Celui-ci s'empara sans difficulté de la balle de cuir, et la renvoya à l'un de ses poursuiveurs. Griffondor réussit à reprendre le souaffle, mais un cognard lancé par un batteur de Serpentard redonna la balle aux verts et argent.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, le score était toujours de zéro partout. Les griffondor avaient d'excellents attrappeurs, malheureusement les batteurs et l'excellent gardien Serpentard les empêchaient de marquer. Ces derniers reprenaient la balle dès que les Rouge et or approchaient de la zone de tir, mais ils manquaient d'esprit d'équipe, les attrapeurs n'étaient pas coordonnés ce qui permettait aux Griffondor de récupérer le Souaffle. Le jeu s'enlisait, et commençait à devenir violents. Les batteurs de Serpentard s'énervèrent et frappèrent violemment une poursuiveuse Griffondor avec une batte, permettant au premier but de la partie d'être marqué sur penalty. Harry reporta son attention sur les attrapeurs, qui décrivaient des cercles au dessus du terrain, cherchant à apercevoir le Vif d'or. Puis, soudain, Hess, l'attrapeur de Griffondor, plongea vers le sol à une vitesse phénoménale. A quelques mètres du sol, il remonta, tenant dans ses mains la petite boule dorée. Harry applaudit avec le reste du stade. Il n'en revenait pas de la vitesse avec laquelle le garçon avait progressé, depuis le jour où il était allé le voir s'entraîner.  
  
« Super ! s'écria Ron. Griffondor prend la deuxième place du championnat ! Viens, on va aller féliciter Torsin. » Harry suivit son ami, un peu gêné : il n'était pas sensé prendre partie dans le championnat de Quidditch. Puis il se dit qu'après tout il avait tout à fait le droit de féliciter l'équipe gagnante. Le capitaine des Griffondor se montra enchanté de les voir. Harry lui demanda comment il avait fait pour faire progresser son attrapeur aussi vite.  
  
« Ca, répondit le jeune homme, c'est le résultat du traitement spécial que je lui ai fait subir. Pas particulièrement agréable.  
  
- Dis plutôt que tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! interrompit l'attrapeur qui se tenait juste derrière son capitaine.  
  
- . mais efficace, continua Torsin avec un petit sourire cruel. En fait, professeur, je dois vous remercier pour avoir trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Vous vous souvenez quand vous êtes venu nous voir, vous avez dit que Hess tenait trop à garder le contrôle de son balai, qu'il ne se laissait pas assez aller ?  
  
- Tout à fait, répondit Harry. Mais vous êtes apparemment venus à bout de ça.  
  
- Pendant trois semaines, j'ai obligé ce pauvre garçon à faire tous ses entraînements les yeux bandés. Il s'est écrasé au sol une bonne dizaine de fois, mais à la fin je peux vous jurer qu'il volait à l'instinct.  
  
- Whaou, fit Ron. Celle la même Olivier y aurait pas pensé ! Quoi qu'avec toi il n'en ait jamais eu besoin. » Ils laissèrent les griffondor à leur fête, et entreprirent de regagner le château. Ils allaient en franchir le seuil quand un bolide en sortit et se jeta au cou de Ron.  
  
« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Ils se sont évadés ! » La voix d'habitude calme et raisonnée de la jeune femme était suraigue et précipitée. « Ils sont libres et ils vont bien, Ron, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer. »  
  
L'expression de Ron se fit confuse, puis il sembla comprendre ce que sa femme lui disait, et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.  
  
« Seamus est vivant et libre ? demanda-t-il en étreignant Hermione.  
  
- Et pas que Seamus ! Nous n'osions pas en espérer tant ! Dumbledore vient d'envoyer un message à Minerva. Je n'ai pas de détails, mais Seamus a réussi à échapper à ses gardiens, il s'est enfui et a même trouvé le moyen de libérer Pierson au passage ! »  
  
Alors que ses deux amis s'étreignaient de plus belle, Harry ressentit un soudain mélange d'émotion. Ce ne fut d'abord que de l'incrédulité, c'était irréel, c'était impossible, personne n'avait même jamais imaginé que ça se terminerait comme ça. Puis un immense soulagement, comme si toute l'inquiétude des derniers jours pouvait enfin se dissiper. Seamus allait bien, et même Pierson était de retour. Ce qui signifiait que le ministère retrouvait sa stabilité, le moral des sorciers allait remonter en flèche. Et la lutte contre Voldemort prenait un nouvel élan. Désireux d'avoir plus d'information sur cette extraordinaire nouvelle, Harry entraîna Ron et Hermione vers le château.  
  
Ils en avaient à peine franchi le seuil que Ron fut appelé, et dut transplaner. Harry et Hermione passèrent un moment en salle des professeurs, mais personne ne semblait avoir d'information. Finalement, à l'heure du repas de midi, ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
Jamais après-midi n'avait semblé plus long à Harry. Il était incapable de se concentrer plus d'une demi-heure sur une activité. A plusieurs reprises, il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Sylvie pour l'empêcher de se précipiter à Londres. Il savait que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, et qu'il ne ferait que tout embrouiller, notamment la vision que la presse avait de l'événement, mais il enrageait d'être une fois de plus consigné à Poudlard. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure de mettre James au lit, il n'y avait toujours rien de nouveau. Sylvie monta avec le bébé. Dans un effort pour s'occuper l'esprit, Harry entreprit d'expliquer à Méline son devoir de métamorphose. La fillette semblait avoir compris quand enfin la situation se débloqua. Ils n'avaient entendu aucun bruit de pas ni de portes quand une voix les fit sursauter.  
  
« Monsieur Potter, Miss, je vous salue. » Harry lâcha le livre qu'il tenait à la main et se retourna brusquement. Une forme était courbée en face de lui.  
  
« Oh, bonjour, Nick. vous m'avez fait peur. Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, comment allez vous ?  
  
- Comme d'habitude, répondit le fantôme en se redressant. Vous savez quand on est mort depuis cinq cent onze ans, il n'y a plus grand chose qui change. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. En tout cas j'ai un message pour vous, Harry, de la part de Ronald Weasley.  
  
- Ron est rentré au château ?  
  
- Il demande que vous alliez le retrouver chez lui. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, le Moine Gras organise une réunion sur les sanctions à appliquer à Mimi Geignarde.  
  
- Mimi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Elle espionne la salle de bain des Préfets depuis des années. Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable de la part d'un fantôme qui se respecte.  
  
- Très bien. Merci, Nick. Et ne soyez pas trop dur avec cette pauvre Mimi. Elle ne pense pas à mal.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait réellement punir un fantôme. Mimi en sera quitte pour un bon sermon. Mais le Moine la sermonne au moins deux fois par ans pour divers motifs, je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup d'effet. » Sur ce, le fantôme disparut à travers le mur.  
  
« Tu peux finir toute seule ? » demanda Harry à Méline. La fillette hocha la tête. Harry monta quatre à quatre, résuma en trois mots sa conversation avec Nick pour Sylvie, puis se rua chez les Weasley. L'appartement de ses amis était strictement identique au sien. Ron était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu. Un homme blond était allongé sur le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture.  
  
« Seamus ! s'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers l'homme. Content de te revoir, vieux ! » Seamus se souleva sur un coude.  
  
- Salut, Harry. Ron ne parle que de toi depuis que tu es revenu, j'avoue que je commençais à me demander si je te reverrais un jour.  
  
- Désolé. Il t'aurait suffi de venir ici. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de visites. Tu vas rester longtemps à Poudlard ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore. » Son visage s'assombrit en prononçant ces paroles, et Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur, sa question avait du rappeler à son ami qu'il n'avait plus ni famille ni maison.  
  
« Désolé, dit-il, précipitamment. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais. » Il regretta ses paroles au moment même où il les prononçait, mais Seamus sourit. Un sourire légèrement amer, et désabusé, mais un sourire tout de même.  
  
- Calme, Harry. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer si tu pousses le mauvais bouton. Je vais bien, aussi bien qu'on peut aller après avoir passé une journée avec le seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Désolé », répéta Harry. Hermione s'avança derrière lui. « Nous allons te laisser dormir, Seamus. N'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'à cette condition que tu as échappé à Mme Pomfresh. »   
  
Il soupira. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça servait à quelque chose de résister contre la préfète en chef. Harry a échappé aux mangemorts des dizaines de fois, il sait bien que ce n'est pas si terrible.  
  
- Si, justement, répondit Harry, je sais que c'est épuisant. Et je n'ai jamais sauvé un ministre au passage. Bonne nuit, Seamus. »  
  
Hermione plaça un sortilège de silence autour du divan, et tous deux montèrent dans la chambre des Weasley.  
  
« Où est Ron ? demanda soudain Harry.  
  
- Il devrait arriver, il explique la situation à Mac Gonagall.   
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Comment ont-ils réussi à s'échapper ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il semble que les mangemorts aient fait une grossière erreur. A moins que nous n'ayons un allier silencieux. En tout cas ils ont jeté Seamus dans un cachot en oubliant de fermer la porte. »  
  
A ce moment, ils entendirent un pas dans l'escalier, et Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté d'Hermione.  
  
« Mac Gonagall est d'accord pour que Seamus reste ici quelques temps. Elle va faire préparer une chambre. J'avoue que je suis rassuré. Voldemort ne dois pas apprécier qu'on lui échappe, et de toutes façons il n'a nulle part où aller.  
  
- Comment va Pierson ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Plutôt bien, quand on sait qu'il a passé une semaine aux mains des Mangemorts, il est affaibli et un peu choqué, mais devrait pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions dans les prochains jours.  
  
- Tant mieux. J'espère que sa mésaventure ne l'aura pas trop changé, nous avons vraiment besoin de lui.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette évasion marque le début de la fin pour Voldemort. » L'excitation et la joie se lisaient sur le visage du rouquin. « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, il y avait au moins une centaine de mangemorts, et ils n'ont pas réussi à empêcher deux prisonniers qui n'avaient même pas leur baguette de s'échapper. En plus, ils ont pu nous indiquer le lieu où ils étaient séquestrés, quelque part dans l'ouest. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne quand nous sommes arrivés, mais ça leur fait toujours un repère de moins.  
  
- Cela me semble un peu trop facile, fit Hermione d'un ton songeur.  
  
- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie ! La chance est enfin de notre côté !  
  
- On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Voldemort s'en est pris comme ça à Lavande et Seamus ? demanda Harry avant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre les Weasley.  
  
- Il semble qu'il cherchait quelque chose que Lavande possédait. Mais Seamus ignore de quoi il s'agissait. Lavande était tellement secrète les derniers temps. Si seulement elle avait parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle savait, nous aurions sans doute pu éviter tout ça. »  
  
Tous trois restèrent un moment silencieux. Harry était heureux de ce dénouement, pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Hermione avait raison : c'était beaucoup trop beau. Il savait de plus que Voldemort n'accepterait pas facilement l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir : de graves représailles étaient à craindre. Aucun moldu n'était en sécurité cette nuit. il porta la main à sa cicatrice. Ses amis s'alarmèrent aussitôt.  
  
« Harry ! Ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal au moins ? »  
  
Il sourit à la démonstration de l'inquiétude qu'ils se faisaient pour lui. Mieux valait ne pas les alarmer en partageant ses craintes.  
  
« Non, répondit-il. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Vous savez ce que Dumbledore va faire maintenant ?  
  
- Il est encore à Londres pour l'instant, mais il devrait revenir à Poudlard dès que Pierson ira mieux, et que la situation se sera un peu calmée. Tout va enfin redevenir normal.  
  
- Voldemort est encore là, remarqua Harry. Et nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire.  
  
- En tout cas, ses plans ont du être sérieusement perturbés, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous organiser. »  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par des coups violents. Ils mirent un certain temps avant de remarquer le hibou qui frappait au carreau énergiquement. Ron s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau avait un ruban rouge autour du cou, signe qu'il apportait du courrier urgent, et il portait un petit paquet. Il vint lâcher son fardeau sur les genoux d'Hermione, et s'envola sans attendre de réponse. Sous le regard curieux des deux hommes, la jeune femme commença à déballer le paquet, et en tira un mot qu'elle se mit à lire. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle parcourait la lettre, puis elle sortit du paquet une fiole qu'elle tendit à Harry.  
  
« Potion de stop cancer, annonça-t-elle. Elle est enfin finie, depuis cinq heures ce soir. Tu as donc jusqu'à cinq heures demain pour l'administrer, sinon elle perdra son effet. Il faut que ton cousin boive tout, et en une fois. »  
  
Harry prit la fiole et la contempla quelques instants. Le liquide à l'intérieur était incolore, mais il présentait d'étranges reflets. Si ce mystérieux Mr X était digne de confiance, c'était la survie de Dudley qui se trouvait dans ce flacon. Si son cousin était encore en vie. Lorsque Harry l'avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait à peine ouvert les yeux.  
  
« Tout s'arrange, aujourd'hui, s'écria joyeusement Ron. En plus, demain, c'est dimanche, tu auras tout le temps pour aller voir ton cousin et lui apporter ça.  
  
- Sois prudent, quand même. N'oublie pas que Voldemort est toujours là dehors, dit Hermione. Nous ne devons pas baisser la garde sous prétexte que nous avons gagné une bataille.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me promener dans l'allée des embrumes, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry.  
  
- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux, proposa Ron. En plus, comme ça, je pourrai changer ton oncle en cafard s'il continue de te traiter comme il le fait quand tu auras guéri son fils.  
  
- Je crois que je vais y aller seul, merci. Ce n'est pas que Vernon ne mérite pas un tel traitement, mais je vais dans le monde moldu, tu te souviens ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Franchement, tu crois que je me risquerai à métamorphoser un sorcier ? Mais ça ne doit pas être trop dur de le coincer dans les toilettes.  
  
- N'insiste pas, Ron, c'est non. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul, de plus je n'aurai pas besoin de me défendre. Nous avons déjà discuté de ça la première fois que je suis allé là-bas. »  
  
Harry quitta les Weasley peu après, emportant la petite fiole dans sa poche. Le lendemain, il était debout dès l'aube. Après s'être habillé de vêtements moldus, il se rendit à Pré-au-Lard et transplana à Privet Drive.  
  
Un épais brouillard recouvrait tout, rappelant à Harry les matins de son enfance, avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il était un sorcier. A cette heure matinale du dimanche, le quartier était désert, aucun bruit ne filtrait des petites maisons toutes semblables. Souvent, c'était le moment où il sortait, pour profiter de la tranquillité et de la solitude. Les Dursley ne le retenaient pas, tant qu'il restait à portée de voix de la maison pour qu'ils puissent le rappeler s'ils avaient une corvée pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, il parvenait à penser à son enfance sans éprouver l'amertume et la colère qu'il avait toujours ressenties à la pensée de ce qu'on lui avait volé.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait sympathisé avec Dudley, le dernier été qu'il avait passé ici, il n'avait jamais pu se départir d'une certaine réserve. Son esprit savait que l'adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus l'enfant qui l'avait maltraité. Il savait que ses parents avaient tout fait pour que la situation entre les deux cousins soit ce qu'elle avait été pendant quinze ans, et les expériences que le gros garçon avait eues avec la magie pouvaient expliquer sa méfiance, sinon la terreur qu'il avait montré. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait toujours cette part qui n'oubliait pas, une défiance qui remontait parfois en surface, et qu'il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour maîtriser.  
  
Et Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pas les excuses de leur fils. Ils étaient des adultes quand Harry était venu habiter chez eux. Ils l'avaient délibérément traité comme un parasite. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi leur haine envers la magie avait atteint un tel niveau. Pétunia, bien sûr, était jalouse de sa s?ur, elle avait refusé d'admettre que le fait d'être une sorcière puisse être autre chose qu'une tare, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Lily ait un don, et pas elle. Vernon. Vernon n'était qu'un homme borné et probablement pas très intelligent. Harry savait que son oncle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'en tant que sorcier, il puisse avoir des sentiments comme tout être humain normal. Même s'il sauvait la vie de son fils, Vernon Dursley continuerait sans doute de le considérer comme appartenant à une espèce détestable, il ne l'avait même jamais remercié de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Mais cela ne gênait pas Harry En acceptant d'aider Dudley, il avait pardonné aux Dursley. Il n'avait plus aucune arrière-pensée quand il se montrait amical envers son cousin. Dans son désespoir à l'idée de perdre son fils, sa tante lui avait inspiré de la pitié, et il s'était rendu compte que c'était un être humain. Il semblait que le choc éprouvé ait fait surmonté à Pétunia sa peur d'être inférieure, elle avait accepté la magie, et du même coup elle avait accepté Harry. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour que des liens d'affections se nouent, comme ils l'auraient dû bien des années auparavant, mais la haine avait disparu, et c'était déjà beaucoup.  
  
Harry se secoua pour sortir de sa rêverie et alla frapper à la porte du numéro quatre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la voiture de sa tante, qui fonçait vers l'hôpital.  
  
Un médecin sortait de la chambre de Dudley au moment où ils arrivaient. Ses yeux noirs étaient inquiets derrière ses grosses lunettes.  
  
« Comment va-t-il ? demanda la tante Pétunia.  
  
. C'est difficile à dire, Mme Dursley. Il a eu une drôle de crise, cette nuit. Il délirait, les effets de la morphine sans doute. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est l'état dans lequel il est tombé ensuite. Il a l'air dans le coma, mais tous ses signes vitaux démentent cette hypothèse, il semble simplement plongé dans un sommeil très profond.  
  
- Et on ne peut pas le réveiller ? » Pétunia parla d'une voix aigue, dans laquelle l'angoisse était clairement perceptible.  
  
- Non. J'avoue que je suis perplexe. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Cependant, quoi que ce soit, je crains que ce ne soit pas un bon signe.  
  
- Que s'est il passé exactement ? demanda Harry qui commençait à être inquiet.  
  
- Il a appelé vers trois heures du matin, affirmant qu'il y avait des sorciers dans sa chambre. Naturellement, il n'y avait personne. Puis il a supplié l'infirmière d'empêcher un certain Harry de venir, il disait que c'était un piège, que il allait se faire tuer. en tout cas c'est ce que Lucie a compris. » Harry se sentit pâlir à cette phrase, mais il réussit à s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Le médecin continuait, sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. « Il s'est ensuite interrompu brusquement au milieu d'une phrase, et il est retombé sur son lit, complètement immobile. Pendant un moment, nous avons craint le pire, mais son encéphalogramme est normal, ainsi que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Nous ignorons complètement ce qui a pu se passer. »  
  
Pendant cette longue tirade, Harry avait refermé sa main sur sa baguette, dans la poche de son manteau. Il se mit à jeter des regards anxieux autour de lui. Le visage de la tante Pétunia était devenu d'une pâleur de craie, elle fixait tour à tour son neveu et la porte de la chambre de son fils. Le médecin finit par remarquer le malaise.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.  
  
- Oui, » répondit Harry sans le regarder, en continuant à scruter les alentours. L'étrange malaise de son cousin arrivé tout de suite après qu'il ait vu des sorciers ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il n'avait sûrement pas déliré la veille au soir. Le jeune homme hésita. Devait-il aller chercher du secours ? Il était neuf heures du matin. Il ne disposait que de quelques heures pour administrer la potion. Et il n'avait aucune preuve que les Mangemorts soient toujours là. Si Dudley avait réellement vu des mangemorts. Il tenta de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait la chambre de son cousin. Les docteurs et infirmières moldus y passaient constamment. S'il y avait vraiment des sorciers, ils devaient être bien cachés. On pouvait imaginer que l'un d'eux soit sous le lit, ou dans le placard, mais ils n'étaient probablement pas nombreux. A moins qu'ils ne se soient dissimulés dans la petite salle de bains attenante. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient probablement venus en petit comité, pour essayer de le prendre par surprise. Ils en seraient pour leur frais.  
  
Harry se rendit compte que le docteur lui avait posé une question.  
  
« Excusez moi, fit-il, je n'écoutais pas.  
  
- Je demandais si vous étiez déjà venu ici. Si vous savez à quoi vous attendre.  
  
- Oh, oui. Je suis venu plusieurs fois voir Dudley, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés. » Il mit les vêtements stériles que l'homme avait retiré d'un chariot. Sa tante était plus pâle que jamais quand elle l'imita.  
  
« Je préfère y aller seul, tante Pétunia, dit doucement Harry, en récupérant discrètement sa baguette et la fiole de potion pour les mettre dans la poche de la blouse qu'on lui avait donnée.  
  
- Tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ? » Harry remarqua le médecin qui était toujours là et avait haussé un sourcil perplexe à cette remarque.  
  
- Non, répondit-il simplement. Je ne le pense pas.  
  
- Harry, sais-tu ce qui se passe ? Y avait-il vraiment.  
  
Harry s'empressa de l'interrompre avant qu'elle n'en dise trop.  
  
« Il ne se passe rien de grave, tante Pétunia, affirma-t-il, tout en étant persuadé du contraire. Dudley ira mieux dans quelques heures. »  
  
Le médecin semblait de plus en plus inquiet, il semblait croire que la mère de Dudley avait fini par perdre l'esprit à force de se faire du souci pour son fils. Puis un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit le frappa.  
  
« Vous êtes Harry ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme. J'espère que vous ne prenez pas le délire de Dudley au sérieux. Vous non plus, Madame, ajouta-t- il en direction de la tante Pétunia.  
  
- Non, bien sûr.  
  
- Je vais y aller, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Le médecin s'éloigna enfin, et Harry se tourna vers sa tante.  
  
« J'aimerais que tu essaie d'empêcher les gens d'entrer quand je serai dans la chambre, demanda-t-il.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il y avait vraiment des sorciers ici ?  
  
- C'est possible. Mais Dudley va bien, ils ne lui ont rien fait de grave. C'est après moi qu'ils sont, ils ne s'amuseront pas à attirer l'attention sur cette chambre tant qu'ils penseront qu'il y a une chance que je vienne. Je te jure que je ferai tout pour protéger Dudley, mais si je dois me battre j'aimerais autant que personne ne rentre. De toute façon, il ne représente pas une menace pour eux, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui.  
  
- Je peux lui donner ta potion, dans ce cas. Et personne ne se battra.  
  
- S'ils sont ici, c'est qu'ils savent que je dois venir. Ils sont probablement au courant pour la potion, et ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi s'ils te voient donner quelque chose à Dudley.  
  
- Mais s'ils t'empêchent de la lui donner ? Duddy est condamné s'il n'a pas ce remède très rapidement. » Pétunia avait l'air au bord de l'hystérie.  
  
- Je sais cela. C'est pour ça que je vais lui donner la potion.  
  
Harry avait parlé d'une voix à la fois ferme et calme, et son assertion semblait avoir redonné à sa tante un certain contrôle d'elle même. C'est d'une voix étrangement calme, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, qu'elle reprit la parole.  
  
« Merci, Harry, dit-elle doucement. Tu risques ta vie pour Dudley, et je sais que nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour t'inciter à nous aider. J'espère qu'il n'y a personne dans cette chambre, que Dudley délirait vraiment, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, fais attention à toi. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. La porte de la salle de bains était ouverte, apparemment il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, il n'était pas utile que ses ennemis sachent qu'il était au courant de leur présence. Dudley était allongé sur son lit, complètement immobile à l'exception des faibles mouvements liés à sa respiration. Harry s'approcha du lit, et sortit la petite bouteille de potion. Il tendit l'oreille, mais si des mangemorts étaient là, ils ne faisaient aucun bruit.  
  
« Dudley », appela-t-il en secouant légèrement son cousin. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. D'après ce qu'avait dit le médecin, Harry pensait qu'il avait été stupéfixé la nuit précédente. Il fallait douze heures pour se réveiller d'un tel sort par soi-même. Il avait besoin que Dudley soit réveillé pour qu'il puisse boire le liquide, mais en utilisant le contre sort il montrerait qu'il avait qu'il avait compris que des sorciers s'étaient trouvés dans cette chambre. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa la fiole sur la table de chevet, commençant à croire qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre dans la chambre, et sortit sa baguette.  
  
« Stupéfix ! » Cria alors quelqu'un. Harry se jeta au sol, et le rayon rouge alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Il se redressa aussitôt, baguette levée en position de combat. Il semblait que le sort était venu de la fenêtre, mais Harry ne voyait personne de ce côté de la pièce.  
  
« Expelliarmus ! fit une autre voix. S'il entendit l'incantation, Harry ne vit pas le sort, qui venait de sa droite, alors qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres du mur, contre lequel il n'y avait également personne. Il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains, et s'envoler. La baguette s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mur, puis disparut.  
  
« Maintenant tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, Potter, si tu ne veux pas que nous massacrions tous les occupants de l'hôpital, reprit la première voix. De pauvres moldus malades, ce serait vraiment dommage.  
  
- Je vois mal comment je pourrais vous suivre, je ne vous vois même pas, répliqua Harry.  
  
- Disons que tu vas suivre nos instructions. Le maître est extrêmement impatient de te voir. Commence par sortir de cette chambre. Et ne fais pas le malin, tu sais très bien que nous avons les moyens de te le faire regretter. » Harry fit un pas en direction de la porte, et il y eut un rire sinistre. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si facile de mettre la main sur le célèbre, le puissant Harry Potter. Quand je pense que certains le croient capable de se débarrasser du seigneur des Ténèbres ! »  
  
Harry s'arrêta soudain. S'il sortait de cette chambre, il allait se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de moldus, et s'il tentait quoi que ce soit ce serait l'hécatombe. Ici, il n'y avait que Dudley, qui n'était pas en état de représenter une menace, et que les mangemorts semblaient ignorer. Il ne voyait toujours personne, mais il sentit soudain l'extrémité d'une baguette contre sa tempe.  
  
« Avance, Potter ». Il pouvait presque sentir l'homme près de lui. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance. Mais il devait agir vite, il ne fallait pas leur laisser le temps de se douter de quelque chose. Il espérait en être capable, il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas transformé.  
  
Harry se jeta sur l'homme qui le menaçait, tout en se concentrant le plus fort possible sur le lion. La métamorphose fut presque immédiate, c'était aussi naturel pour lui que de se lever le matin. L'homme tomba à terre sous les pattes d'un énorme lion. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir. Avec ses dents, il commença fouiller dans les vêtements de l'homme. Celui-ci gémit quand la gueule de la bête s'approcha de lui, puis il se mit à trembler. Le jeune animagus ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ses ennemis ne portaient pas de cape d'invisibilité. Cela ne le surprit qu'à moitié, ces capes étaient extrêmement rares, et ses ennemis étaient nombreux.  
  
Les autres mangemorts avaient été dans un premier temps trop stupéfaits pour réagir, puis ils avaient hésité à attaquer, eux non plus ne pouvaient pas voir l'homme sur lequel le lion s'acharnait. Il ne leur fallut cependant que quelques secondes pour se reprendre.  
  
« Stupefix ! » cria l'un d'eux. Harry bondit rapidement hors de la trajectoire du sort.  
  
« impédimenta » Une fois de plus, les pattes puissantes du lion lui permirent d'échapper au maléfice. Il revint sur le mangemort au sol, qui ne s'était heureusement pas relevé, probablement frappé par le sortilège de stupéfixion que Harry avait évité, et trouva son bras. Les sorts pleuvaient sur lui, à présent, et il devait rester constamment en mouvement pour ne pas être frappé. Il savait que ses ennemis s'énervaient, les sorts étaient de plus en plus forts, et se rapprochaient de la magie noire, mais ils devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de le prendre vivant.  
  
« Endoloris ! »finit par hurler l'un d'eux. Il y eut une explosion.  
  
« Idiot ! lança une autre voix. Même pas capable de lancer un impardonnable correctement. Endoloris ! » Une deuxième explosion se produit à une petite distance de la première. Profitant de la distraction que ces événements avaient produite, Harry bondit à l'endroit où il savait se trouver le bras du mangemort stupéfixé, trouva sa main. Il sentit avec soulagement la pièce de bois entre les doigts serrés de l'homme, referma ses crocs autour, et bondit alors que les sorts recommençaient à pleuvoir. Puis il se métamorphosa. Il fit passer la baguette de ses dents à ses mains, en se baissant pour éviter un nouvel expéliarmus.  
  
« Protecto circularo ! »cria-t-il. Un bouclier lumineux se forma tout autour de lui, le protégeant des sorts lancés par les mangemorts. Il était en sécurité pour quelques minutes, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir le bouclier très longtemps. Les mangemorts étaient bien trop nombreux, et le bouclier semblait faible. Probablement parce que ce n'était pas avec sa propre baguette qu'il l'avait lancé. S'il voulait se sortir de cette situation, il fallait qu'il contre-attaque. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'épuiser en essayant d'éviter les sorts ou de s'en protéger. Aux voix, il dénombrait trois mangemorts, en plus de celui que ses collègues avaient stupéfixé. Ils étaient en grande supériorité numérique, mais Harry savait qu'il avait une chance. A l'époque où il était encore au collège, il gagnait souvent des duels contre cinq ou six de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas perdu les réflexes. Mais s'il voulait pouvoir attaquer ses opposants, il lui fallait les voir. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre des ennemis invisibles. Ils n'avaient pas de capes d'invisibilité, sans doute avaient ils utilisé un sortilège. Une potion n'aurait pas duré si longtemps. Un sortilège devait être lancé par une personne qui restait visible sur ses compagnons. A moins qu'ils n'aient perfectionné la technique. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.  
  
Harry leva brusquement sa baguette, brisant le bouclier.  
  
« Finite totos incantates ! » Il y eut un flash quand l'électricité de la chambre sauta. Cinq hommes vêtus de capes apparurent, dont l'un sur le sol, clignant des yeux d'un air un peu ahuri. Harry s'empressa de le stupéfixer de nouveau.  
  
« Tu te crois intelligent, Potter ? lança celui qui devait être le chef du commando. Nous finirons bien par t'avoir, tu sais. Endoloris ! »  
  
Harry se prépara à sauter en dehors de la trajectoire du sort, mais comme les fois précédentes, la baguette de l'homme ne produisit qu'une grosse explosion lorsqu'il essaya de lancer le sortilège impardonnable. Pendant que tous contemplaient la baguette avec étonnement et colère, Harry en profita pour désarmer le mangemort qui venait de l'attaquer. Le sort atteignit l'homme et sa baguette vola vers le Survivant, mais celui-ci fut surprit de voir que son adversaire n'était pas projeté en arrière. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose qui empêchait la magie de fonctionner correctement, c'était sans doute pour ça que le doloris produisait cette réaction. Il repensa à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il devait y avoir des tas d'appareils moldus produisant des ondes un peu partout. Il était déjà heureux que certains sortilèges fonctionnent correctement.  
  
Harry évita un nouveau Stupéfix, puis il lança un sortilège d'attraction sur sa baguette, en direction de celui de ses ennemis qui semblait être le chef. A son grand soulagement, le morceau de bois jaillit du manteau de celui-ci, et il l'attrapa adroitement. Les mangemorts eurent alors une réaction particulièrement stupide : comme ils commençaient à craindre Harry, ils se regroupèrent pour se protéger les uns les autres. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait osé espérer une telle opportunité. Pourvu simplement que le sort soit efficace avec le faible niveau de magie de la pièce.  
  
« Terra de sedate » lança-t-il en pointant la zone où les mangemorts étaient réunis. Tous s'effondrèrent, les uns sur les autres.  
  
Harry respira profondément. « Accio baguette, dit-il dans un souffle, ouvrant la main pour récupérer son bien. »  
  
« Harry, derrière toi ! » Harry entendit à peine le faible cri de Dudley, mais il se retourna brusquement réagissant par réflexe à l'avertissement. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Puis il vit le poignard qui semblait s'élever tout seul.  
  
« Stupéfix ! »hurla-t-il. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il sentit quelque chose de froid s'enfoncer dans son ventre au moment où un corps sans vie s'effondrait sur lui. Il contempla un instant, incrédule, le manche du couteau qui sortait de la mince blouse qu'on lui avait donnée. Puis il sentit la douleur. Une douleur presque aussi forte que le doloris, qui s'amplifiait à chacune de ses respirations. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y faire attention, il devait faire vite, avec le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, il était stupéfiant que personne ne soit encore entré dans la chambre.  
  
Grognant, il tira ses jambes de dessous l'homme invisible, essayant de ne pas penser à la lame qui s'enfonçait encore un peu plus à l'intérieur de lui. Il se leva.  
  
« Ne bouge pas, dit Dudley en tendant une main faible vers la tête de lit. Tu es blessé. Je vais sonner les infirmières.  
  
- Non ! s'écria Harry. L'homme était recouvert d'une cape d'invisibilité. bien sûr. Une seule cape, un homme qui lance le sortilège sur tous les autres mangemorts. Il avait été stupide de ne pas y penser. Harry eut alors une idée. Traînant le corps inerte jusqu'à l'endroit où gisaient, quatre de ses compagnons, il lui ôta la cape, et le poussa sur ses camarades, avant d'étendre la cape, heureusement encore plus large que la sienne, sur eux.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper du dernier homme. Il n'aurait pas le temps de le cacher. Des pas dans le couloir.  
  
« Dudley, dit Harry précipitamment, repensant soudain à la raison de sa visite, bois la potion sur la table de nuit ! »  
  
Son cousin parvint à attraper la fiole de cristal et à avaler son contenu. Il retomba aussitôt sur le lit, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand. Le fragile récipient tomba sur le sol où il se brisa. Dans un brouillard, Harry vit arriver une femme vêtue de blanc, suivie de près par la tante Pétunia.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? demanda la femme d'une voix énervée. On vous entend à. » Elle s'interrompit soudain, alors que son cerveau réalisait la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
  
« Mon dieu, » souffla-t-elle alors que la tante Pétunia poussait de petits cris aigus. L'infirmière se mit à crier pour appeler à l'aide. La pièce se mit à tourner. Harry tomba à genoux. Il luttait pour rester conscient. Les deux femmes restaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Une foule les poussa soudain de côté, et se rua dans la pièce, faisant cercle autour de Harry et de l'homme. Harry sentit des mains l'allonger, et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand le poignard bougea dans la blessure, une fois de plus. Son poing était toujours serré autour de sa baguette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde conscience. Il voulait garder au moins l'impression qu'il pouvait contrôler les événements.  
  
Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Deux femmes étaient agenouillées auprès de lui. Une voix autoritaire se fit alors entendre.  
  
« La police est prévenue. Tous ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici, dehors. » Harry releva la tête, pour voir les gens refluer vers le couloir. Il porta ensuite son regard vers l'endroit où gisait le Mangemort. Un homme en blouse blanche était agenouillé près de lui, il avait enlevé la cagoule noire et Harry pouvait voir clairement le visage de son agresseur. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, bien que plus de huit ans se soient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Dubois le lui avait fait observer suffisamment de fois alors qu'ils essayaient d'espionner la technique de jeu des Serpentard. Il n'était pas exagérément surpris de découvrir que Marcus Flint avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts. Légèrement attristé, peut-être, comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait que quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, même sans l'apprécier, s'était tourné vers Voldemort. Il détourna les yeux.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit une des femmes en découpant la blouse qui protégeait Harry. Même s'il se réveille, il ne peut plus rien vous faire, maintenant. » Elle pensait visiblement que Harry avait peur de son agresseur. Le visage chevalin de la tante Pétunia apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.  
  
« Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- On le saura en voyant cette blessure, répondit la femme qui était toujours occupée à découper les vêtements sanguinolents de Harry. Les gens des urgences arrivent. Ils ont bien plus l'habitude que moi de ce genre de cas.  
  
« Dudley ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Toujours pareil. Ils craignent que tout ce remue-ménage ne lui provoque une infection, cependant. En plus du reste. Est-ce qu'il a. ?  
  
- Oui.. » Une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa quand la femme se mit à palper sa blessure. Il cria et tenta de se débattre, mais des mains le tenaient fermement par les épaules. Puis il sentit qu'on le lâchait. Il remarqua que le mangemort était emporté hors de la pièce. Un médecin supplémentaire se tenait dans le couloir, la femme qui l'examinait se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
« Tante Pétunia, » murmura Harry. Elle se pencha sur lui pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. « quelle heure est-il ? »  
  
Un peu surprise de la question, sa tante consulta sa montre.  
  
« Dix heures et quart. » Bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait. Cela faisait à peine quarante minutes qu'il était rentré dans la chambre de son cousin. Il avait dit à Sylvie de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il resterait peut-être tard pour voir si la condition de Dudley s'améliorait. Ils ne se poseraient pas de questions avant encore plusieurs heures. Or il avait besoin l'aide rapidement. Avec le monde qu'il y avait eu dans la pièce, c'était un miracle que personne n'ait encore buté sur les corps des autres mangemorts. Mais comment pouvait-il entrer en contact avec des sorciers ?  
  
Le nouveau médecin s'approchait de lui. Il sourit d'un air encourageant.  
  
« Harry ? Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête. Dudley était à son tour emporté hors de la pièce, suivi par sa mère.  
  
« Je suis le docteur Pride, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Je vais vous faire une piqûre pour la douleur, et on va retirer ce couteau. Essayez de vous détendre, ça va aller. » Il sortit de son enveloppe une seringue.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry le plus fermement possible. Ne faites pas ça. »  
  
- Soyez raisonnable, protesta l'homme. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur des piqûres ? Vous ne pouvez pas garder ce poignard. »  
  
La solution s'imposa alors à l'esprit de Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé tout de suite que le ministère de la magie s'était relié au réseau téléphonique moldu, justement pour des situations comme celle-ci ?  
  
- Je dois passer un coup de fil, dit-il en réunissant ses force, et en essayant de s'asseoir, mais l'infirmière qui le tenait toujours par les épaules.  
  
- Vous devez surtout vous soigner, » protesta le médecin, en relevant la manche du jeune homme. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un de ses collègues l'appela de la porte. Après quelques secondes de conversation, les deux médecins revinrent vers Harry.  
  
« Harry, demanda Pride, nous aimerions bien savoir ce que vous avez fait à l'autre homme, celui qui vous a agressé. » Harry fut un instant prit de court, puis il improvisa, débitant la première explication qui lui passa par la tête. Il espérait que son mensonge était crédible.  
  
« C'est une simple clé au cou. Un truc thaïlandais. Il se réveillera de lui même dans quelques heures avec une simple migraine. » Au moins la dernière partie était vraie. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Ca correspond à ce que nous avons observé », dit celui qui était arrivé en dernier. Les policiers souhaitent savoir quand ils pourront examiner la pièce et interroger Monsieur, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard curieux à Harry.  
  
- La chambre sera libérée dans quelques minutes, tu peux m'envoyer les brancardiers, et je les préviendrai quand Harry sera en état d'être interrogé. » Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la police examiner la pièce, pas tant que les Mangemorts s'y trouveraient. Mais qui l'écouterait ? Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où il savait que se trouvaient les quatre hommes inconscients. Si seulement il pouvait entrer en contact avec un autre sorcier, quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Il devait pourtant y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ces moldus de trouver les Mangemorts. N'existait-t-il pas un sortilège qui permettait de devenir également intouchable ? Non, pas à sa connaissance.. Sa main se resserra soudain sur sa baguette. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Un simple sortilège de repousse Moldu devrait faire l'affaire. S'il arrivait à s'approcher suffisamment corps, la zone à protéger était petite, le sortilège était du niveau d'un élève de Poudlard de troisième année. Il étendit le bras, et se représentant précisément la position des corps au moment où il avait jeté la cape, il murmura : « Non moldu comet. »  
  
« Ca va, Monsieur ? demanda une voix douce. Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Harry avait complètement oublié la petite infirmière timide qui se tenait toujours derrière lui.  
  
« Non, répondit-il. S'il vous plaît, il faut que je téléphone. » une ombre fut soudain au dessus de lui, Harry se sentit soulevé du sol. On le plaça sur un chariot roulant.  
  
« Détendez vous, » dit la voix de Pride, et Harry sentit quelque chose de froid prendre son bras.  
  
« Non, protesta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je dois les prévenir. » Il se débattit faiblement, manquant tomber.  
  
« Très bien, finit par céder le médecin. On va prévenir vos proches, ne vous inquiétez pas. Donnez moi juste le numéro.  
  
- Sept cent soixante dix-sept, sept cent soixante dix-sept, sept. Parler à Dumbledore. » Harry luttait contre le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit. Il fallait Qu'il fasse savoir à Dumbledore ce qui se passait. « Dites lui. il y a . d'autres.toujours là. la chambre de Dudley. Cape d'invi. »non, il ne devait pas parler de ça, pas aux moldus. « la cape de mon père. », acheva-t-il au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté.   
  
- Oui, nous lui dirons, détendez vous, maintenant, dit doucement le médecin, pensant visiblement que Harry délirait. Celui-ci sentit à peine l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras avant de finalement sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
  
Assis derrière un immense bureau, le professeur Dumbledore relisait un rapport de Maugrey fol ?il sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, ou plutôt ce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé, dans le repère de Voldemort. La place avait été complètement désertée, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un départ précipité. Les mangemorts n'avaient laissé derrière eux aucun indice, rien qui ait une quelconque valeur aux yeux des aurors. Dans toute cette évasion, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas quel intérêt les mangemorts auraient pu avoir à libérer Pierson. Le vieux sorcier avait rendu dans la matinée une visite au ministre. Celui-ci serait probablement en état de reprendre ses fonctions au cours des prochains jours. Dumbledore en était grandement soulagé : il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de laisser Poudlard en ce moment. Il espérait seulement que le ministre n'aurait pas été trop affecté par sa mésaventure. Quelque chose en lui semblait éteint. Mais Dumbledore connaissait Pierson depuis trop longtemps pour réellement douter de lui. L'homme était plus fort que la plupart des autres sorciers. Il se remettrait très bien de ses mésaventures.  
  
« Professeur ? » appela soudain une voix. Dumbledore releva la tête et vit que le visage de la réceptionniste du ministère s'était encadré dans sa cheminée.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Line ? demanda-t-il, souriant à la jeune femme qui semblait intimidée.  
  
- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, commença-t-elle d'une voix timide, mais j'ai reçu un appel, par la voie moldue. Je suppose que ce n'est probablement qu'un canular, cependant un homme insiste pour vous parler. Il s'est présenté comme s'il était moldu, mais il dit qu'il appelle de la part de Harry Potter.  
  
- De la part de Harry ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry est à Poudlard. Vous avez le nom de cet homme ?  
  
- Docteur Pride, de la clinique des Bleuets, à Little Whinging.  
  
- Little Whinging ? »Une ride barra soudain le front du vieux sorciers. Peu de gens connaissaient le nom de la ville où Harry avait grandi. Si c'était un canular, la farce était particulièrement élaborée. « Passez le moi. », demanda-t-il.  
  
Un téléphone apparut immédiatement sur le bureau du sorcier et se mit à sonner. La tête de la réceptionniste disparut de la cheminée et Dumbledore décrocha.  
  
« Docteur Pride ? demanda-t-il. Ici Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Enfin ! Vous avez une secrétaire sacrément efficace, vous savez ! Vos appels sont mieux filtrés que ceux d'une ministre. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverai pas à vous joindre. »  
  
Pour une fois, Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. L'homme était visiblement un moldu, et la situation devait être grave pour que Harry lui ait donné le numéro du ministère.  
  
« On m'a dit que vous appeliez de la part de Harry ?  
  
- c'est exact. Je crains de ne pas avoir de très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, Monsieur. Mr Potter a été sauvagement agressé ce matin, dans notre établissement.  
  
- Pardon ? Harry va bien ?  
  
- Il a été poignardé à l'abdomen. Nous avons retiré l'arme mais des dommages internes ont été fait, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Cependant, c'est un jeune homme résistant et il devrait s'en tirer.  
  
- Poignardé ? Et vous avez une idée de qui a fait ça ?  
  
- Mr Potter a réussi à neutraliser son agresseur. Nous ignorons son nom, mais c'était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, habillé étrangement d'une robe noire. Un fou, peut-être, ou un membre d'une secte. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, mais la police s'en occupe. »  
  
Un mangemort, en d'autres termes. Son interlocuteur reprenait.  
  
« Les enquêteurs voudraient savoir si vous aviez une idée de qui avait fait cela, et pourquoi. Nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de demander à Mr Potter, et sa tante est restée très vague, je crois qu'elle a été choquée par les événements.  
  
- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.  
  
- Tant pis. Si je posais la question, c'est parce que Mr Potter a insisté pour que je vous appelle, nous pensions que, peut-être, vous en sauriez plus que nous. Il semblait vouloir vous dire quelque chose, malheureusement il était très faible, je n'ai pas tout compris. Il a perdu connaissance juste après m'avoir transmis le message.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
  
- Il a dit qu'il y en avait d'autres, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. Puis il a parlé de la chambre de Mr Dursley, son cousin. C'est là que l'agression a eu lieu. J'espère que cela a un sens, pour vous, sinon vous n'aurez qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?  
  
- Si. Après il a parlé de son père, et d'une cape, je crois. Mais, une fois de plus, je ne suis absolument pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. »  
  
Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il y en avait d'autres. D'autres quoi ? D'autres mangemorts, probablement. Il doutait fortement que l'un d'eux s'en soit pris seul à Harry. Ils avaient bien trop peur de lui. Donc il y avait d'autres mangemorts dans la chambre de son cousin. Quand à savoir pourquoi personne ne les avait vus. L'allusion à son père, à une cape. La cape de son père ? bien sûr, ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. Mais dans ce cas, il fallait agir vite.  
  
« Je serai là dans quelques minutes, dit-il au médecin.  
  
- Si vous voulez. Je vais demander aux inspecteurs d'attendre, ils veulent vous parler. Une minute, avant que vous ne raccrochiez. Mme Dursley m'a dit que Mr Potter était marié, mais apparemment elle ignore où joindre sa femme. Auriez-vous un numéro de téléphone à me donner ?  
  
- Je vais la contacter moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Sur ce, le professeur raccrocha le combiné et le téléphone disparut. Puis il prit une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée, avant de crier le nom de l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
Dès que Ron et Hermione étaient venus la chercher en lui disant que Dumbledore voulait les voir, Sylvie avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Les Weasley étaient plus intrigués par le fait qu'on leur avait demandé de mettre des vêtements moldus. Ses craintes avaient été confirmées par le discours du directeur. Non ! Pas Harry ! Pas encore Harry ! Il avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de la crise provoquée par Voldemort le soir de Haloween, et maintenant ça ! Dumbledore avait voulu se rendre sur place le plus rapidement possible, et ils avaient pris la direction de Pré- au-Lard.  
  
« Ca va aller, lui murmura Hermione. Harry va se remettre, le médecin l'a dit.  
  
- Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! ca fait deux fois en deux semaines qu'il frôle la mort ! Combien de temps pensez vous qu'il va pouvoir tenir ? Harry n'est qu'un homme, il est peut-être votre Survivant mais il n'est pas immortel ! » La jeune femme se mettait rarement en colère, et les trois sorciers se regardèrent un instant avec une expression de tristesse. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de protéger Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas échapper au rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans la lutte contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Nous sommes tous conscients de cela, dit doucement Dumbledore. Malheureusement, le seul moyen de mettre fin à tout cela est d'éliminer Voldemort. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de Harry. De plus, il refuse d'être tenu à l'écart.  
  
- Mais s'il ne survit pas la prochaine fois ? Vous n'êtes pas prêts à détruire Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé le sort qui l'empêcherait de revenir.  
  
- Je finirai par trouver, affirma Hermione.  
  
- Mais Harry n'a pas le temps d'attendre.  
  
- Il est en sécurité à Poudlard, dit Hermione. N'oublions pas qu'il en était parti ce matin. Harry sera furieux si nous essayons de l'y confiner, mais il finira probablement par comprendre.  
  
- Non. » La lassitude perçait dans la voix du vieux sorcier. « Sylvie a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre Harry. Poudlard est sûr, surtout depuis que les défenses ont été réactivées, mais je crains que cela n'empêche pas Voldemort d'agir. Il semble déterminé, et je suis persuadé qu'il a un plan. Toutes ces attaques ne sont peut-être qu'un moyen d'essayer de détourner notre attention de ce qu'il prépare réellement. Peut- être n'a-t-il laissé s'enfuir ses prisonniers que pour nous donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Je ne vois qu'un moyen de protéger Harry, mais c'est extrêmement risqué. Nous risquons de déstabiliser toute la magie blanche de Grande Bretagne. Et Harry lui-même sera probablement furieux.  
  
- Si ça peut le protéger, alors ça vaut le coup. Professeur, dit Ron. A quoi pensez-vous ?  
  
- A votre avis, quand Voldemort cessera-t-il de s'intéresser à Harry ?  
  
- Quand il sera mort, cracha le rouquin. Ou quand il l'aura tué.  
  
- Exactement. Dans ce cas, Harry doit mourir. C'est extrêmement simple.  
  
- Mais je croyais que c'était justement ce que vous vouliez éviter ! s'exclama Sylvie. Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Harry pour apaiser votre mage noir ! » La jeune femme était stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais à sa grande surprise, Dumbledore sourit.  
  
- Je n'ai aucune intention de le tuer. Un mangemort l'a déjà fait pour moi. Harry ne survivra pas à ses blessures. Ou du moins, s'empressa-t-il de corriger en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Sylvie, c'est ce que nous pouvons leur faire croire.  
  
- Mais n'est-il pas un peu tard pour ça ? demanda Hermione d'un ton pensif. De nombreuses personnes doivent savoir qu'il est vivant. De plus, il est possible que l'un des hommes de Voldemort n'ait pas été neutralisé par Harry, et soit resté suffisamment longtemps pour rapporter à son maître que Harry vivait.  
  
- Si des mangemorts avaient été dans la pièce à l'insu de Harry, ils auraient simplement vu qu'il était grièvement blessé. Ils ne sont pas restés : si l'un d'eux avait été là ensuite, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à finir le travail pendant que Harry était inconscient. Quand aux moldus, je m'en occupe. En attendant, il est urgent que nous nous rendions sur les lieux, des fois que certains d'entre eux reviennent. Et que nous récupérions ceux dont Harry m'a parlé. » Ils étaient arrivés à la barrière anti-transplanage. Les trois sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes.  
  
« Attendez ! protesta Sylvie. Je ne peux pas transplaner.  
  
- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas de temps pour un portauloin. Ron, Hermione, je pense qu'à nous trois nous pouvons l'apparaître. » Les deux autres sorciers hochèrent la tête, et tous trois placèrent une main sur les épaules de la jeune femme, tenant leur baguette dans l'autre main. Puis, sur un signe de Dumbledore, ils murmurèrent une formule. Sylvie n'eut pas l'impression de voyager, pourtant elle se retrouva soudain sur un parking, en face d'un immeuble typique de la technologie moldue de la fin du vingtième siècle.  
  
« Wouah ! s'écria Ron. J'ai toujours rêvé de monter dans un de ces trucs ! Dommage que mon père ne soit pas là !  
  
- Ron, répliqua Hermione, modère tes ardeurs. Ne commence pas à nous ridiculiser. » Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée immaculé. Ils s'aperçurent rapidement que l'unique sujet de conversation dans l'établissement était les événements qui avaient eu lieu le matin même. Cependant, personne ne semblait savoir ce qui était advenu de Harry. Ce qui devait leur faciliter la tâche. Une secrétaire leur indiqua que le sorcier avait été transféré dans une chambre au troisième étage.  
  
Désolée si ce chapitre était un peu décousu, merci de l'avoir lu. Visiblement, l'hypothèse de Lunenoire a trouvé un certain écho chez ceux qui lisent les réponses aux reviews, que vous soyez d'accord avec lui ou pas.  
  
Solar : Thanks.  
  
Csame : En effet, tes deux hypothèses sont envisageables. Et je vais ligoter mes doigts et ne rien écrire de plus. Oh, si : encore merci d'être là.  
  
Phénix20 : Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux rien me faire, sinon je serai dans l'impossibilité de publier la suite. ( ceci dit avec un grand sourire triomphant et terminé d'un petit rire cruel).  
  
Alana Chantelune : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas si prévisible. Et merci pour ta review.  
  
Lilou : en effet, tu verras. Contente en tous cas que cette fic te plaise. Elle tue ? Elle a déjà tué Sirius et Lavande, en effet, mais j'espère bien que ça se limite là.  
  
Pimousse fraise : Comment rester insensible à de telles supplications ? Malheureusement, tu devras attendre quelques chapitre avant de savoir si tes v?ux seront exaucés ou pas.  
  
Xaxa : Je compatis pour tes examens. Si j'ai pu t'apporter un moment de détente, tant mieux. Bonne chance s'ils ne sont pas encore finis (sinon j'espère que ça s'est bien passé).  
  
Lunenoire : Pourquoi, en effet ?  
  
Hermione2005 : bien sûr que je suis contente de l'avoir, ta review. Au total, je pense qu'il y aura 13 ou 14 chapitres, ce qui signifie qu'on se rapproche de la fin. 


	11. chapitre 10

Disclaimer ( malencontreusement oublié la dernière fois) : rien à moi, tout à Joanne Rowling.  
  
Merci Miss Tambora pour le temps consacré à la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Froid. « Non ! Pas Harry ! Prenez moi, pas Harry, je vous en supplie.  
  
- Pousse toi, idiote. »  
  
Harry releva la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir les formes grises qui s'avançaient vers lui. Où était-il ? Et comment des Détraqueurs étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il referma sa main sur sa baguette, mais, étrangement, il était incapable de lancer le sortilège du Patronus. La plus grande des créatures s'avança vers lui. Harry recula, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Mais il entendit soudain une voix rauque, qui semblait venir de la cagoule. Il avait toujours cru que les Détraqueurs étaient muets.  
  
« Je suis venu pour toi, humain. » Il étendit une main décomposée vers Harry. « Je possède la clé de tes problèmes. » Le jeune homme tenta de se soustraire au contact de la main, mais il ressentit soudain une vive douleur.  
  
« Harry, calme-toi. » Sylvie ? Pourquoi était-elle si calme ? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas voir les Détraqueurs. Il devait la prévenir.  
  
« Ça va. Harry réveille-toi. » Il réalisa alors qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux. La main fraîche de sa femme était posée sur son front. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
« Sylvie, murmura-t-il en essayant de s'asseoir.  
  
- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle en lui tendant ses lunettes. Il les chaussa et contempla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était dans une petite chambre, semblable à celle de Dudley. Il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Dudley.  
  
« Les Mangemorts. articula-t-il à travers ses lèvres desséchées. Ils sont dans la chambre.  
  
- Ron s'en occupe. » Sylvie aida Harry à avaler un verre d'eau. Il put ensuite parler plus facilement.  
  
- Comment va Dudley ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Il s'est réveillé, il va bien. Mais on ne sait pas si la potion a fait effet ou pas. Etant donné qu'aucun des médecins, ici, ne s'attend à un tel effet. Ils ne l'ont pas cherché, tu comprends ?  
  
- Oui. Qui sont les Mangemorts que j'ai stupéfixé tout à l'heure ?  
  
- D'après Ron, un certain Crabbe, Goyle, et il ne connaissait pas le troisième. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Après tout, voir les deux anciens serpentard finir comme cela était triste, mais pas surprenant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intelligence de réfléchir à leurs actions. Si leurs pères avaient voulu qu'ils prennent la marque à leur sortie de Poudlard, ils avaient du le faire sans se poser de questions. Il préféra changer de sujet.   
  
« Il y a eu des problèmes avec les moldus ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Dumbledore dit que tu t'en es admirablement bien sorti, mais qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de toi. »  
  
Harry tenta de se redresser et fit une grimace de douleur.  
  
« C'est un point de vue, commenta-t-il. Personnellement, j'estime que j'aurais pu m'en sortir un peu mieux. Sans trou dans le ventre, par exemple. Je me suis fait avoir.  
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils t'attaqueraient. Ils voulaient te tuer. Non seulement tu es vivant, mais aucun moldu ne s'est aperçu de rien. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est déjà beaucoup ?  
  
- Sans doute. »  
  
L'infirmière que Harry avait vue le matin était entrée dans la pièce.  
  
« Oh, vous êtes réveillé, remarqua-t-elle en souriant à Harry. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Sa voix était professionnelle, mais le regard qu'elle posait sur les époux Potter était curieux.  
  
- Ça peut aller , répondit le jeune homme.  
  
- Finalement, vous avez eu de la chance qu'ils vous aient trouvé ici. Nous avons pu vous soigner tout de suite. Vous serez comme avant d'ici quelques semaines. » L'infirmière s'approcha de Harry pour prendre sa tension. Un étrange silence s'installa, meublé uniquement par les bruits de l'appareil.  
  
« Parfait. » dit la femme au moment où elle retirait le brassard. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, puis se ravisa et se retourna vers le lit.  
  
« Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de m'immiscer dans une conversation privée, mais j'ai cru vous entendre dire quelque chose au moment où je suis entrée dans la chambre. Il m'a semblé reconnaître le mot moldu.  
  
- Moldus ? » Harry essaya de prendre un air étonné et perplexe. « Vous avez du mal comprendre. Moldu ? Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ?  
  
- J'ai dû mal entendre. Ce mot. Oubliez ça. »  
  
La femme rougit et voulut quitter la pièce. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Harry d'être intrigué.  
  
« Attendez ! appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble avec ce mot ?  
  
- Rien. Juste une vieille obsession. Reposez-vous, monsieur Potter. A plus tard, madame. » Mais elle hésita en voyant les visages du couple. Et s'ils savaient quelque chose ? Elle était presque sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu, après tout. Harry sentit son hésitation. Et si elle était au courant pour l'existence des sorciers, après tout ? Dans les circonstances présentes, ce pourrait être une alliée utile.  
  
« Que signifie ce mot, moldu ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- J'espérais que vous pourriez me l'expliquer. Une de mes amie était hantée par ce mot. Je suppose que ce n'était qu'un produit de son imagination, mais j'ai passé des jours à en chercher la signification avec elle.  
  
- Une telle fixation sur un mot. C'est étrange, remarqua Sylvie.  
  
- La première fois qu'elle m'en a parlé, j'ai rit. Mais Adélaïde était terrifiée par ce mot. Elle en rêvait toute les nuits. Il devait y avoir une raison.  
  
- Sans doute. C'est étrange d'avoir peur d'un mot dont on ignore la signification.  
  
- Adélaïde était étrange.  
  
- Vous parlez d'elle au passé, remarqua Harry.  
  
- Elle est décédée l'année dernière. Une horrible maladie qui l'a emportée en quelques jours. D'autant plus tragique qu'elle avait une petite fille de huit ans. Une enfant adorable, dont elle était la seule famille. J'aurais aimé l'adopter, mais comme je suis célibataire, on ne m'a pas laissée.  
  
- Oh, c'est affreux ! Qu'est devenue l'enfant ?  
  
- La DDAS s'en est occupée. Je lui ai rendu visite quelques fois au début. Elle était malheureuse. Puis ils l'ont transférée dans une école en Ecosse. »  
  
Ils l'ont transférée en Ecosse ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que. Il jeta un regard à Sylvie, et vit qu'elle pensait comme lui. Elle avait pâli, et serrait plus fort la main de son mari. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole la première.  
  
« Quel était le prénom de cette enfant ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Méline, répondit l'infirmière. Tout va bien ? »  
  
Sylvie hocha la tête. « Vous êtes Myriam, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Ce fut au tour de l'autre femme d'avoir l'air surpris. Elle vint s'asseoir près du lit.  
  
« Vous connaissez Méline ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
- Elle a eu une période difficile, mais ça va mieux. Elle sera contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles.  
  
- Je croyais qu'elle était en Ecosse. Pourtant vous n'êtes pas de là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Or vous l'avez vue récemment.  
  
- Oh, je travaille en Ecosse, expliqua Harry. Dans l'établissement où se trouve Méline. J'ai fait le voyage exprès pour rendre visite à Dudley. Si vous lui écrivez un mot, nous lui transmettrons quand nous rentrerons.  
  
- Merci. C'est ce que je vais faire. Ou peut-être, si vous me donniez le numéro du foyer, je pourrais l'appeler.   
  
- Peut-être plus tard.  
  
- Et pour ce qui est de ce mot, moldu ? C'est Méline qui vous en a parlé ? Adélaïde n'a jamais voulu la mêler à son étrange passé, et je croyais qu'elle ignorait tout de cette fable.»  
  
Harry fut dispensé de répondre à cette question par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de Ron. Rapidement, Myriam s'apprêta à les laisser seuls.  
  
« Attendez un peu, la retint le directeur de Poudlard. Nous devons parler. » Pendant ce temps, Ron avait sorti sa baguette. Le regard de l'infirmière se posa sur l'objet, intriguée.  
  
« Oh, s'écria-t-elle. C'est le même bâton étrange que Mr Potter avait à la main quand nous l'avons trouvé !  
  
- Exact, sourit Dumbledore. Détendez-vous Mademoiselle. »  
  
Ron pointa sa baguette dans la direction de la jeune femme et murmura : « Confuso maxis. »  
  
- Eh ! » Harry regarda son ami comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai. Laisse-moi finir. » Il reporta son attention sur la femme dont les yeux s'étaient vidés.  
  
« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- Myriam Mate, » répondit-elle d'une voix morne. Harry voulut protester mais le professeur Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Cela doit être fait, dit doucement le vieux sorcier.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? continuait Ron..  
  
- Un homme s'est fait agresser dans une chambre de l'hôpital. Il a réussi à maîtriser son agresseur, mais celui-ci a eu le temps de lui porter un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Heureusement aucun organe vital n'a été touché, et l'homme a été soigné à temps. Il vient de se réveiller et.  
  
- Non, dit l'auror. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, répéta docilement la femme.  
  
- Après que le docteur ait passé son coup de téléphone, l'homme a perdu connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bien. Vous l'avez immédiatement transporté en salle d'opération pour retirer le couteau. Malheureusement, il avait perdu trop de sang. Vous n'avez rien pu faire. Il est décédé peu de temps après. C'est ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. C'était horrible.  
  
- Oui. » Ron la prit par le bras pour la faire sortir de la chambre. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Harry explosa.  
  
« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe, maintenant ?  
  
- Cette femme était la dernière personne, en dehors de nous trois, Ron, et Hermione, à savoir que tu avais survécu à l'attaque. Aujourd'hui, Harry, le monde de la sorcellerie est en deuil.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi endeuiller inutilement les gens ? Pourquoi donner aux Mangemorts une occasion de se réjouir ?  
  
- D'abord parce que comme c'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger.  
  
- Je ne VEUX pas être protégé ! interrompit Harry. Je suis un grand garçon.  
  
- Calme-toi, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure. C'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger, mais aussi de protéger tes proches. tous ceux qu'ils auraient pu essayer de prendre pour t'atteindre. Et ça nous donne un avantage sur les Mangemorts. Avec Voldemort au courant de ton don, tu ne pouvais plus rien voir. S'ils te croient mort, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour qu'ils se méfient, avec un peu de chance tu pourras glaner des informations utiles. Enfin, et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, Voldemort a peur de toi. S'il te croit définitivement éliminé, il est possible qu'il commette des imprudences.  
  
- Il n'a pas peur de moi. Mais si je ne suis plus là, pour lui servir de cible, il risque d'amplifier ses massacres au sein de la communauté magique. C'est vous-même qui me ressassez depuis des mois à quel point je suis important pour le moral des sorciers, à quel point il est important que je reste en vie. Je suis en vie, mais maintenant vous voulez leur faire croire le contraire ! Je ne comprends pas, professeur. Cette attaque ne change rien au fait que Pierson et Seamus se sont libérés, Voldemort a échoué pour la deuxième fois en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Nous sommes en bonne position pour le battre.  
  
- Non. Comme je le disais aux autres tout à l'heure, je suis persuadé qu'il a un plan, et que la libération de ses prisonniers en faisait partie. J'avoue que je ne n'ai pas une grande confiance en eux pour l'instant. Il y a des sortilèges d'écoute qui peuvent être facilement lancés sur les gens, ou peut-être les a-t-il tout simplement soumis à l'impérius. Nous avons effectué toutes les vérifications possibles, mais il y a toujours certains sorts qui sont indétectables quand ils sont bien lancés.  
  
- Seamus semblait semblable à lui-même, hier soir.  
  
- Maugrey aussi était semblable à lui-même à l'époque. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet, Harry. Il est en train de planifier quelque chose, dont nous n'avons aucune idée, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Peut-être ses plans ont été empêchés par le fait que les Mangemorts n'ont pas pu te prendre ce matin, peut-être pas. Je crois qu'il a en main des cartes qu'il ne nous a pas montrées. Et si nous jouons franc-jeu, nous lui laissons l'avantage. Ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il fera un faux pas qui nous permettra de le prendre par surprise. Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, Harry.  
  
- Professeur. Quand il a essayé de me tuer, alors que j'avais un an, c'était parce que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor. Le dernier des Gryffondor. Mais aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus. La lignée ne s'éteint pas avec moi. Il aura une nouvelle cible s'il pense que je suis mort.  
  
Sylvie frissonna en réalisant ce que signifiaient les paroles de son mari. « Il ne va pas s'en prendre à James, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Nous allons tout faire pour assurer la protection de votre fils. Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.  
  
- Où est-il en ce moment ? demanda Harry.  
  
- A Poudlard. Hermione est rentrée. Tous les autres professeurs sont là aussi. Il ne risque rien pour l'instant.  
  
- Et après ? Si j'étais réellement mort, Sylvie n'aurait eu aucune raison de rester à Poudlard. C'est moi qui travaillait là-bas. La logique voudrait qu'elle retourne chez ses parents, où ils seront une proie facile.  
  
- On peut placer chez les Grass le même type de protection que chez les Dursley à l'époque où tu y habitais. Ou, si tu préfères, James et Sylvie peuvent rester à Poudlard. Si tu n'avais pas survécu ce matin, mon premier souci aurait été d'assurer la sécurité de ton fils. Et Voldemort le sait. C'est si on ne s'en préoccupait pas qu'il se poserait des questions. »  
  
Le regard de Harry passait de Dumbledore, dont le visage était grave et dont les yeux ne riaient pas derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, à Sylvie, qui fixait le vide avec une expression indéchiffrable. Même si la sécurité de sa famille était assurée, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se faire passer pour mort. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus assurer ses cours, qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir, ni voir du monde. Et que son rôle dans la lutte contre les ténèbres serait plus limité que jamais. Pour un temps, en tout cas. Tôt ou tard il se retrouverait face à Voldemort, il n'y avait rien que Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit puisse faire pour empêcher ça, c'était son destin. Mais si cet affrontement était retardé, des innocents pouvaient mourir.  
  
Une folle pensée le frappa soudain : s'il n'avait pas neutralisé les Mangemorts, ce matin-là, ils l'auraient probablement mené à leur maître. Peut-être aurait-il eu une chance de détruire le mage noir. Bien sûr, Voldemort aurait été entouré de nombreux partisans, et Harry n'aurait eu raisonnablement aucune chance, mais était-ce réellement plus invraisemblable que ce qu'il avait accompli au cours de ses années de collège ?  
  
« Harry, fit Dumbledore comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, je sais ce que tu penses mais il ne faut jamais forcer la chance. Tu ne peux pas te jeter dans les bras de Voldemort sous prétexte que tu t'en es toujours tiré jusqu'ici. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de souhaiter que tu ne l'affrontes pas pour l'instant.  
  
- Plus le temps passe, plus il fait de victimes.  
  
- Réfléchis : Deux fois tu l'as fais disparaître, et les deux fois en détournant sur lui son propre sortilège mortel. Je ne crois pas qu'il se risque à réutiliser Avada Kedavra contre toi. Je suis au courant des recherches menées par ton amie Hermione, et j'avoue avoir regardé moi-même quelques livres sur le sujet. Quand nous aurons trouvé le sort capable de détruire son âme, alors nous pourrons passer à l'offensive.  
  
- Je veux bien l'admettre, mais je ne suis toujours pas persuadé qu'il soit utile de me faire passer pour mort.  
  
- S'il te plaît, Harry, intervint Sylvie. Tant qu'ils se croiront débarrassés de toi, tu auras la paix. Tu en as besoin. Ça fait deux fois en une semaine que tu frôles la mort.Fais-le pour nous, nous ne voulons pas te perdre. »  
  
Harry soupira, et grimaça une fois de plus, au moment où Ron revenait.  
  
« Ok, dit-il. Je vais le faire. Au moins quelques temps. Mais je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que j'élise domicile au cimetière ?   
  
- Non. » Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du directeur. « Il y a à Poudlard quantité de pièces qui ne sont pas utilisées et pourront parfaitement te servir. »  
  
Harry fit un signe d'acceptation et s'étendit plus confortablement. Il était tout à coup épuisé. Et tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.  
  
Un hurlement de bête blessée..Sirius ! Harry se précipita. Une centaine de Détraqueurs avançaient vers eux.  
  
« Hermione ! cria Harry en sortant sa baguette. Pense à un souvenir heureux et crie « Expecto Patronum ! » »  
  
Mais les créatures étaient trop nombreuses. Hermione gisait maintenant à ses côtés, inconsciente. Des mains putrides s'avançaient vers lui, et le Détraqueur le plus proche retirait sa cagoule.   
  
Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ron, Hermione et Sylvie discutaient à voix basse non loin de lui. Il les appela doucement.  
  
« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Au-dessus du bureau de Dumbledore. Il faut franchir la gargouille et traverser le bureau pour arriver jusqu'ici, autant dire que personne ne te trouvera par hasard.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Il est vingt et une heure, répondit Hermione. Nous avons annoncé ton décès en fin d'après-midi. »  
  
Nous avons annoncé ton décès. C'était étrange de s'entendre dire ça. « J'ai refermé ta blessure, ajouta la jeune femme, mais je ne suis pas Mme Pomfresh, ça risque de rester sensible quelques jours.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry. C'est déjà beaucoup mieux. » Il se redressa et fit face aux visages qui l'entouraient. « Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas ce matin à l'hôpital par hasard.  
  
- Bien sûr que non ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, s'écria Ron. Ils n'avaient pas décidé de se rendre invisibles et d'investir la chambre d'un moldu simplement pour s'amuser.  
  
« Ce que Harry veut dire, expliqua Hermione, c'est qu'ils savaient qu'il rendrait visite à son cousin aujourd'hui.  
  
- Or nous étions les seuls à savoir que la potion serait administrée aujourd'hui.  
  
- Serais-tu en train d'accuser l'un d'entre nous d'être un traître ? s'indigna Ron.  
  
- Non, bien sûr. Je dis simplement qu'il est possible qu'ils aient des moyens d'espionner tout ce que nous disons. Rappelez-vous Rita Skeeter en quatrième année.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il y a un animagus non déclaré dans cette pièce en ce moment ?  
  
- Non, pas exactement. Ce n'est qu'une possibilité parmi d'autres. Imaginez par exemple quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité, ou quelqu'un qui aurait pris du Polynectar. Et si on nous espionne, ma prétendue disparition ne servira à rien.  
  
- Attends un moment, intervint Sylvie. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui savait que tu allais aller voir ton cousin ce matin. En dehors de nous quatre.  
  
- Je n'ai rien dit aux Dursley.  
  
- Mais le mystérieux Mr X, lui, savait que la potion était prête, et il savait aussi qu'elle n'était efficace que vingt quatre heures. »  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers Hermione qui était devenue cramoisie.  
  
« Elle a parfaitement raison, déclara Ron. La fuite ne peut venir que de là. On comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que son nom soit connu. Hermione, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de cesser ces cachotteries ? »  
  
La jeune femme se raidit dans son fauteuil, de plus en plus nerveuse. Ses joues étaient de la même couleur que les cheveux de son mari.  
  
« J'ai promis, dit-elle d'une voix atone. Je suis désolée.  
  
- Hermione ! explosa Ron. Nous aimerions bien savoir qui a tenté de faire tuer Harry. Il y a certaines personnes envers qui une promesse ne tient pas.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. En plus, il a rempli sa part du marché, non ? Dudley va guérir !  
  
- Le marché n'incluait pas un raid de Mangemorts, remarqua Harry. Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Tant que nous ne savons pas qui c'est, il reste notre suspect numéro un.  
  
- Il a droit au bénéfice du doute.  
  
- Bien sûr. C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir qui c'est. Ne serait-ce que parce que j'aimerais bien savoir si les murs ont des oreilles dans ce château. Ou peut-être qu'il a parlé à quelqu'un, sans penser à mal. Dans ce cas il pourra nous donner des informations. N'importe quel sorcier serait heureux d'aider. »  
  
La jeune femme soupira, les paroles de Harry étaient sensées. Il fallait qu'ils sachent d'où venait la fuite.  
  
« Très bien, admit-elle. Je vais lui exposer la situation. Lui demander s'il a parlé à quelqu'un.  
  
- Hermione, protesta Ron, si c'est lui le traître, tu crois qu'il va l'admettre bien gentiment ? Dis-nous qui c'est.  
  
- Non. Vous ne seriez pas juste avec lui. Et après ce qu'il a fait, il mérite le respect.  
  
- Très bien. Alors donne-nous au moins une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas que nous sachions son nom.  
  
- Je ne dirai rien de plus. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous insistiez. » Elle croisa les bras d'un air buté. Harry repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était forcément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais quelqu'un dont il n'était pas particulièrement proche. Pourtant, il ne croyait pas qu'aucune de ses relations avait la possibilité de puiser dans les réserves d'ingrédients du ministère. Sauf peut-être. Qu'avait dit Ginny l'autre jour ? Non, Hermione n'aurait pas osé. Pourtant, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.  
  
« Hermione, dit-il en regardant son amie dans les yeux, si c'est moi qui dit son nom, tu n'auras pas trahi ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris. « Vas-y, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que ça devait se finir comme ça. » Elle se tourna vers Ron. « S'il te plaît, garde ton calme. Réfléchis avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire le moindre mal à ton petit protégé pas pour l'instant, du moins.  
  
- Promets-moi que tu resteras calme, Ron, insista-t-elle.  
  
- Je resterai calme. Harry, Qui est Mr X ? »  
  
Harry regarda tour à tour les différentes personnes dans la pièce. Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur son mari, elle le regardait avec inquiétude, craignant visiblement sa réaction. Ron jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette. Une main fraîche se posa soudain sur la sienne. Sylvie n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment, les autres avaient presque oublié sa présence. « Tu ferais mieux de lui dire, murmura-t-elle. De toutes façons, il n'est pas stupide, il comprendra vite. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Alors, qui est-ce ? reprit le rouquin.  
  
- Drago Malefoy. » répondit Harry doucement. Il y eut un court silence, puis :  
  
« Quoi ? Malefoy ? Hermione, comment as-tu pu lui faire confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Comment as-tu pu simplement faire appel à lui ? C'était évident que ça finirait comme ça.  
  
- Premièrement, nous n'avons aucune preuve que Drago ait fait quoique ce soit dans ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Deuxièmement, si je ne l'avais pas fait, le cousin de Harry était condamné. Troisièmement, il me semble que tu as promis de garder ton calme, Ron. » La voix d'Hermione était glaciale.  
  
- Et je suis calme ! s'exclama le rouquin en se levant. Je suis même particulièrement tranquille quand on pense que ma propre femme protège Malefoy, correspond avec lui, et l'appelle Drago. Comme si ce n'était pas assez qu'il ait pris Ginny ! Si tu veux fuir avec lui, Hermione, tu es parfaitement libre. Je ne te retiens pas.  
  
- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ! De toutes façons il ne peut pas être plus borné et plus stupide que toi.» La jeune femme s'était levée à son tour. Harry tenta de s'interposer.  
  
« Ça suffit comme ça, tous les deux. Ron, excuse-toi envers Hermione, elle a fait ça pour m'aider. Hermione, retire ce que tu viens de dire tu sais parfaitement que tu ne le pensais pas. »  
  
Les deux époux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence un moment, puis Ron explosa de nouveau.  
  
« Enfin, Harry, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Tu aurais pu être tué !  
  
- Harry, lui se sert de sa tête ! Contrairement à d'autres.  
  
- J'ai dit ÇA SUFFIT ! rugit Harry. Maintenant ou vous vous comportez comme des gens civilisés ou vous sortez de ma chambre. Tous les deux. Et vous allez commencer par vous asseoir. » Les deux Weasley prirent place dans des fauteuils situés aux deux extrémités de la pièce, en se jetant des regards furibonds.  
  
« Bien. Maintenant nous allons peut-être pouvoir tirer les choses au clair. Hermione, tu dois admettre qu'il y a des coïncidences troublantes.  
  
- Quoi ? Le fait que Drago soit le fils de son père et qu'il se trouve être celui qui t'a confectionné cette potion ?  
  
- Pas seulement. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dans les Mangemorts qui m'ont attaqué ce matin, il y avait Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Il a envoyé ses deux acolytes faire le sale boulot à sa place, ricana Ron. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas admettre que, pour une fois, tu t'es trompée ? »  
  
La colère d'Hermione semblait être retombée d'un coup. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.  
  
« Je ne savais pas cela, dit-elle. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui. Et il n'était plus en contact avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ginny m'a dit que pas une seule fois en quatre ans elle ne les avait vus.  
  
- Mione, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Tu sais que tout est contre lui. Même Ginny commence à soupçonner quelque chose. Elle m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Il est de plus en plus distant, il ne lui dit pas toujours où il va.  
  
- Non ! gémit Hermione. J'étais tellement persuadée qu'il avait changé ! Je croyais que c'était possible, que ce n'était pas parce que son père. que. » Sa voix se brisa, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. « Oh, Harry, je te jure que je ne savais pas.   
  
- Moi aussi je lui faisais presque confiance, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Et il a sauvé Dudley. Ne pleure pas, Hermione.  
  
- Non, renchérit Ron qui s'était rapproché. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, Hermione.  
  
- C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir insulté. De ne pas t'avoir écouté. Excuse-moi, Ron. »  
  
Harry regarda ses deux amis, soulagé. Comment Ron et Hermione pouvaient se dire des horreurs et être aussi tendres l'un avec l'autre l'instant d'après restait un mystère pour lui, mais il y était habitué. Il serra plus fort la main de Sylvie, et ils se sourirent.  
  
« Nous devrions peut-être nous essayer à la dispute conjugale plus souvent, dit la jeune femme. Ça m'a l'air d'avoir un certain charme.  
  
- Peut-être. Tu vas demander à Hermione de te donner des cours, et je vais me faire aider par Ron. Si tout va bien, d'ici quelques mois nous serons des champions de la dispute. » Il redevint sérieux. « Tu as vu James ?  
  
- Il va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'amènerai demain. Dumbledore a posé de nombreux sorts de protection sur lui, tout à l'heure. Mais je suis inquiète pour Méline. Elle a très mal pris l'annonce de ta mort. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité, mais elle est si jeune, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas capable de porter un secret comme celui-ci.   
  
- Si elle va vraiment mal, il faudra le lui dire. Il y a tellement peu de temps qu'elle a tenté de se tuer, elle est encore très fragile. Où est-elle en ce moment ?  
  
- Elle dort.  
  
- Cette infirmière, à l'hôpital, semblait lui être très attachée. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous arranger pour qu'elle aille passer quelques temps avec elle.  
  
- Il y a encore plus d'un mois avant les vacances.  
  
- Ce n'est pas important. Elle est jeune, même si elle devait redoubler sa première année, ça ne serait pas un drame. Au contraire, ça lui permettrait d'être avec des gens de son âge. Et, vu ses notes, je ne pense pas qu'elle redouble.  
  
- Ce serait probablement une solution. J'essaierai de lui en parler demain matin. Que penses-tu de ce que Myriam nous a dit à propos de sa mère ? »  
  
Harry se posait la question depuis que le sujet avait été abordé. Le fait qu'elle connaisse le mot moldu, associé aux pouvoirs de sa fille, suggérait qu'Adélaïde Smith avait été en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie. Il n'avait jamais réellement imaginé que Méline puisse être entièrement de sang moldu, le chapeau ne l'aurait probablement pas envoyé à Serpentard dans ce cas, mais pensait plutôt que ses pouvoirs lui venaient de son père, sa mère n'en savait rien. Mais d'après Myriam, son amie était troublée par le mot « moldu » depuis l'enfance. Mais si elle avait été issue d'une famille de sorciers, ce mot ne l'aurait pas hantée. elle en aurait connu la signification.  
  
Harry réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait rien de la mère de Méline. Leur conversation avec l'infirmière avait été interrompue par l'arrivée de Ron et du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de lui parler de sa mère. Mais je crois que ça peut attendre que la situation ait un peu progressé avec Voldemort. » Il jeta un regard aux Weasley.  
  
Hermione ne pleurait plus, et discutait calmement avec Ron.  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose, dit ce dernier quand il remarqua que l'attention de Harry était fixée sur lui. Nous avons désormais la preuve qui manquait. Drago Malefoy est impliqué dans tout cela. Et j'ai bien envie de faire un petit tour à Malefoy Manor.  
  
- Ne crois-tu pas que tu va un peu vite en besogne, Ron ? remarqua Harry. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qui tiendrait devant un jury. Et nous ne pouvons pas attaquer Malefoy comme ça. Il pourrait s'en prendre à Ginny. Et elle n'est pas en état de le supporter. » Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, la main de Sylvie exerça une légère pression sur son épaule, lui rappelant que Ron n'était pas au courant de la condition de sa s?ur. Heureusement le rouquin était bien trop énervé pour relever l'allusion.  
  
- Elle l'aura bien cherché, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
  
- Je refuse de croire que Ginny soit impliquée là-dedans.  
  
- Ginny n'a pas basculé du côté des forces du mal, dit fermement Hermione. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille.  
  
- En admettant que vous ayez raison, maugréa Ron, elle savait de toutes façons ce qu'elle faisait quand elle a fui avec lui. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que Malefoy lance une nouvelle attaque ! Nous devrions au moins prévenir Dumbledore. »  
  
Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas que des Aurors frappent en force à Malefoy Manor. Pas encore. Il avait une totale confiance dans Albus Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire porter officiellement les soupçons sur Drago. Il avait autre chose à faire avant.  
  
« Avant toute chose, il faut parler à Ginny.  
  
- Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule ! Elle ne nous écoutera pas. Et elle préviendra son cher mari. Combien de fois crois-tu que nous ayons tenté de la mettre en garde contre Malefoy ?  
  
- Elle ne T'écoutera pas, Ron. Elle fait confiance à Hermione, et je crois qu'elle écoutera également ce que j'ai à dire, rétorqua Harry. Et elle se doute de quelque chose. De plus, si nous parvenons à la convaincre, elle pourra peut-être nous fournir des renseignements utiles.  
  
- Elle n'écoutera pas ce que tu as à lui dire, parce que tu ne lui parleras pas. Je te rappelle que tu es censé être mort, Harry. »  
  
Le jeune homme soupira. « C'est gentil de me le rappeler, Ron. Ok, je n'existe plus, je ne peux plus rien faire, mais ça n'empêche pas que Ginny écoutera Hermione si elle lui parle. Et qu'elle t'écouterait aussi si tu te montrais un peu plus compréhensif.  
  
- D'accord, admit Ron de mauvaise grâce. Je vous laisse prévenir ma chère s?ur avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais vous avez intérêt à le faire demain matin, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce meurtrier de Malefoy s'en tirer comme ça.  
  
- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ce soit lui », murmura Hermione.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa, et Harry s'empressa de changer le sujet de la conversation.  
  
« Hermione, où en es-tu de tes recherches ? Au sujet du sort ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis sûr que c'est possible de détruire l'âme d'une personne. A chaque fois que j'ouvre un livre sur le sujet, j'ai cette curieuse impression. tu sais, comme un souvenir qui chercherait à percer. Un lien. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de choses. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où.  
  
- Tu sais, dit Sylvie, dans ces cas-là, le mieux est souvent d'arrêter de chercher, et la solution vient quand on ne s'y attend pas.  
  
- Mais il y a une semaine que j'ai commencé cette recherche, et je n'y ai pas passé tout mon temps. Rien ne m'est revenu, je n'ai pas eu d'illumination et la solution ne m'est pas apparue en rêve. Je crois que je vais bientôt aller demander de l'aide à Trelawney. Et après je deviendrai aussi folle qu'elle. »  
  
Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de s'énerver ainsi, ni de perdre confiance en elle au bout d'une seule semaine de recherches. Mais la journée avait été dure pour tout le monde. Ron sourit.  
  
« Tu finiras bien par trouver, dit-il. Mais en t'en tenant à tes bonnes vieilles méthodes. après tout, rappelle-toi que tu n'as pas d'aura. »  
  
Harry écoutait distraitement. Les paroles d'Hermione avaient réveillé en lui un vide curieux. A son tour, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Son amie n'avait rien dit de particulier. Détruire l'âme d'une personne. Comment détruire l'âme, le fondement même d'un être humain ? Même Voldemort n'en était probablement pas capable. Il se demanda soudain ce que devenait le corps si l'âme était détruite. Après tout l'âme pouvait exister sans le corps. Ces réflexions lui ramenèrent en mémoire une vieille conversation. Quelque lui avait dit un jour : « Le corps peut continuer à exister sans âme. Mais. » Il lui semblait encore entendre la voix du professeur Lupin, comme si cette conversation avait eu lieu la veille. Et le sujet de la conversation ne fut pas long à lui revenir. Bien sûr. Hermione n'avait pas eu d'illumination. Mais lui avait eu un rêve. Deux fois. Et il avait été trop stupide pour faire le lien avec leur problème. Il fut pris d'une soudaine excitation.  
  
« Hermione, que deviennent les âmes dont se nourrissent les Détraqueurs ?  
  
- Les Détraqueurs ? » Elle eut l'air perplexe quelques instants puis. « Harry, tu es un génie ! Bien sûr, mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr, les Détraqueurs détruisent les âmes si on leur laisse suffisamment de temps. C'est la preuve que c'est possible.  
  
- Ok, intervint Ron, ça ne te fait pas de mal de te sentir stupide de temps en temps, mais l'un de vous pourrait-il m'expliquer comment vous comptez pousser les Détraqueurs à donner un baiser au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Nous les avons bannis, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient tellement désireux de nous aider.  
  
- Là, je dois admettre que tu marques un point, dit Harry. Ils embrasseraient plutôt la personne qui ira leur demander.  
  
- Bien sûr que nous n'allons pas envoyer des Détraqueurs à Voldemort ! » Hermione n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme. « Mais c'est la preuve que c'est faisable.  
  
- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus claire ?  
  
- Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des âmes. Ils les aspirent puis les détruisent dans le processus de digestion. Il nous suffit de trouver comment.  
  
- Digestion ? intervint Sylvie, repensant à ses cours de lycée. Tu penses qu'il existe des substances chimiques qui détruiraient les âmes ? » Elle frémit à cette pensée.  
  
« J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de chercher. Toutes les créatures magiques ont été disséquées et décrites depuis le dix-huitième siècle. Ils connaissaient déjà le Patronus, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'ils n'aient pas mené quelques investigations sur nos amis. Je suis sûr que les comptes-rendus de ces études sont à la bibliothèque. J'irai voir demain. »  
  
Peu après, les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux. Sylvie resta un peu plus longtemps, mais Harry insista pour qu'elle retourne dans leur appartements. La journée avait été dure pour tout le monde, elle avait besoin de repos. De plus, il préférait ne pas laisser James et Méline seuls avec Dobby. L'elfe devait être au désespoir, et il avait tendance à très mal maîtriser ses sentiments.  
  
Lorsque Sylvie arriva chez elle, elle trouva Dobby en train de sangloter bruyamment sur le tapis du salon, comme elle s'y attendait après ce que lui avait dit Harry. Mais l'elfe n'était pas seul. Une silhouette était agenouillée auprès de lui. Sylvie reconnut immédiatement la chevelure rousse. L'elfe, constatant le retour de la maîtresse des lieux, disparut instantanément.  
  
« Ginny ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Je suis venue te voir. Oh, Sylvie, je suis tellement désolée ! On ne se connaissait pas bien, mais Harry. Il a passé tellement de temps à la maison, et il s'est toujours montré si gentil ! Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit fini. Ce doit être tellement horrible pour toi !  
  
- C'est affreux », murmura Sylvie en se sentant vaguement coupable. Elle savait qu'elle aurait de nombreuses condoléances à accepter dans les prochains jours, et cela lui semblait tellement malhonnête, alors qu'elle avait vu son mari quelques secondes auparavant ! La sorcière prit son trouble pour une marque de désespoir et ne s'en étonna pas. Les deux femmes s'assirent à côté de la cheminée. Pendant un moment, aucune ne parla. Sylvie fixait les flammes en silence. Ginny jouait nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ce fut elle qui, finalement, rompit le silence.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit, mais Harry m'a sauvé la vie, un jour. » Ginny serra les lèvres un moment, comme pour s'empêcher de fondre de nouveau en larmes, et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, il se crée un lien particulier entre eux. J'avais une dette envers Harry, et maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais le rembourser, alors si un jour je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, ou pour James.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que Harry n'a jamais considéré que tu lui devais quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Il n'avait pas à le considérer. C'était un lien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'à cause de ce lien, s'il un jour il devait. mourir - Elle avait prononcé ce mot avec difficulté - Je le saurais, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A cause de ce lien. Mais je n'ai rien ressenti ce matin. C'est pour ça que je crois que ma dette existe encore, et qu'elle se reporte sur vous. »  
  
Sylvie hocha la tête. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas révéler à son interlocutrice qu'elle aurait peut-être un jour l'occasion de rembourser Harry en personne. Elle se demanda combien d'autres personnes avaient été affectées aussi profondément que Ginny. Probablement des dizaines. Dumbledore était il conscient de la vague de désespoir qu'il avait créée ?  
  
A présent, la rousse ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes.  
  
« Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle. C'est moi qui pleure, pourtant c'est toi qui.  
  
- Je ne peux pas croire que Harry m'ai vraiment quittée. Tu comprends, c'est comme s'il allait pousser la porte et entrer en s'excusant pour son retard. Sauf qu'il. sauf. »  
  
Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Mais, une fois de plus, Ginny se méprit sur les raisons de son interruption. Elle s'essuya les yeux et hocha la tête.  
  
« On dit que les gens ne meurent vraiment que quand il n'y a plus personne pour se souvenir d'eux. Et Harry vivra encore longtemps pour tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et du monde entier. »  
  
Une chope de tristesse descendait sur le c?ur de Sylvie. Cette conversation était malsaine, l'atmosphère de la pièce était morbide, et elle se sentait de plus en plus en deuil. Le chagrin et la compassion de le s?ur de Ron lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Mais elle refusa de se laisser aller. Elle aurait eu l'impression d'extorquer un réconfort auquel elle n'avait pas droit.  
  
« Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Ginny, qui avait perçu son malaise.  
  
- Ils vont. pas trop mal, je suppose. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre. Je suis restée avec eux tout l'après-midi.  
  
- Ils sont forts. Il fallait qu'ils le soient pour être les amis de Harry. » Elle s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre : « Ce n'est pas entièrement une visite de convenance que je suis venue te rendre, ce soir. Etant données les circonstances, je sais que c'est incorrect, et normalement je serais allée voir Hermione, mais elle doit être avec Ron ce soir, et je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.  
  
- Je t'écoute, Ginny. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.  
  
- C'est à propos de Drago. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais c'est lui qui a envoyé la potion à Harry, pour son cousin.  
  
- Je sais déjà cela.  
  
- Je me doutais que Hermione ne pourrait pas garder cela secret avec les événements du jour. Drago est persuadé que vous allez penser que c'est lui qui a mis sur pied ce guet-apens.  
  
- Et il t'a demandé de venir me voir ?  
  
- Non ! Il ne sait pas que je suis là. C'est ce que pense Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Et Hermione aussi, sinon elle n'aurait jamais donné son nom comme ça. » Ginny s'était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, et elle gardait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.  
  
- Hermione n'a jamais trahi Drago. Mais Harry a fini par deviner que c'était lui.  
  
- Harry ? Tu veux dire qu'il savait, lui aussi ? » Sylvie rougit, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.  
  
« Seulement depuis hier, répondit-elle.  
  
- Et vous pensez que c'est lui ? Vous pensez qu'il a confectionné cette potion dans l'unique but de piéger Harry ?  
  
- Ron le croit. Hermione n'en est pas sûre. Et. » Elle s'interrompit brusquement avant de mentionner de nouveau Harry. Puis elle reprit. « Hermione voulait te parler de tout cela demain.   
  
- Et toi, tu penses qu'il l'a fait ?  
  
Le ton de la jeune femme était neutre, mais sa voix enrouée et ses yeux toujours baissés prouvaient qu'elle attachait une importance capitale à la question.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, répondit Sylvie le plus franchement possible. Mais tout l'accuse. A part Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi, personne ne savait que Harry quitterait Poudlard.  
  
- Ni Drago ni moi n'en avons parlé, mais peut-être que quelqu'un a réussi à nous espionner, ou peut-être que le hibou a été intercepté, pour une raison ou une autre. Ce n'est pas une preuve.  
  
- Tu disais toi-même que tu le trouvais étrange depuis que vous étiez rentrés en Angleterre, qu'il ne te disais pas ce qu'il faisait, et que tu avais peur.  
  
- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre d'histoires, coupa Ginny. Je l'ai dit à Harry à l'époque, et depuis j'ai parlé à Drago et nous avons mis les choses au clair. Mon mari n'est pas un Mangemort ! Tous les jours, je vois son bras, et il n'a pas de marque !  
  
- Ginny, s'il te plaît ne crie pas, je ne veux pas que Méline se réveille. Je sais que tu aimes Drago, et je suppose qu'il t'aime aussi, mais pour juger plus avant. Je suis encore nouvelle dans ce monde, et je n'ai jamais vu ton mari.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver ainsi après toi. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. C'est tous ces événements, sans doute.  
  
- Peut-être. Mais cela m'arrivait aussi quand j'attendais James. Et il n'arrivait rien d'inhabituel.  
  
- Merci. C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas complètement en train de devenir folle. » Elle passa une main sur son ventre. « J'aimerais que ce bébé puisse un jour être fier de son père. Qu'on arrête de juger toute la famille Malefoy sur les actes de Lucius. Il menait sa famille d'une manière pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Drago a été manipulé toute son enfance, et ces manipulations ont failli s'étendre à notre enfant. Heureusement il s'en est aperçu à temps.  
  
- Manipulé ? Comment cela ?  
  
- J'aimerais que tu ne répètes à personne ce que je vais te dire.  
  
- Promis.  
  
- Quand nous avons repris possession du manoir, Drago a été obligé de se plonger dans les papiers de ses parents. Il a trouvé de vieux carnets de notes de son père, où se trouvaient consignés tous les sorts dont il avait entouré son fils à la naissance. Il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine. Certains étaient plutôt inoffensifs, de simples défenses. Mais d'autres. Il l'a magiquement rendu incapable de pleurer, pour être sûr que l'héritier des Malefoy ne descendrait jamais aussi bas. Il l'a ensorcelé pour que lui et toute sa descendance sur trois générations passe par la maison de Serpentard. Il l'a entouré de protections contre les moldus pour être sûr qu'il ne se rapproche jamais d'eux. et la liste est encore longue. Et il lui a ensuite appris à se comporter comme un noble dans son manoir. »  
  
Sylvie resta bouche bée devant cette énumération. Comment pouvait-on ainsi décider de la vie de son enfant à sa naissance ?  
  
« Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'après avoir appris tout cela, Drago ait eu besoin d'un peu de temps seul, et qu'il se soit comporté bizarrement.  
  
- Je crois qu'il s'était toujours douté que Lucius avait placé sa marque sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand il a découvert ça, il s'est mis en colère, mais ça n'a pas duré, et il a ensuite passé la nuit à lever tous les sorts. En fait, c'est un autre papier qui explique ses absences. Une lettre de sa mère. C'est une histoire de famille, uniquement. Je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui ou la magie noire. Mais il ne voudrait pas que je te parle de cela. Il a beaucoup de mal à accepter.  
  
- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien dire. Et je crois que Hermione comprendra aussi. Elle n'était pas très disposée à croire à la culpabilité de Drago. - Et Harry non plus, faillit une fois de plus ajouter Sylvie. - Moi, en tout cas, je te crois. Ça va s'arranger.  
  
- Je suppose. Merci. » Ginny consulta sa montre. « Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est plus d'une heure du matin. Je vais te laisser dormir. Ça va aller ?  
  
- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et rentre chez toi.  
  
- Vous avez décidé une date, pour l'enterrement ? »  
  
Sylvie n'avait absolument pas pensé à cela, ni aucun de ceux qui savaient. Mais ils allaient devoir enterrer Harry. « Non, répondit-elle. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé.  
  
- Je suppose qu'il va y avoir un monde fou. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce jour là soit déclaré deuil national.  
  
- Non. Harry ne l'aurait pas voulu et je m'y opposerai. Il aurait voulu que tous les sorciers continuent la lutte, pas qu'ils se lamentent sur son sort. Et Voldemort serait trop content.  
  
- On comprend pourquoi il t'a épousée. Tu es aussi courageuse que lui. Bonne nuit, Sylvie.  
  
- Bonne, nuit. »  
  
Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'avaient compris, c'était Malefoy Mr X. Et visiblement, Hermione n'est pas la seule à avoir eu des soupçons sur cette évasion miraculeuse ( bon, d'un autre côté, les soupçons, c'est contagieux, donc puisqu'elle elle en avait...). Je le redis, vous êtes tous adorables, et continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez ( si vous tenez vraiment à savoir ce qu'il en est de vos hypothèses, précisez le). Enfin, quand je dit « tous » adorable, c'est à une exception près...  
  
Très vilaine et méchante Rose Potter : * Lunettes descendues sur le bout du nez et voix sévère * Mademoiselle, je crois effectivement que votre comportement mérite une sévère punition et... Non, attends, Rose ! Ne pars pas, continue à lire, je plaisante ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aies pas eu le temps, ou l'envie, ou je ne sais quoi, de reviewer cette fic comme tu l'avais fait avec la précédente ( après tout, si tu la lis et si tu y prends du plaisir, c'est le principal, non ? Et la plupart des gens qui reviewaient régulièrement Un enfant si particulier n'ont pas continué avec cette fic ). N'empêche que je suis contente de te revoir, j'adorais tes review sur l'autre fic,et.... * se rappelle tout à coup qu'elle est une horrible prof en train de sermonner la pauvre petite Rose, et pas de lui dire des choses gentilles pour la rassurer et reprend sa voix sévère. * D'autre part, Mademoiselle, je vous trouve bien présomptueuse, et bien imprudente, de me proposer de faire de vous ce que je veux. Vous qui avez lu mes écrits, vous devez maintenant savoir que je suis sadique, vous vous êtes même permis de m'en faire la remarque, et surtout en période d'examens, et que les conséquences de vos paroles pourraient être terribles. * commence à sortir d'un grand sac ses instruments de torture : une plume à plante des pieds et un oreiller, cauchemar de son petit frère. Malheureusement, à cet instant une énorme sonnerie retentit et une voix perçante se met à crier « Vous avez épuisé la place autorisée pour une réponse à une review », et la vilaine prof part en fumée. 


	12. chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Vous croyez vraiment que c'est sur ff.net que je publierai mes histoires si j'avais créé le fabuleux monde de HP ?  
  
Merci à miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Harry fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
« Entrez ! » dit-il alors que le professeur Dumbledore pénétrait déjà dans la pièce.  
  
« Bonjour, professeur. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Londres ?  
  
- Pierson a repris ses fonctions. Je suis de retour à Poudlard, et pas fâché de l'être. Nous avons créé un beau chaos. Toute une foule est massée devant le ministère qui croule sous les fleurs, et avec en plus les hiboux qui ne cessent d'arriver, les moldus commencent à se demander quelle sorte de manifestation a été organisée.  
  
- Et les Mangemorts ?  
  
- Rien. Tu n'as pas eu de rêve, je suppose ?  
  
- Non. Mais peut-être savent-ils que tout cela n'est qu'un leurre.  
  
- Je crois que dans ce cas, ils se seraient empressés de nous le faire savoir. » Le vieux sorcier consulta sa montre. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, il faut que j'aille déjeuner dans la Grande Salle pour parler aux élèves. Leur annoncer que les cours auront lieu ce matin comme prévu.  
  
- Rogue me remplace, je suppose ?  
  
- Non, Severus est trop occupé en ce moment. Et ton absence est censée être définitive, il m'a fallu engager d'urgence un nouveau professeur. J'avoue que trouver quelqu'un de digne de confiance en quelques heures n'a pas été une chose aisée par les temps qui courent, cependant je crois pouvoir me vanter d'avoir trouvé la personne adéquate, qui a accepté de laisser tomber son actuelle situation pour venir ici. Et son aide ne sera pas négligeable en cas d'attaque.  
  
- Je le connais ?  
  
- Je crois que oui. Il a enseigné un an à l'époque où tu étais élève ici. Et tu l'as revu depuis, je crois. Ton parrain a habité chez lui.  
  
- Vous avez rappelé le professeur Lupin ? Mais ne va-t-il pas y avoir des protestations ?  
  
- Les mentalités ont beaucoup changé en dix ans. Surtout depuis le départ de Fudge. Pierson a beaucoup fait pour les créatures magiques. Pour l'amélioration de la condition des elfes, l'intégration des géants, des loups-garous et des vampires. La Potion Tue-loup est maintenant en vente chez les apothicaires, tout le monde en connaît les effets. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Et ce que pensent les parents n'est pas exactement mon principal soucis pour l'instant. Assez disgressé, cependant. Je voudrais de parler de ton enterrement. Il aura lieu jeudi, et j'aimerais que tu y assistes. Si tu es rétabli, bien entendu.  
  
- Que j'y assiste ? Professeur, je suis sensé être dans le cercueil, pas dans le public.  
  
- Rassure-toi, Harry, je n'ai pas encore perdu ce qui me restait de cervelle. Quoique certains disent. Mais, bon, c'est une autre histoire. Je suppose que tu as toujours la vieille cape de ton père ?  
  
- Vous voulez que j'aille à l'enterrement sous ma cape d'invisibilité ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je me sentirais simplement plus rassuré si tu étais là. Mes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, et il va y avoir une telle affluence.  
  
- Je viendrai. Quoique cela risque d'être vraiment bizarre. Mais si je dois intervenir, nous aurons fait tout cela pour rien.  
  
- Tu sauras si tu dois intervenir, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- Professeur, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de prendre tous ces risques ?  
  
- Je l'espère. » Sur ce, le vieil homme tourna les talons, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Qu'avait donc Dumbledore dans la tête ? Qu'était-il censé se passer le jour de l'enterrement ? Le directeur s'imaginait-il que Voldemort viendrait en personne ? Il espérait que Hermione trouverait le sort capable de les débarrasser définitivement du mage noir, mais sinon s'ils parvenaient à gagner quelques années de répit, ils pourraient probablement épargner des vies. Mais combien en perdraient-ils si le combat devait se dérouler au milieu d'une foule d'innocents ?  
  
Il regarda une fois de plus la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, cherchant quelque chose à faire, mais il n'y avait ni livres ni rien qui puisse présenter une quelconque occupation. Légèrement irrité à l'idée d'être ainsi confiné, il se promit de demander à Hermione s'il pouvait l'aider dans ses recherches. Ce n'était pas un travail qu'il adorait mais il aurait au moins l'impression de se rendre utile.  
  
Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Harry sentit son estomac gargouiller, et réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner de la veille. Allaient-ils se rappeler qu'il n'était pas devenu un fantôme, et qu'il avait toujours besoin de nourriture ? Il aurait également volontiers fait usage d'une salle de bain.  
  
Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité mais devait n'être qu'une heure, il entendit enfin des pas qui s'approchaient. Il les reconnut sans peine, et ne fut pas surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une petite masse chaude lui sauta dessus en poussant des cris de joie.  
  
« Eh ! du calme, Jamsie », tenta-t-il de protester. Mais le bébé ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de l'écouter. Il descendit du lit et se mit à courir dans la chambre.  
  
« Il cherche probablement une bêtise à faire, commenta Sylvie, en venant s'asseoir près de son mari.  
  
- Je crois que nous pourrons le féliciter s'il trouve, répondit celui-ci. L'amertume de son ton ne passa pas inaperçue.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas l'air particulièrement gai ce matin, remarqua la jeune femme.  
  
- L'idée d'être enfermé ici ne me paraît pas particulièrement réjouissante. Mais ça va mieux depuis que vous êtes là. Quoique ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais avoir un petit déjeuner et une bonne douche.  
  
- Ron devrait t'apporter à manger d'ici quelques minutes. Porter un plateau et James en même temps est un peu difficile. Quant à la douche, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu te sens assez bien pour te lever, la porte là- bas mène à une salle de bains. Et je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres. » Elle lui tendit un petit sac de voyage. Harry le prit et se leva. Il ressentit une légère douleur au niveau de l'abdomen, mais largement supportable.  
  
« Tu sais que je t'adore ? » lança-t-il à sa femme avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Après quelques minutes de lutte avec James, destinées à empêcher l'enfant de le suivre, il parvint à refermer derrière lui. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau chaude, chassant les stress des dernières vingt- quatre heures, puis s'habilla d'un jogging, décidant que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir, il pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter pour être à l'aise. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Sylvie en train de parler avec Ron, et un plateau débordant de victuailles placé à son intention sur une table. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à manger.  
  
Après les événements de la veille, le ministère était plus que jamais sur ses gardes, et Ron avait été rappelé pour surveiller le Chemin de Traverse, il ne put donc pas rester longtemps. Sa femme le remplaça peu après. Elle croulait sous une énorme pile de livres, et sa fille marchait à côté d'elle.  
  
« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider, dit-elle. J'ai mes cours à assumer et Dobby n'est pas précisément en état de garder qui que ce soit ce matin. Et si on en croit Dumbledore, nous avons deux jours pour trouver. »  
  
Elle prit le plus gros des livres et l'ouvrit. Harry piocha au hasard dans la pile. « Origine et fonctionnement des créatures humanoïdes ». Quelques heures et quelques grimoires plus tard, il n'avait rien trouvé. Hermione était partie donner un cours d'arithmancie, et Sylvie avait emmené promener les enfants qui ne supportaient pas de rester enfermés. Harry s'étira avant de consulter un nouveau livre. Il survolait pour la énième fois un chapitre traitant du sortilège du patronus quand une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis de nombreuses années le fit sursauter.  
  
« Alors, tu trouves quelque chose ? » Harry se retourna. Rémus Lupin n'avait pas tellement changé, même si des rides s'étaient creusées sur son visage et si ses cheveux, à quarante-trois ans, étaient désormais complètement gris.  
  
- Rémus ? Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Bien. En tout cas depuis que Dumbledore m'a mis dans la confidence à ton sujet. Plutôt content de me retrouver à Poudlard, même si mon job pour le ministère était plutôt intéressant. Si tu acceptes de t'arracher à tes recherches, nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble ? »  
  
Harry remarqua alors que l'ancien ami de son père avait avec lui un gros paquet de sandwichs et une carafe de jus de jus de citrouille. Il referma son livre. Le déjeuner fut une joyeuse pause. Sylvie revint peu après et fut présentée au dernier Maraudeur. Celui-ci prit un moment James dans ses bras, et le regarda d'un air songeur.  
  
« Ainsi c'est le plus récent descendant des Maraudeurs. Il te ressemble, Harry, et il ressemble également à James. Je suis sur qu'un jour vous serez fiers de lui.  
  
- Nous sommes déjà fiers de lui, rétorqua Harry. On sent qu'il a du sang de Maraudeur dans les veines.  
  
- A chaque fois qu'il fait une bêtise, expliqua Sylvie, Harry l'encourage en disant que c'est comme ça qu'il deviendra un vrai Maraudeur. Dans quelques années ce sera un horrible enfant gâté.  
  
- James traitait Harry comme ça quand il avait cet âge. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait mal tourné. J'admets cependant que ça rendait Lily folle. Et vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse, Sylvie. Lily, elle, avait en plus à supporter Sirius qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui teindre les cheveux en rose pour venger Harry s'il était puni.  
  
- Je n'étais jamais puni, protesta Harry. J'étais bien trop sage !  
  
- Tu crois ça ? Je peux t'assurer que la fois où tu as déchiré leur vieux livre de sort commenté de la main même de Godric Gryffondor, tes parents n'étaient pas contents du tout.  
  
- C'était de leur faute ! On n'a pas idée de laisser un livre d'une telle valeur à la portée d'un enfant d'un an. James ! Lâche ça ! Mme Pince va me tuer ! »  
  
Après le départ de Lupin, Harry se replongea de nouveau dans ses livres, après avoir envoyé Sylvie lui en chercher d'autres. Parfois, il cherchait seul, parfois en compagnie d'Hermione ou Ron en fin d'après-midi. Mais il semblait que, bien que de nombreuses études aient été menées sur les Détraqueurs, aucune n'ait réussi à percer le mystère de la disparition des âmes. Il continua de chercher jusque tard dans la nuit, bien après que les Weasley et Sylvie l'aient quitté. Il ignora le fait que ses yeux fatigués priaient pour un peu de repos. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, il lisait sans répit. Petit à petit, la pile à sa droite, constituée des ouvrages déjà consultés, grandissait, alors que celle à sa gauche, qui contenait ceux qu'il devait encore consulter, diminuait. Puis, finalement, il ne resta plus qu'un livre dans la pile.  
  
Soupirant et frottant ses yeux douloureux, Harry le saisit. Il s'agissait d'un petit ouvrage, apparemment très ancien. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là : l'étude des créatures magiques, et particulièrement des Détraqueurs, étant une science relativement récente. Il envisagea un moment d'abandonner le livre et d'aller se coucher, cependant quelque chose le retint. Visiblement, ce livre traitait de Détraqueurs, l'un d'eux était dessiné à l'encre sur la couverture verte, et c'était probablement pour cela qu'il avait été sélectionné. Ses yeux fatigués refusaient de se fixer. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, s'obligeant à se concentrer, ouvrit le grimoire et commença à lire. Les premières lignes excitèrent sa curiosité et dissipèrent soudain le sommeil.  
  
Moi, Salazar Serpentard, sorcier le plus puissant de son époque, décide en ce jour du 6 février 1123, de mettre par écrit certaines de mes plus brillantes inventions et de mes plus grandes réussites, afin que mon génie ne soit pas perdu pour les générations futures. J'espère qu'un de mes héritiers trouvera un jour ce livre et continuera mon ?uvre.  
  
Je n'ai pas réalisé le rêve de ma vie : je ne suis pas parvenu à atteindre l'immortalité. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps sur cette terre. Mais les générations futures se souviendront probablement de moi, comme un mage d'une puissance extraordinaire, et l'un des plus grands défenseurs de la pureté du sang des sorciers. Mais mon véritable génie s'est exercé dans le plus grand secret, dans les profondeurs de mon laboratoire. Je suis parvenu, ces dernières années, à maîtriser les secrets de la vie.  
  
Reprenant les enseignements des anciens, j'ai hybridé et manipulé des espèces pour obtenir de dangereux serviteurs. Toi, mon descendant, sache que lorsqu'un ?uf de poulet est couvé par un crapaud, naît un basilic, le roi des Serpentards. Si le noble sang de Serpentard coule dans tes veines, il t'obéira. J'ai laissé ce serpent dans une chambre secrète à Poudlard afin qu'un jour il revienne chasser tous les moldus, tous les sang-de- bourbe que cet imbécile de Godric a laissé entrer dans l'école, cette école que j'ai contribué à créer et dont il s'est attribué la direction.  
  
Mais je m'égare. Le basilic n'est pas ma seule réussite. Je dirais même que ce n'est qu'une demi-réussite. En effet, cher héritier, un basilic est incapable de se reproduire, il faut à chaque génération refaire une manipulation qui demande beaucoup de soin et de travail pour obtenir le Serpent. Toujours en suivant les conseils des anciens, j'ai fait beaucoup mieux : j'ai créé mes propres races, qui, je l'espère, se multipliera et prospéreront au cours des siècles à venir.  
  
En croisant des vampires avec des griffons, j'ai obtenu de redoutables créatures, que j'ai appelées harpies. Curieusement, elles semblent toujours du sexe féminin, pourtant il y a des mâles parmi elles. Contrairement à la plupart des hybrides, les harpies sont parfaitement fertiles. J'ai obtenu une population d'une centaine d'individus, qui sera lâchée dans la nature à ma mort. Des griffons, elles ont les ailes et les serres. Des vampires, elles ont conservé la soif de sang, mais elle ont perdu tout ce qui pouvait leur rester d'humanité. Elles feront de redoutables alliées pour qui saura les contrôler.  
  
J'ai réussi quelques autres croisements du même ordre, qui seront expliqués plus en détail dans la suite de cet ouvrage. Car je crois qu'il est temps d'en arriver à mon chef d'?uvre. Une réussite dont Godric ne peut même pas rêver. Moi, Salazar Serpentard, je suis parvenu à créer une espèce entièrement nouvelle, des êtres basés sur un métabolisme complètement nouveau. J'ai créé la vie. Et ces êtres que j'ai fabriqués sont les créatures les plus horriblement géniales qui existent. Leur origine est entièrement magique. De la magie noire, bien entendu. Elles se nourrissent de désespoir, et sont capables de faire resurgir les plus mauvais souvenirs des sorciers comme des moldus. Quelques mois avec elles dans mes cachots a réussi à briser certains de mes plus véhéments adversaires. J'ai appelé ces créatures, l'?uvre de ma vie, des Détraqueurs. Toi qui lis ces lignes, n'aies pas peur de les approcher. En tant que mon héritier, tu as, j'en suis sûr, de nombreux ennemis. Promets aux Détraqueurs de leur donner tes ennemis, ils seront des alliés fidèles tant que tu leur donneras de quoi se nourrir. Si tu veux être sûr qu'ils te suivent, ou si tu veux simplement te débarrasser sans risque d'un ennemi gênant, il est quelque chose qu'ils aiment par-dessus tout. Ils sont capables d'aspirer l'âme d'un ennemi et de la détruire, ne laissant qu'un corps vidé de son essence. J'aurais aimé pouvoir envoyer l'une de ces créatures à mon cher ami Godric, et voir ses yeux horrifiés pendant que son âme lui aurait été enlevée, malheureusement il a, avec l'aide de ses deux chiennes de garde, tellement renforcé les défenses de Poudlard, que je n'ai pas réussi à y pénétrer. Peut-être pourras-tu, dans ton lointain futur, me venger, chasser les sang-de-bourbe et assurer à la magie noire la place qui lui revient.  
  
Là s'arrêtait l'introduction. La suite était un guide pour la création d'espèces nouvelles. Harry arrêta sa lecture, légèrement dégoûté. Serpentard semblait persuadé qu'il parlait à son héritier, et que cet héritier avait les mêmes idées que lui. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que le grimoire était lu dans l'unique but d'éliminer son dernier héritier ?  
  
Le jeune homme constata avec intérêt que plusieurs chapitres, presque la moitié du livre, étaient consacrés aux Détraqueurs. Dans une première partie, Serpentard mentionnait comment il avait torturé des moldus et laissé leurs corps se décomposer pour obtenir les corps de ses créatures. Bien que l'ouvrage se prétende scientifique, on voyait que Serpentard avait pris un plaisir sadique à raconter les supplices qu'il avait fait endurer à ces pauvres gens. Harry avait la nausée en atteignant la fin du chapitre, et il se rapprocha du feu dont les flammes répandaient une douce chaleur. Dans le silence de la pièce, il lui semblait entendre les cris des malheureux qui avaient été ainsi torturés. Pourtant, il se força à continuer. Si un livre pouvait apporter la solution au problème qu'ils rencontraient, c'était probablement celui là. Qui, mieux que le créateur des Détraqueurs, pouvait connaître le secret des âmes qu'ils avalaient ?  
  
Serpentard décrivait ensuite les différents sortilèges qu'il avait utilisés pour modifier les corps et les charger de magie noire. Comment il les avait modifiés pour qu'à chaque respiration, ils inhalent les sentiments et recrachent dans l'atmosphère les émotions les plus noires qu'ils avaient trouvées. S'ensuivait une longue liste de tests que le mage noir avait réalisé sur ses opposants et sur quelques moldus. Il mentionnait que les moldus étaient incapables de voir ses Détraqueurs.  
  
Puis, enfin, il en arriva au baiser. Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil pour lire plus attentivement.  
  
Ainsi constituée, ma créature était incomplète. Elle était vivante, au sens biomagique du terme, c'est à dire qu'elle était capable de se nourrir et de se reproduire, donc de prospérer. C'était évidemment une créature des ténèbres, prête à se mettre au service des mages noirs. Mais quelque chose lui manquait : terroriser et affaiblir n'était pas suffisant. On peut contrer la peur. Une véritable créature des ténèbres devait être capable de tuer. Et c'est là que mon génie s'est manifesté une nouvelle fois. Grâce à un simple sortilège d'extraction, et à son système de respiration si particulier, j'ai doté mon Détraqueur d'un système très particulier lui permettant d'extraire l'âme de ses victimes. La personne qui subit ce traitement ne meure pas, son corps continue à exister.  
  
Dans les premiers temps, un problème s'est posé à moi. Une fois l'âme aspirée par le Détraqueur, il se nourrissait et se fortifiait de toutes les peurs et de toutes les horreurs qu'elle contenait, et détruisait le bonheur, comme il le faisait en respirant. Mais une partie de l'âme, que je ne suis pas parvenu à réellement définir mais qui doit correspondre à ce que nous appelons généralement la conscience, résistait au traitement. Ces parties s'accumulaient à l'intérieur de mes créatures. Un Détraqueur que j'avais nourri, dans un but expérimental, d'une douzaine d'âmes, a fini par exploser. Les âmes à moitié digérées se sont répandues autour des fragments de la créature, tentant de regagner leurs corps. Heureusement, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de réaliser mes expériences dans une pièce entièrement close, aux murs d'obsidienne. Les âmes sont donc restées prisonnières. J'ai passé des jours dans cette pièce, à chercher un moyen de contrôler ces âmes. J'aurais pu, bien sûr, faire venir d'autres Détraqueurs pour avaler ces esprits, mais mon esprit curieux a vu d'autres possibilités : pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait la possibilité de tester des consciences pures, dépourvues de corps, dépourvues également d'une grande partie de ce qui avait fait leur vie. Et finalement, j'ai réussi à les forcer à m'obéir, simplement en leur imposant la force de ma propre conscience, magiquement amplifiée. Des années plus tard, j'ai réussi à appliquer les principes testés alors sur ces esprits errants à des êtres humains, créant un nouveau sortilège que j'ai appelé Imperius.  
  
Puis, lorsque j'ai eu la certitude que ces âmes ne pouvaient plus rien m'apprendre, j'ai cherché un moyen de les détruire, réalisant que je créerais ainsi le sortilège le plus terrible et le plus mortel que l'on puisse imaginer. Bien pire que l'Avada Kedavra, qui se contente de tuer le corps, libérant l'âme qui a la possibilité d'aller au paradis ou à tout autre endroit où elle est attendue.  
  
La tâche s'est avérée ardue. J'ai passé de longues nuits de doute dans mon laboratoire. Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli abandonner. Mais j'ai persévéré, et mon courage a fini par payer. Bien que, je dois l'admettre, ce n'est que par pur hasard que la solution s'est présentée à moi. Ce jour-là, j'étais une fois de plus occupé à tester des formules compliquées pour essayer de faire disparaître ces satanées âmes, quand l'une d'elle, sans doute enhardie et rendue folle par des semaines de captivité, a essayé de s'emparer de mon corps. Naturellement, la misérable petite chose n'y est pas parvenue, mais elle m'a mis dans une fureur aisément compréhensible. Réaction stupide, je l'admets, mais oh combien utile, j'ai plaqué l'âme dans un coin de sa prison et ai jeté sur elle la boule de feu la plus puissante que j'ai pu conjurer. Naturellement, les esprits sont totalement insensibles à la chaleur, mais, sous l'effet de ma puissance, décuplée par ma légitime fureur, le coin a atteint une température telle que le mur s'est mis à fondre, puis est entré en ébullition.  
  
C'est à ce moment que ma raison m'est revenue, et, craignant que ne se crée un trou dans la couche d'obsidienne et que les âmes ne puisse s'échapper, j'ai annulé mon sortilège. Heureusement, l'essentiel s'était déjà produit ; dès l'instant où les vapeurs d'obsidienne l'ont atteint, l'esprit qui avait tenté de s'emparer de moi a commencé à se compacter, puis il a émis un bruit perçant, un peu semblable à un cri, avant d'exploser. Les autres ses sont mis à voler dans tous les sens, en proie à une visible terreur.  
  
Le lendemain, je suis revenu avec un énorme bloc d'obsidienne. J'ai conjuré un fournil à plusieurs milliers de degrés, avant de transplaner hors de la pièce. Lorsque je suis revenu, plusieurs heures plus tard, les âmes avaient disparu. Il ne restait absolument rien d'elle. J'ai pu vérifier ultérieurement que les vapeurs d'obsidienne n'avaient pas d'effet, ni sur les âmes contenues dans des corps, ni, plus important, sur mes Détraqueurs. J'ai alors complété le système digestif de ces derniers d'un mécanisme produisant et diffusant les précieuses vapeurs, leur permettant de détruire totalement les âmes qu'ils absorbent.  
  
Harry referma le livre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Salazar Serpentard comme étant quelqu'un d'aussi insensible. Après tout, il avait dû être à une époque l'ami de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, puisqu'ils avaient fondé Poudlard ensemble. Mais ses descriptions étaient effroyablement dépourvues de la moindre humanité. Il comprenait maintenant que Voldemort soit le digne héritier de ce puissant ancêtre dont il se recommandait. Peut- être même avait-il augmenté volontairement son côté sadique pour lui ressembler. Non, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir s'il se mettait à psychanalyser Voldemort. Il se demanda un moment que faire de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis décida que Dumbledore ou Hermione auraient probablement une idée au matin. Qui n'était d'ailleurs plus très loin, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'aube pâle qui perçait par la fenêtre. Le château n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Harry se leva de son fauteuil, et, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou d'enlever ses lunettes, il se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit.  
  
Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes, et peut-être était-ce le cas, quand une voix impatiente se fit entendre.  
  
« Harry, réveille-toi ! On a encore des tas de livres à regarder avant jeudi ! »  
  
Il se redressa, tous ses membres engourdis, et s'étira en bâillant.  
  
« J'ai trouvé, Hermione. Regarde le petit livre vert, sur le fauteuil. » Il se leva sans cesser de bâiller, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, légèrement rafraîchi, son amie le fixa avec des yeux inquiets.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? Tu es bizarre ce matin. Ça ne te ressemble pas de dormir tout habillé.  
  
- Je vais très bien, merci. Je suis resté tard à lire. Ce n'est pas toi qui va me le reprocher.  
  
- Peut-être, mais il n'y a rien dans ce livre, Harry.  
  
- Rien ? Hermione, c'est tout ce que nous voulions savoir sur les Détraqueurs !  
  
- Tu as du rêver, ou tu te trompes de livre. Dans celui-ci, il n'y a que quelques dessins de créatures étranges. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils l'ont gardé à la bibliothèque. »  
  
Harry prit le livre des mains de son amie et l'ouvrit. C'était bien celui qu'il avait lu cette nuit. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à en arriver à l'endroit où Serpentard expliquait la destruction des âmes.  
  
« Tiens, dit-il. Lis ça. Mais je te préviens c'est déconseillé aux personnes sensibles. » Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et posa une main sur le front de Harry.  
  
« Harry, il n'y a rien du tout sur cette page. Elle est vierge, complètement. A part ces quelques lignes bizarrement tracées.  
  
- Tu crois que j'ai des hallucinations ? Attends, écoute, je n'invente pas tout cela ! » Il commença à lire à haute voix le passage. Mais à peine avait-il commencé que Hermione l'arrêta d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« Arrête, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je déteste quand tu fais ça !  
  
- Quand je fais quoi ? Quand je lis à haute voix ? » Il eut un moment envie de lui demander de cesser cette plaisanterie stupide, mais la jeune femme était pâle et semblait réellement effrayée.  
  
- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je lise ce livre ?  
  
- Mais parce que. Harry, quand tu t'es mis à lire, tu parlais Fourchelangue.  
  
- Je parlais Fourchelangue ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé qu'en face de serpents !  
  
- Je sais bien. Mais quelque chose ne va pas ce matin. Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Dumbledore. Tu es vraiment bizarre. » Elle commença à reculer vers la porte.  
  
« Non ! Attends ! Je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis bizarre, c'est ce livre. » Il réfléchit un moment puis l'évidence se présenta à lui. « Bien sûr, s'écria-t-il. Hermione, sais-tu qui a écrit ce livre ?  
  
- Non, il n'y a pas de nom d'auteur dessus.  
  
- C'est l'?uvre de Salazar Serpentard. Et il y a quelque chose qui m'a intrigué pendant ma lecture, cette nuit. Il semblait persuadé qu'il s'adressait à son héritier. Comme s'il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le lire.  
  
- Harry, tu n'es pas l'héritier de Serpentard. C'est Gryffondor ton ancêtre.  
  
- Je sais cela, crois-moi, et j'en suis bien content. Mais quelle est la principale caractéristique de l'héritier de Serpentard, celle qui devait lui permettre de pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets ?  
  
- C'est un fourchelangue. En lisant ce livre, tu parlais fourchelangue. mais bien sûr ! J'ai lu quelque part qu'il existait une version écrite de la langue des serpents. Serpentard aurait écrit son ?uvre dans ce dialecte pour être sûr que seul son héritier pourrait le déchiffrer ! Mais tu le peux, à cause des pouvoirs que t'a transmis Voldemort le jour où il t'a fait cette cicatrice.  
  
- Sauf que je n'ai pas tout compris, et que ça va drôlement compliquer les choses si je suis le seul à avoir accès au contenu de ce livre. Il y a tout sur les Détraqueurs. Savais-tu que c'est Serpentard en personne qui les a créés ?  
  
- Essaie à nouveau de lire, cette fois en te concentrant sur ce que tu dis, et non ce que tu lis. »  
  
Harry fit une nouvelle tentative, mais elle l'arrêta presque immédiatement.  
  
« Non, ça ne marche pas. Peut-être. si tu essaies de me résumer ce que tu as lu cette nuit. »  
  
Il s'exécuta. Cette fois, à la lueur d'intérêt qui s'éveilla dans les yeux d'Hermione, il comprit qu'il s'était exprimé de manière compréhensible.  
  
« Ok, résuma-t-elle quand il eut fini. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est trouver Voldemort, forcer son âme à sortir de son corps, et l'asperger de vapeurs d'obsidienne. »  
  
Harry se renferma aussitôt devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque là que ce qu'il envisageait était quasiment impossible. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas le moins du monde découragée.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Je vais parler au directeur. Il trouvera probablement un moyen de rappeler Ron. Tous ceux qui savent que tu n'es pas réellement mort peuvent nous aider.  
  
- Hermione, laisse tomber. Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair quand j'ai lu ça. Comment pouvons-nous réaliser ça ? Tu crois que l'âme de Voldemort va rester bien tranquillement à côté de nous une fois que nous l'aurons sortie de son corps ? A condition que nous parvenions à la sortir de son corps, naturellement. Il est probable que nous ne la verrons même pas. Serpentard a passé des mois à réaliser des expériences. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrions utiliser comme cobayes.  
  
- L'impossible n'est pas magique, Harry. Nous trouverons un moyen. Il y a deux jours, nous ne pensions pas qu'il était possible de détruire complètement une âme. Aujourd'hui nous connaissons un moyen. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment appliquer ce moyen.  
  
- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ça marche.  
  
- On ne risque rien à essayer. »  
  
Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants à essayer de mettre au point un plan qui leur permettrait de détruire Voldemort. Il y avait heureusement une grande quantité d'obsidienne dans le château. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'affronter, cependant, fut la réaction de Sylvie en apprenant ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. La jeune femme, ordinairement calme, entra dans une colère noire.  
  
« Non, s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne ferez pas cela. C'est de la folie pure. Je croyais que vous aviez fait croire à la mort de Harry pour le protéger, pas pour le faire tuer trois jours plus tard ! Votre mage noir n'est pas totalement stupide, s'il vient, il ne viendra pas seul. Il aura probablement toute son armée avec lui. Comme ça, vous pourrez vraiment enterrer Harry !  
  
- Calme-toi, tenta Harry. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je serai invisible, j'aurai largement le temps d'observer ce qui se passe avant de décider si je me montre ou non.  
  
- S'ils viennent, ce n'est probablement pas pour te pleurer. Pour eux, ce serait plutôt une espèce de célébration. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, pour eux, une fête doit s'agrémenter de tortures. Je te connais, Harry, tu ne laisseras pas cela arriver. S'ils commencent à s'en prendre à ceux qui assistent à la cérémonie, tu te dévoileras à eux pour faire cesser cela, et donner aux autres le temps de s'enfuir. Tu les affronteras seul et cette fois tu ne reviendras pas. » Elle étouffa un sanglot à cette pensée.  
  
« Harry ne sera pas seul, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. J'inviterai tous les Aurors, tous les sorciers qui ont un jour participé à la lutte contre les forces du mal. Le ministère s'attend à ce que Voldemort se manifeste, et toutes les mesures de sécurités nécessaires ont été prises. Il ne viendra pas avec l'intention d'attaquer, il sait que même s'il sortait vainqueur le prix à payer serait bien trop élevé.  
  
- Professeur, remarqua Harry, s'il n'a l'intention que de perturber la cérémonie, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne en personne. Il lui suffit d'envoyer un ou deux mangemorts, invisibles puisqu'il semble maîtriser cet art, pour lancer sa marque ou un autre artefact du même ordre.  
  
- Il viendra en personne, cela j'en suis persuadé. Il y a vingt-deux ans qu'il attend ce jour. Et ne pas pouvoir te tuer lui-même a du être un coup porté à son orgueil. Il aurait probablement tué tous les membres de son commando s'ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés : ils avaient ordre de te mener à lui, pas de te tuer. Il ne manquera pas ton enterrement, le jour de son triomphe.  
  
- Il doit bien se douter que vous l'attendez !  
  
- Il doit penser que nous cherchons à nous protéger. Il nous croira désorganisés et faibles. Et il ne s'attendra pas à affronter Harry.  
  
- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous l'utilisez ? Harry n'est pas seulement une arme contre votre mage noir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit une nouvelle fois en première ligne. Rien n'est sûr dans votre plan ! tant de choses peuvent mal tourner ! Tant de gens peuvent être tués ! Et pas seulement Harry.  
  
- Sylvie, chérie, je sais que c'est risqué, dit fermement Harry. Mais je dois le faire. Des gens meurent de toutes façons. Nous avons l'occasion d'arrêter tout cela, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser passer. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, tu sais. Je crois même que ce serait mieux si tu ne venais pas.  
  
- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Harry ! Je serai là. Bien sûr que je serai là. Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer en sécurité chez mes parents et prendre des risques fous.  
  
- Mais pense à James. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, il aura besoin de toi. Il ne doit pas venir non plus. Voldemort est après lui, maintenant. Et si je ne devais pas revenir, je ne veux pas qu'il ait la même enfance que moi.  
  
- Je croyais qu'il ne t'arriverait rien ? Qu'il n'arriverait rien à personne ? Dans ce cas, je peux venir sans risque. James aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Nul ne pouvait manquer l'ironie de son ton, ni le désespoir qui perçait en-dessous, Harry moins que personne. Il soupira et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le départ du directeur.  
  
« Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je te jure que je ne me mettrai pas en danger. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que toi et James serez en sécurité. » Sylvie enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari, pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle ne put malheureusement pas cacher les sanglots qui la secouaient. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever Harry. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tant de choses risquaient de mal tourner, et ils avaient encore tellement d'années à vivre ensemble !  
  
« Hé, doucement, murmura Harry à son oreille. Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça, je te le promets. Je suis le survivant, et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester, même si je déteste ce surnom. Mais je dois l'affronter. Mes parents étaient encore plus jeunes que nous quand ils ont donné leurs vies pour qu'un jour je puisse réaliser ce destin.  
  
- Non, ils ont donné leurs vies pour que tu vives. Parce qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils voulaient que tu sois heureux.  
  
- Et j'ai été heureux. J'ai été heureux toutes ces années avec toi. J'espère que je le serai de nouveau jeudi soir, quand tout sera fini. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Si des gens meurent parce que je n'ai pas agi. Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience, tu comprends ?  
  
- Je comprends. Mais je viendrai avec toi. Nous pourrons toujours trouver quelqu'un pour garder James au château. Je veux être là. »  
  
Dans l'après-midi du mardi, Harry entendit un brouhaha provenant du bureau du directeur. Plusieurs voix parlaient en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer. Une angoisse était cependant perceptible dans le ton, et il comprit qu'un événement grave venait de se produire. Le plus doucement possible, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers le bureau, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à Sylvie de lui apporter sa cape d'invisibilité. Il descendit sans bruit quelques marches, puis s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Il distingua alors clairement la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Pour toucher ainsi toute l'école, ce n'est pas un élève qui a fait ça, Albus. Il faut une puissance énorme, et une grande connaissance de la magie. Je ne serais pas surprise que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne se soit introduit ici pour nous narguer ! Avec la disparition de Potter, les défenses qu'il a posées sont probablement affaiblies. Poudlard n'est plus sûr. Il faut renvoyer les élèves chez eux.  
  
- Potter n'était là que depuis le début de l'année, et avant cela nous nous en sortions très bien sans lui. » On reconnaissait sans peine les intonations de Rogue. « Poudlard est aussi sûr qu'avant, Minerva. Ne soyez pas stupide, Voldemort ne s'est pas introduit ici, ni un de ses Mangemorts. Les Détecteurs nous l'auraient dit. Cette attaque a été lancée de l'intérieur.  
  
- Je vous le répète, aucun élève n'est capable de ça. Aucun Gryffondor en tout cas, mais je ne crois pas non plus que les autres soient responsables.  
  
- Je suis d'accord. Mais il n'y a pas que les élèves à Poudlard. Il y a également des adultes dont certains ont tout à fait la puissance et la connaissance nécessaires pour un tel acte.  
  
- Seriez-vous en train d'accuser l'un d'entre nous de.  
  
- Severus a raison, Minerva, intervint la voix calme de Dumbledore, et Harry dut se pencher légèrement pour l'entendre. C'est pour l'instant la possibilité la plus probable. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.  
  
- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange, également, que cette attaque se produise justement le lendemain de l'arrivée d'un certain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »  
  
Il y eut une réponse, donnée d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Lupin, mais il parlait trop doucement pour que Harry comprenne ce qu'il disait, puis un reniflement et un grognement caractéristiques de Rogue, et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
- Allons, Severus, nous savons tous que vous n'aimez pas le professeur Lupin, mais il a beaucoup trop perdu aux mains des Ténèbres pour se tourner vers eux. Remus a mon entière confiance. En agissant maintenant, ils cherchent à nous intimider, de nous faire croire qu'avec la disparition de Harry, tout leur est permis. Nous ne fermerons pas l'école, Minerva, tout simplement parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent que nous fassions. Il faut leur montrer que nous sommes prêts à nous battre, avec ou sans lui. Les élèves sont parfaitement en sécurité pour l'instant.  
  
- Mais le traître.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il se risque à tuer quelqu'un. Pas si nous suivons des consignes strictes de sécurité. Cependant, je suis d'accord sur un point, il représente une menace. Il faut donc le démasquer et l'arrêter au plus vite. Des idées sur son identité ? »  
  
De nouveau, Harry entendit Rogue grommeler d'une voix inintelligible, et la voix de Lupin lui répondit.  
  
« Ca suffit tous les deux, fit fermement Dumbledore. Assez de ces gamineries pour l'instant. Minerva, des idées ?  
  
- L'équipe a peu changé ces dernières années, fit le professeur de Métamorphose d'une voix pensive. Je connais la plupart de nos collègues depuis des années, et je ne peux pas croire ça d'eux. Il n'y a que Paulo Linguere, le professeur de Runes, qui est arrivé il y a trois ou quatre ans, mais c'est un garçon très sympathique, et qui semble entièrement dévoué à notre cause. Et Hermione, naturellement, mais on peut difficilement l'imaginer se compromettant avec des mages noirs. Ni son mari, qui vit également ici.  
  
- Parce que c'est une sainte Gryffondor et une amie de feu Mr Potter ? demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.  
  
- Non, répondit calmement le professeur McGonagall. Parce qu'elle n'est pas stupide, et que ses parents sont moldus. Mais pour en revenir à votre question, Albus, à part Liguere, que je ne crois pas coupable, je ne vois pas. Avez-vous pensé à du polynectar, comme l'année où Alastor Maugrey était parmi nous ?  
  
- Oui, c'est naturellement la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Mais une utile petite carte que Remus connaît bien m'a permis d'éliminer cette hypothèse. Tout le personnel de Poudlard est bien qui il a l'air d'être. Pourtant il y a parmi nous quelqu'un qui nous ment. Cette pensée m'afflige mais c'est cependant la vérité. Soyez plus que jamais sur vos gardes. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. »  
  
Les trois professeurs prirent congé du directeur. Prudemment, Harry finit de descendre l'escalier, et entrouvrit la porte qui le reliait au bureau, constatant que Dumbledore était seul, courbé sur sa table. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Harry l'appela doucement, et il releva la tête. Le vieil homme s'empressa de rejoindre le plus jeune, et ils remontèrent dans la chambre.  
  
« Ce n'est pas prudent de descendre dans mon bureau, Harry, remarqua Dumbledore. Je suppose que tu as entendu notre conversation ?  
  
- En grande partie, oui. Professeur, que s'est-il encore passé ?  
  
- Lorsque nous nous sommes réunis dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, tous les élèves venant de familles moldues, les professeurs aussi, d'ailleurs, se sont retrouvés avec le mot mort écrit en lettres de sang sur le front. Et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à l'effacer pendant au moins une heure.  
  
- Vous voulez dire. qu'il a réussi a lancer un sort d'écriture indélébile sur tous les occupants de Poudlard, additionné pour bien faire d'un sort de sélection ?  
  
- C'est une possibilité. Quoique je pense, puisque c'est arrivé pendant le déjeuner, que ce serait plutôt le résultat d'une potion qui aurait pu être glissée dans la nourriture. J'ai demandé à Severus d'analyser les restes.  
  
- Dans ce cas, il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un élève, à qui on aurait fourni la potion. Il est tout à fait possible de piéger toute la Grande Salle, il me semble que Fred et Georges l'ont suffisamment montré.  
  
- Non. Les frères Weasley ne réussissaient leurs petites plaisanteries que parce que je le leur permettais. Toute la nourriture qui atterrit sur les tables de Poudlard est protégée par une barrière. Aucune potion ne peut y être ajoutée.  
  
- Attendez un instant. Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous étiez au courant des farces de Fred et Georges et que vous les aidiez ?   
  
- Rire un peu n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. J'avais à l'époque modifié la barrière pour les laisser agir. Ils n'avaient, au fond, pas de mauvaises intentions. Mais la personne qui a agi aujourd'hui a du modifier elle-même la barrière, et c'est un acte de magie d'un haut niveau. Je continue à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élève. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, songeur. Il passa en revue ses collègues. Aucun ne lui semblait être un possible traître. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour les détecter.  
  
« Si tout cela n'est pas résolu jeudi, dit Dumbledore d'une voix basse, je devrai suivre les conseils de Minerva et fermer l'école. Elle a raison, bien que j'ai essayé de les rassurer. La situation actuelle est bien trop dangereuse pour tous les enfants issus de parents moldus. Et tout cela repose en grande partie sur toi, Harry. »  
  
Finalement, lorsque le mercredi soir arriva, Harry, Sylvie, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et Lupin étaient assemblés dans la petite pièce au dessus du bureau du directeur. Les visages étaient tendus.  
  
« Je continue à croire que les autres professeurs auraient du être mis au courant, dit Lupin. Cela fait deux jours que Minerva sort son mouchoir à la moindre occasion, Severus est d'une humeur massacrante, et les autres ne valent guère mieux. Mais nous aurions au moins pu le leur dire, à eux deux. Nous savons qu'aucun des deux n'est le traître, même si dire cela à propos de Severus me fait mal.  
  
- Moins il y a de gens au courants, moins le secret risque de s'éventer, répondit Dumbledore. Vous-même n'auriez pas été mis dans la confidence si je n'avais pas craint que vous ne sombriez dans l'alcoolisme et la dépression, n'étant plus d'aucune utilité.   
  
- Qui restera à Poudlard ? demanda Sylvie. Qui gardera les enfants ?  
  
- Si vous parlez des élèves, il y aura le concierge, Mr Rusard, aidé par les préfets. Les cours sont annulés mais aucun élève n'est autorisé à assister à la cérémonie. Si, comme je le suppose, vous faites allusion à votre fils et à Miss Weasley, le problème est plus compliqué. Le jeune James doit être protégé. Je vais contacter une vieille amie à moi. Elle a surveillé Harry pendant dix ans, et saura probablement s'en sortir avec son fils.  
  
- Mrs Figgs ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais qu'elle avait arrêté la garde d'enfants.  
  
- Mais pas la protection rapprochée. Je suis sûr qu'Arabella sera ravie de venir.  
  
- Très bien, dit Sylvie. Si vous êtes sûrs que c'est une personne de confiance.  
  
- Sait-on qui assistera à la cérémonie ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Toute votre famille, répondit Dumbledore. Le personnel de Poudlard, quelques-uns de vos anciens condisciples. Et le ministre, bien sûr, et des Aurors pour la sécurité. Les autres ne devraient pas être autorisés à pénétrer dans l'église, mais ils nous rejoindront plus tard.  
  
- Ce qui signifie que rien ne devrait se produire à l'église, mais plutôt au cimetière. Après.  
  
- On peut l'imaginer. Mais s'il y a un traître dans le personnel de Poudlard, on ne sait pas quand il décidera d'agir.  
  
- Qu'en est-il des Dursley ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas répondu à l'invitation que nous leur avons envoyée, cependant il est fort possible qu'ils soient également présents.  
  
- Est-ce que les parents de Sylvie n'auraient pas du être là, eux aussi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- S'il s'était agi d'un véritable enterrement, certainement, mais dans les circonstances présentes, les Potter ont jugé préférable de ne pas les inquiéter. Ce sont des moldus, ils ne savent rien des événements de l'hôpital, ils ne savent pas que Harry est censé être mort.  
  
- D'accord. Cependant, remarqua Harry, j'ai bien l'intention d'entrer dans l'église sous le couvert de ma cape d'invisibilité, et je ne serai peut- être pas le seul à avoir cette possibilité.  
  
- Je crois que nous pouvons partir du principe qu'il n'arrivera rien dans l'église, dit doctement Dumbledore. N'oublions pas, après tout, que le sol des églises est empreint de cette forme particulière de magie, qui fait dire à certains qu'il est sacré, et que toute démonstration de magie noire dans ces conditions serait extrêmement risquée. De plus, il y a trente ans que je combats Voldemort, je me flatte de le connaître, et il ne se mettra pas en frais pour une poignée de ses ennemis quand une foule l'attend un peu plus tard, lui offrant de plus une meilleure sécurité. Non. C'est au cimetière que cela se passera. Si quelque chose se passe, naturellement. Harry, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?  
  
- Je suppose, répondit le jeune homme. Malheureusement, en pratique. Je ne crois pas que ça marche, professeur.  
  
- Dans ce cas, tu improviseras, n'est-ce pas ? fit le vieil homme, et pendant un instant une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. J'ai une totale confiance en ton esprit d'initiative. N'oublie pas cependant que tu ne seras pas seul pour une fois. L'époque où Tom Jedusor avait peur de moi n'est, après tout, pas si éloignée, et il y aura bien d'autres sorciers de valeur prêts à t'épauler. Une dernière chose. » Il se leva et alla prendre une petite boîte qu'il tendit à Sylvie. « Vous êtes moldue, et je n'aurais pas aimé vous savoir totalement désarmée demain. Je donnerai la même chose à la famille de Harry si elle vient. Ce sont les premiers produits du programme de collaboration que nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu le temps de mettre en place.  
  
- Je refuse de porter une arme, répondit Sylvie en repoussant la boite, et je ne sais pas m'en servir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous appelez une arme à feu, mais d'une simple bombe aérosol. Le produit qu'elle envoie est un anesthésique. J'insiste pour que vous la preniez, même s'il est peu probable que vous en ayez besoin.  
  
- Très bien, céda Sylvie. Elle se saisit du coffret.  
  
- Il y a encore un point qui me gène, dit alors Ron. Depuis deux jours, nous n'avons toujours rien fait au sujet de Malefoy.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le sujet du jour, rétorqua Hermione.  
  
- Professeur, je vous ai déjà parlé de nos soupçons. Or Malefoy est probablement le seul Mangemort qui pourra rentrer dans l'église, puisqu'il accompagnera ma s?ur qui aura probablement l'impudeur de s'y présenter.  
  
- Je crois, Mr Weasley, que vous vous laissez un peu emporter par vos problèmes personnels. Mr Malefoy est peut-être un Mangemort, et notez que vous n'avez pas de réelle preuve, mais il y a probablement un traître à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que l'un ou l'autre agisse pendant la première partie de la cérémonie. Sinon, nous devrions réussir à les maîtriser sans grande difficulté. Cependant, et si cela vous rassure, vous pouvez vous affecter à sa surveillance.  
  
- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, grimaça Ron. Mais nous aurions pu éviter de nous donner ce mal en l'arrêtant avant. Si Ginny n'était pas parvenue à émouvoir ces dames. Encore une chose : si Harry doit rester invisible, comment saurons-nous où il est, ou s'il a besoin d'aide ?  
  
- A priori, répondit directement Harry, tant que je reste invisible je n'aurai pas besoin d'aide. Si j'ai besoin de l'un d'entre vous, je viendrai vous voir. Et si pour une raison ou une autre je suis obligé de me révéler, je suppose qu'une émeute vous en avertira. Combien de personnes attendez- vous à l'extérieur de l'église ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.  
  
- Plusieurs milliers. Nous n'avons pas décrété de jour férié, mais énormément de gens ont pris une journée de congé.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire que si quelque chose tourne mal, ça risque de très mal tourner.  
  
- J'ai prévu un stock de portoloins pour éloigner les personnes fragiles au cas où. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup d'enfants : les écoles restent ouvertes. Les autres seront à priori des sorciers qualifiés. Harry, tu dois avoir confiance, parce que beaucoup repose sur toi. Il n'y aura pas de massacre demain, pas si nous restons calmes et confiants. Maintenant je propose que nous allions tous nous coucher. »  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir lu, en tous cas.  
  
Caro, Celina,Philippe Griffondor, Solar : merci pour vos reviews.  
  
Hermione2005 : C'est vrai que faire croire à tout le monde que Harry est mort, ça peut paraître un peu dur pour les autres. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de faire cela. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait, donc on peut difficilement revenir en arrière ( ni moi ni Dumbledore). Et si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne va pas durer longtemps.  
  
Lilou : Contente que ça t'ai plus. En effet, les rêves de Harry lui font penser aux Détraqueurs. Après, tu peux penser que c'était pour lui faire comprendre que les Détraqueurs étaient la clé, ou simplement que son inconscient a réalisé des liaisons auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé, ou encore que c'était un simple hasard. C'est une question d'interprétation. Quant à tes hypothèses au sujet de Méline... euh... ben, c'est possible que tu aies raison, mais c'est aussi possible que tu te trompes ( tu aimes cette réponse, si, j'en suis sure...)  
  
Lunenoire : Ton hypothèse est aussi intéressante que la première, et ton argument tient la route. Et, en effet, je ne te dirai pas plus si elle est vraie. Mais tout sur Méline sera expliqué au chapitre 13.  
  
Csame : C'est sur que c'est cruel, et en particulier pour la famille Weasley. Mais, et c'est peut-être plus clair dans ce chapitre, la sécurité de Harry n'est pas la seule raison de ce plan. En fait, Dumbledore cherche un moyen de surprendre Voldemort, de le prendre de cours. Parce qu'ils en savent finalement très peu sur les mangemorts et leurs intentions, alors qu'eux savent tout sur la manière dont les autres sorciers se défendent. Ce qui donne un énorme avantage aux mages noirs. C'est déjà pour ça qu'il voulait utiliser des armes moldues, mais avoir Harry en arme secrète, c'est encore mieux.  
  
Lexyann : S'il te plaît, arrête avec ses yeux, je vais finir par croire que tu prépares un mauvais coup ( c'est vrai, on le connaît Patmol). Ce chapitre marquait justement le retour de « Mumus », ce qui doit répondre à ta question. Et je l'avais déjà mentionné, mais très brièvement, pour parler de cet emploi qu'il avait eu au ministère et qui consistait à sécuriser une forêt pleine de créatures magiques  
  
Rose Potter : * Une horrible fumée grise apparait soudain de nulle part et la méchante prof s'incarne * Bien, Miss Potter, puisque vous avez demandé mon retour, j'espère que vous êtes prête à en subir les conséquences. * Pince les lèvres, rajuste ses affreuses lunettes, et fait un pas en avant. * Je dois tout d'abord vous dire que la paresse est un horrible défaut que je n'admettrai chez personne, excepté moi... * a un moment de trouble, se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, et reprend sa lecture. Soudain, elle devient rouge sombre, se met à taper du pied par terre, et de la vapeur d'eau lui sort par les oreilles.* Comment osez-vous me menacer, Mademoiselle ? Mon pire cauchemar ? Cette fois vous n'échapperez pas à un châtiment mérité ! Et ne comptez pas sur la limite de réponse aux review, je viens de la faire supprimer ! * Elle se prépare à frapper, se rappelle soudain qu'elle a déjà quarante trois procès sur le dos et qu'utiliser une méthode qui laisse des traces n'est pas une bonne idée, cherche ses instruments de torture dans son sac mais n'y trouve que quelques pierres et des vielles chaussettes sales, se jure de tuer son petit frère en rentrant, redresse la tête et se contente d'un regard qui tue à la Rogue en direction de Rose, et reprend sa lecture. * Mon âge ? Mademoiselle, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que je suis suffisamment âgée pour que vous me deviez le respect ! * Elle tente de s'arrêter là, mais est obligée de répondre à cause de la toute nouvelle loi sur les réponses au reviews. * J'ai vingt deux ans, et je suis professeur, rappelez-vous, pas en classe.* Elle est arrêtée de nouveau par les surveillants des réponses aux reviews, qui l'obligent à avouer qu'elle est encore étudiante, en Maîtrise, et lui donnent un avertissement avant de disparaître. La prof frôle la crise cardiaque devant tant d'audace, et casse trois fenêtres et deux tables avant de reprendre.* Assez bavardé. Passons plutôt à votre review sur le chapitre précédent.* Mais elle s'aperçoit qu'on ne s'adresse plus à elle et disparaît, remplacée par Antares, réponses aux reviews, classic version.* Donc comme ça, je suis vilaine. Et Ron est méchant. * Se fige soudain, les yeux hantés, et se met à parler dans le vide* Non, mademoiselle, je ne vous autorise pas à aller châtier ce Ron. Je vous connais, et j'en ai encore besoin pour mon histoire. En plus, c'est mon tour, maintenant, laissez moi.* Secoue la tête et lit plus loin. Fronce soudain le nez. * Non, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as mangé ! S'il te plait, ne branche pas de caméra numérique quand tu lis ! Et j'espère que la description du système digestif des Détraqueurs n'aura pas eu le même effet sur toi que l'idée que tu t'en faisais. Sinon, la méchante prof risque de revenir t'apprendre à être moins dégoutante dans tes reviews... Et j'en avais vraiment assez d'attendre dans le placard qu'elle en ait fini avec toi. L'enterrement de Harry, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Au fait, merci pour ta review, parce que l'autre folle, ça lui aurait fait mal de le dire. 


	13. chapitre 12

Bon, je ne me suis malheureusement pas retrouvée miraculeusement en possession de Harry Potter depuis la dernière fois. Tout est toujours à JK Rowling.  
  
Un gros merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Le matin de l'enterrement, il tombait une pluie épaisse et glaciale. La couche de nuages était tellement épaisse que le jour semblait ne pas s'être levé. Pour Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle : moins de gens feraient le déplacement par un temps pareil.  
  
Le groupe de ceux qui savaient fut le premier à arriver à l'entrée de l'église, deux heures avant le début de la cérémonie. Seuls deux gardes du ministère étaient déjà en faction devant la porte. Ils étaient probablement restés en faction toute la nuit. En apercevant le petit groupe, ils hochèrent la tête en signe de respect et les saluèrent.  
  
« Si vous voulez rentrer, proposa l'un d'eux.  
  
- Merci, répondit Dumbledore. Nous allons rester ici un moment, en attendant les autres.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez. Mais avec un temps pareil, vous seriez mieux à l'intérieur.  
  
- Vous savez, ajouta l'autre garde, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard s'il fait si mauvais aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, c'est un avant-goût des ténèbres qui nous attendent. Maintenant que Potter n'est plus, et que Vous- Savez-Qui est probablement revenu.  
  
- On ne peut jamais savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, dit Dumbledore, sévèrement.  
  
- Bien sûr. » Le premier garde sourit au vieux sorcier. « Vous êtes encore là pour nous, professeur, et nous avons récupéré notre ministre. En plus, Potter a eu un fils, qui héritera probablement de ses dons. Tout n'est pas perdu. »   
  
Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry dut utiliser toute sa maîtrise de lui pour éviter de sauter à la gorge de l'homme. Ainsi ceux qui le croyaient mort comptaient maintenant sur James ? Ils plaçaient leurs espoirs sur un bébé de quatorze mois ? Pourquoi les sorciers étaient-ils aussi stupides dès que l'on prononçait le nom de Potter ?  
  
Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore mit fin à sa conversation avec les gardes et entraîna le petit groupe légèrement à l'écart. Il lâcha son parapluie, qui lévita tranquillement au-dessus de sa tête, continuant à le protéger, tira sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita en prononçant quelques formules.  
  
« Il n'y a aucun signe de magie noire ici, annonça-t-il. Je vais aller attendre les représentants du ministère. Ron, Hermione, les autres Weasley ne devraient pas tarder. Vous devriez rester avec eux, ils ne comprendraient pas que vous soyez seuls dans de telles circonstances. Molly m'a déjà envoyé plusieurs mots afin que j'accorde un congé à Hermione et que vous veniez au Terrier.  
  
- D'accord, dit Ron. Mais nous devrions nous arranger pour que les Malefoy viennent aussi avec nous. Je ne lâche pas Drago.  
  
- Sylvie devrait venir avec nous, ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Plus tard. J'ai un petit service à vous demander, auparavant, fit le vieux sorcier en se tournant vers Sylvie. Il y a là-bas ce que vous appelez un Parking. Si des moldus doivent venir, c'est là qu'ils arriveront. J'aimerais que vous alliez vous placer sur le parking. Si les Dursley arrivent, vous leur confierez ça. » Il tendit à la jeune femme trois boîtes contenant des bombes semblables à celle qu'il lui avait donnée la veille. Et si d'autres arrivaient, envoyez-les moi. Même si cela me semble hautement improbable que les Dursley aient prévenus leurs amis, ils savent que la cérémonie se déroule en terrain magique.  
  
- Elle ne peut pas rester pas toute seule, intervint la voix de Harry, venue de nulle part. Les autres tournèrent la tête pour essayer de voir où il se trouvait. Seul Dumbledore regarda fixement dans sa direction, mais ce fut Sylvie qui répondit.  
  
« Cela ne me semble absolument pas dangereux. Personne ne me connaît. Je suis toujours restée à l'écart de vos journaux.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te savoir seule à plusieurs centaine de mètres de tous les sorciers. S'il faut que ce soit toi qui aille là-bas, je viens aussi.  
  
- Non, dit Dumbledore. Il faut que tu restes là. D'abord pour pouvoir détecter Voldemort, s'il est là, et parce que ta cape te permet de surveiller tout le monde bien mieux que n'importe que Auror.  
  
- Je peux y aller, intervint alors Lupin. Je connais les Dursley, et ils me connaissent, même si nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus de vingt ans.  
  
- Allez-y tous les deux, dans ce cas. » Le directeur de Poudlard balaya d'un geste les protestations de Harry.  
  
« Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Si Sylvie reste ici, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à découvrir qui elle est. »  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça résigné. Des voix bruyantes les avertirent alors de l'arrivée des Weasley. Ron et Hermione allèrent les retrouver et le groupe se sépara. Harry se plaça un peu à l'écart, de ses amis, pour éviter d'être touché. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant, étant donné qu'il n'y avait encore que quelques sorciers qui attendaient devant l'église. Il n'entendait pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais il pouvait distinguer clairement que Molly pleurait, alors qu'Arthur, un bras autour de ses épaules, essayait de la consoler. Charlie, Bill, et les jumeaux avaient tous l'air grave, ainsi que leurs épouses. Ils étaient massés autour de Ron et Hermione, s'attendant probablement à les trouver effondrés.  
  
D'autres personnes commençaient à arriver. Harry commença à circuler prudemment entre les groupes. Il reconnut des membres du ministère, et plusieurs sorciers qu'il avait connus à Poudlard. Un groupe était formé de professeurs du collège. Dean Thomas était là, lui aussi, accompagné de Neville. Il semblait avoir bien réussi : la cape qu'il portait était signée du meilleur couturier de Londres. On voyait cependant qu'il était inquiet. Seamus était resté à Poudlard, il semblait que les Mangemorts lui avaient jeté un sort qui le laissait plus affaibli qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au premier abord.  
  
Harry se projeta brusquement sur le côté quand quelqu'un faillit apparaître à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Heureusement il ne rentra dans personne en effectuant ce mouvement. La place était de plus en plus encombrée, et le jeune homme devait faire très attention. Heureusement, le temps était tel que presque tous les sorciers présents portaient des parapluies, ce qui les empêchait de se tenir trop près les uns des autres. Jusque ici, le jeune homme n'avait vu personne susceptible d'être un Mangemort. D'un autre côté, tous les mages noirs n'étaient pas connus, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils arrivent si tôt. Harry continua cependant sa surveillance. Il commençait à regretter sérieusement que les capes d'invisibilité ne soient pas munies de chauffage, et qu'elles ne soient pas imperméables. Le ton commença à monter à l'autre bout de la foule, et Harry alla voir ce qui se passait. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler quelques personnes au passage, mais celles ci après s'être retournées, surprises, sans rien voir, pensèrent qu'elles avaient rêvé.  
  
La cause de l'agitation lui apparut rapidement : la presse venait d'arriver. Les Weasley et Dumbledore étaient pris d'assaut. S'approchant, Harry entendit une femme munie d'une énorme pile de parchemins dire au photographe qui l'accompagnait : « Il faut trouver sa femme et son fils. Ils sont forcément là, et tout le monde veut des images d'eux. »  
  
Dumbledore fit une courte déclaration, alors que les frères Weasley repoussaient la presse du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sur un signe du directeur de Poudlard, ils prirent la direction de l'église. Harry alla se placer juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Ils sursautèrent en sentant ses main sur leurs épaules.  
  
« Ce n'est que moi, murmura Harry. Je rentre avec vous, avant que la foule ne soit trop dense.  
  
- Ok, répondit Ron sur le même ton. Tu as appris quelque chose ?  
  
- Non. Mais Voldemort n'est pas là, je n'ai absolument rien senti. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas lâcher Malefoy ?  
  
- On dirait qu'il n'a pas eu l'audace de venir. »  
  
Les gardes s'écartèrent pour les laisser entrer. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là, à l'abris de la pluie. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le bâtiment, Harry lâcha ses mains et alla se placer contre le mur, près de la chaire, d'où il pouvait voir l'ensemble des personnes présentes.  
  
Sylvie et le professeur Lupin parlèrent peu alors qu'ils rejoignaient le parking. Aucune voiture n'y était garée. Ils savaient que l'attente allait être longue : ils ne rejoindraient l'église que quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie.  
  
« Que faisons-nous si des moldus arrivent pour un motif qui n'a rien à voir avec Harry ? demanda Sylvie après quelques minutes d'attente  
  
- Peu probable. L'église et le cimetière sont réservés aux sorciers, et nous sommes à des kilomètres de toute habitation moldue. C'est en partie pour cela que je doute que les Dursley viennent, ni aucun de leurs amis. Il aurait fallu qu'ils se lèvent à cinq heures du matin. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de venir ici le jour de l'enterrement de James et Lily.  
  
- C'est ici que sont enterrés les parents de Harry ?  
  
- Oui. Ainsi que Sirius, son parrain. Et c'est ici que Harry a cassé sa baguette et décidé de nous quitter. » Il soupira. « Tant de mauvais souvenirs sont liés à cet endroit. Le simple fait de me retrouver ici ramène le deuil. Et ça doit être pire pour Harry.  
  
- Je crois que Harry a réussi à surmonter tout ça. Il m'a parlé de son parrain, de ses parents, des Maraudeurs. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit encore amer. Et ça l'a aidé, de retrouver le monde de la sorcellerie. Je crois qu'il aurait toujours gardé cette blessure si nous avions continué à vivre comme nous l'avons fait pendant tout ce temps.  
  
- Sans doute.  
  
- Vous avez connu Harry bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Comment était-il ?  
  
- Il était merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi joyeux. C'était très rare qu'il pleure, ou qu'il grogne. Physiquement, James lui ressemble beaucoup.  
  
- Je sais cela.  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose de plus. Il était encore tout petit quand Voldemort a essayé de le tuer. Puis il est parti vivre chez les Dursley et je ne l'ai pas revu avant qu'il ait treize ans, l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard. »  
  
A ce moment, une voiture arriva et vint se garer sur le parking. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et Pétunia Dursley sortit. Elle fit aussitôt le tour du véhicule pour aider Dudley à descendre. Le cousin de Harry était très pâle, il devait s'appuyer sur sa mère pour tenir debout.  
  
« Bonjour, salua Lupin. Vernon n'est pas venu ?  
  
- Il avait un rendez-vous urgent », expliqua Pétunia. Elle regarda attentivement les deux personnes en face d'elle, comme pour essayer de les reconnaître.  
  
- J'étais un ami de James, se présenta le loup-garou en donnant son nom. Et voici Sylvie, la femme de Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr, nous nous sommes croisées l'autre jour, il me semble. » Bien que ce soit inutile, la tante et le cousin de Harry se présentèrent à leur tour. »  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé, dit doucement Dudley. Harry s'est mis en danger pour me venir en aide, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Nous ne méritions pas cela.  
  
- Harry était heureux de le faire, répondit doucement Sylvie. Il pensait toujours d'abord aux autres.  
  
- Je sais. » Dudley s'appuya plus lourdement sur sa mère et sa voix se cassa. « Après qu'il a été blessé, il a encore trouvé la force de cacher ses agresseurs, pour que personne ne se doute de ce qui avait réellement eu lieu. Puis, avant de s'effondrer, il m'a demandé de boire la potion. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était si grièvement atteint.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Lupin. Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait les risques. Au moins, il semble que la potion ait été efficace. Mais vous ne devriez pas rester ici dans le froid, venez vous asseoir dans l'église.  
  
- J'aimerais voir le fils de Harry, demanda la tante Pétunia alors que Lupin se plaçait de l'autre côté de Dudley pour la soulager d'une partie de son fardeau.  
  
- Il est resté à Poudlard. C'était trop dangereux de l'amener ici maintenant.  
  
- Ils sont après lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui ont pourchassé Harry toute sa vie, et ses parents avant lui.  
  
- Oui. Nous craignons qu'ils n'essaient d'agir aujourd'hui. » Devant l'air vaguement effrayé des deux moldus, Lupin expliqua qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et Sylvie leur tendit les armes dont Dumbledore l'avait munie. Alors qu'ils commençaient, lentement, à revenir vers l'église pour installer Dudley plus confortablement, l'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par l'arrivée d'une autre voiture, une petite Fiat qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.  
  
« Avez-vous parlé de la cérémonie à d'autres personnes ? demanda-t-elle à la tante de Harry.  
  
- Non. Aucune de nos connaissances ne connaît Harry, du moins suffisamment bien pour venir ici aujourd'hui.  
  
- Il y a une centaine de mètres à marcher d'ici l'église. Vous pensez que vous y arriverez sans moi ? demanda Lupin.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, dit Dudley en se campant plus fermement sur ses jambes. » Tous deux s'éloignèrent à petits pas, alors que le moteur de la Fiat s'arrêtait de tourner. La portière avant, côté conducteur, s'ouvrit, bientôt suivie par une des portes arrière, et une femme et une enfant en sortirent. Si Sylvie mit un certain temps à reconnaître sans la blouse ni la coiffe, l'infirmière qui avait soigné Harry, elle identifia l'enfant dès que son regard se posa sur elle. Que faisait Méline ici ?  
  
« Vous les connaissez ? » demanda Lupin en remarquant son expression. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'enfant l'avait aperçue et se précipitait vers elle. Arrivée à quelques mètres, cependant, elle s'arrêta et hésita, en voyant l'expression du visage de Sylvie. La femme la rejoignit.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-elle. Vous êtes Mme Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, nous nous sommes vues dimanche.  
  
- Je me souviens, bien sûr. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Vous ne connaissiez pas Harry et.  
  
- Je sais, répondit la femme. C'est Méline qui a insisté pour venir. Elle aimait beaucoup votre mari, et son décès lui a fait un choc. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, tous les deux. Je suis vraiment soulagée de voir que quelqu'un a fini par s'occuper de ma petite fée, même si tout n'est pas facile en ce moment.  
  
- Nous étions heureux de l'avoir. » Elle sourit à l'enfant dont le visage exprima aussitôt un grand soulagement, et qui fit un léger sourire en retour.  
  
- Je sais que nous n'étions pas invitées, reprit la femme, mais Méline voulait tellement venir. J'ai regardé dans les fichiers de l'hôpital et j'ai fini par apprendre que la cérémonie était ici aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, dit Méline en jetant à Sylvie un regard suppliant. Je voulais lui dire au revoir.  
  
- Je sais, dit doucement Sylvie en ouvrant les bras pour y serrer la petite fille. Elle était touchée que la petite fille ait tellement insisté pour venir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter sa présence. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'il y ait le moins d'enfants possible. Elle jeta un regard à Lupin, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, puis à Myriam. Une pensée soudaine la frappa.  
  
- Dis-moi, Méline, est-ce que tu as parlé de Poudlard et de tout cela à Myriam ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui. Le professeur Granger lui a tout expliqué quand elle m'a emmenée. » L'infirmière avait entendu la réponse de l'enfant. Elle sourit légèrement à Sylvie.  
  
« Je sais pour votre monde, dit-elle, et je vous promets que je n'en parlerai pas. Et si vous préférez qu'il n'y ait pas de « moldus », comme vous dites, je peux attendre dans la voiture.  
  
« Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, dit Lupin. Il vous reste une bombe, n'est- ce pas, puisque Vernon n'est pas venu ?  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Sylvie. » Elle se tourna vers Myriam. « Je crois que ce serait mieux que vous ne veniez pas. Ni l'une, ni l'autre. »  
  
Elle savait qu'elle risquait de les blesser, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer que Méline soit mêlée aux événements qui risquaient de se produire. L'enfant était trop jeune et trop sensible pour assister à un tel spectacle. Myriam lui jeta un regard surpris. Méline la regarda un moment, stupéfaite, puis elle fondit en larmes et s'enfuit vers la voiture. Sylvie la rattrapa et immobilisa l'enfant qui se débattait.  
  
« Vous non plus vous ne voulez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? criait-elle. Vous ne m'avez prise que parce que le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas que je reste, et que je posais trop de problèmes au foyer.  
  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle. Nous étions contents de t'avoir et je serai toujours contente que tu viennes me voir, ainsi que James, quand tu reviendras à Poudlard. Simplement nous avons peur que des mauvais sorciers attaquent, aujourd'hui. Et ce serait trop dangereux que tu sois là, tu comprends ? »  
  
La fillette ne répondit pas, mais cessa de se débattre. Elle continuait de sangloter. Les deux autres adultes les avaient rejointes.  
  
« Laissons-les venir, dit Lupin. Et demandons à Dumbledore de mettre un portoloin spécialement à leur disposition.  
  
- Elles n'ont aucun contact avec aucun sorcier, fit pensivement Sylvie. Ne croyez vous pas que nous pourrions leur dire ? Je crois que Méline a besoin de ça. » Il réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête.  
  
« D'accord. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Vous ne pouvez pas être en retard. »  
  
Sylvie reporta son regard sur l'enfant, qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Myriam, et pleurait doucement. L'infirmière, quant à elle, regardait les deux autres d'un air à la fois irrité et intrigué.  
  
« Ecoutez-moi toutes les deux, commença Sylvie. Méline, regarde-moi. Je te jure que ce n'est pas pour te rejeter que je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Et je sais que Harry n'aurait pas voulu partir sans te dire au revoir.  
  
- Je veux venir, dit l'enfant en reniflant. Même si c'est dangereux. Je vous promets de faire attention. Et s'il m'en voulait de ne pas venir ? Je sais qu'il voit tout ce que nous faisons.  
  
- Il ne t'en voudra pas. Et si tu veux, il vendra te voir quand tout cela sera terminé. Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais Harry est encore en vie.  
  
- Comment ça ? intervint Myriam. Elle sembla un moment interdite, puis elle regarda étrangement Sylvie, et une expression de pitié se peignit sur son visage. Elle avait déjà vu des familles qui refusaient de croire que leurs proches étaient vraiment morts. Mais on ne pouvait pas donner des faux espoirs à Méline.  
  
« Harry n'est plus en vie, dit-elle doucement. Du moins plus sur cette terre. J'étais là, nous avons tout fait pour le sauver. Mais il était atteint trop profondément.  
  
- Non, Harry n'est pas mort, fit Lupin en souriant légèrement. Et Sylvie n'est pas folle. Je suppose que je dois m'excuser au nom des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne : nous avons légèrement modifié votre mémoire pour vous faire croire à son décès. Le cercueil qui se trouve actuellement dans l'église est vide. »  
  
L'expression d'incrédulité disparaissait peu à peu du visage de l'enfant, et ses yeux se remplissaient d'espoir.  
  
« C'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle. Il n'est pas mort ?  
  
- Non. Mais vous ne devez pas en parler à quiconque.  
  
- Attendez, fit soudain Myriam. Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Cette conversation que nous aurions eue, avec lui, au sujet d'Adélaïde.  
  
- Non. Moldu est un mot que nous utilisons. Je suppose que Méline vous en a parlé.  
  
- Oui. C'est pour ça que ce rêve me troublait. J'aimerais retrouver mes véritables souvenirs.  
  
- Plus tard, dit Lupin. Il faut vraiment que nous y allions. Désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien.  
  
- A bientôt, Méline. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies été malheureuse depuis dimanche, mais tout va bien, maintenant.   
  
- Tout va bien, ici ? demanda alors la voix d'Hermione. Elle s'interrompit en remarquant Myriam et Méline, et les salua brièvement.  
  
- Je suis venue vous chercher. Tout le monde commence à se demander où est Sylvie.  
  
- Nous venons, répondit la femme de Harry. Je suppose que l'église est pleine ?  
  
- Presque. Ta place est réservée, bien sûr. Il n'y a encore rien eu d'anormal. Sauf que Ron a gardé la place à côté de lui pour Drago Malefoy. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de meurtre.  
  
- Malefoy ? intervint Myriam. C'est un nom sorcier ? Cela faisait aussi parti des mots qui tourmentaient Adélaïde. »  
  
Sylvie se rappela la fois où Méline les avaient surpris en train de parler de Drago. La réaction de la fillette les avait surpris, alors, mais ni Harry ni elle n'y avaient attaché d'importance. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler de la mère de la fillette.  
  
« Rentrez chez vous, dit-elle à l'infirmière. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de parler de tout cela plus tard. Avec Harry »  
  
Alors que l'église se remplissait peu à peu, Harry était resté immobile à sa place contre le mur. Il espérait que personne ne remarquerait la petite flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former à ses pieds. Il tournait de temps en temps son regard vers le groupe formé par les Weasley. Tous avaient l'air accablé, et une fois de plus, il se sentit coupable. C'était lui qu'ils pleuraient. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver un certain orgueil, parce qu'il s'apercevait à quel point ses amis tenaient à lui.  
  
Il vit s'avancer les Dursley, soulagé de voir que son cousin allait mieux, même s'il semblait encore très faible. L'absence de l'oncle Vernon ne le surprit pas outre mesure, même s'il était étonné qu'il ait laissé sa femme et son fils se rendre sans lui à une réunion comme celle-ci. Sans doute ne lui avaient-ils pas laissé le choix. Peu de temps après, alors que les professeurs de Poudlard s'avançaient à leur tour dans l'église, il ressentit une violente douleur. Se rappelant où il était, il parvint à ne pas crier. Serrant les dents, il attendit que la douleur diminue. Enfin, il parvint à relever la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait eu raison, Voldemort était venu. Mais contrairement aux attentes du directeur, il semblait que le mage noir soit entré dans l'église.  
  
Harry scruta les visages assemblés. Il ne vit pas le visage reptilien de son ennemi de toujours. Mais il se doutait bien que le mage noir n'était pas visible. Les représentants du ministère, menés par Pierson et accompagnés par Dumbledore, étaient entrés pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Voldemort avait pu se glisser derrière eux. Il pouvait être l'un d'eux.  
  
Dans toute l'assistance, les gens parlaient à voix basse. Ils semblaient inconscients du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ignorants du fait que le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Et qu'il n'était peut-être pas seul. Harry s'attendait à entrer en contact avec son ennemi invisible à n'importe quel moment.  
  
Quand Hermione se leva pour quitter l'église, il envisagea un moment de la suivre pour lui dire ce qu'il savait, mais il se retint en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir : l'église était un lieu sacré où il était peu probable qu'ils attaquent. La magie noir n'était pas aussi puissante qu'ailleurs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, accompagnée de Sylvie et de Lupin. En tant que veuve, Sylvie s'assit au premier rang. Elle avait pour voisin direct le professeur Dumbledore, ce qui rassura légèrement Harry. D'un autre côté, s'il devait y avoir une attaque, c'était la partie la plus exposée. Il regarda le visage de sa femme. Son expression était fermée, mais un léger tremblement au coin de la lèvre montrait sa nervosité. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu avancer vers elle et lui prendre la main sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, mais il devait rester à sa place.  
  
Peu après, un sorcier s'avança. il était vêtu d'une robe blanche, ce qui montrait son appartenance à la communauté religieuse magique, plus fréquemment appelée la commare. La plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas religieux au sens où l'entendaient les moldus, et ceux qui l'étaient allaient aux offices moldus. Le rôle de la commare était d'entretenir les espaces sacrés laissés par les anciens, comme cette église, et de présider à certains rituels comme les mariages ou les enterrements.  
  
L'officiant monta sur l'estrade et commença à parler.  
  
« Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'un des plus puissants et des plus courageux sorciers qui ait jamais existé. On l'appelait le Survivant, il a échappé de nombreuses fois à celui dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé. Par deux fois, il a été la cause de sa chute. Malheureusement, lorsque ses ennemis l'ont attaqué par surprise une fois de plus, et bien qu'il se soit défendus avec courage et ait permis l'arrestation de cinq d'entre eux, il a été mortellement blessé. Dimanche dernier, Harry Potter n'a pas pu être fidèle à son surnom. »  
  
De nombreuses femmes pleuraient dans l'assistance. Le sorcier s'arrêta avant de reprendre, d'une voix chargée d'émotion.  
  
« Nous sommes tous conscients de ce que cette perte représente pour notre peuple. Tout au long de sa courte vie, Harry s'est battu pour nous, contre la cruauté des mages noirs. Comme ses parents avant lui, il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour que les forces du mal ne triomphent pas. »  
  
S'il n'avait pas été dissimulé sous sa cape, on aurait pu voir les joues de Harry devenir rouge foncé à cet hommage. Il ne méritait pas cela. D'un autre côté, un éloge funèbre était toujours flatteur. Il reporta son attention sur le discours du prêtre, tout en guettant le moindre mouvement dans l'assistance.  
  
« Mais Harry n'était pas seulement le héros que voyaient la plupart des sorciers. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, ce n'est pas seulement le Survivant que nous pleurons aujourd'hui, c'est aussi un ami, un mari ou un père. Car Harry était avant tout un être humain. Un enfant qui a perdu ses parents avant d'avoir eu le temps de les connaître. Des mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qui n'a retrouvé une famille en la personne de son parrain que pour la perdre quelques années plus tard. Toujours à cause du même mage noir. Et qui, malgré toutes ces épreuves, a su rester fidèle à lui-même, à ses amis et à ses convictions. Et c'est pour cela qu'avant de laisser la parole à ceux qui l'ont connu, j'aimerais que nous ayons tous une pensée pour Harry, en tant qu'homme, et non en tant que figure médiatique. »  
  
Pendant le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, des larmes coulèrent sur la plupart des visages. Harry se demanda si Voldemort avait entendu. Il devait être furieux de ne pas pouvoir se manifester. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice qui brûlait toujours légèrement.  
  
Plusieurs personnes vinrent ensuite parler de Harry. Ron parla de son ami, racontant certaines de leurs aventures à Poudlard. Dumbledore, ensuite, rappela à tout le monde que la lutte continuait, et, il fit un sourire ironique à cette déclaration, que le Survivant ne les avait pas vraiment quittés. Pierson dit ensuite quelques mots au nom du ministère. Puis on fit léviter le cercueil qui remonta l'allée centrale jusqu'à atteindre les portes qui s'ouvrirent magiquement. Tout le monde se leva alors pour le suivre. Les gardes maintenaient à distance une foule importante. Harry attendit pour sortir que le gros de l'assistance soit passé. Il passa au milieu des Aurors. La foule des sorciers anonymes se mit en mouvement peu après pour suivre le cortège. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Harry s'avança, pour rejoindre le groupe de ceux qui étaient dans l'église. Il sentait que Voldemort était là-bas. Alors qu'ils franchissaient les grilles du cimetière, une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, le coeur battant, la baguette levée.  
  
« Calme, Potter, fit une voix rauque et éraillée. Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication au fait que tu assistes actuellement à ton propre enterrement ? » fermement campé sur sa jambe de bois, son ?il magique fixé sur Harry, Alastor Maugrey se tenait devant lui.  
  
« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, répondit Harry à voix basse, mais Dumbledore est au courant. Tout ceci devrait être éclairci bientôt. » Il eut une idée soudaine. « Puisque vous voyez à travers, pouvez vous me dire s'il y a d'autres personnes sous des capes d'invisibilité ?  
  
- Personne, répondit l'ancien Auror. Et personne n'est sous l'effet d'un sortilège d'invisibilité.  
  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
  
- Potter, je sais ce que je vois. Et je ne suis pas du genre à baisser ma garde. Ca ne veut pas dire, bien sûr, qu'il n'y ait pas de Mangemorts ici. Ils ont pu prendre du polynectar.  
  
- Nous sommes restés plus d'une heure dans l'église et je n'ai vu personne avaler quoique ce soit. Pourtant Voldemort est là.  
  
- S'il est là, nous le trouverons, Potter. Le vieux Maugrey ne se laisse pas avoir comme ça. J'y vais ou on va finir par se demander pourquoi je parle tout seul. »  
  
Harry continua d'avancer, seul, à côté de la procession. Il vit Maugrey s'avancer vers Dumbledore et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela le rassura quelque peu, le vieil Auror avait dû prévenir le directeur de Poudlard de ce que Harry lui avait dit. Ils commencèrent à se rassembler autour d'une fosse creusée dans la terre. Harry surveillait le groupe de sorciers du ministère, ceux qui étaient entrés au moment où il avait ressenti les douleurs à sa cicatrice. Il vit soudain Maugrey se redresser, son ?il magique tournant follement dans son orbite, et désigner plusieurs points à Dumbledore. Le front du directeur de Poudlard se crispa aussitôt, et il sortit sa baguette. Puis Maugrey pointa un doigt dans la direction de Harry, et Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit un signe dans la direction de son ancien élève. Harry comprit sans mal le message : les événements allaient se précipiter.  
  
Et, en effet, alors que l'officiant commençait à léviter de nouveau le cercueil, une voix venue de nulle part cria : « Incendio ». Une flamme jaillit droit sur le cercueil qui prit feu malgré la pluie battante. L'assistance recula d'un pas, comme frappée de stupeur. Puis la même voix cria « Morsmodre », et une fumée verte s'éleva, dessinant au dessus du cercueil en feu la terrible marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Alors que les centaines de sorciers qui suivaient la procession commençaient à paniquer, et qu'un mouvement de fuite se dessinait, Dumbledore s'avança et dit d'une voix ferme : « Finite Incantes ». La marque disparut, alors qu'un peu partout des hommes vêtus de capes noires et de cagoules apparaissaient. La bousculade vers la sortie s'intensifia. Beaucoup de sorciers transplanèrent. On donna des portoloins aux Dursley, et un fut mis de force dans la mains de Sylvie, qui protesta en sortant la bombe que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Un moment, on aurait dit qu'il n'allait plus rester personne pour combattre les Mangemorts. Mais les Aurors, les professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, se regroupèrent autour du directeur de Poudlard, baguette levée. Les sorts se mirent à fuser. Rapidement, il apparut que les défenseurs de la magie blanche étaient bien plus nombreux que les mages noirs. Ceux-ci tombaient les uns après les autres, stupéfixés. Harry était resté près des opposants aux Mangemorts, mais sans prendre part au combat. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, pour l'instant du moins. Mais il était prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. La douleur sourde de sa cicatrice ne lui laissait que peu de doutes : Voldemort était toujours là et l'attaque n'allait pas se limiter aux quelques Mangemorts rapidement neutralisés.  
  
Et soudain, la douleur de sa cicatrice s'intensifia et quelqu'un tout près de lui prononça une incantation. Une incantation qui aurait dû provenir des mangemorts, en face, non de leur camp : « Avada Kedavra. ». Malgré la douleur, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, parce qu'il avait été prévenu du sort lancé par son ennemi avant qu'il ne le lance, Harry réagit avant même la fin de la phrase. Levant sa baguette, il créa un champ de force qui projeta à terre tout le groupe de sorciers.  
  
La lumière verte leur passa par-dessus la tête et alla se ficher dans un arbre non loin. Pendant quelques secondes, il régna sur le champ de bataille un calme absolu, tous étant stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se produire. Tous avaient reconnu la voix qui avait lancé l'incantation mais aucun ne pouvait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir. Pas lui. Pas leur propre ministre. Seul Dumbledore, que rien ne semblait jamais surprendre, réagit immédiatement. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Pierson, criant « Stupéfix ! ». Mais le ministre avait été plus rapide. Alors que le vieux sorcier prononçait son sort, il s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Personne ne put entendre ce qu'il disait, mais tous les Mangemorts stupéfixés se relevèrent instantanément, et d'autres apparurent.  
  
Une barrière magique apparut en dessous de Pierson, le protégeant d'une quelconque attaque. Puis un rire sinistre retentit.  
  
« Croyiez-vous vraiment que j'allais vous laisser enterrer Potter tranquillement ? » Cette fois, Pierson ne parlait plus avec sa propre voix, mais avec celle de Voldemort. « Aujourd'hui marque le début de mon règne. Vous tous ici, je vous laisse une dernière chance. Ceux qui ne se soumettront pas immédiatement subiront le sort qu'ils méritent pour s'être opposé à moi si longtemps.  
  
- Tu ne l'emporteras pas en paradis, Tom, dit fermement Dumbledore.  
  
- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, professeur. Je pourrais vous tuer immédiatement, mais je préfère vous laisser assister auparavant à la victoire des Ténèbres. Vous n'êtes plus rien, mon cher professeur, vous avez échoué. Aujourd'hui votre pouvoir est diminué par l'âge, le mien est à son apothéose. Et vous n'avez pas su protéger votre golden boy. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au reste des sorciers, je vous donne cinq minutes pour choisir votre camp, après quoi vous serez tous anéantis. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de transplaner. Réfléchissez, et ne donnez pas votre vie en vain. Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter. Je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde. »  
  
Les sorciers s'étaient redressés. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur Pierson, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils savaient qu'il disait vrai. Les Mangemorts les encerclaient, à présent, et la présence de leur maître leur donnait un regain d'énergie. Ils n'avaient aucune fuite possible, et la lutte semblait dédiée à l'échec. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne faisait mine de baisser sa baguette. Le ministre souriait cyniquement à ses adversaires, sûr de sa victoire.  
  
Le moment était venu pour Harry d'intervenir. D'un puissant sortilège, il brisa la barrière protégeant Voldemort, puis il enleva sa cape. Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre, à la fois des rangs des Mangemorts et des autres sorciers.  
  
« Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi facile que vous ne le souhaitiez, mon cher Lord. Je vous provoque en duel.  
  
- Potter ? Le sourire sur le visage de Pierson se fit grimaçant, mais il ne disparut pas. « J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de toi comme ça. Que ces idiots que j'avais envoyés n'auraient jamais pu succéder là où j'ai échoué si longtemps. J'ai aujourd'hui enfin l'occasion de montrer au monde que seule la chance t'a permis de me résister. J'accepte, Potter. Un duel. Juste toi et moi. Aucune règle. Pas de second. »  
  
Il fit un geste en direction des Mangemorts, et le cercle s'écarta. Voldemort vint se poser lentement à l'extérieur, et Harry traversa le cercle pour venir le rejoindre. Avant que son adversaire ne se soit placé en face de lui, et sans s'incliner comme le voulaient les usages, le mage noir lança un sortilège Doloris.  
  
Harry sauta en dehors de la trajectoire, et le sort vint frapper un Mangemort derrière lui. Harry riposta en envoyant une boule de feu, et la bataille s'engagea. Comme cinq ans auparavant, et comme de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie, Harry affrontait seul le mage noir. Mais cette fois, il était prêt. Voldemort ne l'avait pas pris par surprise, arraché à sa sécurité. Au contraire, cette fois, c'était Harry qui avait provoqué l'affrontement, et il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il débarrasserait le monde de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Autour d'eux, la bataille avait repris entre les Mangemorts et les sorciers menés par Dumbledore. Mais tous s'étaient éloignés du lieu du duel. Voldemort n'avait pas menti en affirmant que ses pouvoirs étaient à leur apothéose. Mais ceux de Harry avaient largement amplifié alors qu'il atteignait l'âge adulte. La puissance qui émergeait des deux baguettes était telle que nul ne pouvait se tenir à proximité. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait le plus près possible de Harry, empêchant les Mangemorts d'aller aider leur maître.  
  
Au milieu du champ de bataille, on pouvait voir un groupe de sorciers dont une grande partie avait des cheveux roux. Les Weasley étaient de loin les plus acharnés combattants contre les Mangemorts. Avec l'aide de Pénélope d'Angelina, et d'Hermione, Molly avait érigé une puissante barrière protectrice autour de la famille. Arthur, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux luttaient sans relâche à coups de sortilèges de stupéfixion. Ron tentait, tout en aidant son père et ses frères, de localiser Ginny et Drago Malefoy. Il les avait perdus dans la confusion suivant les apparitions de Voldemort et de Harry, et le couple n'était pas dans le groupe familial. Drago tentait de persuader Ginny de rester cachée derrière une tombe, et la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout d'accord. Finalement, elle céda et le blond se mit à son tour en position de combat.  
  
« Ron ! hurla Hermione. Réveille-toi ! Juste en face ! »  
  
Un Mangemort n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de toucher leur bouclier avec sa baguette, ce qui l'aurait immédiatement détruit Le jeune homme avait heureusement acquis de bons réflexes au cours de son entraînement d'Auror. « Stupéfix ! » cria-t-il. La lumière rouge frappa le Mangemort de plein fouet et il s'effondra.  
  
« Oublie ta s?ur pour l'instant ! » le sermonna Hermione en envoyant une nouvelle vague d'énergie pour renforcer leurs défenses.   
  
Ron voulut répondre mais son attention fut attirée par des cris de douleur non loin. Un homme roulait sur le sol, visiblement sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort.  
  
« C'est Neville ! cria Hermione.  
  
- Je vais le chercher !   
  
- NON ! hurla Molly. Tu restes là ! »  
  
Mais le rouquin avait déjà bondit hors du bouclier. Rampant dans la boue pour ne pas s'exposer aux ennemis, il atteignit l'endroit où Neville ne bougeait presque plus.  
  
« Eh, Nev ! » appela-t-il. Son ami l'aperçut et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, et du sang commença à couler de sa bouche. Il avait un besoin urgent de soins. Ron se releva pour le transporter, saisit Neville par les épaules et tenta de le traîner pour le ramener dans l'aire protégée par sa famille. Il avait presque atteint la sécurité quand une masse l'obligea à lâcher Neville, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, un homme blond était penché sur Neville. Ron brandit sa baguette.  
  
« Laisse-le, Malefoy !  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, Weasley. On ferait mieux de l'emmener rapidement à l'intérieur. Il a besoin de soins.  
  
- Je crois que j'y arriverai seul. J'y serais déjà si tu ne m'avais pas agressé. T'éloigne pas ou je te jette un sort.  
  
- Très bien, si tu refuses mon aide. Mais pour ton information, je viens de te sauver la vie, Weasley. Tu aurais pris un Avada Kedavra en pleine tête si je ne t'avais pas poussé. » Pendant qu'il parlait, Ron avait atteint le bouclier, et remis Neville aux mains d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers Malefoy, prêt à lui adresser une réponse sanglante, lorsque le blond bondit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ron le suivit. Hermione, qui avait remis Neville à Pénélope, bondit à leur suite. Il comprirent rapidement ce qui l'avait attiré. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient isolé et entouré une femme qui avait perdu sa baguette et criait.  
  
« Tiens bon, Gin, j'arrive ! » hurla Drago. Il se mit à courir. Les Mangemorts le désarmèrent sans mal.  
  
« Serait-ce notre cher ami Malefoy ? fit l'un d'eux. Tu vas regretter de nous avoir trahis. J'ai l'impression que tu serais désolé qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette charmante jeune femme. » Il pointa sa baguette sur Ginny.  
  
« Endoloris ! » cria-t-il. Une lumière fusa en direction de Ginny. Mais une forme jaillit de derrière un Mangemort et vint se placer devant la jeune femme. Ron prit le sort de plein fouet et s'effondra sur le sol pendant que Hermione lançait : « Accio baguette Drago ! » et renvoyait l'instrument à son propriétaire. Ginny saisit la baguette de son frère, à ses pieds, et joignit le combat. Bientôt, les Mangemorts gisaient à terre. Le sort frappant Ron fut levé, et le rouquin resta un moment allongé sur le sol, tremblant des effets du sortilège, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Hermione se précipita sur son mari, et l'entoura de ses bras. Ginny les regarda un moment, ne pouvant croire que son frère venait de la protéger ainsi. Puis elle se laissa tomber au côtés du couple et fondit en larmes. Drago s'avança et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
« Ça va aller, dit-il. Ne pleure pas, Gin, c'est fini. » Mais la jeune gardait les yeux fixés sur son frère. Celui-ci se redressa, se dégageant des bras d'Hermione, et se tourna vers sa s?ur.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Ginny. Vraiment. » Puis il ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y précipita, sans cesser de pleurer.  
  
« Ron ! » S'écria-t-elle. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »  
  
Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Drago et ils se sourirent. Tout autour d'eux la bataille semblait se calmer. Les derniers mages noirs prenaient la fuite.  
  
Mais à une certaine distance, le combat entre Harry et Voldemort n'était pas fini. Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui en avait pas encore laissé l'occasion. Le sortilège qu'ils avaient trouvé et qui était censé séparer l'âme de Voldemort de son corps, et la rendre visible, exigeait une grande concentration, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le lancer plus d'une fois. Il devait être sûr que le mage noir ne soit pas en état de l'esquiver. Mais son ennemi semblait prévoir ses attaques, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture. Il lançait des sortilèges extrêmement puissants, et dangereux, et Harry commençait à fatiguer. Il devait faire diversion, mais comment ?  
  
Harry plongea pour éviter un sort d'aveuglement, en essayant de repenser à ses vieux cours de duels, et envoya un champs de force que l'autre brisa facilement. Une idée commença à germer en lui. C'était risqué, mais ça pouvait marcher. Il diminua progressivement la puissance de ses sorts, et se mit à éviter plus difficilement ceux de son ennemi. Voyant cela, Voldemort envoya lui des maléfices de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus dangereux, bombardant Harry puisqu'il n'avait plus grand chose à esquiver. Harry se mit à souffler, son équilibre se fit précaire, il semblait complètement épuisé. Lorsque Voldemort lança « Serrero ! » et qu'une lumière pourpre sortit de sa baguette, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver, et le sort le frappa.  
  
Harry tomba à terre, et porta les mains à sa gorge, il étouffait. Il se crispa un moment, puis fut agité de spasmes. Enfin, il retomba, immobile, et ne bougea plus.  
  
Les sorciers encore debout après le combat contre les Mangemorts furent soudain silencieux. On entendit des murmures d'incrédulité. Et puis soudain Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre et s'avança vers le corps sans vie de celui qui s'était si souvent opposé à lui. C'est à ce moment que Harry bondit, baguette en main, et qu'il cria : « Demeo anima de corpu ! »  
  
Voldemort n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de contrer le sort. Il poussa un cri étranglé et se mit à tousser. Une épaisse fumée blanche sortit du corps de Pierson qui s'effondra, inanimé. Harry se concentra pour maintenir le sort. Il savait que dès qu'il baisserait sa baguette, l'âme reprendrait possession du corps. Il plongea sa main gauche dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortit un simple vaporisateur moldu. La fumée grise, l'âme de Voldemort, s'avança vers lui, menaçante. Sa cicatrice explosa de douleur quand Voldemort s'infiltra en lui, mais Harry tint bon. Il plaça le vaporisateur en direction de l'esprit et appuya sur la détente. Un jet brun en sortit, mais rien ne se produisit. Et l'âme du sorcier semblait avoir disparu. A la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant dans tout son corps, Harry comprit que ce qui restait de Voldemort était en lui. Sa vision se troublait, mais la main qui tenait la baguette se serra. Il ne pouvait pas rompre le sort, c'était sa seule chance.  
  
Il sentait le poids de l'âme de son ennemi se concentrer au niveau de sa poitrine, dans l'intention évidente de l'empêcher de respirer. Harry porta le spray à ses lèvres. Luttant contre l'esprit qui s'emparait de lui, il vida ses poumons, puis pressa plusieurs fois la détente du vaporisateur en inspirant violemment. La vapeur le brûla violemment, mais il ne leva pas le sort. On entendit alors un sifflement strident provenant de l'intérieur de Harry, qui se transforma en un horrible cri, déchirant les oreilles de tous ceux qui l'entendaient. Le jeune homme se mit à tousser, et finit par recracher une petite boule de fumée très compacte. Le sifflement se fit de plus et plus fort, et, finalement, dans un horrible craquement, la boule de fumée explosa et disparut. Et ce fut le silence.  
  
Pendant un moment, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Aucun des sorciers ne semblait croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir, la plupart ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ceux qui savaient n'arrivaient pas à croire que ça avait vraiment marché, que tout était fini, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu. Ils restaient là, incrédules, le regard fixé sur le corps sans vie de Pierson, ou sur l'endroit où la boule de fumée blanche, les derniers restes de celui qu'ils avaient tant craint, avait disparu.  
  
Il ne s'était probablement pas écoulé plus d'une ou deux secondes, mais pour tout le monde cela avait paru une éternité, quand le charme fut finalement rompu par le bruit d'une baguette de bois tombant sur le sol de pierre. Tous les sorciers sursautèrent. Et, comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry glissa à terre.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore était le plus près, ce fut le premier à atteindre l'endroit où gisaient les deux sorciers. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès de Harry, et lui prit le poignet. Ron et Hermione, suivis de près par Ginny et Drago, accoururent et fixèrent sur le vieux sorcier un regard anxieux. Lorsque celui-ci se redressa, son visage était grave. Il enleva sa cape, et en couvrit le jeune homme, puis sortit de sa poche un petit cube doré. « Nous rentrons à Poudlard, dit-il à Ron et Hermione, puis il mit le cube dans la main inerte de Harry et tous deux disparurent.  
  
Quand Arthur Weasley lui mit de force un portoloin dans la main, Sylvie se sentit tirée, puis se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. Elle jeta violemment la balle argentée qui lui avait servi de moyen de transport dans un coin. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre ces sorciers qui la considéraient comme une incompétente, contre Dumbledore, qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle pourrait se défendre qu'elle pourrait être utile, mais qui avait programmé de l'éloigner si les choses tournaient mal. Et surtout, elle était furieuse contre Harry. Harry qui avait accepté qu'elle vienne, alors qu'il savait probablement qu'elle ne resterait pas. Harry refusait de comprendre que la lutte contre les forces du mal était aussi devenue la sienne quand elle l'avait épousé. Et qui risquait une fois de plus sa vie pour sauver le monde, alors qu'elle était en sécurité au château. Harry qui ne reviendrait peut-être pas.  
  
Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent au yeux, et elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle sursauta quand on lui parla, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.  
  
« Mme Potter ? » Les yeux de Sylvie se posèrent sur la tante et le cousin de Harry. Evidemment, se dit-elle, eux aussi étaient des moldus dont il fallait prendre soin. Sa colère retomba un peu quand elle remarqua que Dudley semblait à bout de forces. Assis par terre, il s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur. Sa mère le couvait d'un ?il inquiet tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle s'adressa de nouveau à Sylvie.  
  
« Savez-vous où nous sommes ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- A Poudlard. Dans le bureau du directeur. » Les deux Dursley eurent un mouvement de recul, puis ils se reprirent.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dudley d'une voix faible. Est-ce que Harry. Est-ce qu'il a réellement ressuscité ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ça ?  
  
- Non, répondit Sylvie. Harry n'a jamais été mort. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, en tout cas. Maintenant. » elle se reprit, évitant de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. « Je ne sais pas quand vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, ajouta-t-elle, mais peut-être serait-il bon que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. »  
  
Pétunia hocha la tête. Les deux femmes aidèrent Dudley à se lever, et l'aidèrent à marcher, le portant à moitié, jusqu'au repère de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière allongea le malade sur un lit, puis lui donna une potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentit mieux et s'assit. Il regarda Sylvie.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour Harry, dit-il. Il s'en sortira. Je l'ai vu se battre, ce fameux jour à l'hôpital. Il est extrêmement fort.  
  
- Je suppose. » La jeune femme se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vous laisse, dit-elle. J'ai envie d'être avec James, être sûre qu'au moins lui, il va bien.  
  
- J'aimerais le voir », dit Pétunia.  
  
Sylvie soupira. « Dans ce cas je suppose que vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi », dit-elle. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, les trois moldus longèrent silencieusement les couloirs de Poudlard. En arrivant devant la tapisserie qui marquait l'entrée de son appartement, Sylvie donna le mot de passe, et la porte s'ouvrit. Un silence absolu les accueillit, ce qui était inhabituel. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la sieste de James, et si Cassie était généralement calme, le petit garçon était plutôt bruyant. Le salon semblait vide. Sylvie contourna un fauteuil pour aller voir à l'étage, et s'arrêta net. Un corps sans vie était effondré, mi allongé mi appuyé contre le fauteuil. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda Dudley en voyant le visage de la femme de Harry devenir plus blanc que la craie. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avança. Apercevant la femme, il poussa un cri.  
  
« Mrs Figgs ? Mais qu'est-ce que. » Il s'interrompit et se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls. « Elle est vivante, dit-il après un moment. Il faut aller chercher de l'aide. » Mais l'attention de Sylvie n'était plus sur la femme. Où étaient les enfants ?  
  
« James ? appela-t-elle. Cassie ? James, viens me voir, chéri, maman est rentrée ! James ! » Sur la fin de la phrase, sa voix avait pris un ton suraigu. Au bord de la crise de nerf, elle bondit à l'étage, sans cesser d'appeler son fils. D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du petit garçon, qui était vide. Comme folle, elle souleva violemment les couvertures du lit et ouvrit en grand les placard, dans l'espoir insensé que le bébé aurait pu se cacher là. Puis elle se précipita dans sa propre chambre. La porte claqua quand elle l'ouvrit. Là, enfin, il lui sembla entendre des pleurs d'enfants. La chambre semblait vide, mais une petite silhouette tremblante était recroquevillée dans le lit. Sylvie savait que ce n'était pas James, il n'avait pas encore appris à pleurer en silence, mais la vue de l'a détresse de l'enfant l'aida à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle ouvrit doucement le lit, révélant une masse de cheveux roux foncé.  
  
« Chut ! dit-elle doucement. C'est fini, chérie. » La fillette était roulée en boule, mais elle leva des yeux terrifiés quand elle s'entendit appeler. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Sylvie, elle s'agrippa à elle comme à une bouée de secours, sans cesser de trembler. Sylvie comprit que l'enfant ne parlerait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas calmée. Elle la redescendit au salon.  
  
« C'est fini, répéta-t-elle. Tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant.  
  
- Maman, appela la petite fille en se remettant à pleurer. Veux maman.   
  
- Oui, papa et maman vont revenir bientôt, d'accord ?  
  
- Tout de suite !  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, Cassie. Dès qu'ils le pourront, ils viendront te chercher. »  
  
Dudley lui jeta un regard un regard interrogateur en la voyant redescendre avec, accrochée à elle, une enfant terrorisée et qui n'était visiblement pas son fils.  
  
« Ma mère est partie chercher de l'aide. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- James n'est nul part, gémit Sylvie Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais ils ont dû attaquer Mrs Figgs, qui était ici pour les garder, et l'emmener. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. »  
  
Pétunia Dursley revint, accompagnée d'un groupe d'adolescents. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus de sorciers adultes à Poudlard. Un garçon et une fille portaient les insignes de Préfets en Chef. La situation fut rapidement expliquée.  
  
La fille fit léviter la femme inconsciente et lui fit prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Le garçon, qui dit s'appeler Manolito del Pare, resta dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
  
« Je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un chercher Trelawney dans sa tour, proposa-t- il. C'est le seul professeur qui soit resté. Mais elle n'a aucune expérience, elle ne saura pas quoi faire. D'habitude, le professeur Dumbledore nous laisse toujours un moyen de le joindre, ou McGonagall ! » Il se tordait les mains d'impuissance. Pris d'une inspiration, il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara en quelques secondes un biberon de lait chaud pour Cassie, qu'il tendit à Sylvie. « C'est ce que fait ma mère quand ma petite s?ur est énervée », dit-il avec un léger sourire, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas en faire plus. Sylvie le remercia. Elle savait que les adolescents devaient être complètement désorientés, qu'ils n'étaient pas armés pour faire face à ce genre de situation.  
  
En effet, le bébé se calma légèrement en buvant, sans cesser toutefois de s'agripper à Sylvie qui la berçait doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux et dit doucement : « Chérie, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu as eu très, très peur. Mais je te promets que c'est fini, d'accord ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Où est James ? »  
  
L'enfant laissa tomber le biberon et s'accrocha de nouveau à Sylvie. Un moment, celle-ci crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais bientôt une petite voix se fit entendre : « Il était méchant. la gentille dame elle nous a dit d'aller en haut, mais le méchant monsieur a fait de la magie. Après, elle bougeait plus et il a pris James. » La voix de la fillette était à peine audible. Ils avaient emmené James, Sylvie s'en doutait mais c'était autre chose de se l'entendre confirmer. Elle tenta d'en apprendre davantage.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?  
  
- Il a crié. Issis Figgs aussi criait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient, Cassie ?  
  
- J'ai pas compris », gémit l'enfant.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. »  
  
Qui s'était emparé de James ? Qui était parvenu à pénétrer dans Poudlard, à trouver leur appartement, et à enlever l'enfant ? Et, plus important, où l'avait-on emmené ?  
  
« On peut fouiller Poudlard, proposa le Préfet en Chef alors que son homologue féminin revenait de l'infirmerie, annonçant que Mrs Figgs était toujours inconsciente mais qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Je crois que Dumbledore a charmé le château pour que personne ne puisse en franchir les grilles cet après-midi. »  
  
Sylvie secoua la tête. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, le château était bien trop grand. Et elle ne voulait pas mettre tous ces jeunes en danger. Mais s'il y avait une chance pour que James soit à Poudlard. Elle se souvint soudain une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry, un matin, à l'infirmerie. Deux semaines plus tôt, autant dire une éternité. Qu'avait-il dit au sujet de cette carte qu'il voulait transmettre à James ? Elle montrait les passages secrets, et. Oui ! les gens qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. Elle devait probablement se trouver dans sa vieille malle, celle qui était au grenier. Sylvie se leva d'un bond.  
  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper de Cassie ? » demanda-t-elle aux jeunes regroupés autour d'elle. La Préfète et une autre jeune fille s'avancèrent pour prendre l'enfant, mais celle-ci s'accrocha au cou de Sylvie.  
  
« Ne me laisse pas » , criait-elle. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, se retrouver dans les bras d'inconnus semblait la terroriser, ce que Sylvie pouvait comprendre. C'est pourquoi elle finit par céder.  
  
« Très bien », fit-elle en se rasseyant. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les étudiants. « Au premier étage, la première porte à gauche, c'est notre chambre. Sous le lit, il y a une vieille malle de Harry. Dedans, vous devriez trouver une vieille carte. ou peut-être simplement un vieux morceau de parchemin. » Deux jeunes partirent immédiatement. Les autres attendaient visiblement des instructions. « Très bien, pensa Sylvie, comme si je n'étais pas assez perdue, me voilà promue chef d'équipe. » A haute voix, elle ajouta ; « Est-ce que l'un de vous saurait aller aux cuisines ?   
  
- Oui, répondit un garçon.  
  
- Vous pourriez aller chercher un elfe de maison qui s'appelle Dobby ? » Le garçon acquiesça et partit. La jeune femme se retourna vers l'enfant qui semblait commencer à se détendre sur ses genoux. « Tu resteras avec Dobby, Cassie. » La fillette sembla réfléchir un moment puis demanda : « Tu vas chercher papa et maman ?  
  
- Non, chérie. Ton papa et ta maman rentreront tous seuls. Dans pas longtemps, d'accord ? Moi, je vais essayer de trouver Jamsie.  
  
- D'accord, dit finalement l'enfant. Parce que Jamsie ne voulait pas aller avec le méchant monsieur. Et Dobby est gentil. »  
  
Les adolescents redescendirent avec un vieux morceau de parchemin à la main.  
  
« C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé, dit la fille. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourra vous aider. » Sylvie expliqua ce qu'elle savait de la carte du Maraudeur.  
  
« J'en ai entendu parlé, dit Manolito. Je suis à Gryffondor, et la carte que possédait Harry a été une vraie légende pendant mes premières années. On disait qu'un jour elle avait insulté Rogue. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en servir. Il doit y avoir un moyen de la révéler. » Ils se groupèrent autour de la carte.  
  
« Revelare ! essaya Manolito, mais rien ne se produisit.  
  
- Finite incantatem ! tenta sans plus d'effet la préfète en chef.  
  
- S'il vous plaît aidez-nous », demanda simplement une autre fille en touchant le parchemin du bout de sa baguette. Cette fois, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, des mots apparurent.  
  
« Pourquoi on vous aiderait ? Quel méfait préparez-vous ?  
  
- Aucun, répondit précipitamment Sylvie. Au contraire, c'est pour.  
  
- Désolés, répondit la carte. Monsieur Lunard est en vacances, Monsieur Cornedrue est occupé à vider une boite de chocogrenouilles, Monsieur Patmol prépare un nouveau sort pour changer en rose les cheveux des Serpentard, et Monsieur Queudver fait la sieste. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. »  
  
Puis le inscriptions s'effacèrent, et la carte resta silencieuse, en dépit de tous les efforts des collégiens. Sylvie les regardait faire, avec un sentiment croissant de frustration. Ils avaient un outil qui devait leur permettre de retrouver son fils, mais cette stupide carte refusait de se révéler. Chaque minute qui passait était peut-être la minute de trop pour James. et Harry qui ne rentrait pas ! Allait-elle perdre à la fois son mari et son fils ? Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la carte.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous, supplia-t-elle. Pour le petit fils de Cornedrue. » Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Pas plus que de l'enfant qui, sentant son trouble, recommençait à s'énerver. La seule chose qui comptait était cette fichue carte qui savait où était James mais ne le lui montrait pas. Une larme tomba de ses joues et vint s'écraser sur la carte. A ce moment de nouveaux mots s'inscrivirent.  
  
Messires Queudver, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue, pourvoyeurs d'aide aux demoiselles en détresse, vous présentent la carte du Mauraudeur. Il vous a laissée tomber ? Allez donc faire exploser la salle commune des Serpentards !  
  
Puis, enfin, la carte de l'école s'afficha sur le vieux parchemin. Elle appela les autres et ils vinrent se regrouper autour d'elle. Il y eut alors un pop et Dobby, l'air à la fois désespéré et choqué, apparut.  
  
« Qu'arrive-t-il à Mme Potter ? demanda-t-il. Mr me dit que Mr James a disparu.  
  
- C'est vrai, Dobby. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais j'aurai besoin que tu t'occupe de Miss Cassie qui a eu très peur.  
  
- Bien sûr. Dobby aime beaucoup Miss Cassie. » Il vint vers l'enfant qui tendit les bras et s'accrocha à ses oreilles. L'elfe ne parut pas gêné par le poids. « Dobby veut aider à retrouver Mr James, dit-il.  
  
- Si tu peux aider, nous t'appellerons », dit Sylvie. Dobby hocha la tête et emmena l'enfant en haut. Tous les autres reportèrent leur attention sur la carte. Ce fut Dudley, qui s'était avancé vers le groupe des jeunes sorciers, qui repéra le nom immobile dans une pièce.  
  
« Il est là, s'écria-t-il. J.Potter. En compagnie d'un certain S.Finnigan.  
  
- Seamus ? » La stupéfaction de Sylvie s'entendit dans son cri. L'ami de Ron ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il. Ils avaient tué sa femme et brûlé sa maison. Et pourtant, c'était lui le traître. Elle se dit soudain qu'elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle prit la carte sur la table et observa les deux points qu'avait indiqués Dudley.  
  
« Il a emmené James dans son appartement ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Il est tout seul, remarqua Manolito. Nous sommes six en dernière année. Nous devrions parvenir à le maîtriser sans trop de difficultés.  
  
- Je viens avec vous, dit Sylvie. Elle sortit de sa poche la bombe que lui avait donnée Dumbledore.  
  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Dudley en l'imitant. Je le dois à Harry. »  
  
Pétunia ne dit rien mais les accompagna également.  
  
Encore un chapitre de terminé. La fin est proche ( plus que deux chapitres...). J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. En tous cas, merci de l'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le précédent. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur Méline, vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre ( d'ailleurs ceux qui ne s'en posaient pas sauront aussi...).  
  
Big app : Ben non, c'était pas ça. Mais c'était vraiment une idée originale que tu as eue... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à ça ?  
  
Angharrad : Merci pour ta review ( être obligé de la mettre deux fois... c'est dur). A propos des harpies... Tu as entièrement raison. C'est totalement incohérent. Merci d'avoir relevé le problème. J'essaierai de corriger quand j'aurai le courage ( mais je ne sais pas trop quelle autre créature mettre à la place, vu que la plupart de des créatures magiques ont leurs origines dans des mythes datant de l'antiquité...). Sinon, ça me fait réellement plaisir que tu aies aimé le « cours » sur les Détraqueurs, vu que c'est un passage que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire. Je suis étudiante en bio, et j'envisage de devenir prof, donc si on me proposait le poste de soins aux créatures magiques... ça ne me déplairait pas ( quoi que c'est peut-être un peu dangereux, surtout si on a Hagrid comme collègue...) Pour l'obsidienne, je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment des propriétés, et lesquelles, mais j'ai lu plusieurs romans où cette pierre était utilisée pour ses pouvoirs magiques. Je crois que c'est associé à certaines croyances indiennes. Et puis, c'est une pierre qui est assez particulière physiquement : elle est complètement noire et ressemble à du verre très compact. D'où l'utilisation pour bloquer les ondes magiques. Enfin, c'est tentant de lui donner des pouvoirs magiques parce que c'est un matériau assez rare, en tous cas en milieu aérien, et à cause de ses origines : elle se forme au niveau des volcans sous-marins, lorsque de la lave en fusion est refroidie instantanément par l'eau glacée ( après la bio la géol... oups, là ca commence à ressembler à un étalage gratuit de connaissances... enfin, c'était juste pour dire que c'est une pierre qui fascine, d'où les propriétés magiques qui lui ont été attribuées). Voila. Pour ce qui est d'écrire les aventures de James, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Ca reviendrait à créer des tas de nouveaux personnages pour être à Poudlard avec lui, une intrigue qui ne mettrait pas en cause Voldemort... bref, si je le fais, ça risque de ne pas apparaître tout de suite sur ff.net. 


	14. chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Seamus. Prenant la tête du groupe, Sylvie appuya doucement sur la poignée.  
  
« C'est fermé, constata-t-elle.  
  
- C'était à prévoir. » L'un des jeunes sorciers tira sa baguette. « Alohomora » dit-il. Mais rien ne se produisit.  
  
« On devrait peut-être essayer la manière moldue, proposa Dudley. Un bon coup de pied. » Quelques sorciers se lancèrent contre la porte à un compte de trois. Il y eut un énorme bruit, mais la porte resta close. Un rire sonore se fit entendre de l'intérieur.  
  
« Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer, vous n'entrerez pas. Qui que vous soyez.  
  
- Seamus, laissez-moi entrer, demanda Sylvie. Laissez-moi voir James.  
  
- Ça ne vous ferait que du mal. Dès que mon maître en aura fini avec ces idiots qui enterrent Potter, ce qui ne saurait tarder, il activera un portoloin pour que nous arrivions tous deux près de lui. Et vous ne reverrez jamais votre fils.  
  
- Votre maître ne gagnera pas. Harry n'est pas mort. Ne faites pas de bêtises, rendez-moi mon fils.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de raconter n'importe quoi qui vous le rendra.  
  
- Dites moi au moins s'il va bien ! Je sais qu'il est avec vous. Jamsie, tu m'entends ?  
  
- J'ignore comment vous savez cela, mais en effet, il est là. Et il va bien. Il était juste un peu trop remuant et bruyant à mon goût. Connaissez- vous la malédiction du saucisson ?  
  
- Libérez-le, dit le préfet en chef. Il ne vous a rien fait. »  
  
- Si ça peut vous amuser. » Seamus murmura une incantation. Il y eut alors un cri que Sylvie reconnut immédiatement.  
  
« James, appela-t-elle. James, chéri, tu vas bien ? » Le cri s'arrêta et on entendit de petits pas précipités.  
  
« Maman ! appela l'enfant, qui devait maintenant se tenir tout contre la porte. Maman !  
  
- Oui, chéri, je suis là. » L'enfant se remit à pleurer et à appeler de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons. Il frappait des poings contre la porte. Mais il ne couvrait pas totalement le rire de Seamus derrière lui. Sylvie était agenouillée tout contre la porte, à l'endroit où devait se trouver la tête de son fils. Elle plaça les mains à plat sur la surface lisse.  
  
« James, appela-t-elle. On va venir te chercher, chéri. Elle ne savait pas s'il la comprenait, ni même s'il l'entendait, mais elle avait besoin de lui parler. Il était là, si près. A peine quelques centimètres de bois les séparaient, et pourtant elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus. Même si Harry revenait, si son maître ne rappelait jamais le Mangemort, parviendraient- ils à sauver l'enfant ? Comment pouvait-on être assez cruel pour s'en prendre à un bébé ?  
  
Et soudain, elle ressentit une sensation étrange. On aurait dit que les mains de James étaient là, contre les siennes, à travers le bois. Elle reconnaissait le contact de la peau fine et fragile. Etait-elle en train de perdre la tête ? Le bébé criait toujours plus forts, elle avait l'impression que les petits poings de son fils frappaient ses mains, elle sentait les coups, mais sans ressentir de douleur.  
  
Au prix d'un effort de volonté, elle retira une main. Tous les autres poussèrent une exclamation. Le petit poing du bébé passait à travers la porte et venait frapper dans le vide, de leur côté. Sylvie attrapa les poignets qui semblaient surgir de nulle part et elle tira. Les bras suivirent, puis tout le corps de son fils. Elle saisit l'enfant et le serra contre elle sans réaliser vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était là, à portée de sa main.  
  
« Oh, Jamsie, murmura-t-elle. Chut, c'est fini. Maman est là, chéri, et je ne te laisserai plus. »  
  
Il y eut un cri de rage dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit violemment.  
  
« Stupéfix ! cria Seamus. Le sort frappa l'un des étudiants. Deux autres renvoyèrent alors le sort sur le Mangemort qui le contra sans difficulté. Il maîtrisa de nouveau deux élèves. Sylvie serrait James de toutes ses forces, se tournant pour lui faire un rempart de son corps. Personne ne prêtait attention à Dudley qui s'était avancé silencieusement dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de Seamus, il plongea, brandissant la bombe fournie par Dumbledore, et en aspergea le visage de sa cible, qui s'effondra.  
  
« Je crois que j'arrive après la bataille, fit alors une voix amusée. Baguette en main, le directeur de Poudlard se tenait derrière eux.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Sylvie et les étudiants encore debout. » Le vieux sorcier s'avança et fit apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent solidement le corps de Seamus, sans paraître le moins du monde étonné de ce qu'il voyait, puis il pointa sa baguette vers ses élèves tombés.  
  
« Enervatum. » dit-il. Quand tous furent sur leurs pieds, visiblement en bonne santé, il annonça à ses étudiants qu'ils faisaient gagner chacun vingt cinq points à leur maison.  
  
- Professeur, demanda alors Sylvie d'une voix pressante, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Est-ce que Harry. ?? »  
  
Le vieux sorcier perdit son sourire, son regard se fit grave, il s'avança et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« Harry nous a sauvés une fois de plus. Il a réussi. Cette fois, c'est définitif, Voldemort ne reviendra plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'immortel a été détruit. »  
  
Les étudiants poussèrent des cris de joie, puis des exclamations : « Alors c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas mort !  
  
- Il ne pouvait pas nous laisser tomber ! »  
  
Mais Dumbledore les fit taire d'un mouvement de la main. Ses yeux ne riaient pas derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Harry est actuellement dans un état extrêmement préoccupant, dit-il. Voldemort lui a causé de grave dommages en tentant de s'emparer de son corps, et il s'est brûlé très sévèrement en inhalant de l'obsidienne bouillant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui. Ca va aller.  
  
- Non ! s'écria Sylvie. Pas encore ! Pas maintenant ! » Et, son fils toujours dans ses bras, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'elle allait en franchir le seuil, elle faillit rentrer dans Hermione, qui en sortait, suivie de près par Ron. Ils étaient couverts de boue, et du sang maculait le visage de Ron.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme ? » Son regard se posa sur l'enfant, qui ne criait plus. « Oh, James va bien ? Mme Pomfresh vient de me dire comment Mrs Figgs avait été amenée ! Tu as vu Cassie ? » Sylvie essaya de répondre à ce discours incohérent, mais elle ne put que dire : « James va bien, Cassie aussi. Mais Harry.  
  
- Harry ira bien, dit Ron. Il ne peut pas abandonner, pas maintenant qu'il est enfin tranquille ! » Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue, et pénétra dans l'infirmerie, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Mme Pomfresh semblait l'attendre, elle aussi avait le visage grave.  
  
« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, dit l'infirmière d'une voix amère. Mais je crains que, cette fois ci, il ne soit trop profondément parti. Je suis désolée. » L'infirmière ne fit ce jour-là aucune objection à la voir entrer avec James, et mena Sylvie jusqu'à un lit dans le fond, entouré par un paravent. En passant, elle remarqua que Mrs Figgs était réveillée, la sorcière lui fit un petit signe de tête, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Harry était allongé sur un lit, complètement immobile. Des tuyaux lui entraient dans le nez et la bouche, dont l'un semblait n'être relié à rien mais se remplissait régulièrement d'air. Elle serra plus fort le bébé qui tourna la tête.  
  
« Papa, dit-il d'une voix cassée en tendant les bras.  
  
- Non, chéri. Tu ne peux pas aller avec Papa. » Elle s'assit au chevet de Harry, et lui prit la main. Il ne bougea pas, ne faisant aucun signe de se réveiller, ou même de respirer par lui-même. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Dumbledore arriva, avec Seamus, toujours inconscient et ligoté, les étudiants qui l'avaient aidée à retrouver James, et les Dursley. Il se fit rapidement expliquer les événements, qu'il devait déjà avoir devinés, renvoya chez elle la famille de Harry, et les élèves retournèrent à leurs dortoirs. Puis le directeur disparut avec Seamus. Quand James s'endormit dans ses bras, elle le réinstalla plus confortablement sur ses genoux, mais ne le lâcha pas. Mme Pomfresh venait régulièrement vérifier l'état de son patient, mais à chaque fois elle hochait les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de changement. Elle essaya de pousser Sylvie à aller prendre du repos, ou d'installer le bébé endormi sur un lit proche, mais la jeune femme refusa. Les Weasley revinrent aussi rapidement, eux aussi s'installèrent au chevet de Harry. Puis ils partirent avec le directeur quand les autres professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour. Il y avait tant à faire. Sylvie enviait leur courage, elle savait à quel point ils étaient attachés à leur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à lâcher sa main.  
  
Le soir tombait quand Hermione revint dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard désolé à leur ami.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, dit-elle doucement à Sylvie. Harry peut rester des jours dans cet état. Viens au moins manger quelque chose. Je suis sûre que James a besoin d'être changé, et que lui aussi aura faim quand il se réveillera.  
  
- Je ne veux pas les laisser. Pas maintenant. Et s'il leur arrivait encore quelque chose ?  
  
- Il n'arrivera rien. Tout est fini. Et Harry va se remettre. Je le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre en attendant. » Comme pour lui donner raison, James se mit à remuer et commença à pleurer. Soupirant, Sylvie permit à Hermione de l'aider à se lever. Une vague d'angoisse l'envahit quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de son appartement, en se rappelant les circonstances dans lesquelles elle y était entrée la dernière fois, mais le corps chaud de l'enfant contre elle l'aida à surmonter ce sentiment. Pendant que Hermione se rendait dans la cuisine, elle lava et changea le bébé, avant de le mettre dans son lit où il se rendormit instantanément. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Hermione la rejoignit peut après, en déposant sur la table basse une assiette de sandwichs, deux tasses, et, quelques instants plus tard, une théière chaude, avant de s'asseoir à son tour dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude et sa lassitude.  
  
Sylvie réalisa soudain que pour elle comme pour tous les autres sorciers, la journée avait été particulièrement longue. Ils avaient eu à se battre, peut-être certains d'entre eux étaient morts... Il n'y avait pas que Harry. Sylvie réalisa soudain à quel point elle s'était montrée égoïste au cours des dernières heures.  
  
" Tu as l'air épuisé, dit-elle à Hermione. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule, tu sais. Tu as eu une rude journée.  
  
- Il n'est pas tard. Et je ne pourrais pas dormir. Pas après tout ça... Je me fais tant de soucis pour Harry. Et Seamus, je le connaissais depuis plus de dix ans, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse tourner ainsi. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il nous mentait, mais aucun de nous n'a rien soupçonné. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore, après son évasion providentielle.  
  
- Comment Ron prend-il tout cela ? Ils étaient très proches, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Du moins c'est ce que Ron pensait. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Il est au ministère, avec Dumbledore. Ils ont réveillé Seamus et l'ont emmené pour l'interroger, et Ron tenait à être présent. Je crois que ça lui fera du bien. Il a besoin de comprendre, il a besoin d'admettre la vérité.  
  
- Tu n'as pas voulu y aller ?  
  
- Non. Je n'aurais pas pu en supporter plus aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà l'impression que ma tête va exploser... Il y a tant d'images, tous ces combats, et Harry... et dire que nous ne sommes revenus à Poudlard que pour apprendre que nous avions également perdu Seamus !"  
  
Sylvie hocha la tête et pressa doucement l'épaule de son amie, en un geste muet de réconfort. Puis elle demanda d'une voix sourde :  
  
" Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Y a-t-il eu d'autres victimes ?  
  
- Assez peu, en y repensant. Cela aurait pu être bien pire."  
  
Un léger coup frappé à la porte l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. "Entrez !" lança Sylvie.  
  
Un bolide roux se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, la lâchant pour faire de même avec Hermione.  
  
"J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici, dit Ginny. Et que vous ne dormiez pas.  
  
- Et moi j'étais sûr que je serais de trop." Les regards des trois femmes se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée. Un homme mince aux cheveux très blonds les contemplait avec une lueur ironique dans ses yeux gris, et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais rencontré, Sylvie n'eut pas besoin des présentations, dont Ginny se chargea néanmoins, pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'avança, la main tendue.  
  
"Enchantée, dit-elle." L'homme serra brièvement sa main, en la dévisageant avec une expression indéchiffrable. Un moment, elle crut qu'il allait répondre à son salut par un acte violent, mais il sourit de nouveau, et dit : " J'aurais cru le goût de Potter pire que ça. Finalement il n'a pas fini avec une certaine Eloïse Midgen.  
  
- Drago ! protesta Ginny.  
  
Son mari ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Hermione et fit un petit signe de tête. " On s'est vus tout à l'heure, Granger, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que tu n'avais pas changé et tout ce qui va avec.  
  
- C'est Hermione, maintenant, répondit celle-ci. Ou Weasley, si tu tiens vraiment à continuer les vieilles traditions.  
  
- Il y a assez de Weasley comme ça, merci bien. D'ailleurs, à propos, je ne vois pas ton mari.  
  
- Il est à Londres avec Dumbledore. Et Seamus.  
  
- Bel exemple de civisme. Ou d'insensibilité. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il t'abandonnerait dans de telles circonstances.  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy." A son tour, Ron venait d'apparaître au seuil de l'appartement. Il jeta un regard gêné à sa soeur. " J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à sa femme. Ça va ?  
  
- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Enfin aussi bien que possible, compte tenu des circonstances.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Aucun changement.  
  
- Comment ça se passe à Londres ? demanda Ginny. Je veux dire, après la bataille et tout ça...  
  
- C'est l'effervescence. Beaucoup de Mangemorts ont parlé, et de nombreux raids sont en cours pour arrêter ceux qui se sont enfuis. Une fois de plus, des fêtes commencent à s'organiser un peu partout. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Dumbledore ne semble pas considérer que la guerre est finie. Tout le temps que nous avons passé à Londres, son regard était plus déterminé que jamais, et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il expédiait les interrogatoires pour rentrer au plus vite à Poudlard. Il s'est précipité à l'infirmerie dès que nous sommes rentrés, et a demandé que je vous prévienne de ne pas tenter de voir Harry avant demain matin.  
  
- S'il y a quoi que ce soit à faire pour lui, Dumbledore le fera.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui, murmura Sylvie, en sentant revenir la boule d'angoisse au fond de sa gorge. A part prier.  
  
- Il y a toujours un espoir, protesta Hermione. Dans notre monde, il y a toujours le facteur magique qui rentre en ligne de compte. Et même les moldus le disent. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.  
  
- Harry était tellement lié à cette lutte... Et si l'unique but de sa vie avait été de détruire ce Mangemort, définitivement ? Il n'a jamais eu le choix, comme si le destin l'avait poussé dans ce sens. Et, aujourd'hui, le destin n'a plus besoin de lui. » Un long silence s'installa après que la jeune femme eut prononcé ces mots. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'eût exprimé ce sentiment, tous ressentaient violemment la crainte, irrationnelle peut- être, que ce qu'elle venait de dire ait un sens. Finalement, Ginny, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir supporter plus longtemps de parler de cela, détourna la conversation.  
  
- Quelles sont les autres nouvelles de Londres ? demanda elle. Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de victimes ? Et qu'ont dit les mangemorts, s'ils ont parlé ?  
  
- Les pertes sont moindres que ce que l'on aurait pu craindre, répondit Ron. Les Médicomages ont fait un travail formidable. Neville va s'en sortir.  
  
- Tant mieux. Il est beaucoup trop doux et gentil pour finir comme ça.  
  
- Enfin une bonne nouvelle", soupira Hermione. Elle se tut un instant puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le retour de son mari. "Et Seamus ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé ? Est-ce qu'il a expliqué ?  
  
- Oui. Sous Véritasérum, mais cela n'aurait même pas été nécessaire. Il a compris que c'était fini. Nous étions encore à Poudlard quand il a changé de camp. Quand je pense que je l'ai à peine quitté depuis et que je n'ai rien vu ! Jamais je n'ai eu le moindre soupçon !" Il y eut un long silence. Hermione se leva et vint s'asseoir auprès de son mari. "Personne n'a rien vu, murmura-t-elle. Nous avions tous une confiance absolue en Seamus et Lavande."  
  
Ron plaça sa main devant ses yeux à cette évocation. "C'est peut-être le pire de ses crimes, dit-il, d'une voix enrouée. Lavande. Elle n'a jamais... Il la manipulait depuis des mois. Lavande n'a jamais été une Mangemorte" De nouveau, il s'interrompit. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit : "Depuis la chute de son maître, il ne pensait qu'à le faire revenir. Et lorsque Lavande a commencé à avoir un certain succès, en tant que voyante et médium, un nouveau plan a germé dans son esprit. Il a entrepris de la séduire. Lavande a toujours été romantique, et elle a toujours eu un petit faible pour lui, alors ça n'a pas été trop difficile. Elle l'a épousé. Et il a pu commencer tranquillement à la manipuler, à coup d'impérium et en utilisant d'autres moyens du même genre. Elle n'a pas eu la force de résister, et elle est tombée malade. Et puis, quand il a été sûr qu'elle était suffisamment déconnectée pour ne plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, ou pour ne plus avoir la force de le dénoncer, il a commencé à organiser les séances de spiritisme, d'abord seul, puis quand il est parvenu à contacter son maître, celui-ci lui a dit quels Mangemorts contacter. Ils ont ramené Vous-Savez-Qui, et comme ils n'avaient plus besoin de Lavande, ils l'ont tuée. Et personne n'a rien vu, personne n'a rien fait pour tenter de la sauver."  
  
Il se tut et le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione, et même Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir envie de lancer des sarcasmes à qui que ce soit. Et, finalement, ce fut Ron qui reprit : " Pendant cinq ans, il a ruminé sa vengeance. C'était sa deuxième obsession. Il voulait Harry. Et il s'est servi de moi. Il n'est devenu Auror que pour être avec moi ; depuis le début il pensait que je pourrais le mener à Harry. Et j'ai marché... J'ai couru, même.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais révélé à Seamus où se trouvait Harry, protesta Sylvie. Et même si tu l'avais fait, tu ne pouvais pas deviner.  
  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que les Mangemorts ont attaqué votre ferme le lendemain du jour où Hermione et moi sommes venus chez vous ? Seamus savait que nous étions en contact avec Harry. J'avais dû lui dire un jour qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'était marié. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment inquiet à son sujet... Et les menaces, c'était aussi pour nous inciter à aller le voir. Il avait placé un sort de traçage sur moi, sans que je m'en rende compte. Quand nous sommes venus chez vous, nous lui avons révélé où se trouvait Harry, et il n'a eu qu'à appelé ses petits copains Mangemorts... C'est aussi lui qui a indiqué à son maître que Harry serait à l'hôpital, le fameux jour où il est allé voir son cousin. Nous pensions qu'il dormait en bas, en fait il a écouté toute notre conversation de derrière la porte. Il a su pour la potion, et les vingt-quatre heures. Trouver Dudley n'a pas dû être bien difficile.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? explosa Hermione. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi a- t-il basculé de ce côté ?  
  
- Par amour.  
  
- Par amour ?  
  
- Cho. C'est pour elle qu'il a basculé, et c'est pour elle qu'il a continué à se battre, bien après la chute de son maître. C'est aussi à cause d'elle qu'il en voulait tant à Harry.  
  
- Finnigan avec Cho Chang ? s'étonna Drago. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient.  
  
- Je me demande si elle l'aimait aussi, murmura Ginny, ou si elle aussi s'est servie de lui. Après tout, quand vous étiez en septième année, c'était normal que les Mangemorts cherchent à avoir quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Harry.  
  
- Seamus est persuadé qu'elle l'aimait. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient vus très souvent, dit Ron. Et ça n'a pas d'importance." Les autres semblèrent d'accord avec lui, et pendant un long moment chacun sembla plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis Drago regarda Ron, sans aucune animosité, et c'est d'une voix presque timide qu'il demanda :  
  
"Est-ce que Finnigan a avoué pour ma mère ?" Ron soutint son regard, et lui aussi, regarda le mari de sa soeur d'un air presque compatissant. Il eut un petit geste en direction de son ancien ennemi, puis se retint et répondit :  
  
"Oui. C'est Seamus, avec deux autres Mangemorts, qui a tué ta mère.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ils cherchaient des papiers de ton père. C'était un des plus fidèles lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il lui avait confié un exemplaire du manuscrit sur lequel il avait écrit la formule d'une potion d'invisibilité. Il semble que ta mère les ait surpris au milieu de leur recherche. Et ils te voulaient, aussi. Lorsqu'elle leur a dit que tout avait été détruit il y a des années, et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir, ça ne leur a pas plu. Ils ont essayé de leur faire dire où tu étais, mais elle a refusé. Alors ils se sont énervés, et, finalement, ils l'ont tuée. Tu sais, certains Mangemorts sont très portés sur la baguette.  
  
Drago eut un petit rire sans joie. " Je sais cela. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que j'en ai fait partie, des Mangemorts. Ils l'ont tuée parce qu'elle ne m'a pas livré, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je crois, admit Ron.  
  
- Finalement, Potter et moi avons quelque chose en commun, maintenant, ricana Drago. Ma mère ne méritait pas cela. Elle a fermé les yeux sur les activités de mon père, mais elle ne les a jamais soutenues. Et elle n'aurait jamais pu s'opposer à lui. Elle n'était pas assez forte, il l'aurait tuée.  
  
- Personne n'a dit qu'elle méritait un tel sort, dit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pas plus que la mort de sa mère n'est la faute de Harry.  
  
- J'aurais dû être là... Lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis, Ginny et moi, je n'ai pas eu une seule pensée pour ma mère que je laissais derrière. Pour moi, elle faisait partie du décor... Mon père lui accordait à peine plus d'importance qu'à nos elfes de maison, il la sortait pour faire bien devant le monde, il était toujours courtois... mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Et j'ai fait pareil. Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme une femme. Et pourtant... si j'avais essayé plus tôt... si je m'étais intéressé à elle... J'aurais pu comprendre, j'aurais pu l'aider.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de le leur dire, Drago, intervint Ginny.  
  
- J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges. Je ne suis pas mon père, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis, Weasley m'a pris pour un Mangemort pendant si longtemps, autant lui donner une autre occasion de m'en vouloir. Il pourrait autrement souffrir d'un déséquilibre de sentiments préjudiciable à sa bonne santé mentale." Ron rougit fortement, et sembla rapetisser dans son fauteuil. Il hésita un instant puis dit :  
  
"Ok, Drago, Ginny, je m'excuse. Sincèrement. J'ai été un idiot. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, sur Seamus comme sur vous. Hermione, je suis aussi désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Et je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'a fait ta famille, Drago.  
  
- Bien sûr que tu as été bête, répondit Ginny. Pire que ça. Et borné, avec ça. Mais du moment que tu regrettes... Quand on était petits, maman disait toujours que les Weasley étaient plus têtus et plus fiers que des hypogriffes, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- Et après, continua Ron, elle ajoutait que nous deux, nous étions plus têtus que tous nos ancêtres réunis. Elle avait probablement raison." Il sourit. "Mais c'est fini, ça, maintenant. Drago, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais bienvenue dans la famille.  
  
- Merci, répondit le blond. Mais je n'aime pas du tout être coupé par de touchantes réunions familiales quand je m'apprête à faire des révélations, Ron. Je croyais que tu avais au moins retenu ça de nos années d'écoles : quand je parle, j'aime qu'on me laisse la parole. Donc, pour en revenir à ma mère... Lorsque nous sommes revenus au manoir, j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de mes parents. Pour faire le tri, je ne voulais pas retomber sur toutes leurs sales histoires plus tard. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur la liste de tous les sorts que mon père avait jetés sur moi. Mais j'ai aussi trouvé une lettre que ma mère m'avait adressée. Peu de gens savent qu'elle était malade. S'ils ne l'avaient pas tuée cette nuit là, elle serait morte de toute façon, peu de temps après. Je n'aurais jamais rien soupçonné, autrement, je ne me doutais de rien, mais mes parents..." Drago s'interrompit et sortit son portefeuille, d'où il tira plusieurs morceaux de parchemin, qu'il tendit aux Weasley et à Sylvie. "Lisez, c'est plus simple.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu veux que nous lisions ça ? demanda Hermione. C'est personnel, nous comprendrions si...  
  
- Puisque je vous le demande, coupa Drago. Et puis, peut-être que vous pourrez m'aider à ... lisez, vous comprendrez."  
  
Les trois autres se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir lire en même temps, et déchiffrèrent l'écriture haute et anguleuse de la mère de Drago.  
  
Drago,  
  
Il y a aujourd'hui trois ans que je ne t'ai plus vu, mon fils, et tu me manques. Ma vie est devenue bien solitaire depuis que tu es parti et que ton père a été emprisonné. Je suppose que tu ne reviendras jamais ici, pas tant que j'y serai, en tous cas, et je peux te comprendre. Tu as fait tes choix, et j'espère que tu es heureux dans ton exil. Tu possèdes un courage que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as eu la force de refuser ce qui te semblait injuste. Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu as fait à ton père. Au contraire, je te respecte pour cela, je t'admire, même. Ce sont les choix de Lucius qui ont amené la situation actuelle, non les tiens. J'aurais sûrement dû le freiner, mais j'ai préféré ignorer ses activités, j'étais heureuse d'évoluer dans les meilleurs cercles de la société, fière de porter de belles robes et des bijoux de prix. Lucius m'a apporté tout cela, et je l'ai laissé diriger ma vie. Il t'a éduqué à sa manière, et ce depuis ton plus jeune âge. J'ai été une mère bien distante, je le sais et je m'en excuse aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai pas entouré de l'affection à laquelle tu avais droit. Pourtant, tu as grandi en courage et en droiture, et aujourd'hui, s'il t'a désavoué, moi je suis fière de toi, mon fils. Et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de raisons d'être fière de moi, c'est une maigre consolation que j'emporterai avec moi.  
  
Maintenant que je me retrouve seule, je réalise à quel point ma vie n'a été qu'une suite de lâchetés. J'ai accepté au nom de la bienséance toutes les horreurs qui plaisaient à ton père. Dans mon milieu le rôle d'une femme n'était pas de s'opposer à son mari. Et si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'avec la solitude, l'âge qui vient, et la maladie, le pire de ces crimes revient me hanter. J'ai besoin de me confesser, et l'espoir que, peut-être, tu réaliseras ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire.  
  
Tu m'as un jour demandé, il y a des années, pourquoi il s'était écoulé tant de temps entre notre mariage et ta naissance. Je t'avais dit à l'époque que nous avions eu du mal à t'avoir. C'était un mensonge. Un de plus. Lucius et moi n'étions mariés que depuis quelques semaines lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard est née une petite fille. Ta s?ur. Lucius n'était pas très content, ce n'était pas l'héritier qu'il désirait tant, mais le sortilège qui permet de choisir le sexe de son enfant n'avait pas encore été inventé. Et, même pour ton père, l'idée d'avoir une fille ne constituait pas un déshonneur. Pas si elle est jolie, obéissante, et fait un bon mariage. Moi, je me moquais de ces considérations. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme j'ai aimé cet enfant. Nous l'avons appelée Adélaïde. Nous avons décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir un autre enfant. Lucius avait entendu parler de la potion qu'un de ses camarades Mangemorts avait entrepris de fabriquer, et qui assurait, lorsqu'on la faisait prendre à une femme avant qu'un enfant soit conçu, qu'elle aurait un garçon. Je n'ai pas protesté : j'avais mon petit ange et cela me suffisait largement, je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre enfant, pas tout de suite.  
  
Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu un bonheur parfait. Elle était tout pour moi, je lui aurais tout donné. Et puis, le jour de ses deux ans, ton père l'a soumise au test de Naarstrod. Et lorsqu'elle a saisi le globe dans ses adorables petites mains, celui-ci n'a pas brillé. Pas même un petit scintillement... rien. Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment. Celui où elle a pris la boule, et ou rien ne s'était passé. Lucius est entré dans une colère folle. Il l'a traitée de tous les noms, a hurlé qu'elle allait jeter le déshonneur sur la famille... Bien sûr, Adi n'a rien compris, mais elle s'est mise à hurler de terreur. Pendant quelques jours, nous avons vécu un enfer. Dès que Lucius apercevait ta soeur, il la traitait de cracmol ou de moldue. Et elle se mettait à pleurer dès qu'elle le voyait, ce qui amplifiait sa colère. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger, pour l'éloigner de lui. Je me disais que peut-être il y avait eu une erreur... Qu'elle allait se révéler magique, finalement... Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Le test de Naarstrod ne ment jamais, pas dans ce sens-là. Mais c'était mon bébé, ma petite princesse, et elle ne pouvait pas être un cracmol. Et puis, un jour, alors que je la berçais avant de la coucher, Lucius est arrivé. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'a pas crié, il est resté hors de vue jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit endormie.  
  
Puis, alors que je quittais la chambre, il m'a abordée, avec cette douceur qu'il avait parfois à mon égard. Cette douceur un peu condescendante, qui disait "Je sais que tu n'es qu'une faible femme impressionnable, ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance je m'occupe de tout." Il m'a emmenée dans notre chambre. Les paroles qu'il a prononcées cette nuit là hantent encore et hanteront toujours mes cauchemars : "Narcissa, il faut que tu oublies cette enfant. Tu te fais du mal en t'accrochant ainsi à elle. Mes amis ne doivent pas savoir que nous avons eu une fille moldue. Il n'y a jamais eu de cracmol chez les Malefoy et il n'y en aura jamais. Tu sais ce que nos familles font dans ces cas-là."  
  
Je ne le savais pas. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé de ce genre de situations. Alors il a continué. "L'enfant doit disparaître, a-t-il dit, sans manifester aucune émotion. Dès que nous aurons laissé passer suffisamment de temps après ses deux ans pour que les gens ne soupçonnent rien. Des tas d'accidents peuvent arriver à cet âge, Narcissa." La signification de ces mots ne m'est apparue qu'après quelques secondes. Ce fut un tel choc que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Il voulait tuer notre enfant... Mon enfant, mon bébé, mon petit ange. Je crois qu'il a pris mon silence pour un accord tacite, parce qu'il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules, et il m'a embrassée. "Je savais que tu comprendrais, tu es une femme intelligente, a- t-il dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne se rendra compte de rien, je ne lui ferai pas mal. Nous aurons d'autres enfants." Il m'a de nouveau embrassée, puis il est parti. C'est ce jour là, je crois, que j'ai pour la première fois réalisé ce qu'il était vraiment. Un monstre. Non. Pire que cela. Un monstre est un être vivant, un être capable, je crois, d'éprouver des émotions. Pas lui. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas réalisé l'ampleur de ses paroles pour moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait parlé à l'avance de ses projets concernant ta soeur. S'il m'avait fait croire, comme à tout les autres, qu'elle était décédée des suites d'un tragique accident, je crois que j'aurais pu recommencer à vivre. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné la vérité.  
  
A partir de ce jour là, il a laissé ta soeur tranquille. Mais moi, je ne pouvais plus la quitter. J'avais trop peur qu'il profite de mon absence pour passer à l'acte. Et plus les jours passaient, plus je savais que je devais agir, et vite. Chaque fois que je prenais ta soeur sur mes genoux, chaque fois qu'elle mettait ses petits bras autour de mon cou, chaque fois qu'elle pleurait la nuit, parce qu'elle avait rêvé de Lucius, et qu'elle se blottissait contre moi en toute confiance, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.  
  
J'ai pensé à fuir, bien sûr, et à l'emmener loin d'ici. Nous aurions vécu toutes les deux, dans un autre pays, comme des moldues, si c'était ce qu'elle était destinée à devenir, j'aurai accepté n'importe quoi si cela pouvait me permettre de la voir grandir. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Où que nous allions, Lucius nous suivrait. Le jour de notre mariage, j'étais devenu sa propriété, et il avait placé sur moi un sort lui permettant de savoir à tout instant où je me trouvais. Il l'aurait tuée, et peut-être moi avec. Je sais, à l'époque, j'aurais dû aller voir les autorités, Dumbledore peut-être nous aurait protégées. Je n'ai pas osé. Les jours ont passé, dans une horrible incertitude. A tout moment, il pouvait agir. Et puis, finalement, j'ai pris ma décision. Un soir, pendant qu'il était à une réunion de Mangemorts, j'ai réveillé ta soeur, je l'ai habillée, et emmenée dans le Londres moldu. Là, j'ai cherché une de ces maisons qu'ils appelaient à l'époque orphelinats, j'ai sonné à la porte, et, quand j'ai entendu que quelqu'un allait répondre, j'ai transplané. Je l'ai abandonnée, seule dans ce monde cruel, avec pour seule arme un petit morceau de parchemin indiquant son prénom et sa date de naissance. Qu'elle conserve au moins cela de sa véritable personnalité. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point, en agissant ainsi, j'ai déchiré mon coeur. Savoir que je ne la verrais plus, qu'elle grandirait loin de moi, qu'elle allait souffrir, orpheline, sans savoir que quelque part elle avait une mère qui l'aimait... A deux ans, on oublie ce genre de choses, elle savait à peine parler... Mais j'agissais ainsi pour lui sauver la vie. Lucius n'a jamais mis de sortilège lui permettant de suivre ses enfants. Le lendemain, il est venu me demander où était Adélaïde. Je lui ai répondu que le problème était déjà réglé. Et pour la seule fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas cédé face à lui. Il n'a jamais su ce qui était advenu de notre fille. Je lui ai juré qu'il ne la reverrait plus et que personne ne ferait le lien avec nous. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Me tuer, peut-être. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Mais il a fini par se calmer. Deux jours plus tard, nous avons organisé les funérailles de notre fille. Et son nom n'a plus jamais été prononcé dans notre manoir.  
  
Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard que la potion a enfin été prête. Neuf mois après que je l'ai prise, tu es né. Ton père était fou de joie. Mais moi, lorsque je t'ai eu dans mes bras, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ta soeur... Je ne voulais plus jamais connaître pareille douleur. Pendant tes deux premières années, je vivais dans la crainte que, toi aussi, tu me sois enlevé. Et je n'ai pas osé m'attacher à toi. J'ai tout fait pour garder mes distances. Mais tu étais, toi aussi, un adorable bébé, et je n'ai pas pu. Le jour de ton deuxième anniversaire, lorsque tu as pris le globe de Naarstrod, il s'est aussitôt illuminé violemment. Je crois que, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne l'aurais pas supporté si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Mais tu m'as quand même été enlevé. Ton père a pris ton éducation en main, dès qu'il a su que tu serais un sorcier. Probablement un grand sorcier. Peut-être, si je n'avais pas essayé de t'éloigner de moi pendant tes deux premières années, un peu de cet amour serait resté, il n'aurait pas mis la main sur toi aussi facilement. Toujours est-il que, très tôt, tu as cessé d'être un enfant pour devenir comme lui. En apparence. Je me suis toujours doutée que ce n'était qu'une façade, parce que tu ne savais pas te comporter autrement. Ou peut-être que je voulais le croire, parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu sois réellement comme lui. J'étais heureuse de te voir grandir, de te voir devenir un beau jeune homme, mais, en même temps, j'avais mal. Parce que tu étais son fils, pas le mien. J'ai tenté de tout oublier en jouant à la dame, comme je le faisais dans ma jeunesse, avant la naissance de ta soeur.  
  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière que le jour où tu nous as lâchés. Tu as prouvé que tu valais mieux que moi, mieux que lui, et ce malgré l'éducation que nous t'avions donnée. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, Drago, j'ai passé trop de temps à essayer d'être indifférente, à essayer de ne pas souffrir de tes absences. Mais je t'aime, moins peut-être que j'ai aimé ta soeur, ou de manière plus mesurée, plus rationnelle... Elle était une enfant du bonheur, tu as été un enfant du doute et du désespoir. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé avec toi la fusion passionnelle que j'ai eue avec toi. J'avais bien trop peur d'aimer. Depuis que ton père n'est plus là, j'ai la tentation de retrouver Adélaïde. Je ne le ferai pas : je ne veux pas me retrouver face à tout ce que j'ai perdu, je ne veux pas savoir quelle misérable enfance je lui ai donnée. Et j'ai enfin trouvé une paix relative, dans la solitude de cette maison. Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre, le médecin me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure, avec l'air tragique de circonstance. J'espère que, lorsque je ne serai plus là, tu reviendras ici et tu trouveras cette lettre. Je ne l'enverrai pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes la moindre obligation envers moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne cherche pas non plus ta pitié, ni même ta compréhension. Mais je voudrais que toi, tu fasses ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire. Retrouve ta soeur. J'espère qu'elle vit quelque part, et qu'elle est heureuse. Dis-lui qui elle est, dis-lui que sa mère n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Fais cela pour moi, Drago. Dis à Adélaïde à quel point je regrette. Dis-lui que mes dernières pensées auront été pour elle. Et pour toi. Adieu, Drago. Sois heureux.  
  
Ta mère qui t'aime,  
  
Narcissa.  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione et de Sylvie lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la fin de la lettre. Elles regardèrent Drago, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, gardait un air inexpressif.  
  
« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit-il enfin. Je ne suis pas une victime dans cette histoire. Mais tu vois, Ron, tu n'est pas le seul à te tromper sur les gens. Je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais accordé trop d'attention à ma mère.  
  
- Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas pu deviner, dit Ginny.  
  
- Je suppose que tu as essayé retrouver ta s?ur, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Hermione. C'est cela les activités dont tu ne parlais pas à Ginny et qui l'inquiétaient tant.  
  
- Oui. J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette en apprenant une horreur de plus sur ma famille. J'aurais du me rappeler que rien n'est plus obstiné qu'un Weasley. Je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour me débarrasser de Ginny.  
  
- Rien, répéta-t-elle en entourant le cou de son mari de ses bras. Et si tu essaies, tu en subiras les conséquences. » Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que Hermione ne demande à Drago :  
  
« As-tu fini par la retrouver ?  
  
- Ma s?ur ? Non. Depuis que nous sommes revenus en Angleterre, j'ai tout fait pour. Mais je ne comprends rien à tous ces systèmes de classement moldus. Je ne sais ni où ma mère l'a laissée, ni le nom qu'ils lui ont donné. C'est pour cela que je pensais que, peut-être, vous pourriez m'aider.  
  
- Comment ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Sylvie et moi pouvons étudier les dossiers de la DDAS, dit pensivement Hermione. Adélaïde n'est pas un prénom courant. L'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons pas la date exacte à laquelle elle a été abandonnée, et l'accès à ces dossiers est généralement très bien contrôlé. Et puis, une affaire qui date des années soixante-dix. Je ne sais pas où ils mettent leurs archives. Harry saurait peut-être, après tout lui aussi est orphelin, et doit avoir un dossier chez eux. » Elle s'interrompit brusquement, en réalisant l'inconfort qui s'était affiché sur tous les visages à la mention du nom de leur ami. La terrible histoire de la mère de Drago avait réussi à leur faire oublier momentanément les incertitudes qui pesaient sur son sort. Un instant, tous se regardèrent avec gène, puis Ron rompit le silence.  
  
« Je me demande si papa ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour ta s?ur, dit-il à Drago. Le ministère doit pouvoir avoir accès aux dossiers moldus. Si tu acceptes de lui en parler.  
  
- J'ai déjà essayé de passer par le ministère. N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'y travaille. Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider avec un problème comme ça. Non. Il faut passer par la voie moldue. »  
  
Sylvie, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis la lecture de la lettre, prit alors la parole. Elle n'osait pas formuler son hypothèse tellement celle-ci lui paraissait tirée par les cheveux. Ce serait une telle coïncidence. et pourtant, Adélaïde n'était pas un prénom si répandu.  
  
« Si ta s?ur n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, demanda-t-elle prudemment à Drago, serait-ce possible que son enfant en ait ? Est-ce qu'un cracmol a plus de chances d'avoir un enfant sorcier qu'un moldu normal ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le garçon. Il arrive très fréquemment que des pouvoirs magiques sautent une génération. Eh, c'est pas totalement stupide, ça, nous pourrions vérifier les listes d'enfants issus de parents moldus inscrits à Poudlard dans les années à venir. A condition qu'Adélaïde ait eu des enfants.  
  
- Ça fait quand même une grande quantité de noms, remarqua Hermione. Son regard se posa sur Sylvie, et elle comprit à son expression que la jeune femme en savait plus que ce qu'elle avait dit. « A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle. »  
  
- La mère de Méline s'appelait Adélaïde, révéla la femme de Harry. Je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de ta s?ur, Drago. »  
  
Malefoy pâlit légèrement, et il regarda Sylvie d'un air incrédule, et respira profondément. Tous les yeux s'étaient fixés sur la jeune femme, et un air de compréhension se peignit peu à peu sur les visages. Drago fut le premier à reprendre la parole. Il ne mit pas en doute l'affirmation de Sylvie, mais remarqua simplement : « Tu en parles au passé.  
  
- Elle est décédée l'année dernière. Je suis désolée. »  
  
Drago hocha simplement la tête. Il récupéra la lettre de sa mère, et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, comme pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec celle qui l'avait écrite. Puis, il la replia doucement et la remit dans sa poche.  
  
« Dans ce cas, il était déjà trop tard quand ma mère est morte, remarqua-t- il enfin. Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour elle. ma s?ur. C'est vraiment un concept étrange, et je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de la connaître.  
  
- Nous pouvons faire beaucoup, protesta Ginny. Adélaïde est morte, mais Méline, elle, est bien vivante. Et elle a besoin de ton aide. De notre aide.  
  
- Tu as raison, bien sûr. Mais Adélaïde n'aura jamais su qui elle était vraiment. C'est un tel gâchis...  
  
- Elle aurait voulu que sa fille soit heureuse, dit Hermione. Et c'est aussi ce que ta mère voulait. Et Harry aussi.  
  
- C'est ce que Harry veut, corrigea Ron. Je me moque de ce que dit Mme Pomfresh. Il va s'en sortir. Même Dumbledore l'a dit.  
  
Loin, très loin de là, Harry revenait lentement à la surface. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait pas froid. Tout n'était que douceur. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Un paysage merveilleux s'offrait à lui. On aurait dit une prairie entourée d'arbres, mais tout était dans des tons pastels, toutes les couleurs étaient représentées et l'ensemble donnait une impression de parfaite harmonie. L'herbe sur laquelle il était allongée était plus douce que du coton.  
  
Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se rappelait avoir affronté Voldemort. L'âme de son ennemi avait pénétré son corps. Dans la sérénité de cet endroit tout cela lui apparaissait comme un cauchemar. Avait-il entièrement rêvé sa vie ? Ou était-il. mort ?  
  
Il se leva sans difficulté. L'herbe massait doucement ses pieds nus à chacun de ses pas. Il s'avança en direction des arbres. L'intérieur de la forêt n'était ni sombre, ni inquiétant. Tout y était aussi lumineux que dans la prairie. Harry continua d'avancer, à la fois subjugué par le calme et la sérénité de ce paysage, et en même temps de plus en plus inquiet. Etait-il seul dans ce paradis ? Il tenta d'appeler, mais seule sa voix lui revint, étrangement sonore dans ce monde où tout était si calme et mesuré.  
  
Harry marcha longtemps, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue liée, l'effort ne lui pesait pas. Après ce qui lui parut des heures, il finit par arriver au bord d'un lac. Une petite barque était amarrée au bord de l'eau, et Harry se dirigea vers elle. L'homme, qui l'occupait avait sur la tête un capuchon relevé qui ne laissait pas deviner grand-chose de son visage.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry. Et où sommes-nous ?" L'homme eut un petit rire froid.  
  
"L'ignores-tu vraiment ? rétorqua-t-il. Ou préfères-tu faire semblant de ne rien remarquer ?  
  
- Est-ce le monde des morts ?  
  
- L'endroit où tu te trouves est un monde tampon... Une passerelle entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Malheureusement, il semble que tu sois sorti du mauvais côté.  
  
- Du mauvais côté ?  
  
- Du côté des morts. Monte, je vais t'emmener.  
  
- Eh! Attendez une minute ! Est-ce que je suis mort ou est-ce que je ne le suis pas ?  
  
- Théoriquement, tant que tu te trouves sur ce territoire, tu es encore en vie, répondit l'homme de sa voix froide et monocorde. Mais dès que tu monteras dans ma barque, tu appartiendra au monde des morts.  
  
- Pourquoi monterai-je dans cette barque ? Je ne veux pas mourir. Comment dois-je faire pour retourner dans le monde des vivants ?  
  
- Tu ne le peux plus. C'est trop tard. Tes pas t'ont mené jusqu'ici, c'est que ton destin était de mourir. Si tu avais dû vivre, tu aurais trouvé l'autre sortie.  
  
- Je la trouverai, répondit Harry. Il se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt.  
  
" Tu ne trouveras rien, répondit l'homme. Presque tout le monde, en arrivant ici, a la même réaction que toi. Certains cherchent l'autre sortie pendant des années. J'en ai connu qui l'ont cherchée pendant ce qui, selon vos unités terrestres, équivaudrait à des siècles. Mais ils ne la trouvent jamais. Une fois que tu es arrivé une fois sur ce rivage, tu reviens toujours à cet endroit. Dès que tu rentres dans la forêt, tu reviens ici. Et tous finissent, un jour ou l'autre, par accepter leur destin  
  
- C'est absurde. Il n'y personne dans cette forêt. Si les gens cherchaient aussi longtemps, ils devraient s'y trouver, non ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que le temps ? Crois-tu que, si tu cherches ici pendant cent ans, ton corps met cent ans à mourir ? J'ai reçu des gens qui avaient été frappés par des coups mortels. Ils refusaient, pour une raison ou une autre de quitter la terre. Ils sont restés ici très longtemps, cent ans se seraient écoulés si le temps avait filé comme sur votre terre. Mais finalement, ils ont abandonnés. Et pour les témoins, c'est comme s'ils étaient morts sur le coup. Tu comprends ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais moi je n'abandonnerai pas, répondit Harry. Et je trouverai la sortie." Il sortit sa baguette et murmura : " Pointe au Nord ". De nouveau, l'homme en noir éclata de rire. " La magie est totalement inutile, ici. Tu dois te débrouiller seul."  
  
De nouveau, Harry pénétra dans la forêt, mais celle-ci ne lui semblait plus du tout accueillante. Il décida de marcher droit devant lui, pour éviter de revenir à cet endroit. Le paysage était monotone, chaque arbre ressemblait au suivant, et, sans montre, le jeune homme n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il avait ainsi progressé. Petit à petit, une immense lassitude s'installait en lui, et il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les paroles de l'homme en noir. Sa quête était-elle vraiment sans espoir ?  
  
" Non, décida-t-il. S'ils donnent aux gens la possibilité de revenir dans cette forêt, il doit bien y avoir une raison." Il marchait toujours. Si son esprit ressentait les effets de la répétition du paysage, et réclamait du changement, physiquement, il n'était pas fatigué. Il marchait, encore et toujours. Petit à petit, son espoir d'apercevoir un autre rivage, une clairière, ou quoi que ce soit qui marque la fin de cette forêt s'amenuisait. Mais il continuait : qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?  
  
Puis, alors qu'il commençait à envisager de faire demi-tour pour repartir dans une autre direction, il aperçut au loin ce qui ressemblait à une trouée dans les arbres. Harry pressa le pas, dans cette direction. Une surface plane, brillante... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il était allé droit devant lui, comment pouvait-il se retrouver à l'endroit d'où il était parti ? Et pourtant, c'était bien le même homme en noir, la cagoule relevée, qui l'accueillit d'un rire moqueur.  
  
" Je savais que vous reviendriez, dit-il. Il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper à son destin. Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à m'accompagner ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry. Il y a forcément un moyen.  
  
- Libre à vous de continuer de chercher. Après tout, on ne peut pas perdre son temps quand le temps n'existe plus.  
  
- A quoi ressemble le passage vers le monde des vivants ?  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je réponde à cette question ? Mon rôle est d'emmener les gens vers le monde des morts. Mon monde à moi s'est toujours limité à ce lac, et s'y limitera toujours. Mais quelle que soit la forme de l'entrée du monde des vivants, tu ne la trouveras pas.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?  
  
- J'ai toujours été là. Depuis que le monde existe.  
  
- Et vous n'en avez jamais eu assez ? demanda Harry. L'idée de passer l'éternité sur un lac à attendre que les gens se décident enfin à mourir lui paraissait insupportable.  
  
- Assez de quoi ? Mon rôle est de transporter les gens d'une rive à l'autre. S'il ne veulent pas se décider à passer, je les attends. Si certains veulent parler, comme toi, je leur fais la conversation. C'est comme cela que ça doit être et c'est comme cela que c'est.  
  
- Avez-vous déjà vu des gens qui ne sont finalement jamais revenus prendre le bateau ?  
  
- Une fois ou deux, peut-être.  
  
- Dans ce cas, il est possible de revenir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Peut-être. Mais peut-être s'agit-il simplement de gens qui ont décidé de passer leur éternité à chercher la sortie. De gens qui n'abandonneront jamais. Malheureusement, vous autres mortels le savez bien : la mort est un processus irréversible.  
  
- J'ai vu des morts revenir.  
  
- Peut-être. Il y a quelques personnes que j'ai fait passer plusieurs fois. Mais pour pouvoir revenir d'entre les morts, il faut d'abord être mort. Il existe de nombreux moyens pour les âmes des morts de revenir parmi les vivants, et certains peuvent y rester. Mais d'ici, quand tes pas t'ont mené jusqu'à moi, il n'y a pas d'autre issue que ce lac. Tu n'y échapperas pas."  
  
Harry regarda la barque, et la forêt derrière lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Il serait si facile de céder... S'il était vraiment mort, après tout... Peut-être retrouverait-il ses parents... Mais il repensa à tout ce qu'il laissait sur la terre. A Sylvie. A James. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Il n'en avait pas le droit.  
  
"Je trouverai un moyen", siffla-t-il. Et il retourna vers les arbres, sous l'oeil narquois du passeur. Cette fois, au lieu d'aller en ligne droite, il essaya de zigzaguer entre les arbres, pour couvrir une plus grande surface. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien que cette végétation aux tons pastels, qui semblait le narguer. Il chercha ainsi pendant un temps interminable. Combien, c'était impossible à dire : dans ce monde il n'y avait ni jours ni nuit, et il ne ressentait jamais ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif. Plusieurs fois, il se retrouva au bord du lac. A chaque fois, la tentation d'abandonner revenait, plus forte, plus vivace, mais à chaque fois Harry faisait demi-tour. Il finit par se laisser tomber au pied d'un arbre, découragé. Il lui semblait que cette forêt était enchantée pour qu'il retombe toujours sur cet endroit, quelle que soit la direction qu'il prenait. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement le cas. Lui-même connaissait plusieurs sortilèges qui lui auraient permis d'obtenir un tel résultat. Mais la magie ne marchait pas dans la forêt. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises.  
  
" Si tu ne peux pas compter sur ta baguette, sers-toi de ta tête. " Qui lui avait dit cela ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Mais c'était le moment ou jamais pour appliquer cet axiome. Le problème, c'est que même en retournant le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution. Si cette forêt était enchantée par une magie plus puissante que la sienne, il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir. Peut-être ferait-il alors mieux d'abandonner, et d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les siens à partir du monde des morts, là où il pourrait entrer en interaction avec les vivants... Il imaginait déjà le sourire narquois du passeur en le voyant capituler... L'homme se moquait de lui... Et, lui, il devait bien avoir des réponses aux questions que se posait Harry, même s'il jouait à l'innocent. Oui, il fallait faire parler cet homme.  
  
Harry se releva d'un bond et repartit d'un pas décidé. Peu importait la direction, il était sûr de retomber sur le lac, tôt ou tard. Et le temps n'avait pas non plus d'importance. Et, en effet, la trouée parmi les arbres apparut bientôt devant lui. Ainsi que l'homme en noir, toujours assis dans sa barque, immobile. Il tourna le visage vers Harry.  
  
" Feriez-vous partie des obstinés, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il. Vous finirez par céder et par m'accompagner, vous savez.  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ? Et si je faisais partie de ceux qui ne renoncent jamais ?  
  
- Dans ce cas je ne vous aurais pas attendu.  
  
- Mais comment pouvez-vous...  
  
- Peu importe. Les choses ici n'obéissent pas aux règles que vous connaissez. Vous l'avez probablement déjà remarqué.  
  
- Dites-moi comment je sors d'ici. Je sais que vous le savez.  
  
- Je le sais. Vous sortez d'ici au moment où vous acceptez de monter dans ma barque. Qu'avez-vous à redouter ?  
  
- J'ai tout à perdre. Il y a forcément un autre moyen. Sinon, pourquoi donner aux gens la possibilité de d'explorer cette forêt avant de vous suivre ? A quoi sert cet endroit si la seule issue possible en est votre barque ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon rôle de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Mais je pense que cet endroit fournit aux morts le temps nécessaire pour admettre que, justement, ils sont morts. Et c'est seulement à partir du moment où ils ont accepté ce fait qu'ils peuvent passer de l'autre côté.  
  
- Je ne vous crois pas. Il y a forcément un autre moyen. Et j'en ai assez de votre petit jeu !"  
  
Harry s'avança, le poing levé, empli d'une colère née de la frustration d'heures et d'heures de recherches infructueuses, et du désespoir qui s'installait. Cependant, sa main retomba et il sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.  
  
" Allons, Harry, je ne t'ai jamais su ainsi porté à la violence... »  
  
Euh... Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce chapitre. Désolée si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fin. Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent. Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà reçu autant pour un chapitre ( Mais Janus double face, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de fic ?). Ca ma vraiment fait plaisir que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre. Tous ceux qui s'étaient posé des questions sur Méline en savent plus. Je travaille actuellement sur un projet de suite pour cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai le mettre sur le site, et ce ne sera pas l'histoire de James élève à Poudlard.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fic. Et il arrivera plus vite que celui-ci. Promis. 


	15. chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.  
  
Merci à Miss Tambora pour la relecture.  
  
chapitre 14 :  
  
Harry se retourna brutalement. Le vieux visage ridé du professeur Dumbledore lui souriait.  
  
" Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il. Que faites vous là ?"  
  
Le passeur, quant à lui, semblait complètement abasourdi.  
  
" C'est impossible, marmonna-t-il. Deux personnes ne peuvent pas se trouver ici en même temps !  
  
- C'est tout à fait exact, répondit le vieil homme. Et c'est pourquoi Harry doit repartir.  
  
- Non. Il est mort, c'était écrit. Et c'est vous qui...  
  
- Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qui est écrit. Viens, Harry, nous partons." Sur ce, Dumbledore tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la forêt. Harry le suivit.  
  
" Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est agréable de ne plus avoir mal au dos et de retrouver ses jambes de vingt ans," commenta le vieillard. Il obliqua brutalement à droite, pour des raisons connues de lui seul. Du point de vue de Harry, la forêt à cet endroit était semblable à ce qu'elle était partout ailleurs.  
  
"Professeur, demanda Harry. Comment savez-vous où nous allons ? J'ai arpenté cette forêt dans tous les sens, et je me suis toujours retrouvé près du lac.  
  
- Je suis mes instincts. Je ne devrais pas être ici, comme l'a si bien dit ton ami. Je suis persuadé que je finirai par me retrouver du côté de la vie."  
  
Et il fit un virage serré à gauche. Après cela, Harry se tut, et ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Puis la forêt parut s'éclaircir, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière. Au milieu se trouvait un énorme gouffre. Le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta. Il faut sauter, Harry, dit-il. Et c'est ici que je te laisse.  
  
- Que vous me laissez ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous à faire ici ?  
  
- Je ne reviendrai pas. Mon chemin sur terre a pris fin.  
  
- C'est moi qui étais mort, pas vous. Si je peux retournez, vous le pouvez aussi.  
  
- Non. Je dois rester pour que tu puisses rentrer. Et j'irai retrouver ton ami le passeur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. J'ai eu une longue et belle vie, il était grand temps que je m'en aille.  
  
- Je ne peux pas faire cela, professeur ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici. Le monde a encore besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas donner votre vie pour sauver la mienne.  
  
- Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? "  
  
Harry l'ignorait complètement.  
  
" J'ai eu cent soixante-six ans à mon dernier anniversaire. Je ne suis qu'à quelques semaines du record de longévité détenu par Merlin. Je suis fatigué, et seule la pensée que ma présence était nécessaire me poussait à tenir bon. Je ne suis plus nécessaire aujourd'hui. C'est aux jeunes de prendre la place. Je te confie Poudlard, Harry. Veille sur les élèves comme sur tes propres enfants. Garde-les du mal, et montre-leur le chemin du bien. Je sais que tu en es capable.  
  
- Mais... Je ne pourrai jamais vous remplacer, Monsieur. Je n'ai ni votre savoir, ni votre sagesse.  
  
- Et tu n'as ni mes rhumatismes, ni mes os fragiles, ni ma magie défaillante. J'avais la sagesse de l'âge, tu as pour toi la fougue de la jeunesse. Tu donneras un nouveau souffle à ce vieux Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort n'est plus que tout danger est définitivement écarté. Un jour ou l'autre un autre prendra sa place. Et je sais que tu sauras y faire face.  
  
- Mais, professeur...  
  
- Retourne à Poudlard, Harry. Et ne te sens pas coupable. C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour te voir devenir l'homme que tu es devenu. Tant que je l'ai pu, je t'ai protégé. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu es adulte, tu es fort, et plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est de toi que le monde a besoin. Saute dans ce trou, Harry. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te pousser.  
  
- Merci, Professeur. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
  
- Ne me remercie pas. Prouve-moi que ma confiance était bien placée. Continue ce que j'ai essayé de faire toute ma vie.  
  
- Oui, professeur. Je vous jure que ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.  
  
- Je sais que tu le feras. Adieu, Harry.  
  
- Adieu, professeur."  
  
Les yeux pleins de larmes de Harry se posèrent une dernière fois sur celui qui avait toujours représenté pour lui la sécurité, sur celui qui avait été son mentor. Il contempla une dernière fois le vieux visage ridé, si familier, et les yeux bleus pétillants qui lui souriaient. Le vieux sorcier fit demi-tour, et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt. Harry regarda le gouffre béant qui s'ouvrait devant lui, ce gouffre censé représenter la vie... Il fit un pas en avant, ramena son pied sur le bord et regarda de nouveau la silhouette de Dumbledore, qui avait presque disparu au milieu des arbres.  
  
" Je ne vous oublierai pas, professeur, murmura-t-il. Je serai digne de votre confiance." Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et sauta.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de tomber pendant des heures. Puis, soudain, il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur un lit. En sueur, il ouvrit les yeux. La pénombre l'entourait, mais il réalisa sans peine qu'il était, une fois de plus, à l'infirmerie. Il resta un moment immobile, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Jamais, même lorsqu'il avait des visions de Voldemort, il n'avait fait un rêve aussi réel. Dumbledore. Non, Dumbledore allait bien, il n'avait pas été blessé la veille. Peu à peu, Harry se calma. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et il se rendormit.  
  
Sylvie ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Une fois ou deux, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, mais, à chaque fois, un hurlement de James la réveilla. Finalement, à trois heures du matin, elle finit par prendre le bébé dans le grand lit, à côté d'elle. Rassuré, l'enfant se rendormit paisiblement. Mais Sylvie resta éveillée, contemplant la respiration tranquille de son fils, caressant doucement le visage et les cheveux du bébé. Son esprit était avec Harry. Que voulait faire le directeur qui nécessitait de s'isoler avec le jeune homme pendant toute la nuit ? Pourquoi Ron trouvait-il Dumbledore si étrange ce jour-là ? Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons d'émettre un tel avis... D'un autre côté, tout le monde avait été secoué, tout le monde devait se comporter bizarrement... Et peu importait que le directeur soit étrange, si par ses actes il guérissait son mari. Si jamais il mourait... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Si elle le faisait, elle allait se mettre à pleurer, et réveiller le bébé. Mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Pourtant, pendant cette soirée riche en émotions, elle avait presque oublié Harry. Sur le moment, en y repensant, elle en avait presque eu honte, mais, comme l'avait dit Hermione, le fait qu'elle se rende malade n'aiderait pas Harry. Au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour lui, et pour James. Il aurait fallu qu'elle dorme un moment, pour tenir le coup, mais cela, elle s'en savait incapable.  
  
Elle repensa à la soirée. La terrible lettre que Narcissa Malefoy avait laissée en héritage à son fils. Se pouvait-il vraiment que Drago Malefoy soit l'oncle de Méline ? La coïncidence serait vraiment trop grande si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais seul un test pratiqué sur l'enfant permettrait de l'établir avec certitude. Sylvie espérait de toutes ses forces que c'était le cas. Elle ne connaissait Drago que depuis quelques heures, et n'arrivait pas à s'en former une opinion précise, mais elle savait que Ginny prendrait soin de la fillette, même après l'arrivée de son propre enfant dans quelques mois. D'un autre côté, peut-être Méline préférerait-elle rester avec Myriam. Elles semblaient avoir beaucoup d'affection l'une pour l'autre... Et la petite orpheline avait besoin de toute l'affection possible. Une horrible pensée la frappa soudain. Au cimetière, elle avait dit à Méline que Harry était encore en vie. Et maintenant, s'il mourait... elle aurait eu à subir sa mort deux fois... De plus, elle avait dit à Méline que Harry passerait la voir. Mais peut-être la nouvelle que sa famille avait été retrouvée aiderait l'enfant à faire face, quoi qu'il arrive à Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive à Harry.... Elle en revenait toujours au même problème... Sylvie saisit son oreiller et crispa ses doigts dessus, respirant profondément. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme.  
  
L'aube était déjà levée quand elle finit par s'endormir. Ce furent les appels de James qui la réveillèrent, peu après. L'enfant semblait surpris mais enchanté de se retrouver dans le lit de sa mère. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il commença à réclamer son petit déjeuner. Sylvie soupira et se leva. Il était à peine sept heures, trop tôt pour aller voir Harry. Les Weasley étaient probablement réveillés, mais il était peu probable qu'ils aient des nouvelles. Elle prépara un biberon de lait chaud pour son fils, une tasse de thé pour elle, et s'installa avec lui au salon.  
  
Finalement, à huit heures, n'y tenant plus, Sylvie s'habilla, prépara James et ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient dans le couloir quand des pas résonnèrent derrière eux.  
  
"Sylvie ! s'écria Hermione, en courant pour arriver à sa hauteur. Attends !"  
  
Une vague de panique monta en Sylvie lorsqu'elle perçut la tension dans la voix de l'autre femme. Elle se figea net et se retourna lentement, sa main se crispant inconsciemment sur celle de son fils.  
  
" Il s'est passé quelques chose. " Hermione tremblait en parlant, et on voyait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer... ou à hurler, c'était difficile à dire. Ron les rattrapa à son tour, et lui aussi avait les traits tirés et le visage paniqué.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- Nous ne savons pas exactement. Mais tu devrais attendre un peu avant d'aller voir Harry."  
  
Le rouquin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pendant que sa femme se couvrait le visage de ses mains et respirait profondément. Sylvie sentit ses jambes se défiler sous elle et dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber.  
  
" Non, gémit-elle. Dites-moi qu'il va bien, dites-moi que rien ne lui est arrivé.  
  
- Nous n'en savons rien, dit doucement Hermione. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit... McGonagall vient de nous appeler de l'infirmerie. Il vaut beaucoup mieux que James au moins ne vienne pas.  
  
- Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Nous ne savons pas, répéta Ron, cette fois d'un ton nerveux et pressant. Où crois-tu que nous allions ?  
  
- McGonagall était trop choquée pour parler, expliqua Hermione, en se lançant à la poursuite de son mari, qui venait de reprendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Sylvie hésita un instant, contemplant le bébé accroché à ses jambes, puis elle se baissa, ramassa l'enfant, et courut après eux. Le trouble de la directrice adjointe ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant... Elle courait sans prêter attention à ses pas, ni aux pleurs de l'enfant paniqué qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle ne sut jamais exactement comment elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie sans tomber, mais soudain, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu des professeurs de Poudlard, devant la porte fermée du domaine de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
" Oh, non ! gémit Ron. Non... Harry... dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai."  
  
Hermione fixait ses collègues, les yeux secs, mais tremblante, la respiration haletante. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait, mais tous avaient l'air sinistre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Mac Gonagall s'avança vers eux, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux rouges. Elle avait l'air prête à s'effondrer, mais c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle parla.  
  
" Je vous ai demandé de venir, parce que j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Un grand homme vient de disparaître." A cet instant, elle dût faire une pause, pour s'essuyer les yeux avec son mouchoir. Sylvie sentit un froid glacial irradier de son ventre et prendre possession de son corps. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, la nouvelle était un choc, pire qu'un choc... A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione semblaient eux aussi pétrifiés... La directrice adjointe croisa les regards de tous ses collègues fixés sur elle, et inspira profondément avant de reprendre.  
  
" Toute sa vie, il n'aura fait que le bien, toute sa vie aura été consacrée à cette école et à la lutte contre le mal. Albus Dumbledore nous a quittés cette nuit."  
  
Quoi ? Dumbledore... Mais... Dans un premier temps, tout le monde parut trop choqué pour réagir. Puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, ce fut un tourbillon de murmures et d'exclamations.  
  
" Dumbledore ne peut pas être mort !  
  
- Il allait très bien hier soir !  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Mais si Dumbledore... Et Harry ?  
  
- S'il vous plaît ! " La directrice adjointe était de nouveau fermement campée sur ses jambes. " C'est une horrible nouvelle, mais nous devons être forts. Nous devons nous occuper des élèves. C'est ce qu'Albus aurait voulu. Severus, je dois vous demander d'aller prévenir les professeurs qui ne sont pas encore là, notamment Hagrid.  
  
- Comment allons-nous annoncer cela aux élèves ? demanda le professeur Chourave, retenant ses larmes à grand-peine.  
  
- Prévenez les préfets que personne ne doit quitter la Grande Salle pour l'instant, soupira Mac Gonagall. J'irai leur parler dans quelques instants. Je propose que nous avancions les vacances de Noël de quelques semaines. Cela nous laissera le temps de nous réorganiser."  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça. Puis Rogue posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.  
  
" Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
  
- Nous l'ignorons, répondit le professeur de métamorphose. Mme Pomfresh l'a trouvé ce matin, assis dans un fauteuil." Sa voix se brisa, et elle perdit de nouveau la façade qu'elle s'était composée à grand-peine. "Peut-être a-t- il eu une attaque... Il était extrêmement âgé.  
  
- Dumbledore ? Une attaque ?" La voix de Rogue était sarcastique, comme toujours, mais cette fois son rire était franchement sinistre, et chargé de rancoeur. "A d'autres, Minerva. Il ne serait pas parti comme ça. Pas le lendemain du jour où Voldemort a enfin disparu. Minerva que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit ?  
  
- Severus ! Nous sommes tous choqués et en deuil, mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous déchirer. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'enfants qui comptent sur nous.  
  
- Je veux le voir." Rogue s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Severus, pas maintenant. Nous devons d'abord annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves. Et en tant que directeur des Serpentard vous devez être là.  
  
- Minerva, comment pouvez-vous ? Savez-vous ce qu'Albus représentait pour moi ? Savez-vous ce que je serais devenu sans lui ? Comment pouvez-vous m'empêcher de le voir ? " Une étrange lueur, mêlée de pitié et de nostalgie, s'alluma dans le regard sombre de McGonagall quand elle répondit.  
  
- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous lui devez, ce que, tous, nous lui devons. Mais, Severus, croyez-vous vraiment que vous serez capable de le voir et de ne pas vous effondrer ? Nous devons rester forts, au moins jusqu'à ce que les élèves soient partis. De plus, tant qu'un nouveau directeur n'a pas pris ses fonctions, je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique. Et je vous ai demandé d'aller prévenir les autres. Nous devons assumer, Severus, en l'honneur d'Albus."  
  
Le professeur de Potions ne répondit pas, mais il tourna les talons. Les autres professeurs le suivirent des yeux, puis commencèrent à s'éloigner, eux aussi, en direction de la Grande Salle. Finalement, seuls restèrent la directrice adjointe, Sylvie, avec James serré dans ses bras, Ron et Hermione. McGonagall contempla les trois plus jeunes, puis soupira.  
  
" Comment va Harry ? demanda Sylvie. Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?  
  
- Oui, Mme Potter, vous pouvez aller voir Harry. L'infirmière devait l'examiner de nouveau quand je suis partie. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir...  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, professeur, protesta Ron. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Je connais Harry.  
  
- Vous avez probablement raison, Weasley. Je crois qu'Albus aurait dit la même chose..." De pâles sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages gris. Puis, soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, et Mme Pomfresh en sortit, la coiffe de travers et une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent les quatre personnes réunies dans le couloir d'une même voix.  
  
- Harry... balbutia l'infirmière. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! C'est ... miraculeux !"  
  
Tous se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Harry semblait toujours dans le même état, et ils regardèrent Mme Pomfresh, soudain inquiets.  
  
" Toutes ses brûlures internes ont guéri, expliqua l'infirmière. Ses poumons sont comme neufs. Je n'y comprends rien. Il était dans un tel état que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lui... je ne crois pas qu'il aurait jamais pu respirer par lui même de nouveau, et en une nuit il a guéri !  
  
- Mais s'il a guéri, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il est très faible, encore, mais il va se remettre. Hier, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il passe la nuit. C'est un miracle. Certains jours, je crois que ce garçon a vraiment quelque chose de particulier." Les premiers vrais sourires de la matinée étaient apparus sur les visages. Sylvie n'osait pas croire ce que disait l'infirmière. Quelques instants auparavant, tout semblait perdu, et maintenant Harry était sauvé ! Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
  
"Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, dit Ron. Depuis toujours, Harry s'amuse comme ça à nous faire peur, mais il finit toujours par s'en sortir. Cette fois, il a bien failli m'avoir." Sylvie éclata de rire à la plaisanterie, se libérant de la pression des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Cependant, elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle et Ron étaient les seuls à se réjouir. Le regard du professeur de métamorphose était fixé vers une petite alcôve dans le fond, et Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et une expression douloureuse habitait ses yeux. Finalement, elle murmura : "Dumbledore..."  
  
Ceci eut pour effet de faire disparaître toute trace de gaîté. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle, et elle continua :  
  
" Il a sauvé Harry, cette nuit. C'est pour cela qu'il est mort.  
  
- Quoi ! " Involontairement, Ron avait crié. " Mais c'est impossible ! On n'échange pas une vie contre une autre, c'est de la magie noire, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait cela !  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas de la magie noire. C'est un ancien sortilège. Il permet de guérir, au prix de sa propre énergie vitale. Dumbledore voulait l'utiliser cette nuit, c'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à s'isoler avec Harry. Mais il était âgé... il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'énergie en lui. Et les blessures de Harry étaient beaucoup trop importantes.  
  
- Mais dans ce cas, demanda Sylvie, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus jeune, de lancer le sortilège ?  
  
- Il s'est peut-être surestimé, suggéra Ron.  
  
- Non." La voix de McGonagall était ferme bien qu'enrouée. " Albus savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il est entré dans cette chambre, il savait probablement qu'il n'en ressortirait pas.  
  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille ?  
  
- Je crois que personne n'a été aussi proche d'Albus que moi, ces quarante dernières années. Mais il faisait partie de ces esprits qui échappent à toute tentative d'analyse et de compréhension. Il avait probablement d'excellentes raisons, que nous connaîtrons peut-être un jour. Peut-être jamais. Mais je sais que ces derniers mois, tout au long de cette dernière bataille, il était terriblement las. Il m'a confié un jour qu'il sentait que son rôle était bientôt achevé, que le monde n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de lui. Mais il en avait l'air heureux."  
  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous regardaient en direction de l'alcôve où se trouvait le corps du directeur, puis vers Harry, pâle mais vivant. Puis, Hermione se secoua et regarda sa montre.  
  
" Oh, mon dieu ! s'écria -t-elle. Nous sommes ici depuis plus d'une demi- heure !  
  
- Et les élèves attendent ! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en se précipitant vers la porte. Hermione, venez vite. Je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre Severus."  
  
La matinée fut calme et endeuillée dans le château. Les élèves, choqués par la mort de leur directeur, ne semblaient plus du tout se réjouir de la chute de Voldemort. C'est sans entrain qu'ils préparèrent leurs bagages et se préparèrent à quitter le château le lendemain. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à réaliser qu'ils ne verraient plus le visage souriant du directeur de Poudlard, ses yeux bleus animés d'une étincelle de gaîté, qu'ils n'entendraient plus sa voix joyeuse prononcer ces mots teintés d'une sagesse un peu folle. Différents représentants du ministère vinrent au château discuter des dispositions à prendre. McGonagall, fidèle à sa fonction de directrice adjointe, assurait temporairement la direction de l'école, mais elle refusa net quand on lui demanda de prendre le poste de directrice. Parmi les autres professeurs, aucun ne se sentait à la hauteur pour prendre la place de celui qu'ils avaient toujours connu là, qui avait été leur maître, leur guide. Même Rogue avait décliné la proposition. Les gens du ministère s'étaient montrés particulièrement ennuyés, mais ils n'avaient pas insistés. Ils savaient de plus qu'un nouveau directeur ne pourrait pas être nommé tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau ministre de la magie. Et, là aussi, le problème était ardu, bien qu'inverse du précédent. Il y avait de nombreux candidats au poste de ministre, mais aucun choix n'apparaissait comme évident.  
  
Vers midi, Drago et Ginny revinrent au château. Ils eurent une courte conversation avec Ron et Sylvie, puis, en compagnie de la jeune femme, ils partirent rendre visite à Méline.  
  
" C'est mieux que tu viennes, avait dit Ginny. Elle ne nous connaît pas, alors qu'elle a vécu chez toi.  
  
- Je viens. J'avais promis de passer la voir hier soir, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai complètement oublié. Je vais chercher la poussette de James et j'arrive. Nous prenons la poudre de Cheminette ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Ginny d'un air malicieux. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de poussette.  
  
- Il va être impossible s'il doit marcher, et je n'ai pas envie de le porter si longtemps.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais." Elle saisit le bébé et le plaça en équilibre sur les épaules de son mari. "J'ai décidé de donner à Drago un entraînement intensif de papa gâteau. Pour éviter qu'il ne devienne comme son père."  
  
La poudre de Cheminette leur permit d'arriver non loin de l'endroit où habitait Myriam, et, peu après, ils sonnaient à la porte. L'infirmière leur ouvrit la porte.  
  
" Mrs Potter ! Méline va être contente de vous voir, elle est tellement angoissée ! Il n'est rien arrivé de grave, hier, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Les trois visiteurs se regardèrent. La femme ne comprenait pas toute la situation, ce qui était normal compte tenu du peu de contact qu'elle avait eus avec le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
" Là où il y a Potter il arrive toujours quelque chose, remarqua Drago d'un ton ironique. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?" James venait en effet de lui tirer violemment les cheveux.  
  
- Il défend son père," dit Ginny en reprenant l'enfant. Elle tendit la main à Myriam. " Je suis Ginny Weasley, et voici Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes venus parler à Méline."  
  
Les visages des visiteurs redevinrent sérieux, et l'infirmière commença à s'alarmer.  
  
" Elle est en haut, dit-elle. Mais... Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas à propos de Mr Potter, j'espère ! La petite était tellement malheureuse quand elle le croyait mort... et elle est tellement soulagée depuis hier !  
  
- Harry a été blessé, hier, et c'est pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec nous. Nous avons malheureusement perdu d'autres personnes... soupira Sylvie en pensant au professeur Dumbledore, et au deuil qui submergeait Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que nous sommes venus parler à Méline. C'est à propos de sa famille.  
  
- Sa famille ? Mais elle n'a pas de famille.  
  
- Nous pensons que si, justement. Mais c'est un peu compliqué, et...  
  
- Ne bougez pas, je vais la chercher." La femme monta un escalier, et disparut. A peine quelques instants plus tard, Méline descendait à toute vitesse, et venait se jeter dans les bras de Sylvie, avant d'enlacer James qui criait pour réclamer son attention.  
  
"Méline, dit Sylvie, je te présente Ginny, et Drago." L'enfant les regarda d'un air timide.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
- Bonjour, Méline, dit Ginny. Drago se contenta de la regarder fixement, sans rien dire.  
  
- C'est vrai que Harry va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il ira bien dans quelques jours. Il a été un peu blessé.  
  
- Vous vous êtes battus ?  
  
- Les sorciers se sont battus, oui. Contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et Voldemort a disparu.  
  
- La guerre est finie, Méline, dit Ginny.  
  
- Et je dois retourner à Poudlard ?" La petite semblait effrayée à cette pensée.  
  
- Pas pour l'instant. Poudlard est fermé à partir de demain et jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier. Le directeur est mort cette nuit.  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore ?" La fillette semblait plus choquée que réellement attristée par cette nouvelle. Après tout, elle n'avait passé que quelques mois dans l'école, et Dumbledore en avait passé une partie à Londres. En tant qu'élève de première année, elle n'avait dû avoir aucun contact avec lui, de plus, ayant vécu isolée de ses camarades, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre ce que signifiait le vieux sorcier pour tous ses concitoyens. Elle resta un moment songeuse, et Sylvie jugea préférable d'en arriver au sujet qui les amenait.  
  
" C'est une nouvelle très triste pour tout le monde, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes venus. Nous voudrions te parler de ta mère, et de sa famille.  
  
- Sa famille ? Ma mère était orpheline.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Avant que nous t'expliquions, intervint Drago, est-ce que tu permettrais que je fasse une petite expérience ? Juste pour vérifier que nous ne te racontons pas de bêtises ?  
  
- Quel genre d'expérience ?" Effrayée par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait reculé vers Myriam.  
  
- Rien de très compliqué, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Il a juste besoin d'un de tes cheveux. Pour vérifier que tu es bien qui nous pensons que tu es."  
  
Le jeune homme s'avança et coupa une mèche de cheveux de l'enfant. Puis il fit la même chose avec ses propres cheveux et murmura une formule. Les deux mèches s'entourèrent alors d'une lumière argentée, et semblèrent se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Tous gardaient les yeux fixés sur Malefoy. Finalement, les cheveux s'éteignirent.  
  
" Alors c'est vrai," murmura le jeune homme. Il fixa Méline avec sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable. L'enfant commença à prendre peur, et se réfugia dans les bras de Myriam.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celle-ci. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?" Elle fixa tour à tour Drago, Ginny, et Sylvie, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Finalement, cette dernière entreprit d'expliquer, mais c'est à Méline qu'elle s'adressa.  
  
"Que sais-tu de ta mère ? De sa famille ?  
  
- Elle n'avait pas de famille, murmura-t-elle. Elle avait deux ans quand on l'a trouvée, à Londres.  
  
- La police a cherché pendant des mois à retrouver sa famille, dit Myriam. C'est très rare que des enfants aussi âgés soient ainsi abandonnés. Surtout que, d'après ses vêtements, Adélaïde semblait venir d'une famille assez aisée qui s'était bien occupée d'elle pendant les premières années de sa vie. C'est un mystère qui n'a jamais été résolu."  
  
Drago s'avança. Il s'agenouilla pour que sa tête soit au niveau de celle de l'enfant.  
  
"Adélaïde... ta maman, Méline, était ma soeur."  
  
Dans un premier temps, l'enfant le fixa sans rien dire, puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Myriam. " Non, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
  
- Si, répondit Drago. Je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi. Je suis ton oncle.  
  
- Non !" Drago tenta de l'attirer vers lui, mais elle se mit à courir et s'enfuit dans l'escalier, renversant au passage James qui s'était accroché à ses jambes, et laissant quatre adultes complètement abasourdis et un bébé en larmes.  
  
Machinalement, Sylvie prit son fils pour le consoler. Myriam, après un instant d'hésitation, se précipita à la suite de sa protégée.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Drago. On dirait qu'elle me déteste. Depuis que nous sommes là elle me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre.  
  
- Elle est timide. Tu lui fais peur.  
  
- Elle n'est pas comme ça avec toi, Gin.  
  
- Peut-être a-t-elle simplement peur que tu l'emmènes loin d'ici, suggéra Sylvie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est probablement qu'un malentendu.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme si elle était la première à me détester sans me connaître."  
  
Myriam redescendit, l'air inquiet.  
  
" Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de m'ouvrir, dit-elle. Je ne comprends pas, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Pourtant, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.  
  
- Où est sa chambre ? demanda Sylvie.  
  
- C'est la dernière porte, sur le palier."  
  
Elle plaça James entre les mains de Ginny, et monta l'escalier. Des sanglots s'échappaient de la porte close de l'enfant. La jeune femme frappa.  
  
" Méline ! appela-t-elle. C'est Sylvie. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait." Il n'y eut pas de réponse. "Méline ! Ouvre la porte ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi ! Tu ne résoudras rien en t'enfermant comme ça !  
  
- Je veux qu'il s'en aille ! fit la voix de l'enfant, entrecoupée de sanglots, à travers la porte.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de revoir Drago si tu n'en as pas envie, mais ouvre- moi s'il te plaît ! Sinon je demande à Ginny d'utiliser un sortilège pour ouvrir !"  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure. Sylvie poussa la porte. Méline était assise sur son lit, serrant dans ses mains crispées un vieil ours en peluche. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, et des spasmes continuaient de soulever ses épaules.  
  
" Que se passe-t-il, chérie ? demanda Sylvie en écartant d'un geste les cheveux blonds qui cachaient le visage de l'enfant. Tu ne veux pas avoir une famille ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas une Malefoy, affirma-t-elle. Maman... Ce n'est pas possible !  
  
- Pourquoi ce n'est pas possible ? Tu connaissais déjà ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que tes camarades t'ont dit sur eux ?  
  
- Il y en a qui disent que Drago Malefoy est un traître. Mais... Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas être de sa famille ?  
  
- Parce que maman... maman... " Elle s'interrompit. Sylvie l'interrogea d'une voix douce. "Ta maman connaissait ce nom ? C'est elle qui t'en a parlé ?  
  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue... quand elle était à l'hôpital... elle s'est réveillée. Elle m'a dit..." De nouveau, l'enfant s'interrompit en larmes, mais elle fit un effort visible pour se contrôler et reprit. "Elle disait "Non, pas Malefoy... Laisse moi..." Elle avait tellement peur ! Et elle ne voulait plus de moi." De nouveau, l'enfant éclata en sanglots.  
  
"Méline, dit Sylvie. Ta maman ne voulait pas te rejeter. Mais tu sais, parfois, quand on est très malade, certains souvenirs reviennent... On ne sait plus où on en est.  
  
- Pourquoi elle avait tellement peur ? Et pourquoi ils l'ont abandonnée ?  
  
- Lucius, le père de Drago, était un mauvais sorcier. Quand il s'est aperçu que ta maman n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, il a voulu se débarrasser d'elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle déshonorait sa famille. Il s'est montré très méchant avec elle, il l'a insultée, il l'a frappée... peut-être il lui a fait apprendre qu'elle n'était pas une Malefoy. Il voulait la tuer.  
  
- La tuer ?  
  
- La mère de ta mère ne l'a pas laissé faire. Elle a voulu protéger ta maman, et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a abandonnée.  
  
- Mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer ! C'était sa fille !  
  
- Ton grand-père était vraiment quelqu'un d'affreux.  
  
- Et si Drago est pareil ?  
  
- Il n'est pas pareil. Ta mère n'était pas quelqu'un d'affreux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Sais-tu pourquoi certains de tes camarades disent que Drago est un traître ?" Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. " Il a envoyé son père en prison. Pour tout le reste de sa vie. Donne-lui une chance. Il est désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé, tu sais. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un oncle ?  
  
- Si, répondit l'enfant avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Et, si tu veux, Ginny sera ta tante. Je crois que tu l'aimes bien." L'enfant hocha la tête.  
  
" Pense aussi que tu va avoir un petit cousin dans quelques mois. Ginny est enceinte. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes les bébés.  
  
- Seulement James. Je suis désolée de l'avoir fait tomber.  
  
- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'en veuille. Il tombe au moins une dizaine de fois par jour. Et je suis sûre que tu adoreras ton cousin, ou ta cousine. Allez, viens."  
  
Elle prit l'enfant par la main, et ensemble, elles descendirent retrouver les autres. La tête baissée, Méline s'avança vers Drago.  
  
" Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude." Il sourit à la fillette, qui sourit en retour. La ressemblance entre les deux fut alors clairement visible. " Parle moi de ma soeur, demanda Drago.  
  
- Votre... euh, ta soeur ?  
  
- Ta mère. Je ne l'ai pas connue, tu sais.  
  
- Oh !" Voyant que Méline semblait plus à l'aise, Sylvie décida de la laisser découvrir sa nouvelle famille, et elle se rapprocha de Myriam. Celle-ci lui sourit.  
  
" Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse pour elle, dit- elle. Je n'aurais pas pu la garder, pas plus que la première fois, et Adélaïde n'aurait pas voulu que sa fille revive ce qu'elle et moi avons vécu.  
  
- Drago et Ginny vous ont raconté ce qui est arrivé à Adélaïde ?  
  
- Oui. Lorsque nous étions enfants, elle et moi, nous avons passé beaucoup d'heures à imaginer d'où elle venait... Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais approchées de la vérité. La magie...  
  
- Vous aussi, vous avez grandi dans un orphelinat ? demanda Ginny qui s'approchait.  
  
- Oui. Mais aucun mystère n'a jamais plané sur mes origines. Mon père était un alcoolique, très violent. Il battait ma mère. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit mois, il y est allé un peu trop fort... Il l'a tuée. Il a fini en prison, et moi, à l'assistance publique. Adélaïde et moi avons grandi ensemble, nous étions plus proches que des soeurs.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre, mais qui est le père de Méline ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. L'année qui a précédé sa naissance, Adélaïde allait vraiment mal. Elle prenait de la drogue, et, pour se la payer, elle..." La femme s'arrêta.  
  
" Elle se prostituait ?" compléta Sylvie.  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête et poursuivit, sous l'oeil un peu perdu de Ginny qui n'était pas familière avec toutes ces notions. "Elle a mis longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'elle était enceinte. Quand ça s'est su, j'ai cru que les éducateurs allaient la tuer. Pendant toute sa grossesse, elle a vraiment été déprimée. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru qu'elle allait décider d'en finir, et le bébé avec. Mais quand finalement elle a eu Méline dans les bras, ça a été un véritable électrochoc. Elle a décroché de la drogue, immédiatement. Elle a quitté l'institution, et trouvé un boulot de serveuse pour élever sa fille. Après mon bac, j'ai obtenu une bourse pour entreprendre des études d'infirmière, et je me suis installée avec elles. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon diplôme, après, je suis venue ici. Pendant plusieurs années, toutes les deux ont été heureuses. Et puis elle a perdu son boulot, elle est tombée malade... et vous savez le reste."  
  
Sylvie hocha la tête. Une énorme boule obstruait sa gorge, à la pensée de cette femme qui avait tout fait pour s'en sortir, pour élever son enfant, et qui finalement était morte de manière si misérable. Mais Myriam secoua la tête.  
  
" Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'apitoyer, dit-elle. Adélaïde est morte et rien ne la ramènera. Maintenant, la seule chose que nous puissions faire en sa mémoire, c'est de rendre Méline heureuse. Elle a assez souffert."  
  
Au bout d'une heure, Sylvie, James, Ginny et Drago repartirent à Poudlard, en promettant de revenir vite.  
  
Ce n'est que le lendemain que Harry se réveilla. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas eu cette impression la nuit précédente. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, cependant, après le combat qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort. Il se sentait étrangement lucide, parfaitement réveillé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas d'habitude lors de ses séjours à l'infirmerie. Et une paix qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps l'habitait. Peut-être était-ce lié à la certitude qu'il n'aurait plus à combattre Voldemort. Ou peut-être simplement au calme qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était généreusement éclairée par le soleil hivernal. Il semblait n'y avoir personne avec lui Il se redressa, poussant un léger grognement, et chaussa ses lunettes. Il remarqua alors une robe noire dans une petite alcôve dépendant de l'infirmerie, dont l'usage lui avait toujours paru obscur. Quelqu'un y était assis, lui tournant le dos. Un sorcier que Harry ne connaissait pas traversa alors la pièce où il se trouvait, lui aussi en direction de l'alcôve. Il était petit, avec un visage couvert de rides plus ou moins profondes. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'homme en robes noires une voix se fit entendre, froide et agressive.  
  
« Allez voir ailleurs, Meads. Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de venir.  
  
- Vous savez qu'il ne peut pas rester ici. Nous avons déjà attendu trop longtemps.  
  
- Personne ne le touchera. Personne n'est digne de poser la main sur lui.  
  
- Soyez raisonnable. Vous ne le ramènerez pas. Tout le monde respectait Albus, mais.  
  
- Ne vous avisez pas de me faire la leçon. » coupa sèchement Rogue.  
  
La respiration de Harry s'arrêta net quand il entendit les paroles du dénommé Meads. Tout le monde respectait Albus. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Albus mais. Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant la réaction de Rogue. Il se rappela son rêve. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.  
  
« Severus, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Ça va faire vingt-quatre heures que vous n'avez pas bougé. Avez-vous vraiment envie de tomber malade ? »  
  
Mme Pomfresh. Harry ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Visiblement, Rogue n'apprécia pas l'interruption.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, Pompom. Je sais parfaitement prendre soin de moi tout seul, merci.  
  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais.  
  
- FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! »  
  
L'infirmière et le vieux sorcier ridé échangèrent un regard. Mme Pomfresh sortit sa baguette. Harry bascula ses jambes sur le côté de son lit, insensible à la douleur qui irradiait de chacun de ses muscles, et se leva. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui-même.  
  
Il s'approcha sans bruit de l'alcôve, sans se faire remarquer par aucune des personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où le rideau était ouvert, il ne put retenir un cri.  
  
« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Allongé sur un lit se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et on lui avait retiré ses incontournables lunettes en demi-lune, mais malgré cela, il se dégageait toujours de lui cette étrange aura, mêlée de sécurité, de sagesse, et de joie. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, comme si l'idée de la mort l'amusait énormément. Harry pouvait presque entendre son rire, et sa voix chargée de gaieté.  
  
« Potter ! » Si son apparition avait quelque peu choqué les autres pendant quelques instants, il semblait que Mme Pomfresh ait rapidement retrouvé ses instincts. « Retourne immédiatement te coucher ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le visage du directeur. « Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus », avait un jour dit le grand homme. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas être désolé pour lui. Dumbledore avait aimé la vie, mais il ne craignait pas la mort. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que les gens le pleurent. Mais il allait laisser un vide énorme.  
  
Il s'aperçut que Rogue s'était retourné vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry ne décela aucune lueur meurtrière, aucun mépris dans les yeux noirs. Juste une infinie tristesse.  
  
Puis, Rogue se retourna vers Dumbledore, et reprit sa contemplation silencieuse. Harry fit un pas en avant.  
  
« Harry, insista l'infirmière, plus doucement, nous avons tous eu un choc, et tu n'as probablement pas appris la nouvelle de la manière la plus adaptée, mais tu ne devrais pas être debout. De plus, Mr Meads est là pour emmener le corps du directeur. Il ne peut pas rester là, c'est une infirmerie ici.  
  
- Laissez-moi juste cinq minutes avec lui, demanda Harry. Laissez-moi lui dire au revoir. » Meads et Pomfresh se regardèrent un instant, hochèrent la tête et reculèrent d'un pas. Harry tira le rideau. Rogue n'avait pas bougé, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il connaissait la force des liens qui avaient uni le professeur de Potions et le directeur. Il fit doucement le tour du lit, et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait là. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les conversations qu'il avait eues avec lui. La compréhension et la confiance qui émanaient de lui. Jamais il n'était sorti de ce bureau sans se sentir mieux qu'au moment où il était entré. Que serait-il devenu, ce fameux jour, cinq ans auparavant, si le vieux sorcier ne lui avait pas fait jurer de survivre ? Il n'aurait probablement jamais atteint son dix-huitième anniversaire.  
  
« Merci, professeur, murmura-t-il. Merci pour tout. »  
  
Deux jours plus tard, toute la communauté magique était de nouveau réunie. C'était la même église, le même cimetière, mais s'il y avait eu du monde quelques jours plus tôt, cette fois c'était une véritable foule qui était là. Presque tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne étaient passés par Poudlard, presque tous avaient connu et admiré Dumbledore. La cérémonie religieuse s'était déroulée dans le calme, et les sorciers suivaient à présent le cercueil. Beaucoup avaient les larmes aux yeux. Harry marchait avec les autres, en compagnie de sa femme qui poussait leur fils. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir le groupe formé par les Weasley. Et au milieu d'eux, Ginny, le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules. L'autre main de l'homme tenait fermement celle de Méline, et Harry sourit à cette vue. Draco avait enlevé les sortilèges qui avaient été placés sur l'enfant par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, et celle-ci avait été répartie de nouveau la veille au soir, et envoyée à Serdaigle. Entre sa nouvelle maison, l'amour de Myriam, et la famille qu'elle avait retrouvée, l'enfant allait redevenir la fillette joyeuse qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.  
  
La procession progressait lentement. Harry observa un instant Sylvie qui marchait, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Son c?ur s'était arrêté de battre quand on lui avait raconté les mésaventures de sa famille. Il n'était pas rancunier par nature, mais si jamais Seamus lui tombait un jour entre les mains, il ne répondait pas de ce qu'il pourrait faire. En même temps, l'incident lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa femme. Depuis que son passé l'avait rattrapé, il n'avait eu qu'une idée vis-à-vis d'elle : la protéger, la garder à l'abris de ce combat qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté ses protestations, parce qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur de se sentir coupable, et peur de la perdre. Il avait tenté de la cloîtrer à Poudlard, où elle était en sécurité. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à son propre désir de la protéger. Il réalisait maintenant qu'en agissant ainsi, il s'était comporté comme un égoïste, et un imbécile. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Sa peur avait même bloqué son amour, et si leurs relations ne s'étaient pas dégradées rapidement, cela tenait du miracle. Ou de l'amour que Sylvie lui portait.  
  
Il voyait maintenant ce qui lui avait échappé. Sylvie était forte. Elle avait su garder la tête froide pour retrouver leur fils sain et sauf. Elle était capable d'assumer les contraintes qu'être sa femme présentait, et même désireuse de le faire. Pas une fois il ne lui avait fait comprendre que, lui aussi, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Et pas seulement comme un souvenir des jours heureux qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant l'emplacement où devait reposer celui qui avait marqué l'histoire de la sorcellerie plus qu'aucun autre homme de sa génération. Le cercueil fut magiquement descendu dans la tombe, mais au moment ou la première pelletée de terre touchait le bois, une intense lumière dorée jaillit de la tombe. Rapidement, cette lumière prit la forme d'un visage. Un vieux visage ridé. Albus Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice, et se mit à parler.  
  
« Bonjour à tous. Vous êtes probablement venus nombreux à cette cérémonie aussi inutile que nécessaire. La mise en terre d'un vieux fou. Je savais que mes discours manquaient à la plupart d'entre vous, qui regrettez l'époque où vous étiez élèves à Poudlard. Je vais donc vous gratifier de quelques paroles supplémentaires.  
  
Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas revenir. Ce privilège est réservé à Harry Potter, et j'espère qu'une fois de plus il est de retour parmi vous.  
  
Certains pensent peut-être que je ne suis pas parti à un moment opportun, je leur répondrai qu'on ne choisit pas. Il y a bien assez de sorciers de valeurs dans notre pays pour que vous puissiez continuer, surtout maintenant que la paix est revenue. Puisque malheureusement Charles Pierson nous a quittés, un nouveau ministre doit être nommé d'urgence. Ne laissez pas mon départ vous freiner. J'aimerais au passage rappeler que notre ancien ministre était un homme droit et intègre, qui aura lutté jusqu'au bout. J'espère que personne n'ignore aujourd'hui que pour prendre possession de son corps, Voldemort a d'abord tué Charles. Sa mémoire doit être honorée autant que la mienne, plus même, à cause de ce qu'il a enduré pour vous. » Plusieurs personnes rougirent dans l'auditoire. Le corps de Pierson avait été traité comme celui d'un criminel, quand les Aurors l'avaient récupéré ce fameux soir, et rares étaient ceux qui s'étaient attardés pour pleurer leur ministre, même s'ils savaient que c'était Voldemort qui le possédait.  
  
« Mais loin de moi l'intention de vous culpabiliser, reprit l'ombre du vieil homme. Et honorer la mémoire de quelqu'un ne signifie pas s'appesantir sur son sort. Ni Charles Pierson ni moi ne sommes plus parmi vous aujourd'hui, vous ne pouvez plus rien y changer. Je sais que vous trouverez un nouveau ministre qui montrera les même qualités que son prédécesseur, et qui saura continuer la voie qu'il a tracée.  
  
Poudlard aussi va avoir besoin d'un nouveau directeur. L'éducation et la protection de nos enfants est l'avenir de notre pays. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et si aujourd'hui Voldemort n'est plus, peut-être demain un autre prendra sa place. C'est pourquoi, quoi qu'il arrive, Poudlard doit être maintenu en état de force. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire toutes ces années, et je ne serais pas parti si je n'avais pas eu la certitude que quelqu'un était prêt à prendre ma place. Personne n'assumera mieux ce rôle que Harry Potter. »  
  
A cet instant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui se sentit rougir et souhaita de toutes ses forces rentrer sous terre.  
  
« Ne rougis pas, Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau que je te fais. Tu avais peut-être rêvé d'un autre destin, et tu es parfaitement libre de refuser cette charge. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Et je sais que tu seras heureux d'occuper ce poste. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une plus belle vie. Et maintenant, » il s'adressa à l'ensemble des sorciers présents, « j'aimerais que vous enleviez tous ces masques de tristesse que vous portez. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour de deuil, mais le début d'une nouvelle ère qui, je l'espère, sera porteuse de moins de deuils et de chagrins que la précédente. C'est pourquoi je vous propose d'improviser une petite fête. L'humour et l'amour sont les deux clés du bonheur.» L'étincelle de malice dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore s'amplifia, il sourit, puis dit gaiement : « Amusez-vous bien ! Et, Severus, je promets de venir vous hanter si vous ne passez pas au moins dix minutes à rire aujourd'hui. » Sur ce, l'ombre du directeur de Poudlard fit un petit signe de la main et s'envola.  
  
Un instant, un profond silence régna sur la procession, puis des murmures se firent entendre. Des étincelles colorées jaillirent dans le ciel, et explosèrent, libérant une poudre brillante qui retomba doucement sur le cimetière, et une pluie de chapeaux de comédie qui vinrent se poser sur les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes. La tombe de Dumbledore se referma, et d'immenses fleurs violettes poussèrent par-dessus. Une musique joyeuse se mit à jouer. Harry observa le spectacle un moment, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Autour de lui, les gens fixaient également ces fleurs surgies de nulle part, et les couvre-chefs de leurs compagnons, partagés entre le rire et l'incompréhension. Rogue avait, était-ce un hasard ou une dernière plaisanterie de son mentor, hérité d'un chapeau de bouffon multicolore muni de cinq pointes terminées par des clochettes.  
  
Harry sourit. Non, ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier le vieux sorcier. Et ils suivraient la voie qu'il avait tracée. Harry éclata de rire et se mit à applaudir. Comme tirés d'une transe, les gens sursautèrent. Puis, l'un après l'autre, ils commencèrent à l'imiter. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les milliers de personnes présentes se retrouvent à taper dans leurs mains, en un puissant hommage. Les jumeaux Weasley initièrent alors un lancer de pétards. La musique redoubla, et tous se mirent à danser.  
  
Les réjouissances durèrent tout l'après-midi. On fit venir des gâteaux et des boissons, et ce fut une des plus grandes fêtes jamais organisées par les sorciers, et sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'on ait jamais vue dans un cimetière. Vers cinq heures, lorsque le froid de novembre commença à se faire sentir, les gens rentrèrent chez eux, le c?ur léger, heureux de vivre en paix, et prêts à profiter de chaque moment.  
  
Harry fut un des derniers à partir. Il s'attarda un instant près de la nouvelle tombe. Il n'avait plus peur de l'avenir. Il savait que tout ne serait pas facile pour lui, que rien ne serait jamais facile pour Harry Potter, mais il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il trouverait la force de l'affronter. Cette force qui n'avait jamais fait défaut au vieil homme, et qu'il leur avait communiquée. L'humour et l'amour. Harry n'avait pas le grain de folie de son mentor, mais il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour le dérider et le faire rire. Et quant à l'amour. Il n'en manquait pas. Il déposa sur la pierre de marbre le bonnet de nuit à fleurs dont il avait hérité, inspira profondément l'air frais et pur, puis fit demi-tour et rejoignit Sylvie.  
  
FIN !!!  
  
Voila, cette histoire est terminée. Merci de l'avoir suivie avec tant d'attention, et de m'avoir encouragée. J'ai mis le dernier chapitre rapidement au cas où certains d'entre vous partiraient en vacances ces jours-ci. (veinards !). Je sais que, pour certains, c'est déjà trop tard, mais c'était dur de faire plus vite. Une suite viendra probablement, qui se situera une dizaine d'années plus tard. Peut-être dans les prochaines semaines, mais plus probablement à la rentrée.  
  
Angharrad : Je ne sais pas si Drago va adopter officiellement Méline, mais elle va passer avec lui une bonne partie des vacances scolaires, oui. Quant à la description. Je ne suis pas du tout visuelle, et j'ai tendance à sauter ce genre de choses sans m'en rendre compte. Je crois cependant avoir mentionné une ou deux fois qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds ( bon, d'accord, c'est un peu mince pour en faire une Malefoy), mais pas les yeux gris (après tout, elle a aussi un père, et elle n'est pas obligée d'être le portrait de Drago). Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu aies trouvé pour Lavande (tu n'étais pas la seule. ce qui n'enlève rien à ton mérite). Mais, non, la voix ce n'était pas Padfoot. Mais j'ai vraiment pensé le faire intervenir à ce moment là, pour qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Harry. Je voulais le mettre dans la barque. Mais cette fic donne déjà bien assez dans le mélo, non ?  
  
Tiffany : Ben non, ni Sirius, ni ses parents. Evite de cracher par terre, ça fait sale. Par contre, crache sur Lucius tant que tu veux.  
  
Hermione 2005 : Ouh là là ! J'ai cru comprendre que je t'avais légèrement énervée. Pourquoi j'ai fait une fin comme ça ? Parce que mon sadisme naturel repend le dessus, je suppose. Ou parce que j'avais envie d'essayer depuis longtemps. Et puis, tu vois, je ne vous ai pas laissés dans l'expectative trop longtemps (quoi que j'avoue, quand j'ai vu ta review, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'attendre samedi pour poster ce chapitre, juste pour voir ce que tu aurais fait. je n'avais encore jamais reçu de telles menaces. Mais je me suis dit : non. Si je poste samedi, elle n'aura plus besoin d'attendre la suite de la fic, et elle pourra mettre ses menaces à exécution.). Quant à tes questions. j'ai bien cherché mais je ne les ai pas retrouvées. Si t'en as encore après avoir lu la fin de l'histoire, envoie les moi.  
  
Lunenoire : Effectivement, tu n'avais pas trop mal deviné pour l'appartenance à la famille Malefoy, et je ne voulais pas mettre en doute ta perspicacité. Mais ce qui m'a un peu surprise (et plutôt agréablement, parce que j'en avais assez que tout le monde devine tout de mes fics), c'est que bien que de nombreuses personnes aient émis l'hypothèse que Méline soit une Malefoy, tout le monde a pensé que c'était par son père. Pourtant, certains se sont également posé des questions sur sa mère après la conversation avec Myriam à l'hôpital, mais personne n'a fait le lien. Bon, j'admets, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indices et c'était pas évident.  
  
Relena : Tu es la seule à avoir pensé à Dumbledore ( pour autant que je sache). Bravo. Et j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'aura plu autant que les autres.  
  
Tillia KaWaii : Là, tu n'es pas gentille ? Et qu'est-ce que ça donne quand tu es gentille ? Pour ta remarque sur Dudley, je dirais que ça peut paraître étrange, en effet, mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi personne n'a jamais imaginé que ce personnage puisse changer. Après tout, il y a des centaines de fics dans lesquelles Drago devient ami avec Harry. Pourtant, à la base, il est bien aussi terrible que Dudley. Et je pense que le comportement de Dudley, comme probablement celui de Drago, est lié à l'éducation que lui donnent ses parents : il a été pourri gâté, et amené à croire que tout ce qui touchait à la sorcellerie était mauvais. A l'adolescence, ce genre d'attitude peut changer. 


End file.
